Camino a la Gloria
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Para Gino Hernández el camino hacia la gloria ha estado plagado de obstáculos e infortunios pero el Perfect Keeper cree firmemente que se puede aprender de cada uno de ellos. Esta es una historia basada en los acontecimientos sucedidos a la selección italiana en el arco del World Youth. (GinoxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**Milán, Italia. 06 de Octubre.**

**Campos de entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol Milán A.C.**

El equipo juvenil de Italia se encontraba en el último día de un campamento de entrenamiento especial, en donde los jugadores del Milán A.C. de la Serie A, habían accedido de buena gana a entrenar personalmente a cada uno de los jóvenes que conformaban la selección Sub-19, todo con el único objetivo de que dominaran el estilo de juego "Defensa en Zona", el cual era la especialidad del equipo milanés.

Las dos estrellas de la Selección Juvenil Italiana, el portero Gino Hernández y el defensa Salvatore Gentile dominaban a la perfección no solo la "Defensa en Zona" sino también el estilo de Juego "Catenaccio" por lo que tanto profesionales como integrantes de la selección se encontraban esperanzados de que, con estos dos chicos en el campo de juego, la Escuadra Azzurra tuviera una gran participación en el próximo Mundial Juvenil que se celebraría dentro de algunos días en Japón.

Gino Hernández, portero titular y capitán de esta selección, tenía la esperanza de saldar cuentas y reivindicarse del lamentable resultado que tuvieron en el Campeonato Mundial Sub-16 que se celebró en París hace cuatro años en donde, a causa de un lamentable accidente, la selección italiana no había obtuvo buenos resultados, por lo que, a pesar de que el frío de principios de otoño comenzaba a calar en los cuerpos de los jugadores, él no dejaba que los ánimos decayeran pues no permitiría que el equipo se rindiera tan fácilmente, había un objetivo que cumplir y él debía guiarlos hasta él.

Después de una larga práctica en donde los jóvenes aprovecharon lo más que pudieron las enseñanzas de los mayores, por fin dieron por concluido el entrenamiento del día; una vez que los profesionales les desearon suerte a los seleccionados y se retiraron a los vestidores, el entrenador concentró entonces a su equipo para dar algunas instrucciones finales de lo observado en este campamento, así como también para informarles algunas noticias de último minuto.

Y por último, como recordarán.- comentó el entrenador Santoro, después de concluir con los detalles técnicos-. La directiva de la Federación Italiana de Fútbol convocó hace un par de meses a estudiantes y pasantes de fisioterapia o medicina de rehabilitación para elegir a tres integrantes que nos acompañarán en una estadía especial durante el Mundial Juvenil; pues bien, la directiva ya escogió y a partir de hoy los ganadores se integrarán con nosotros y apoyarán al Dr. Lucchetti en su trabajo.

Un murmullo general se comenzó a escuchar en el campo de entrenamiento; todos los jugadores hacían comentarios con sus compañeros más próximos sobre la noticia que acababan de recibir pues si bien ya la conocían, no habían creído que en verdad se fuera a llevar a cabo este proyecto. La murmuración por parte de los chicos era tal que el entrenador no podía hacerse escuchar para continuar.

\- ¡Hey!.-exclamó Hernández, en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan-. Dejen que el entrenador termine de hablar.- pidió, en un tono de voz autoritario pero al mismo tiempo cortés, a lo que el resto del equipo obedeció al instante.

\- Gracias, Gino.- le agradeció el entrenador, antes de continuar-. Como les decía, a partir de hoy se integrarán a nuestro equipo de trabajo dos pasantes de fisioterapia y un estudiante de medicina.

El entrenador entonces procedió a llamar, uno a uno, a los recién ingresados al equipo; el primero en presentarse fue uno de los fisioterapeutas que era un joven de aproximadamente unos veintidós años de edad y quien provenía de Roma, el cual se llamaba Alessio; el segundo en las presentaciones fue el otro fisioterapeuta, quien procedía de Génova, era de la misma edad que el anterior y respondía al nombre de Fabio; finalmente tocó el turno de presentar al estudiante de medicina que había sido seleccionado en el equipo, y quién según palabras del entrenador, provenía de la misma ciudad de Milán. El técnico entonces hizo un gesto para llamarle y acto seguido una hermosa joven de larga cabellera ondulada de color castaño claro y ojos verdes se situó junto a él, presentándose con todos.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erika Shanks, tengo diecinueve años y soy estudiante de medicina en prácticas de rehabilitación.- comentó la joven, ante la mirada inquisidora de todos los jugadores.

La joven se encontraba en su segundo año de la carrera de medicina; sin embargo, desde un inicio, ella se había mostrado muy interesada en el campo de la rehabilitación, especialidad que pensaba realizar una vez que concluyera sus estudios básicos de medicina; cada vez que a la joven le tocaba realizar algún tipo de práctica en esta especialidad, ella demostraba su gran interés siendo de las mejores de su clase. Además, tomaba cuanto curso podía realizar, por lo que cuando uno de sus profesores le había sugerido que participara en la convocatoria emitida por parte de la Federación, no quiso perderse la oportunidad de formar parte de esta estadía.

Por un instante reinó el silencio total, todos estaban concentrados en mirar fijamente a la chica pues habían quedado muy sorprendidos ya que nadie esperaba que hubiera una mujer dentro de los seleccionados a formar parte del cuerpo médico del equipo. Sin embargo, el que parecía más sorprendido entre todos era Gino, quien permanecía inmóvil y en estado de shock, con la mirada clavada en la recién llegada pues sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían en ese instante, él creía estar soñando y no podía articular palabra alguna. ¿Era acaso un sueño o era real lo que veía?

Al final, Gentile fue quien rompió el silencio, lanzando el primer comentario sarcástico.

\- No sabía que ya aceptábamos mujeres en un equipo de hombres.- comentó, con acidez-. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué juegue también en el campo con nosotros?

Todos lanzaron una estruendosa risa y comenzaron a murmurar al respecto, lanzando también protestas por lo bajo que hicieron que Erika se sintiera algo cohibida pero luego decidió ignorar el comentario del defensor pues se dijo que se había ganado su lugar limpiamente, luchando como todos los demás hasta obtenerlo y que el tiempo demostraría que ella estaba ahí por una buena razón.

El entrenador entonces cortó de tajo los comentarios de sus jugadores y los despachó a las regaderas, el día siguiente por la tarde, viajarían finalmente a Japón, por lo que tenían que ir a preparar sus equipajes y descansar para el gran día. Pronto todos comenzaron a retirarse y sólo quedó Gino, quien había permanecido en el mismo estado desde que la vio y ahora que todos se habían retirado ya, ella por fin lo miraba directamente.

\- Hola.- sonrió Erika, con cierta timidez-. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Gino por respuesta, le devolvió la sonrisa y la invitó a caminar un rato por los jardines de las instalaciones; como había dicho ella, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto por última vez y él deseaba con ansias saber un poco más sobre lo que había sido de la vida de ella.

\- ¿Así que medicina?.- preguntó Gino, después de un rato de caminata.

\- Sí.- respondió la joven, con una actitud divertida-. Pero pretendo especializarme en rehabilitación en cuanto termine la carrera.

\- ¿Y por qué esa especialidad y no otra como cirugía plástica, neurología o qué sé yo?.- inquirió, riendo.

\- Así como a ti te gusta ser portero, a mí me gusta el área de rehabilitación.- respondió Erika, con tono decidido-. La verdad, es que siempre quise estudiar algo que….- ella suspiró, pues no pudo terminar la frase debido a que no se atrevió a decirle que él había sido una de las razones por las que ella había tomado la decisión de estudiar medicina de rehabilitación.

\- ¿Al final qué?.- preguntó el portero, al ver la duda en la joven.

\- Nada.- respondió Erika, y en seguida cambió el tema-. Mejor dime una cosa, ¿tú piensas igual que los demás? ¿Que una chica no merece estar en una estadía como ésta?¿En un equipo de hombres?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- respondió el portero, de inmediato-. Si tú estás aquí en lugar de cualquier otra persona, es seguramente porque te lo has ganado y en ese caso lo mereces.- sonrió, y luego de un momento de silencio, él suspiró para luego continuar-. Me da gusto volver a verte.

\- A mí también.- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

**Notas:**

* Gino Hernández, Salvatore Gentile, Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi, Aoi Shingo y Tsubasa Ohzora son personajes de Captain Tsubasa y le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

* Erika y Elieth Shanks son personajes de Elieth Schneider.

* Lily Del Valle es un personaje de Lily de Wakabayashi y se usa con su consentimiento.

* Tanto el nombre de los jugadores de la selección italiana como el del entrenador son creaciones mías debido a que no se especifican en el manga.

* El resto de los personajes que aparecen en la historia son creaciones mías y me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Narita, prefectura de Chiba, Japón. 08 de Octubre.**

**Aeropuerto Internacional Narita Jasiko.**

El tren de aterrizaje del Airbus330 de Alitalia procedente de la ciudad de Milán, finalmente tocó suelo en tierras niponas; al sentir cómo la aeronave frenaba y luego lentamente se encaminaba a la respectiva puerta de descenso, varios de sus pasajeros comenzaron a quitarse los cinturones de seguridad para estirar sus brazos y piernas pues había sido un largo viaje que afortunadamente para todos había llegado a su fin.

\- Vaya, doce horas de vuelo sí que fueron demasiadas.- comentó Alonzo, mediocampista del equipo Italiano, quien viajaba en uno de los cuatro asientos del centro.

\- Sí, ya me duele el trasero.- comentó Marco, el delantero que estaba sentado al lado de Alonzo, a lo que varios de sus compañeros asintieron.

\- Deberían de irse acostumbrando a esto si es que en verdad quieren ser jugadores profesionales.- se burló Gentile de sus compañeros-. Parte de ser un futbolista de alto nivel es el viajar por el mundo para encarar a los rivales.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cansado.- refutó Luciano, otro delantero de la Escuadra Azzurra-. Mira que estar doce horas sentado a cualquiera le entumiría el cuerpo.

\- Sí.- asintió el resto del equipo mientras se levantaban de sus lugares para dirigirse a la salida.

Así, uno a uno los integrantes de la selección juvenil italiana comenzaron a descender de la aeronave y se dirigieron a través de los pasillos hacia la salida más próxima. Gino, como buen capitán que era, esperó a que todos sus compañeros pasaran delante de él para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y finalmente descendió junto con el entrenador y del cuerpo médico. Cuando el equipo finalmente pasó y cumplió con los trámites y reglamentaciones que exigía el país por tratarse de un vuelo que arribaba del extranjero, la selección finalmente llegó a una de las amplias salas que conectaban la salida del aeropuerto con las zonas interiores del mismo y fue ahí en donde se toparon con las otras selecciones europeas que arribaban casi al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Desde el extremo opuesto de donde la selección italiana se encontraba, se acercaba la selección alemana, encabezada por el Káiser y goleador estrella de ésta, Karl Heinz Schneider, quien amablemente se tomó unos minutos para responder a las preguntas que la prensa nipona le hacía en estos momentos. En otro extremo de la sala se observó como la selección francesa hacía su arribo, con su capitán Elle Sid Pierre haciendo gala de su carisma con sus fans. Detrás de los franceses se pudo apreciar a la selección sueca quienes no hicieron ningún tipo de comentario ni se detuvieron a saludar, pasando entre la multitud detrás de su capitán Stefan Levin, con cara de pocos amigos y empujando a uno que otro desdichado que se encontró en su camino; y, finalmente, muy cerca de donde los italianos se encontraban, hizo acto de presencia la selección holandesa portando sacos en color naranja, haciendo que sobresalieran de los demás pues los italianos portaban traje azul marino y los alemanes usaban un color más neutro.

Una gran multitud de reporteros pero también de fans se habían reunido este día para darles la bienvenida a las grandes selecciones que llegaban a su país para disputar el Campeonato Mundial de Soccer Sub-19; los capitanes de todos los equipos se hallaban ocupados entre entrevistas, fotografías y saludos, mientras que algunos del resto de los jugadores conversaban con sus futuros oponentes. Una vez que Gino terminó con la conferencia que uno de los reporteros le había estado haciendo, decidió que era hora de reunir a su equipo y salir de ahí, por lo que en primer lugar fue en busca del entrenador.

Mientras esta escena se desarrollaba, detrás de la selección Azzurra pero a prudente distancia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Erika, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros de estadía, se había rezagado un poco para poder observar con detenimiento sin molestar en el proceso, pero luego de un rato, tanto Alessio como Fabio no quisieron desaprovechar la ocasión y con celular en mano se acercaron a los jugadores para tomarse algunas _selfies_ para el recuerdo; al ver a sus compañeros tan entretenidos, y en vista de que el entrenador parecía permitirles por unos momentos esta situación, Erika decidió también sacar su celular para tomar algunas fotografías de los jugadores, centrando su atención un poco más en el Joven Emperador de Alemania, con quien no sólo intercambió algunas palabras antes de tomarse una foto juntos sino que también el alemán se vio interesado cuando la joven le pasó algún dato a su celular, para después despedirse de él y quedarse a solas.

\- ¡Uy! Creo que tenemos a una pequeña y traidora espía en casa.- se escuchó de pronto decir a Gentile, quien se encontraba detrás de la joven y a muy corta distancia, haciendo que ella saltara de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- preguntó la pasante, sorprendida, girándose después para ver al defensor italiano-. ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no soy ninguna espía, ni mucho menos una traidora.

\- Qué tontería ser la fan de Schneider, cuando los mejores jugadores están en Italia.- continuó Salvatore con la burla, ignorándola-. ¿A poco te gusta tanto Schneider? Si quieres le podemos pedir al Káiser que te acepte en su equipo, así todos ganamos, tu estarás cerca de él y nosotros nos libraremos de ti.

Erika se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de responder, intentaba no sonar grosera al hablarle como se merecía, por lo que al final decidió respirar profundo antes de contestar.

\- No es lo que tú crees.- comentó finalmente la chica, encarando al jugador con seguridad en su voz-. Es mi hermana la que sí está interesada en Karl y al parecer es recíproco.- agregó, con una gran sonrisa-. Así que quiero mandarle algunas fotos y saludos de parte su parte.

\- ¡Bah, eso ni quién te lo crea!.- respondió Salvatore, acercándose aún más a la joven, llegando a situarse muy cerca del rostro de ella para intentar cohibirla-. ¿Por qué no nos haces un gran favor y te vas?.- agregó en un susurro, para molestarla.

\- Pues me creas o no, ése es tu problema.- respondió Erika sin intimidarse-. Y si te molesto tanto, puedes ser tú quien se cambie de equipo, seguramente habrá alguien te acepte.

Gentile parecía claramente molesto por esa respuesta y estaba a punto de darle réplica cuando fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Salvo, basta!.- interrumpió Gino, con voz molesta, pues había estado presenciando toda la escena.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, Hernández!.- espetó el defensor-. Este no es asunto tuyo.- comenzó a decir y de pronto su mente encontró otro objetivo para molestar por lo que sonrió con malicia-. A menos que estés celoso de que tu chica esté interesada en el Káiser.

Por respuesta, Gino sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no responderle.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿Te molesta?.- continuó atacando Salvatore con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- No.- respondió finalmente el portero-. No es eso, porque nada de lo que acabas de decir es cierto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te metes?.- preguntó Gentile con acidez-. Si no te interesa, no deberías inmiscuirte en lo que no te importa.

\- Porque no voy a permitir que te comportes como un imbécil.- respondió Hernández, harto de la situación-. Sin importar si somos jugadores, auxiliares o cuerpo médico, todos somos un mismo equipo y debemos estar unidos para lograr nuestro objetivo.

El líbero italiano estaba por responderle a su capitán cuando de pronto se escuchó que una voz desconocida, que estaba ubicada muy cerca de ellos, comenzó a llamar a la joven.

\- ¿Erika Shanks?.- escucharon decir a la voz que ella creyó reconocer por lo que se giró en su dirección, siendo imitada por los otros dos.

\- Vaya, sí es Erika Shanks.- comentó de nuevo esa voz, que pertenecía al capitán de la selección holandesa-. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

\- Hola, Brian.- sonrió la chica, al confirmar que se trataba de un viejo conocido suyo-. Más sorpresa es que tú te hayas dignado por fin a encabezar a tu equipo.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir?.- respondió Cruyfford, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es hora de demostrar quién es el mejor equipo del mundo.

\- Supongo que te refieres a nosotros.- exclamó con petulancia Salvatore, a lo que Brian por fin prestó atención a los dos chicos que se encontraban con ella en este instante. Gino miró con el ceño fruncido a su compañero mientras Erika prefirió ignorar el comentario.

\- Mejor deja que te presente a Gino Hernández, capitán de la selección de Italia.- continuó la chica, señalando al portero.

Ambos capitanes se saludaron cortésmente y se desearon suerte en el torneo, asegurándose que esperaban con ansias poder enfrentarse y medir sus fuerzas. Salvatore, al ser ignorado por los demás comenzó a irritarse y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse cuando Gino se separó un poco de los otros dos para darles oportunidad de que platicaran con más privacidad.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que tu noviecita conoce a todos?.- preguntó Gentile con sorna, acercándose a Hernández para molestarlo más a gusto.

\- En realidad, no lo creo.- le respondió su capitán, ignorando el tono burlón del otro-. Pero según sé, conoce a Cruyfford pues estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Holanda, su padre es un diplomático muy importante de su país por lo que su familia viaja alrededor del mundo.

\- Sabes demasiado sobre ella como para apenas haberla conocido hace un par de días, ¿no crees?.- se burló de nuevo el líbero-. ¿Qué escondes, Hernández?

\- Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- le respondió el portero, algo incómodo pues no quería darle detalles al defensa de qué tipo de relación había tenido con la castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**Tokio, Japón.**

**Distrito de Chiyoda City.**

Un par de horas más tarde, la selección italiana por fin se encontraba arribando al hotel que sería su hogar durante los próximos días; los jóvenes entusiasmados descendieron del autobús que los había transportado hasta el lugar y luego de algunos minutos en donde cada uno se tuvo que hacer cargo de recoger su respectivo equipaje, los jugadores finalmente se encontraban descansando en los elegantes y mullidos sillones del lobby, esparcidos alrededor de la enorme sala y formando pequeños grupos que charlaban amistosamente haciéndose una que otra broma entre ellos y a la espera de las instrucciones de su entrenador.

Erika había descendido del autobús prácticamente al final, junto con Alessio y Fabio con quienes había tenido mucha afinidad durante todo el viaje y con los que había entablado una especie de estrecha amistad por tratarse de los "becarios y/o asistentes médicos de nuevo ingreso". Los tres practicantes se dirigieron entre charlas a recoger su equipaje, los primeros en tomar sus maletas fueron los varones, siendo Erika la última en tomar sus pertenencias. Fue entonces cuando ella notó que aún había una maleta en el lugar sin ser reclamada y al mirar a su alrededor no parecía haber nadie cerca que estuviera esperando por demandar como suyo dicho equipaje.

\- ¿De quién podrá ser esta maleta?.- le preguntó la francesa a sus acompañantes.

\- Ni idea.- negaron a su vez los dos fisioterapeutas.

Al no encontrar una respuesta, la joven tomó entonces entre sus manos la maleta para examinarla con detenimiento y ver si de casualidad tenía algún tipo de identificación que les pudiera dar una idea de a quién pertenecía, averiguando al fin, que se trataba del equipaje del capitán del equipo.

\- Es de Gino.- comentó ella, al mostrarle a sus compañeros la identificación-. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha visto?.- Erika buscó al portero con la mirada pero no alcanzó a encontrarlo en su campo de visión.

\- Uhm.- comentó Fabio, pensativo-. Me pareció escuchar que el entrenador Santoro le llamó una vez que llegamos y creo que bajaron antes que todos, supongo que los asistentes del entrenador sólo recogieron el equipaje del jefe y se olvidaron de el del capitán.

\- Será mejor que nos lo llevemos con nosotros para que no se pierda.- sugirió Erika, con una mueca de disgusto al saber lo que había sucedido, no le había agradado que a los demás les hubiera importado muy poco esta situación-. En cuanto se desocupe se la entregamos.

\- Yo me la llevo.- comentó Alessio, adelantándose a la asistente del médico y tomando el equipaje entre sus manos para luego caminar hacia el lobby.

Los practicantes fueron los últimos en ingresar al hotel, justo a tiempo de que el entrenador reuniera a todo su equipo para hacer el respectivo acomodo de los cuartos.

\- A continuación mencionaré como estarán repartidas las habitaciones y el número que le corresponde a cada una de las parejas.- comenzó a decir el entrenador Santoro-. Al escuchar su nombre, asientan y pasen con Hernández, quien les dará las tarjetas electrónicas.

\- Todos los jugadores afirmaron y esperaron atentos a escuchar su nombre y el de quien sería su compañero de habitación para luego pasar con Gino, el cual se encontraba a un lado del entrenador.

\- ¡Alonzo con Valentino! ¡Marco con Franco! !Fabrizzio con Luciano! .- comenzó a recitar el entrenador la lista de los jugadores.

\- ¡Sí!.- respondían los jugadores al escuchar sus nombres.

Uno a uno, comenzaron a ser mencionados todos los integrantes del equipo, incluyendo personal técnico y médico. Gentile sabía de antemano que lo dejarían hasta el final por lo que no se interesó en levantarse de su asiento ni prestó la más mínima atención, ya su compañero de habitación le avisaría y sería quien se encargaría de tomar las correspondientes tarjetas, lo conocía muy bien para saber que así sería.

Cuando el entrenador mencionó el nombre de Gino al lado del de Salvatore y con esto le confirmó lo que ya se esperaba, el portero sólo pudo suspirar con resignación; Hernández era el tipo de chico que siempre se llevaba bien con todos, de carácter alegre, extrovertido y amigable, era fácilmente querido y respetado por sus compañeros tanto como amigo como capitán del equipo. Pero con Gentile era una situación completamente diferente; con él, a veces parecía que las cosas no funcionaban del todo, pues al defensor le encantaba intentar hacer que el portero perdiera el control sólo como mera diversión para ver si algún día finalmente lograba hacerlo enojar al grado de que estallara.

Salvatore tenía un carácter muy arrogante, su actitud de superioridad y su sarcasmo en cada palabra le hacían ganar detractores a diario. Le gustaba molestar a todos con sus comentarios ácidos o de mal gusto y en más de una ocasión, Gino había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no darle un buen puñetazo en la cara como se lo merecía. A lo largo de las concentraciones pasadas, al líbero le había tocado compartir habitación con varios de sus compañeros de equipo, pero él siempre terminaba de pleito con ellos debido a su mala actitud y, al final, el equipo se había cansado de la situación al grado de unirse todos para emitir una amarga queja con su entrenador alegando que ya nadie estaba dispuesto a compartir de nuevo una habitación con el defensor. Gino, al ver que el equipo ponía al entrenador en un aprieto con su solicitud, decidió sacrificarse por el bien común y se ofreció ser él quien tuviera que soportar al engreído jugador de la Juventus.

Al terminar con la repartición de las habitaciones, tanto jugadores como personal técnico y médico comenzaron a retirarse, tendrían el resto del día libre y muchos deseaban dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Gino se acercó entonces a Salvatore jugueteando con la tarjeta en sus manos.

\- ¿Y mi maleta?.- le preguntó el portero al llegar a su lado y no ver más que una junto al defensor.

\- Ni idea.- Salvatore se encogió de hombros con desinterés-. ¿Yo por qué tendría que saberlo?

\- Quizás porque te pedí en el autobús que te encargaras de buscar mi equipaje cuando bajaras.- le reclamó Gino.

¿Ah, sí? Pues no me acorde.- respondió Gentile, cínicamente-. ¿Me das la llave? Ya me voy a la habitación, tengo cosas que hacer.- exigió al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y extendía la mano.

Por respuesta Gino fulminó con la mirada a su compañero para luego suspirar intentando tranquilizarse, luego le extendió una de las tarjetas que llevaba consigo, indicándole el número de habitación para después dirigirse a la salida, esperando que su maleta aún siguiera ahí. Al llegar a la entrada del hotel, el autobús ya no se encontraba en el lugar y no había ni rastros de su equipaje, con un perfecto inglés preguntó al personal del hotel si de casualidad habían encontrado alguna maleta que tuviera el escudo de la federación italiana a lo que los empleados negaron haber visto algo parecido y luego de un rato de búsqueda él por fin se dio por vencido.

\- Ok, perdí mi equipaje.- suspiró el portero, llevándose su mano izquierda a la parte posterior de su cuello y masajeándolo con fuerza-. Y ahí estaba todo lo que ocuparía en Japón, el traje para la gala de mañana así como mis uniformes.

El portero iba cabizbajo pensando en que haría ahora; lo de menos era buscar otro traje para la gala y comprar guantes, zapatos y ropa nueva, pero los uniformes oficiales para los partidos no podría remplazarlos así de fácil, tenía que hablar con el entrenador, hacerse responsable de sus actos y decirle lo que había sucedido, sabía de antemano que le pondría una buena regañada y pensaba que bien que se la merecía pues estaba consciente de que no había sido una buena idea el pedirle a alguien como Salvatore que se encargara de su equipaje.

\- Fue una estupidez habérselo pedido a Salvo, debí habérselo dicho mejor a Valentino.- se recriminaba una y otra vez en su trayecto rumbo a los elevadores.

\- ¡Gino! .- se escuchó una voz femenina, que el portero reconocería en cualquier lugar en donde estuviera.

De inmediato, Hernández detuvo su marcha y se giró para buscar a Erika, hallándola en uno de los sillones cercanos al elevador y levantándose con rapidez para acercarse a él.

\- Oh, ¡qué bueno que por fin estás libre!.- sonrió la asistente al alcanzarlo.

Gino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la joven, quizás sin razón aparente pero se había hecho ideas en su mente.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?.- le preguntó, con cierta picardía.

A ella le encantaba ver esa sonrisa, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no la había visto que no pudo evitar poner otra igual de la alegría que le produjo y por un momento se olvidó que era lo que tenía que comentarle, hasta que forzó a su mente a reaccionar.

\- A-ah.- comenzó a tartamudear, pero respiró hondo para reponerse-. Sí, es que tengo algo que es para ti.

\- ¿Algo para mí?.- preguntó, curioso, el capitán.

"_Ojalá y fueran unos uniformes nuevos", _pensó.

\- Sí, es que recogí tu equipaje en el autobús.- comenzó a explicarse Shanks, señalando hacia el exterior del hotel-. Cuando tomé el mío sólo quedaba el tuyo y estaba abandonado, no quise dejarlo ahí para que no se perdiera.

Gino sintió en ese momento un gran alivio recorrer su alma y sin pensarlo mucho abrazó eufórico y con gran fuerza a la estudiante de medicina.

\- ¡No sabes de la que me has salvado!.- exclamó, feliz-. Te debo una cena en donde quieras.

A Erika le agradó mucho la idea y disimuladamente aceptó, siendo que Gino quedó que le pagaría esa cena en los próximos días, luego la joven le comentó que el equipaje lo tenía en su habitación por lo que el portero la acompaño hasta allá para recogerlo; en el camino, el joven le contó cómo es que había terminado perdiendo sus pertenecías gracias su fiable compañero.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa?.- exclamó molesta Shanks, una vez que Hernández terminó de contarle lo sucedido-. ¿Es que no puede ser amable jamás?

\- Salvo es una persona un tanto complicada, hay que saber cómo sobrellevarlo, pero en el fondo no es tan malo como parece.- Gino defendió al líbero.

\- Tú siempre intentando encontrar algo bueno, hasta en la peor de las personas.- Erika hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte?.- Gino se encogió de hombros, al responder-. Ya sabes que así soy.

\- Sí, y ésa es una de tus mejores cualidades.- sonrió la practicante, mientras caminaba por el pasillo al lado del portero-. Por cierto, ¿fue casualidad que nos hospedemos aquí o Nicco tuvo algo que ver?.- añadió, haciendo un círculo en el aire con su dedo índice para señalar a su alrededor y dándole a entender al portero que el hotel en el que se encontraban era un De Angelis, situación que le había parecido muy divertida a la joven en cuanto llegaron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- sonrió Gino, al recordar que aparte del entrenador, sólo Erika podría conocer este detalle-. ¿Me estás preguntando si fue mi abuelo quien patrocinó a nuestra selección para el hospedaje del equipo durante el World Youth?

\- ¡Exactamente!.- respondió, divertida, la joven-. Eso mismo estoy preguntando.

\- Bueno, sí.- sonrió el portero, algo avergonzado-. Después de que se cancelara el torneo por la guerra que había estallado y luego de que Japón declarara que serían ellos los que organizarían el torneo en menos de dos meses, Nicco comentó que para ser campeones del mundo debíamos descansar como verdaderos campeones y no en hoteles improvisados de último minuto, por lo que después de hablar con la Federación Italiana, declinamos la oferta de la Federación Japonesa y nos hospedamos en uno de sus hoteles.

\- O en uno de tus hoteles, querrás decir.- se burló Erika.

\- No son míos.- se defendió Gino-. Sino de mi abuelo, te recuerdo.

Mientras charlaban, los jóvenes llegaron por fin a la habitación de Erika, quien por ser la única mujer en el equipo era también la única persona, con excepción del entrenador, que no tenía que compartir habitación.

\- ¡Espérame aquí!.- pidió la joven-. Vuelvo enseguida.

La joven entonces entró a buscar el equipaje, quedándose el portero en el pasillo y una vez que ella regresó y él tuvo su maleta en mano, Gino le agradeció nuevamente reiterándole la cena pendiente que tenían; él deseaba de buena gana invitarla en ese momento a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, de aprovechar el tiempo que tenían libre para reconectarse pero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, no era el momento de pensar en eso, se dijo que cuando se coronaran campeones ya habría tiempo de sobra de expresar sus sentimientos. La pareja se quedó platicando un rato en el corredor, sin evidentes ganas de separarse pero no atreviéndose a decir nada al respecto. Luego de un rato Erika le comentó que sus compañeros fisioterapeutas se encontraban a dos o tres habitaciones de distancia y fue cuando por fin el portero prestó atención al piso y número de habitación en que se encontraba, cayendo en cuenta de que era contiguo a su habitación.

\- Yo estoy en ésta.- comentó, con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo su buena suerte y señalando la puerta de al lado.

\- Y yo que pensé que te darían la suite de siempre.- se burló la chica, pero también feliz de tenerlo tan cerca.

Gino, por respuesta, sólo rio algo avergonzado, mientras que Salvatore, quien en ese momento iba abriendo la puerta para salir, se quedó intrigado con la burla de la chica, ¿por qué habrían de darle una suite a Gino y al resto una habitación normal? Se dijo que eso sería algo que tendría que averiguar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**Tokio, Japón. 09 de Octubre.**

El autobús de la selección juvenil italiana se encontraba estacionado en la entrada del hotel De Angelis a la espera de que los jugadores aparecieran; poco a poco los jóvenes fueron haciendo acto de presencia en el lobby, elegantemente vestidos con su traje italiano en color azul marino, camisa en color gris perla y completando el atuendo con una corbata a rayas en un tono azul cielo de base con líneas gruesas color azul marino y líneas más delgadas en gris perla. Una vez que la mayoría se encontró reunida en el sitio, comenzaron a abordar el autobús mientras esperaban a que su entrenador apareciera.

Gino Hernández y Salvatore Gentile llegaron casi corriendo al lobby cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se encontraban a bordo del vehículo.

\- Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde.- le reclamó Hernández a su compañero-. Tardas demasiado en arreglarte.

\- ¡Ay, vamos! ¿Te quieres calmar? Ellos jamás podrían dejar a su Perfect Keeper.- respondió el líbero caminando con más lentitud de lo normal, para luego dirigirse al autobús ignorando si el portero le respondía o no.

El capitán del equipo preguntó entonces por el entrenador y cuando sus compañeros le confirmaron que éste aún no llegaba, el joven suspiró agradecido, relajándose al fin un poco, no le agradaba que el entrenador le llamara la atención por situaciones que ni siquiera eran su culpa y mucho menos por algo que él odiaba, como lo era el ser impuntual; el portero estaba a punto de preguntar cuántas personas eran las que aún faltaban cuando en ese instante hicieron acto de presencia los fisioterapeutas, seguidos de cerca por Erika, quienes también tenían expresión de apuro.

\- ¡Qué bien!.- exclamó Alessio, al ver que varios jugadores iban llegando junto con ellos-. Llegamos a tiempo.

\- No gracias a ti.- bufó Fabio-. Tardas demasiado, a la próxima no te vamos a esperar.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que lo siento?.- se defendió Alessio-. No volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Gino, al escuchar el ruido que estos chicos venían haciendo, se giró para mirar a los recién llegados, quienes pasaron a su lado saludándolo con un gesto de cabeza y continuando su camino rumbo al autobús sin detenerse, y una vez que los jóvenes desaparecieron del campo de visión del portero, éste por fin pudo ver con detenimiento a Erika, quien usaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido de cóctel en color azul marino en corte A con la cintura ceñida, escote en forma de corazón y tirantes gruesos que caían sobre sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos.

Hernández no pudo contener la gran sonrisa de admiración que se le formó al verla vestida de ese modo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel día en que la vio por primera vez, era un evento de gala al igual que éste, en una ciudad tan grande como ésta pero de un país ubicado a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y pensó que, al igual que entonces, el día de hoy ella lucía realmente hermosa.

\- Te ves hermosa.- le comentó Gino, tragando saliva para aclararse la voz.

\- Tú también te ves realmente guapo, el traje te sienta muy bien.- le respondió Erika, con una sonrisa igual de impactante que la de él.

_"En verdad que extrañaba ver tu hermosa sonrisa"_, pensó ella en ese momento.

\- Me acordé del día en que nos conocimos en la inauguración del hotel De Angelis en París, ¿recuerdas?.- comentó él.

\- ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?.- le respondió ella, con un brillo en sus ojos al recordarlo-. Espero que el día de hoy sea un recuerdo tan agradable como lo es ése.

Gino iba a responder cuando llegó el entrenador a interrumpirlos, alegando que ya era muy tarde y que debían partir de inmediato. Los jóvenes siguieron entonces al hombre para finalmente abordar el autobús y partir rumbo a la fiesta.

Una hora después, el autobús que transportaba a la selección juvenil de Italia hacía su arribo al estacionamiento del Parque Privado Midori Gataoka perteneciente al Consorcio Katagiri, lugar en donde se realizaría la fiesta de recepción para dar la bienvenida a los jugadores que participarían en el Mundial Juvenil. Una vez que se encontraron en la explanada que daba acceso a los jardines del parque, los jugadores pudieron mirar a su alrededor quedando admirados por la belleza del lugar. Éste era una digna representación de una postal japonesa, con frondosos árboles de flores de cerezo, las cuales caían como una alfombra rosa sobre el camino, a lo lejos se divisaba un hermoso lago con sus puentes de madera y pintados de color rojo, los setos estaban pulcramente cortados simétricamente para dar una imagen de perfección.

\- Por algo tienen tanta fama los paisajes japoneses.- comentó Valentino, subcapitán y mediocampista del equipo-. Es un lugar realmente sorprendente.

El resto de sus compañeros tuvieron que estar más que de acuerdo al respecto y después de algunas fotografías que se tomaron en el lugar, el equipo entonces avanzó hasta llegar a una zona central del parque en donde se habían instalado varias mesas esparcidas por el amplio terreno y alrededor del lago, con diferentes tipos de bocadillos y bebidas para satisfacer a los diferentes gustos de los invitados. En el lugar ya se encontraban varias de las selecciones invitadas por lo que una vez que pisaron el terreno, los jugadores comenzaron a dispersarse en grupos para socializar con los demás o simplemente probar y beber todo lo que se les ofrecía.

En cuanto llegó, el entrenador Santoro fue invitado a ir a una carpa, montada especialmente para los entrenadores y directivos de las diferentes federaciones. El cuerpo técnico y el Dr. Lucchetti desaparecieron también por el inmenso lugar, dejando a los jóvenes disfrutar a gusto de la fiesta. Erika se había quedado a solas a propósito pues estaba buscando a dos personas que le habían asegurado que estarían ahí, caminaba vagamente por el lugar rechazando lo que los meseros ofrecían hasta que por fin, divisó a dos jóvenes, una rubia de cabello ondulado y una castaña de larga cabellera.

\- ¡Lily, Eli!.- exclamó Erika, en cuanto vio a su hermana y amiga, haciéndoles señas para que la vieran-. ¡Por aquí!

\- ¡Qué hermosas se ven!.- comentó Erika, una vez que las tres jóvenes estuvieron reunidas.

La rubia usaba un vestido de falda amplia con escote en forma de corazón, en color ciruela en la tela del fondo y con encaje violeta encima de ésta; el encaje cubría sus brazos desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas, creado un cuello recto en su pecho. A su vez, la castaña usaba un vestido de falda amplia y asimétrica en color turquesa, de mangas cortas y ajustadas que dejaban sus hombros y cuello al descubierto.

\- ¡Tú también estás hermosa!.- respondió Lily, al tiempo en que saludaba a la mayor de las Shanks.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que Gino dijo cuándo te vio?.- preguntó Elieth, con cierta picardía en la voz.

Erika sólo alcanzó a sonreírse avergonzada y prefirió invitarlas a ir en busca de algo para beber mientras platicaban alegremente.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?.- les preguntó la pasante.

\- Súper cansado pero valió la pena.- comentó Elieth, con una gran sonrisa, el lugar es hermoso.

\- Por cierto, ¿te gustaron las imágenes de tu Káiser?.- preguntó Erika, burlona, a su hermana.

\- ¿Cuáles imágenes?.- preguntó la menor de las Shanks, fingiendo demencia-. No me llego nada.

\- ¡Ajá, sí, claro!.- se burló Lily, a su vez-. Si hasta recibiste un mensaje de Karl y estuvieron platicando por horas, no te hagas, que por eso fue que decidiste venir hasta Japón.

\- Yo no veo que te quejes.- contraatacó la francesa, a su vez -. Tú también vienes a ver a cierto portero japonés.

\- Pero por lo menos yo no lo niego.- refutó la mexicana-. No como otras.

Las tres chicas rieron y fue entonces el turno de Erika para ser el centro de las burlas.

\- Y hablando de porteros, ¿cómo te ha ido con el tuyo?.- le preguntó Elieth a su hermana-. ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Ya averiguaste lo que querías saber?

La mayor de las hermanas Shanks, se quedó pensativa por algunos minutos, que les parecieron eternos a las otras dos; Gino y Erika habían comenzado a ser novios cuando ellos eran apenas unos preadolescentes de doce años de edad y sin embargo su relación había sido muy sólida, estable y duradera, estando juntos durante años; sin embargo, debido a que Rémy Shanks, padre de las chicas, tenía que cambiar de residencia constantemente y desplazarse alrededor del mundo pues era Embajador de Francia, el noviazgo tuvo que terminar cuando Erika partió con su familia. De eso ya habían pasado más de tres años, pero la francesa aún seguía sintiendo algo por el portero italiano.

\- No.- suspiró finalmente-. No ha pasado nada y no pasará.- respondió tranquilamente-. Sólo nos volvimos a ver y retomamos de nuevo nuestra amistad, eso es todo, él está concentrado en este momento en ganar la Copa Mundial y yo estoy aquí por cuestiones profesionales.

\- Sabes que ésa no es una buena excusa, ¿verdad?.- comentó Elieth, dándole un trago a su bebida-. Mira que ahí tienes a Genzo Wakabayashi, quien también está concentrado en ganar la Copa y bien que al ver a Lily aquí, no perdió la oportunidad de "saludarla" y quedar para salir con ella en los días en que no tenga partidos.

\- ¡O sea!.- reclamó la mexicana-. ¿Y tú con Karl, qué? Si a ésas vamos, cuéntale que ustedes también se perdieron por un buen rato en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad.

\- ¡Sólo fuimos a comer! Es todo.- respondió la francesa, avergonzada.

Las chicas volvieron a reír de buena gana y algunos minutos después hicieron acto de presencia tanto Schneider como Wakabayashi quienes venían de platicar con algunos de los jugadores de otras selecciones, uniéndose a la plática de las chicas una vez que saludaron a la mayor de las Shanks.

\- Por cierto, gracias por pasarme el nuevo número de tu hermana en el aeropuerto.- sonrió Karl.

\- No hay de qué, cuñado.- le respondió Erika-. Me da gusto saber que sí funcionó.

\- ¿Y tu equipo?.- preguntó Genzo, al tiempo en que pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Lily.

\- Por ahí andan.- respondió Erika, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, pero observando a Gino, que se encontraba en este momento platicando con Salvatore, quien tenía una copa en las manos-. Están esparcidos por todos lados.

\- Por cierto, Wakabayashi.- comentó Karl, cambiando de tema-. Esta vez nosotros seremos quienes ganaremos la Copa.

\- Eso es lo que quisieras.- le respondió Genzo, esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Pero no será así.

\- Estoy ansioso por continuar con nuestro duelo.- continuó diciendo el alemán-. Y demostrar quién es el mejor.

\- Ya lo veremos, Schneider yo también espero con ansias nuestro encuentro.- respondió a su vez el japonés-. Y bueno, hablando de otra cosa.- continuó el portero, cambiando otra vez el tema de conversación y cortando la tensión del momento-. Ya que ustedes tendrán sus partidos de la primera fase de grupo en la prefectura de Aichi y en su camino para llegar hasta allá tienen que pasar por Shizuoka, pues quería pedirte un favor.- comentó, con voz seria.

\- ¿De qué se trata?.- preguntó el delantero, con curiosidad.

\- ¿Podrían pasar a mi casa para llevarle un paquete muy especial a John?

Ante esta petición Erika y Elieth soltaron la carcajada pues sabían de antemano que "John" era el nombre del perro que tenía Wakabayashi en su infancia y que seguramente seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres, por lo que entendieron que se trataba de un troleo por parte del japonés al alemán quien inocentemente no comprendió lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber cuál es tu casa?.- continuó Karl, preguntando ingenuamente.

\- Es muy fácil.- respondió Elieth entre risas-. Es la casita más modesta que puedes encontrar en la ciudad.- agregó, con sarcasmo-. Sólo mide unos cuantos cientos de metros por lado, más o menos unas diez o quince casas en promedio, tiene su propia cancha de fútbol y un bosque incluido en su parte posterior, además de que la casa en sí cuenta como con treinta habitaciones.

\- Eso no es verdad.- protestó el portero.

\- ¿Ah, no?.- preguntó la francesa con curiosidad-. ¿Qué no es verdad según tú?

\- Mi casa sólo tiene veinticinco habitaciones, no treinta como dices.- respondió, burlón, el japonés.

\- No seas payaso, Wakabayashi.- le gruñó Lily, al tiempo en que Karl ponía una expresión de incredulidad y preguntaba con la mirada si se trataba de una broma, lo que causó que las tres chicas soltaran de nuevo la carcajada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando Aoi Shingo comenzó a llamar a todos los presentes alegando que el show iba a comenzar, haciendo que los invitados se aglomeraran a su alrededor, mientras él empezaba a realizar las acrobacias con el balón que tan bien le salían. Los cinco jóvenes se acercaron al círculo que se había generado para ver el espectáculo que Aoi realizaba mientras que el resto de los jugadores comenzaban a murmurar sobre las habilidades y reputación que tenía el número 20 de Japón, cuando de pronto se escucharon aplausos y risas sarcásticas mucho más altas que los murmullos de los demás.

Gentile, quien había sido uno de los jugadores que no habían perdido el tiempo, pues desde que había llegado al lugar se había acomodado junto a uno de los bares y había estado consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas sin cesar, no perdió la oportunidad de molestar al que consideraba como un mono amaestrado indigno del fútbol italiano por lo que comenzó a aplaudir y reírse con sarcasmo.

\- Ya veo, éste es el espectáculo tradicional japonés titulado "El chico que se convierte en un mono".- comentó Salvatore, con sorna, sin dejar de aplaudir-. Estuvo muy bueno el show.

Aoi, quien también se encontraba bajos los efectos del alcohol debido a que por "error" consumió varias copas de champán, miró con odio al italiano.

\- Los japoneses no son expertos en fútbol.- continuó diciendo el líbero, acentuando la palabra "japoneses" en un tono denigrante-. Pero por lo que veo, los monos japoneses son muy hábiles cuando se trata de divertir al público. Quizás por esto es que el mono fue a Italia a aprender a jugar sóccer.

\- Mon dieu!.- exclamó Erika, al observar la escena-. ¿Qué este hombre no tiene límites?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- respondió Shingo, encarando al italiano.

\- ¡Suficiente, Salvo!.- intervino en ese instante Gino, claramente molesto-. Esta fiesta fue organizada por Japón, no puedes andar insultándolos.

Salvatore miró con reproche a su capitán y estaba a punto de responderle que se fuera al demonio, cuando Shingo, sumamente excitado por el alcohol, decidió retar al jugador de la Juventus.

\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente!.- gritó Aoi, sorprendiendo a todos-. Estoy tan molesto que no puedo esperar hasta el tercer partido para enfrentarnos, así que pelearé contigo ahora mismo, Gentile.

Gino bufó, frustrado; ahora no sólo Salvatore se estaba comportando como un idiota sino que también Shingo lo hacía.

\- ¡Basta!.- volvió a repetir Hernández, con voz enérgica, aunque sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas por los otros dos.

\- ¡Te venceré con mi Finta de Ángulo Recto!.- exclamó Aoi, comenzando a correr con el balón en los pies-. No voy a permitir que palabras tan arrogantes salgan de tu boca una segunda vez.

\- ¡Aoi, espera!.- pidió Tsubasa, desesperado.

Gentile se quitó el saco y lo aventó a un lado de Gino, preparándose para enfrentar al japonés.

\- Los monos furiosos necesitan traer puesto un collar.- continuó diciendo el defensor italiano-. Yo le pondré uno en el cuello a este estúpido mono y lo obligaré a usarlo siempre. ¡Así que ven!

Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería a continuación, el espectáculo prometía ponerse aún mejor.

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo esos dos?.- se preguntaron, muy sorprendidos, varios de los espectadores.

\- ¡Trágate ésta, Gentile!.- exclamó Aoi, cuando casi llegaba frente a Salvatore-. Ésta es mi Finta en Ángulo Recto.

El líbero italiano sonrió arrogante y esperó a que el japonés llegara a su encuentro y justo cuando Shingo había creído haber superado al defensor, éste se giró para hacer un extraño movimiento en ángulo recto y así parar de lleno la acción de su contrincante.

\- ¡Oh!.-comentaron asombrados algunos jugadores-. ¡El balón fue robado por Gentile!

\- ¡Ésta es la Defensa en Ángulo Recto!.- exclamó Akai Tomeya, jugador de la selección japonesa y quien también fichaba para un equipo italiano.

\- ¡No puede ser!.- exclamó Aoi, muy sorprendido.

\- Ya te lo dije.- comentó arrogante, Salvatore-. El fútbol es un deporte de caballeros, no para monos.

\- Por lo que veo tus investigaciones en los videos si tuvieron sus frutos, Salvo.- comentó Gino, mordaz, detrás de su compañero.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Hernández!.- le gritó furioso Gentile a su capitán, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Gino?.- le preguntó Shingo a su amigo.

Entonces el portero italiano comenzó a explicarle al jugador japonés lo que había pasado semanas antes de su viaje a Japón. Como buen capitán que era, Gino Hernández había decidido realizar una investigación exhaustiva sobre los próximos rivales que enfrentarían en el campeonato mundial, empezando por los de su grupo pues no podía subestimar a ningún jugador si su objetivo era el regresar victorioso. Salvatore, por su parte, se la pasaba molestándolo una y otra vez, menospreciando el trabajo que Hernández hacía y subestimando el nivel de sus contrincantes, en especial el de Aoi Shingo.

\- Shingo es alguien a quien no deberías de tomar tan a la ligera.- le había comentado el portero al defensa en esa ocasión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?.- bufó Gentile, tirándose en el sillón.

\- ¡Te digo que mires este video de uno de los últimos partidos que tuvo la selección de Japón!.- le ordenó el portero, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, quienes también estaban viendo las grabaciones-. Ellos están en el mismo grupo que nosotros en el próximo campeonato mundial.

Después de una pausa, Salvatore sonrió con sorna y encaró a su capitán.

\- Comprendo, Gino, como tú hace algunos años avergonzaste al fútbol italiano cuando perdiste contra Japón, ahora dices todas esas tonterías.- comentó hiriente, el líbero.

Al portero le molestó mucho el comentario que había hecho su compañero y que a su parecer era innecesario, pero ya conocía de sobra a Salvatore, él no perdería ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara para restregarle algo en su cara, mucho menos algo como lo fue la humillante derrota que tuvo en el Torneo Internacional Juvenil Jr., por lo que respiró hondo tratando de conservar la calma.

\- Pero no te preocupes.- continuó el defensa, como si nada hubiera pasado-. Yo haré que ellos paguen esa humillación cuando estemos en el Campeonato Mundial. Ya he derrotado antes al mono de tu amigo, durante mi último partido en el equipo primavera, así que conmigo en la selección, ya todo está resuelto.- sonrió, con petulancia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?.- preguntó el capitán de los Azzurra, claramente molesto por la actitud tan arrogante del otro-. Shingo es del tipo de personas que incluso si lo golpean mil veces, no se rendirá, se arrastrara y se volverá a levantar de nuevo, las veces que sean necesarias. Él fue mi compañero de equipo en el Inter Primavera, así que sé muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer, por eso es que te digo que mires su juego en este partido.- le volvió a señalar las imágenes en la pantalla-. Es obvio que pensó en esta técnica con el único objetivo de derrotarte.- había dicho Gino, mostrándole una vez más las escenas de la técnica de Aoi a lo que Salvatore finalmente había quedado sorprendido.

De regreso a la realidad, Gentile estaba ansioso por hacer callar a su capitán para que parara de dejarlo en evidencia.

\- ¡Déjate de bromas estúpidas, Hernández!.- exclamó, furioso, Gentile-. Soy perfectamente capaz de derrotar a este pequeño simio sin necesidad de ver ningún video.

\- Y si es así, ¿por qué estás tan irascible?.- encaró furioso el portero al defensor, para luego mirar a su ex-compañero con la misma intensidad.- Aoi, Gentile te dijo todas esas cosas para provocarte y así poder medir sus técnicas con las tuyas antes de enfrentarse en un verdadero juego en el campo.- luego miró con reproche a los dos-. Y por lo que veo, al final ninguno de los dos pudo comparar sus habilidades de un modo menos estúpido.

\- ¿Quieres parar de decir tantas idioteces, Hernández?.- le gritó Gentile.- ¿O es acaso que quieres que te haga callar a la fuerza?

\- Y una vez más me pruebas que tengo razón.- Gino miró furioso a Salvatore, quien al final lo pensó mejor y desistió de enfrentar a su capitán y se concentró mejor en continuar contra el japonés.

\- Nos veremos cara a cara en el tercer partido de nuestra ronda preliminar.- retó el italiano-. Ésta será una batalla para saber quién ganara todos los partidos y será el mejor del grupo A, en ese momento tú y Japón, van a ser completamente derrotados.

\- Sí, nosotros ganaremos todos los partidos hasta enfrentarnos a ustedes.- respondió Aoi, sumamente emocionado-. La próxima vez nuestro duelo va a ser en el campo de juego.

Gino suspiró, resignado, aunque seguía molesto, ahora Salvatore y Aoi habían comprometido a los dos equipos a permanecer invictos hasta llegar al tercer partido.

"_Bueno, al final ese es nuestro objetivo", _pensó el portero.

\- De todos modos yo seré el ganador.- continuó diciendo Salvatore-. Nadie puede vencer al mejor líbero del mundo.- exclamó, con petulancia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?.- preguntaron los jugadores mexicanos quienes al parecer querían formar parte del espectáculo que se había estado desarrollando.

\- No importa quién venga, siempre será el mismo resultado.- respondió Gentile, listo para un nuevo enfrentamiento y volviéndole a aventar su saco a Hernández.

\- ¡No de nuevo!.- gruñó Gino, frustrado.

\- ¡Deténganse!.- exclamó Shingo, interponiéndose en el camino de los mexicanos-. Yo seré quien derrote a Gentile, no ustedes con sus métodos.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente, el campo de batalla de un jugador de soccer es el campo de juego!.- exclamaron al mismo tiempo tanto Karl Heinz Schneider como Tsubasa Ohzora, interponiéndose ambos en medio de la escena y claramente cansados de la situación.

\- ¡Karl!.- exclamó sorprendida Elieth, pues no vio cuando el alemán se separó de su lado.

\- ¡Tsubasa! ¡Schneider!.- exclamaron los jugadores, sorprendidos por la acción de los dos capitanes.

Fue entonces cuando Gino, sumamente molesto por todo lo que acababa de suceder, decidió alejarse un poco de la aglomeración para intentar tranquilizarse, en verdad que Salvatore tenía esa mágica capacidad de hacerlo enfurecer y eso que él no era una persona que se enojara tan fácilmente. Si bien era cierto que Aoi había comenzado todo por beber de más, lo cierto era que Gentile no debía haberlo atacado de esa manera y mucho menos ponerse a insultar a los anfitriones, considerando que todo este espectáculo había sido por demás de mal gusto e innecesario.

\- Pero me tendrá que escuchar en cuanto estemos de regreso en el hotel.- se dijo.

Por su parte, Salvatore también había decidido dejar de lado la escena que los mexicanos estaban interpretando en ese momento y prefirió regresar a su lugar junto al bar. Después de que los mexicanos terminaron con su parte en el espectáculo y que tanto Karl como el resto de los capitanes de las diferentes selecciones presentes expresaron sus únicos deseos de derrotar a la selección japonesa, pues al parecer sólo ellos contaban como rivales, la situación poco a poco regresó a la normalidad y todo volvió a la relativa calma de un evento de gala.

\- Bueno, te dejamos por un rato.- le comentó Elieth a su hermana con una gran sonrisa, después de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Karl había regresado a su lado; para entonces Lily ya había desaparecido con Genzo y sólo habían quedado ellos tres.

\- Ok.- sonrío Erika, con expresión divertida-. Diviértanse y por favor usen protección, no quiero sobrinos tan pronto.- agregó burlona, a lo que su hermana al instante se puso muy roja.

\- ¡No vamos a eso!.- respondió Elieth, lanzándole a su hermana un pedazo de queso a la cabeza, el cual la mayor de las Shanks esquivó con mucha facilidad entre risas-. Eres una tonta.- agregó, para luego sonreír también al despedirse.

Erika, al quedarse de nuevo sola, decidió buscar a Alessio y Fabio, a quienes no había visto en un buen rato, por lo que comenzó a caminar distraídamente por los jardines, esperando encontrarlos.

"Y _quizás, ¿por qué no?, también podría encontrarme con alguien más", _pensó la joven.

Shanks había estado caminando por un buen rato sin detenerse en un lugar en específico y sólo iba mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, cuando Salvatore, desde su posición en el bar, la vio pasar. Él había continuado bebiendo cual cosaco y al verla, se reavivó la ira que creía ya se había extinguido pero que, al parecer, sólo había estado medianamente adormitada por el alcohol; él seguía muy molesto con Gino pues el italiano no lo había apoyado en su reto con el japonés y además había tenido la osadía de ridiculizarlo con el tema del video, quería vengarse de él y qué mejor manera de joder a Hernández que molestando a su querida noviecita, la cual se le presentaba ahí, como un solitario ratoncito al cual había que asustar. Gentile entonces tomó su copa y comenzó a andar hacia la practicante, alcanzándola rápidamente con unos cuantos pasos apresurados.

\- ¿Capitán Perfecto te dejó abandonada?.- susurró el defensor italiano, a espaldas de Erika y muy cerca de su oído, por lo que la joven saltó sorprendida y se apresuró a girarse para encararlo.

Shanks miró fijamente al futbolista y, al oler su aliento, le fue más que obvio que estaba ebrio, todo su ser destilaba alcohol, por lo que la joven pensó rápidamente en qué podía hacer para lidiar con el defensor.

\- ¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado?.- preguntó Erika, enarcando una ceja y señalando con la mirada el vaso que el italiano traía en la mano.

\- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.- bufó Salvatore.

\- Al ser parte del cuerpo médico de tu equipo, creo que sí lo es.- respondió Shanks, tranquilamente-. ¿Cómo piensas jugar si te da un coma etílico?

\- Nuevamente, eso-no-es-problema-tuyo.- respondió el líbero, enfatizando cada palabra de la oración y acercándose amenazadoramente a la joven-. ¿Sabes? Estoy harto de ti y de Don Perfección.

\- Si tienes un problema conmigo.- se escuchó decir a Gino, detrás de Salvatore-. Resuélvelo conmigo y no con otras personas.

Al escucharlo, Gentile se giró abruptamente para mirar desafiante al portero y luego sonrió con sorna.

\- Con mucho gusto.- le respondió Salvatore, petulante y arrastrando las palabras-. Ahora mismo lo podemos arreglar.- agregó, intentando acercarse a Gino para encararlo, pero al segundo paso que dio, trastabilló y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque un árbol se le interpuso en su camino, al cual se aferró Salvatore para no caer.

\- Será mejor que sea cuando estés en tus cabales, Salvo.- comentó Gino, mirándolo fijamente y sorprendiéndose de pensar en la cantidad de licor que debió de haber ingerido el jugador de la Juventus para acabar en ese estado.

"_Si yo hubiera tomado la misma cantidad que tú, muy seguramente estaría en este momento en el hospital", pensó._

La actitud tan inmadura e irresponsable que mostraba en ese momento el defensor italiano terminó por cansar al portero, quien decidió marcharse del lugar de una buena vez y dejar que su compañero se matara solo, si es que así lo quería.

\- Me voy al hotel.- comentó Gino, después de suspirar por quién sabe cuanta ocasión en la noche, para luego extender su mano hacia Erika.- ¿Te vas?

\- ¡Por supuesto!.- respondió al instante la joven, quien no dudó en tomar su mano y marcharse a su lado.

Así, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron con rumbo a la salida, siendo seguidos por un Salvatore que no quería dar su brazo a torcer y creía firmemente que ése era un buen momento de continuar con la discusión.

**Notas:**

Bueno, sólo quiero hacer una pequeña pausa aquí para agradecer todos aquellos comentarios que me han dejado en mis historias, mil gracias en verdad, cada uno de ellos lo aprecio muchisimo y vale su peso en oro; en verdad que me gustaría poder responderles de manera más personalizada pero lamentablemente algunos de estos reviews fueron hechos con cuentas sin registrarse por lo que no me es posible responderles como es debido, es por eso que los invito a crear sus cuentas para así poder tener un contacto más personal con cada uno de ustedes. Sin más nuevamente mil gracias y saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Hotel De Angelis. Tokio, Japón.**

Gino Hernández y Salvatore Gentile caminaban solos por el lujoso pasillo que los conduciría finalmente hasta su habitación. Una vez que llegaron al hotel y se encontraron en el lobby, Erika recibió una llamada a su celular y luego de verificar quién era la persona que le hablaba, la joven tuvo que disculparse con el portero, alegando que tenía que responder la llamada, por lo que se quedaría en esa zona para atenderla. Gino se despidió de la joven y continuó su camino, con el bicho molesto llamado Salvatore, detrás de él.

\- ¡Suerte con tu molestia!.- le había dicho Erika, al ver la expresión de hastío y cansancio del portero.

El líbero se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la habitación cuando notó que el portero ralentizaba su andar hasta casi frenarlo por completo y comenzaba a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón la tarjeta magnética que abriría la puerta. El organismo de Salvatore había empezado a metabolizar todo el alcohol ingerido por lo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo azotaba sin piedad en ese instante, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado y sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier momento, aunado al hecho de que traía nauseas desde hacía rato, por lo que pensaba que muy pronto podría requerir una visita al inodoro más cercano; hubiera sido mucho más sencillo decirle simplemente a Hernández que se comenzaba a sentir indispuesto y que se apresurará a abrir la puerta para, una vez dentro, tirarse en la cama y perderse en ella, pero no, él no haría semejante cosa, él prefería seguir jodiendo a su capitán, sin importar si se sentía bien o no.

\- ¿Y entonces, vas a decirme por qué estás tan molesto?.- volvió a preguntar Gentile, deseando que la cabeza dejara de molestarle.

\- ¿Perdón?.- preguntó Gino, distraídamente mientras se entretenía jugando con la tarjeta magnética, pasándola entre sus dedos.

El portero había estado ignorando a propósito todos los comentarios que el defensa había hecho, desde que abordaron el taxi que los había transportado al hotel hasta ese instante, por lo que a estas alturas el joven ya no prestaba atención a lo que su compañero le venía alegando, aunque sí había notado que el defensor cada vez se veía en peor estado físico y, como una pequeña venganza por parte de Gino, éste había decidido perder un poco el tiempo, jugueteando con lo primero que encontró en sus manos, para ver si el otro al fin dejaba de joder.

\- Que si no es por eso, ¿por qué sigues tan molesto?.- le volvió a decir Salvatore, cansándose de esperar a que Gino dejara de jugar e inconscientemente hizo un gesto de frustración al desear arrancarle de una buena vez la maldita tarjeta de sus manos, si es que el portero no se dignaba a abrir puerta.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Salvo.- respondió Hernández, con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro; había visto la expresión de hastío en el defensor, al tiempo en que por fin insertaba la tarjeta en el lector magnético de la puerta y una vez que se puso en verde la luz, jaló de la manija para abrir e ingresar a la habitación.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!.- respondió el líbero, siguiendo a su capitán al interior, mientras este encendía las luces-. Eres un pésimo mentiroso, siempre se notan tus estúpidos estados de ánimo a miles de kilómetros, es por eso que es tan divertido joderte.

Gino ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar a su compañero y prefirió continuar ignorándolo, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, por lo que, luego de entrar a la habitación, se dirigió a la zona del balcón abriendo la ventana y logrando así que el aire frío de la noche ingresara al lugar; luego se acercó a la mesa con dos sillas que se hallaba muy cerca del ventanal, quitándose el saco del traje y colocándolo pulcramente doblado en el respaldo de una de las sillas y, una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a su cama en donde se sentó y se quitó tanto sus finos zapatos italianos como los calcetines que traía puestos, para luego comenzar a estirar sus pies, dando suaves movimientos circulares al tiempo en que extendía sus dedos con evidente alivio pues, a pesar de tener que ataviarse así más a menudo de lo que deseaba, Gino aún no estaba acostumbrado a vestir tan formalmente, por lo que siempre que lo hacía terminaba cansándole este tipo de calzado.

\- ¿Qué no me piensas responder?.- espetó Salvatore, al tiempo en que aventaba su chaqueta al suelo, muy cerca de la entrada, para después dejar esparcidos los zapatos, calcetines y la corbata dejando un rastro de ropa tras de sí.

Gentile estaba a punto de llegar al límite de la paciencia de Hernández y ésa era la razón por la que Gino no quería responderle. El portero estaba cansado de las tonterías del defensor, de esa actitud de superioridad que siempre quería mostrar sobre los demás y de su sarcasmo que parecía jamás tener un límite, aunado al hecho de que ese día había realizado de nuevo prejuicios sin sentido y no se había detenido a pensar en las posibles consecuencias que sus palabras podrían ocasionar. El líbero solía decir que para conocer a una persona sólo era necesario que se le mirara la primera vez, lo malo era que en muchas de esas ocasiones, Salvatore terminaba haciendo juicios mal fundados trayendo consigo sus respectivas estúpidas y erróneas medidas extremas. Gino, en alguna ocasión, les había comentado a sus compañeros de equipo que Gentile no era la pésima persona que todos creían que era y que muy en el fondo debía existir una mejor versión de él mismo, a lo que sus compañeros rieron de buena gana, respondiéndole que eso no podía ser cierto, que él era demasiado optimista al querer encontrar algo bueno en personas que en definitiva no lo tenían, y en este instante, Hernández pensó que quizás eran sus compañeros los que tenían la razón y no él.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, Salvo!.- comentó finalmente Gino, con voz claramente cansada, quitándose la corbata y colocándola doblada sobre la cama.

\- No hasta que me digas, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?.- preguntó el defensor, por enésima ocasión y con una expresión burlona.

\- ¡No seas cínico! ¿Crees acaso que no tengo motivos suficientes para estar molesto?.- le respondió Hernández, mordiéndose el labio inferior para hacer uso de su autocontrol y no darle un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, como había estado deseando hacerlo desde hace horas.- ¡Tremendo espectáculo que hiciste esta noche!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?.- preguntó Salvatore, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en la otra cama, cual costal de papas.

\- ¿Qué, qué tiene de malo?.- el portero, harto del cinismo de su compañero, por fin terminó levantándole la voz-. ¿Sabes lo mal parados que nos dejaste a todos como equipo?

Gino se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Salvatore, a quien encaró con una mirada severa, siendo observado por el otro con una extraña expresión.

\- ¡No, claro no lo sabes!.- exclamó Gino, más enojado aún, pues había tomado como burla la expresión del defensor-. ¡Tú que vas a saber!.- comentó, al tiempo en que se giraba y le daba la espalda para levantar la corbata de su cama-. Podrás ser considerado como el mejor líbero del mundo, pero como persona dejas mucho que desear, en ocasiones sueles ser un verdadero idiota.

Gino se dirigió de nuevo hacia la silla en donde se encontraba acomodado su saco para poner sobre éste la corbata, luego fue al centro de la habitación y se detuvo al lado del mueble que se encontraba enfrente de las camas y el cual servía para sostener el televisor, se quitó el lujoso y elegante reloj Cavalli que llevaba puesto en la muñeca, y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila, que descansaba sobre ese mueble.

\- Creo que el principal problema no son el resto de las personas.- continuó diciendo una vez que terminó de guardar su reloj y se dirigió al frigobar para sacar de él dos botellas de agua-. Si no lo eres tú, con tus estúpidas ínfulas de grandeza o tus grandes complejos de inferioridad, porque eso es lo que deben de ser si te comportas de ese modo.- Gino le aventó una de las botellas de agua a Salvatore, a quien casi le pega en la cara-. No entiendo muy bien cuál es el verdadero problema contigo o qué es lo que tanto te molesta de la vida, pero como dijeron Schneider y Tsubasa hace un rato, el campo de batalla de los jugadores de fútbol es en la cancha, si tanto quieres demostrar que eres mejor que todos los demás, hazlo durante los partidos y no como un patético e imbécil borracho que hace tremendo espectáculo en un evento oficial.- Gino abrió su botella y comenzó a tomar de ella.

\- ¡Tú qué puedes saber!.- gruñó el defensor, intentando inútilmente abrir su botella y sintiendo una punzada de rabia pues las palabras del portero le habían dado en un punto muy sensible de su ser-. Además, no por ser el capitán del equipo te tiene que importar todo lo que pase con nosotros.

Gino se acercó entonces a Gentile, ayudándolo primero a abrir la botella para luego encararlo y apuntarle con la suya de manera acusadora.

\- Estás muy equivocado si crees que no me importa lo que sucede con el equipo.- le respondió, molesto-. Llegamos a Japón como una selección de veintitrés jugadores, somos una unidad y cualquier cosa que pase con uno de sus integrantes, ya sea positiva o negativa, va a verse reflejada en el resto del equipo.- Gino lo miró entonces con dureza-. Nos dejaste mal parados ante el resto de las selecciones, hiciste que nos viéramos como un equipo de mierda, que sólo causa conflictos y se pasa de bravucón. ¿No te pusiste a pensar que eso podría crear incomodidades, disgustos e incluso tensiones innecesarias dentro del equipo? Además, en cuanto el entrenador se entere de lo que sucedió en la fiesta, es seguro que nos meterá tremenda reprimenda, sobre todo a mí.

\- ¿Y por qué tiene que enterarse el entrenador?.- respondió, cínicamente, Salvatore, tomando su agua de un solo trago-. Él no estaba presente cuando eso sucedió, no tendría que saberlo a menos que algún imbécil y cobarde lambiscón vaya de marica a contárselo.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué siempre tienes qué insultar a todos?.- preguntó Gino, con voz cansada y algo decepcionada.

\- Porque todos se lo merecen.- respondió Gentile, mordaz y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A veces no sé cómo es que te soporto.- comentó Gino, después de suspirar para luego darle la espalda, alejándose de él y comenzando a desfajarse primero para después desabrocharse la camisa-. En fin, en dos días será nuestro primer encuentro.- continúo, al tiempo en que se quitaba el cinturón y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón-. Y será entonces cuando veamos si tu gran arrogancia y tus estúpidas habladurías te respaldan o si simplemente quedas como un maldito embustero.

A Salvatore le molestaron mucho las últimas palabras de que el arquero acababa de decirle pero no podía refutar ninguna de ellas, se había quedado sin argumentos para continuar con la discusión pero tampoco quería experimentar la sensación de que Gino lo había derrotado una vez más, aunque sólo fuera en el juego de las palabras, por lo que rápidamente buscó otro tema con el cual continuar molestando a Hernández, recordando al momento cuál, a su parecer, podría ser su punto débil.

\- Por cierto que te vi en Milán con ella.- comentó el defensa, cambiando el tema rápidamente y disfrutando de cada una de las palabras que decía, mientras el portero se encontraba de espaldas a él, abriendo su maleta-. El último día del campamento, con la nueva, en los jardines del club, estuvieron juntos durante horas.

Gentile había detectado un casi imperceptible movimiento de hombros en Hernández cuando mencionó la escena, lo que le dio el valor para continuar.

_"Perfecto_, _directo en la llaga", _pensó con malicia.

\- ¡Qué casualidad que desde el primer día, en donde se suponía que ella apenas se había presentado en el equipo, ustedes ya se habían vuelto amigos!.- continuó Salvatore, con sorna, levantándose de la cama y acercándose al guardameta, el cual se entretenía buscando su pijama en la maleta para no dar la cara ni responder-. ¿Y mira que pasar tanto tiempo a solas? Eso sí que es sorprendente, es más yo diría que hay algo más entre ustedes.- insistió Gentile, al llegar junto a él, riendo de buena gana en su cara cuando vio que Gino tenía tensados los músculos de su cuello y no perdió la oportunidad de hacérselo notar, con burlas exageradas.

\- ¡Vete al diablo, Gentile!.- comentó el portero, sacando finalmente su pijama de la maleta para irse hacia su cama y así alejarse del otro.

\- ¡Vamos, Hernández, confiesa!.- dijo el jugador de la Juventus, con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que seguía a su compañero-. Dime, ¿por qué siempre saltas a defender a la nueva pasante? ¿Qué es tuyo? ¿Una amante?

Gentile sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que al parecer había hallado el "Talón de Áquiles" de Hernández, se le notaba por las evasivas que éste le estaba dando y porque tardaba demasiado en responderle, parecía como si Gino intentara encontrar las palabras correctas antes de hablar.

\- Porque es una muy querida amiga.- comentó finalmente Hernández-. Sólo una amiga.- enfatizó las últimas palabras con una expresión indescifrable para el defensor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En verdad es sólo una querida amiga para ti? ¿Y qué tanto lo es?.- preguntó Salvatore, esperando alguna reacción por parte del portero, como que se sintiera incomodo o se sonrojase por verse descubierto, pero para su decepción no la obtuvo.

\- Suficiente como para no permitir que tú la estés molestando con tus idioteces.- comentó Gino, con total calma, tras lo cual comenzó a doblar su cuello de un lado a otro tratando de liberar la tensión que en ese momento se le estaba acumulando.

\- Y dime una cosa.- continuó Salvatore, irritando cada vez más al otro con su insistencia-. ¿Por lo menos te gusta la pasante o sólo la ayudas por que es una de tus tantas acciones samaritanas? Mira que viéndola bien no está tan mal, sino te interesa…

Gino respiraba profundamente intentando mantener la calma, él había decidido ignorar los comentarios de Salvatore por mucho que le irritaran y debía cumplir con su objetivo; no deseaba ocasionar más problemas al equipo, por lo que continuó desvistiéndose, quitándose la camisa para quedar solo con el pantalón puesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hernández? ¿No vas a darme uno de tus tan famosos discursos del Capitán Perfecto? ¿Ya se te acabaron los argumentos?.- insistió Salvatore, sin desanimarse-. ¿O es que no te importa? ¿Es que acaso eres gay?

Gentile recordó entonces que ya en alguna ocasión le había preguntado directamente al portero sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Había sido durante una de las concentraciones que el equipo había tenido para la fase clasificatoria del mundial, los italianos habían hecho un excelente partido con una aplastante victoria por lo que habían decidido salir a festejar el triunfo asistiendo a un bar local, en donde pronto los jóvenes comenzaron a beber como desquiciados y a ligar con cuanta chica se dignaba a aceptar sus coqueteos.

Gino, si bien había accedido a asistir con los demás, se había mantenido al margen de los líos de faldas que sus compañeros creaban y sólo se entretenía platicando con algunos de los que aún permanecían en la mesa, lo suficientemente sobrios como para continuar con una conversación. Él no había querido embriagarse como los demás, por lo que prácticamente había bebido muy poco alcohol durante la noche, pues no deseaba ser el protagonista de alguno de los tantos espectáculos que sus compañeros solían hacer y que los demás se encargaban de grabar con su celular para que pasaran a la posteridad o, más bien, para que al día siguiente fueran posteados en el grupo de la selección y así todos se pudieran burlar de los protagonistas durante días.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hernández?.- preguntó de pronto Gentile, llegando a la mesa al tiempo en que una rubia se alejaba muy decepcionada del lugar-. ¿No es suficientemente buena para ti?

Salvatore entonces le susurró algo al oído de su acompañante y la despidió con un beso para luego sentarse al lado de Gino con una botella de cerveza en las manos.

\- Uhm, ésta es la número… ¿qué, siete, ocho?.- comentó el defensa, intentando hacer memoria-. Vamos, ¿cuál es la excusa esta vez?

El portero había adquirido la costumbre de rechazar cortésmente a toda chica que se atreviera a acercársele, que le pidiera bailar con él, le invitara una copa o que intentara cualquier tipo de acercamiento como un burdo intento para coquetearle.

\- Sin mencionar a las que pasan cada 5 minutos por la mesa, lanzándole sonrisas tontas.- terció Valentino, sentado del otro lado de Gino-. Creo que ésas ya suman como diez.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de decir idioteces?.- gruñó Gino.

\- ¿Por qué no haces ni el más mínimo intento de divertirte, Capitán Aguafiestas?.- le cuestionó el líbero.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no lo hago?.- refutó el portero-. Sólo porque no estoy ebrio como tú, no quiere decir que no me esté divirtiendo.

\- Sí, exactamente a eso me refiero, a que no estás bebiendo como deberías.- respondió Gentile-. Además del hecho de que ni siquiera te has dignado a ver a cuanta mujer se te ha acercado a la mesa, se tirarían bajo las ruedas de un tren con tal de que las mires un segundo.

\- ¿Y para que me voy a molestar fingiendo que me interesan, si no es verdad?.- se defendió Hernández-. Mejor no darles falsas esperanzas.

\- ¿Es que acaso eres gay?.- le preguntó Salvatore, directamente y con mirada sorpresiva.

Gino miró al defensor, con una expresión de verdadera incredulidad.

"Y_ cuando creía que no podías ser más idiota, sales con esto", pensó. _

_\- ¿E_s en serio?.-preguntó Hernández.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?.- respondió Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gino suspiró y se quedó pensando durante algunos momentos sobre lo que el otro acababa de decirle; por un lado, le molestaba mucho el hecho de que si él no mostraba interés en alguna de esas chicas, según Gentile ya era un indicio de que Gino era directamente gay, ¿qué acaso no podía haber otra opción? Pero también estaba el hecho de que a Hernández no le gustaba dar explicaciones sobre su vida personal por lo que, ¿cómo podrían ellos considerar otras opciones si las desconocían por completo? Ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, Hernández aceptaba que era fácil que sacaran ese tipo de conclusiones sin sentido, por lo que decidió darle una buena respuesta a su compañero para que dejara de decir tremendas idioteces al respecto.

\- No soy gay.- comenzó a decir Gino, tranquilamente-. Simplemente es el hecho de que la chica adecuada para mí no la voy a encontrar en lugares como éste.

Gentile había quedado un tanto confundido con la extraña respuesta que Hernández le había dado, pero ya no quiso profundizar más prefiriendo enfocarse en continuar con su propia diversión.

Y ahora que había vuelto a recordar aquella extraña frase, saltó a la mente de Salvatore una pregunta muy interesante: ¿Era acaso qué esa "chica adecuada para él", era en realidad Erika Shanks? ¿Por fin había encontrado a alguien que en verdad le interesara? El líbero sonrió más animado aún, pues al parecer esta vez era él quien tendría el control de la situación y no el portero.

\- Hace más de tres años que te conozco.- continuó diciendo Salvatore-. Y jamás he visto que pongas interés en alguien, no te he conocido ninguna novia desde entonces. ¿No crees que es demasiado raro?

\- Creo que ya habíamos tocado este tema con anterioridad y esa vez, al igual que ahora, te dije que no soy gay.- respondió Gino, claramente molesto-. Y en caso de que sí lo fuera, eso no sería asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Pero es que son tres años!.- exclamó el líbero.

\- ¡Ajá! ¿Y eso qué?.- respondió Gino, sin inmutarse -. Alonzo me conoce desde que regresé a Italia y eso no quiere decir que sepa más que tú al respecto.

\- ¡Exacto! Ahí está el punto.- respondió Gentile, con diversión -. Dices que todos ellos son tus amigos pero nadie sabe quién es realmente Gino Hernández.

El portero miró a su compañero con frustración, prefiriendo ignorarlo por completo, la plática no estaba llegando a ningún punto en concreto y él ya se encontraba más que cansado de lidiar con Gentile.

\- No sé a qué te refieres con eso.-preguntó Gino, sin comprender.

\- Pues que para ser alguien que no te interesa siempre estás al pendiente de ella.- se burló Salvatore.

\- ¡Yo jamás dije que no me interesara!.- resopló cansado-. Sólo dije que sólo somos amigos.

\- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tú sí sientes algo por ella?.- rio Gentile, estruendosamente-. ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin te veo interesado en alguien!

Gino lo miró con cara de fastidio y prefirió seguir ignorándolo, por lo que tomó su celular para luego tirarse en la cama y comenzar a juguetear con él, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y por lo menos ya te acostaste con ella?.- continuó preguntando Salvatore-. ¿Es buena en la cama?

Gino experimentó una gran rabia en ese momento, quería levantarse y partirle de una buena vez la cara pero se preguntó cómo podría explicarle al entrenador al día siguiente que Gentile amaneciera con la cara destrozada, a lo cual no halló respuesta. No, no debía hacerlo, tenía que contenerse pues sólo era un infeliz ebrio que lo quería molestar, por lo que hizo uso una vez más de todo su autocontrol para aparentar indiferencia. Por su parte, Gentile había esperado verlo sonrojarse, quizás una ligera molestia por tratar de un tema así o algo por el estilo, pero no pudo percibir cambio alguno en el portero. Gino no respondió, parecía perdido en la pantalla de su celular.

\- ¿Di en el clavo, Hernández?.- sonrió con malicia-. Entonces es eso, ¡te acuestas con la pasante! ¡Y te gusta! Mira que resulto ser más rápida de lo que pensé.- continuó Salvatore, más animado.

\- ¡Estás borracho, ya es suficiente!.- exclamó Gino, intentando que las palabras de su compañero se deslizaran sobre él como si fuera el aceite sobre el agua, trataba de discutir lo menos posible y hacer oídos sordos a todos sus intentos de sacarlo de control, pues al final de cuentas, pelear con un borracho era como pelar contra la pared-. ¡Entiende esto de una buena vez porque no lo pienso volver a repetir!.- prosiguió finalmente, en un tono más serio de lo normal-. Erika y yo sólo somos amigos, no hay nada más que eso, pero es por esa misma razón por la que siempre la defenderé de quien sea, incluyéndote.

\- ¿Qué tanto quieres ocultar, Hernández?.- Gentile hizo una última tentativa.

\- Nada, no hay nada que ocultar.- respondió Gino, al tiempo que continuaba mirando atentamente las fotografías que tenía en su celular, fotografías de un pasado que siempre anhelaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. **

**Kashima, Prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón. 10 de Octubre.**

**Estadio de Fútbol Sóccer Kashima Antlers.**

Luego de un viaje de aproximadamente hora y media, el autobús de la selección juvenil italiana por fin llegó a su destino final: el Kashima Soccer Stadium; una vez que el vehículo se acomodó, en uno de los cientos de lugares que el amplio estacionamiento del estadio tenía, los jóvenes italianos descendieron uno a uno del autobús, agrupándose a un lado del mismo para esperar a que todos bajaran y así continuar con su travesía, la cual aún estaba lejos de terminar pues aún les faltaban por recorrer cerca de un kilómetro más de camino.

\- ¡Al fin!.- comentó Fabrizio, defensa del equipo, estirándose al descender del autobús.-El trayecto fue más largo de lo que pensé.

\- Y lo que te falta por recorrer.- se burló Valentino-. Así que, señoritas, apúrense para ponernos en marcha.- ordenó el mediocampista.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos para continuar, Gino se puso a la cabeza del grupo y comenzó a andar con paso firme, rápido y seguro, apresurando a sus compañeros a seguirlo. Él, como siempre lo hacía en estos casos, había tomado sus respectivas notas previas, estudiando detenidamente las diferentes maneras en que se podría llegar al estadio desde el hotel y viceversa, analizando además los diferentes medios de transporte con los que podrían contar en caso necesario, por lo que conocía de sobra el camino a seguir, comenzando a bordear los límites exteriores del Bokude-no-Sato Atletic Park para luego tomar la Stadium O Street y así llegar más pronto posible al estadio.

\- ¡Apresúrense!.- les repetía de vez en cuando su capitán.

Salvatore caminaba lentamente y con una gran indiferencia sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor; le importaba muy poco que Gino apresurara el paso y que platicara alegremente con sus compañeros, señalando algunos puntos aquí y allá del entorno, tampoco le importaba que algunos de sus camaradas comenzaran a rezagarse por mirar lo que Hernández les mostraba y quisieran tomar fotos de eso para el recuerdo. En ese momento, lo que Gentile deseaba era que todos se alejaran lo suficiente como para que desaparecieran de su campo de visión y así ya no tendría que intentar ignorar a toda costa las estúpidas y ruidosas pláticas de sus compañeros, las cuales le estaban taladrando el cerebro sin piedad.

\- Parecen viejas chismosas, con su escándalo por todos lados.- gruñó Salvatore, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Gentile había amanecido con una tremenda resaca por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche previa y, en ese momento, pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos, la sed lo estaba matando a pesar de haber ingerido más de un litro de líquido en el autobús, y el sol del mediodía, a pesar de traer consigo un refrescante aire fresco por ser inicios de otoño, no le ayudaba en nada a su estado general, el brillo le calaba directamente en los ojos a pesar de que los traía cubiertos con lentes de sol para minimizar el efecto y sentía cómo su cerebro comenzaba a derretirse.

_"Y eso que es apenas mediodía", pensó._

Salvatore caminaba con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos laterales del chaleco que se le había ocurrido usar esa mañana, como parte de su atuendo de vestir informal; el entrenador había cedido a las peticiones de sus jóvenes jugadores y les había permitido no usar el uniforme oficial, aunque sólo por unas cuantas horas, para salir durante la aventura de investigación de campo, la cual había sido lograda gracias a la petición de Hernández. Originalmente, Gino le había solicitado al entrenador el permiso para salir sólo él, alegando que debían conocer mejor a sus oponentes y sus técnicas de juego, añadiéndole a su discurso el detalle de que si ese día ellos no tenían programado partido aún, no podían desperdiciar la gran oportunidad de ver a dos de sus contrincantes de grupo en acción, por lo que deseaba ir al juego y tomar algunas notas, costumbre que solía hacer en cada uno de los torneos y tours a los que iba.

\- Siempre ha funcionado analizar al oponente.- finalizó, Gino.

_"Podría ser una buena práctica para el equipo", _pensó el entrenador, antes de responder.

\- Está bien, Hernández. ¡Tú ganas!.- comentó el técnico, después de una pausa, en donde analizó detenidamente la petición y decidió otorgar el permiso no sólo a él sino también a todo aquel que quisiera asistir al partido inaugural que enfrentarían Japón contra México.

Sus compañeros de buen grado aceptaron la idea de su capitán e incluso a Salvatore le pareció bien el ir por lo que, al final, había sido toda la selección quien lo había acompañado. Sin embargo, el entrenador había sido muy tajante al decir que, una vez terminado el partido, debían regresar de inmediato a la concentración pues habría sesión de entrenamiento por la tarde. Era por esta razón por la que los chicos se encontraban muy alegres, disfrutando un poco de la libertad que su capitán les había conseguido antes del inicio de sus encuentros oficiales.

A pesar de que Gentile había decidido por voluntad propia el asistir al encuentro, lo cierto era que en este momento él prefería caminar hasta el final del grupo de jugadores, en parte por no querer escucharlos pero también por el hecho de que, en el fondo, sí le irritaba ver cómo la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se mostraban claramente molestos con él, al grado de que preferían ignorar por completo su presencia, enfrascándose en sus alegres charlas entre los variados grupitos que se formaban y cuando se daba el caso de que cruzaran miradas con el defensor, éstos le lanzaban fuertes miradas de reproche y hasta se podría decir que de odio. Sí, el día de hoy, Salvatore Gentile era el enemigo número uno de Italia o por lo menos de su selección juvenil. Este día no había comenzado de la mejor manera y prefería no pensar en eso, pero al estar solo, no podía evitarlo.

_"¡Maldita sea!", pensó, Salvatore._

Cuando Gentile despertó esa mañana, se encontró con la sorpresa de hallarse completamente solo en la habitación, al parecer Hernández se había levantado y alistado mucho antes que él y lo había dejado tirado a su suerte; no recordaba a qué hora se había quedado profundamente dormido pero era obvio que había sido sin planearlo, pues aun llevaba puesto el pantalón y la camisa de la noche anterior con todo y mancuernillas incluidas. Con mucho esfuerzo, el defensor se levantó de la cama, comenzando a buscar su celular entre las prendas que vestía pues deseaba saber la hora, encontrando finalmente el dispositivo tirado en el suelo, al lado del resto de sus prendas de vestir y a mitad del camino entre la puerta y él. Luego de levantarlo y verificar que era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba, maldijo al portero por no haberle despertado a tiempo, entonces se apresuró a tomar una rápida ducha para quitarse esa horrible sensación de ebrio que emanaba de su ser y cuando por fin estuvo listo, Salvatore bajó al restaurante encontrando que el resto de sus compañeros casi terminaban de comer, él lanzó entonces una rápida mirada al lugar y decidió, en el último instante, ir a sentarse, sin preguntarle siquiera si estaba o no de acuerdo, en la mesa en donde Gino se hallaba completamente solo y desayunando muy tranquilamente.

\- Buenos días, Salvo.- comentó el portero, sin levantar la mirada mientras tomaba un trozo de melón con su tenedor para llevárselo a la boca-. ¡Qué gusto que te dignes a acompañarnos!.- agregó, con sarcasmo al tiempo en que le pasaba a su compañero la taza de humeante café que se encontraba intacta junto a su plato.

\- ¿Qué pueden tener de buenos?.- gruñó Salvatore, sobándose las sienes y aceptando el café para bebérselo de dos sorbos-. Y por cierto, gracias por despertarme.- bufó.

\- ¿Resaca?.- se burló Gino, levantando una ceja y mirando con cierto asombro la manera en que el otro ingería su café para luego tomarse el jugo del portero de un solo trago y sin siquiera pedirlo-. ¡Adelante, tómalo!.- agregó, refiriéndose a su jugo.

El desayuno del equipo había transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo hasta ese instante, muchos de los jugadores se entretenían haciendo sobre mesa comentando sobre sus anécdotas de la noche anterior, mientras otros hacían burlas y comentarios acerca de temas diversos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Hernández, después de que le sirvieron un nuevo vaso de jugo.

Gentile estaba a punto de decirle a Gino que se fuera directamente al demonio cuando levantó la mirada y fue entonces que percibió en el portero una expresión de verdadera preocupación ocasionando que el líbero quedara muy sorprendido por la actitud de su capitán. El joven se preguntó entonces el porqué Hernández se estaba preocupando por él en esos momentos, si lo único que había estado haciendo en los últimos días era molestarlo sin cesar. Eso era algo que no terminaba de comprender y que en más de una ocasión lo desconcertaba. Era cierto que Gino era un tipo amigable y siempre sonriente, que había mostrado mucha empatía y comprensión hacia todos en el equipo, y que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlos pero, ¿qué acaso ayer no terminó muy molesto con él por las supuestas repercusiones que podría tener el equipo por sus acciones? ¿O, peor aún, por todas las idioteces que le dijo después?

_"¿Entonces, por qué no simplemente te comportas como todos los demás y me mandas de una buena vez al demonio? Sé que lo disfrutarías mucho más y nos dejaríamos de estupideces", _pensó Salvatore, finalmente.

\- Si te sientes mal, le podemos decir al entrenador que te deje libre el día de hoy.- continuó Gino, tranquilamente, reanudando su comida.

\- ¡No lo necesito!.- le respondió Salvatore, con dureza-. No es nada que no haya sentido antes y que no pueda soportar.

\- Como gustes.- respondió Hernández, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan con mantequilla y azúcar.

Gentile miró vagamente a su alrededor, observando cómo sus compañeros conversaban alegremente en las múltiples mesas del lugar o mientras se servían la comida alrededor de las diversas barras del buffet, pensando que todo era pura hipocresía de su parte ya que no era posible que todos se llevaran tan bien. Fue entonces cuando el celular del portero vibró sobre la mesa y éste se apresuró a tomarlo en sus manos para desbloquearlo y así saber de quién se trataba, riendo algunos segundos después mientras leía el mensaje que le habían enviado, al tiempo en que un mesero se apresuraba a servirle de nuevo más jugo. Salvatore vio que Hernández agradecía amablemente las atenciones al mesero pero le pedía que no lo siguiera haciendo al no considerarlo necesario.

\- Yo me puedo parar a servirme, gracias.- repetía.

Gentile hubiese deseado que el mesero se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia en la mesa y le hubiese ofrecido jugo, café o al menos agua y no lo hubiera dejado con el vaso levantado y a la espera de que lo atendieran, tal y como habían estado atendiendo a Hernández. Fue en ese instante en que el líbero se percató del pequeño detalle de que todos sus compañeros se levantaban a servirse ellos mismos sus alimentos, sin que nadie los estuviera atendiendo, y a su mente volvió aquel comentario que Erika le hizo a Gino el día en el que llegaron al hotel, haciendo alusión a una Suite, y entonces se volvió a preguntar: ¿Qué era lo que escondía realmente el portero? Cada vez le intrigaba más saber sobre la perfecta vida de su capitán.

Los pensamientos de Salvatore fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la ruidosa entrada del entrenador y de sus asistentes al restaurante; por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, era más que evidentemente que no veía de buen humor y Gino suspiró pues sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo de aquel enojo, el portero sabía de antemano lo que se avecinaba y lo confirmó cuando uno de los asistentes se le acercó.

\- Santoro quiere que reúnas al equipo en cuanto terminen de desayunar y que lo vean en el salón de juntas.- le comentó en voz baja.

\- Entendido.- fue todo lo que respondió el capitán, con tal seriedad que asombró hasta a Gentile.

Unos minutos después, Gino obedeció estoicamente la orden dada por el entrenador Santoro, conduciendo a todos los jugadores al sitio indicado y, una vez estando ahí, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que el técnico no sólo había reunido a los jugadores sino que también a todo su equipo en general, pues en la sala se encontraban presentes los asistentes del entrenador, los asistentes técnicos y hasta el equipo médico de la selección. El técnico ingresó a la sala en último lugar y miró severamente a cada uno de los presentes, pidiendo a uno de sus asistentes que cerrara la puerta con seguro pues debía tener una charla muy seria con el grupo y no deseaba interrupciones.

\- Ya me enteré del deprimente espectáculo en el que algunos de mis jugadores se vieron involucrados en el evento de ayer.- comenzó a decir el entrenador, a lo que más de uno suspiró, intentando prepararse para lo que se venía.

Como lo había esperado Hernández, la charla tan seria que el entrenador Santoro quería tener con ellos, tenía como tema principal lo sucedido la noche anterior, poniéndoles la reprimenda de su vida y regañando sobre todo a los jugadores, a quienes calificó de inmaduros e irresponsables, haciendo hincapié, como lo había pensado Gino en su momento, en que sus acciones eran inaceptables.

A Salvatore parecía que le importaba muy poco el regaño y que se le resbalaba como todo lo demás, pero sus compañeros no pensaban del mismo modo y poco a poco los ánimos fueron calentándose al verle su cara de desfachatez, siendo que esto ocasionara que comenzaran las quejas y reproches por parte de los jugadores y, al final, todos habían terminado uniéndose contra un enemigo en común: Salvatore Gentile.

\- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Todos terminamos pagando por culpa de Gentile.- se quejó Franco, segundo portero del equipo-. Fue él quien no pudo comportarse en el evento.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario y así lo hicieron ver en voz alta, comenzando con una lluvia de reclamos hacia el defensor y enviándolo, más de una vez, derechito al demonio. Extrañamente, por primera vez desde que Gino conocía a Gentile, el líbero prefirió no hacer ninguna observación al respecto, aunque lo cierto era que en el fondo la situación sí lo había irritado más de lo que podía aceptar; sin embargo, el defensor aguantó estoicamente cada uno de los reclamos e insultos que sus compañeros le proferían y que, en el fondo, él sabía bien que se merecía, poniendo sólo en contadas ocasiones una sonrisa burlona o sardónica pero en la mayoría de las veces se forzó a mostrar una apariencia tranquila y despreocupada, como si no le importara en absoluto la molestia de los demás, incrementando con esto la ira de sus compañeros.

\- Chicos, por favor.- pidió Gino, con voz conciliadora, intentando calmar a sus compañeros cuando vio que los ánimos de éstos estaban demasiado encendidos-. ¡Por favor, tranquilícense! Esto es algo que ya pasó y no lo vamos a poder cambiar, será mejor que nos calmemos y nos concentremos en lo que es realmente importante.

Al mirar cómo Gino trataba de calmar a sus compañeros, el entrenador pensó que el joven era tan admirado y respetado por los demás y que sus palabras tenían tal influencia sobre ellos que en cuanto el portero les hablaba, éste los podía rápidamente tranquilizar, animar y/o centrar. Ésta era una de las tantas razones que habían llevado al técnico a elegir a Hernández como capitán del equipo y hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de su decisión. Fue en ese momento, que Santoro se preguntó el porqué Gino había permitido que uno de sus compañeros protagonizara tremendo espectáculo si lograba tal efecto en su equipo. El entrenador volvió a fruncir el ceño y se dijo que tendría que averiguarlo con Hernández.

\- No hay que olvidar nuestro objetivo.- continuaba diciendo Gino, ajeno a los pensamientos de su entrenador-. Vinimos hasta Japón para ganar el campeonato mundial y eso sólo lo lograremos si trabajamos como un equipo. Concentrémonos en los entrenamientos y en salir victoriosos de los partidos que están por venir, en lugar de seguir pensando en fiestas estúpidas en donde más de uno no se comportó como debía.- esto último lo dijo enfatizando las palabras y mirando a varios de sus compañeros directamente a los ojos, como diciéndoles con la mirada: "sí, sé lo que estuviste haciendo y tampoco fue muy correcto", haciendo que éstos bajaran la mirada, avergonzados-. Transformen ese enojo en la fuerza que necesitan para vencer al adversario en la cancha.- continuó diciendo-. Ganémosles a nuestros próximos oponentes y dejemos de lado estas discusiones sin sentido.

De algún modo, el portero siempre lograba calmar los ánimos sin importar la situación que se tratara y se decía que ése era uno de sus grandes dones; y como era de esperarse, esta vez no fue la excepción, pues después de escuchar a su capitán el equipo comenzó a bajar las defensas, logrando que el ánimo se tranquilizara y que varios de los jugadores se sintieran culpables por lo sucedido, dejando de molestar a Gentile. Por alguna extraña razón que sólo Salvatore conocía, las acciones de Hernández terminaron enfureciéndolo aún más ya que se dijo que él no era uno más de los inútiles desvalidos que necesitaban de la protección e intervención de Gino para que lo dejaran en paz, se dijo que él podía valerse por sí mismo y pelear sus propias batallas sin estar bajo el amparo de Don Salvador de los Desprotegidos.

\- ¡Hey, tú, Odiado por Todo el Mundo!.- se burló Valentino, volviendo al líbero al presente y quien, al verlo tan atrás, se había retrasado a propósito para esperarlo-. ¡Apresúrate!

\- ¡No jodas, Conti!.- le gruñó Salvatore, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- De nada sirve tu estúpida actitud en este momento.- le respondió Conti-. La cagaste y nos llevaste a todos entre las patas, acéptalo y continuemos. Como dijo Gino, hay cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar en este momento.

Gentile ya no respondió pero apresuró su marcha; algo en su interior le decía que los demás tenían razón y que la regañada que les dio el entrenador había sido sólo culpa suya, pero por otra parte, su lado arrogante le decía que todos se lo tenían más que merecido por ser unos imbéciles que no apreciaban lo que él intentaba hacer, es decir, limpiar la humillación que Hernández había dejado al fútbol italiano en el mundial Sub-16.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Erika caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Alessio y Fabio, admirando el paisaje japonés; hacía muchos años que no visitaba Japón y ésta era una hermosa región que ciertamente no conocía con anterioridad. Al igual que el resto de la selección italiana, los jóvenes también se encontraban en la ciudad para presenciar el partido inaugural del Campeonato Mundial Juvenil Sub-19, que en cuestión de algunos minutos daría comienzo. Los tres pasantes habían aprovechado que al final todo el equipo asistiría al evento para viajar con ellos y no tener que tomar el tren desde Tokio hasta Kashima; sin embargo, al descender del autobús, ellos habían preferido continuar el último trayecto del camino a su propio ritmo, siendo que en este momento ya iban muy separados del resto.

\- ¡Vaya que son rápidos!.- comentó Alessio, de pronto-. Ya nos dejaron muy atrás.

\- ¿Y qué?.- respondió Fabio, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ni que nos fuéramos a perder, según las indicaciones que nos dio Gino, está muy sencillo llegar.

\- Y si no, podremos seguir a cualquiera de los cientos de japoneses que van por allá y que seguramente se dirigen al estadio.- terció Erika, con una sonrisa divertida y señalando a dos personas que pasaban a lo lejos con uniformes de la selección de Japón con banderas pintadas en sus rostros.

La pasante había estado presente cuando Gino solicitó el permiso para asistir al partido y también cuando el entrenador concedió el mismo para todo aquél que quisiera asistir al evento; fue en ese instante que a la joven se le había ocurrido que, quizás, también podría ser una buena idea que el cuerpo médico presenciara el encuentro, pues conocía de sobra que las extrañas y peligrosas técnicas de juego, que tanto japoneses como extranjeros utilizaban, podían lesionar a cualquiera, sabiendo también que debían estar atentos ante estas situaciones.

_"Sino preguntémosle a Genzo "Alfeñique" Wakabayashi, que siempre termina lesionado por algún rival"_, pensó divertida la pasante.

Por lo que, una vez que la reunión oficial terminó y los jugadores habían comenzado a retirarse, la joven se había acercado a su jefe inmediato, el Dr. Lucchetti, para solicitar el permiso correspondiente, pues consideraba que a pesar de que el entrenador Santoro había otorgado el permiso general, su deber era pedirlo de igual manera con el galeno, utilizando como argumento principal el tema de las lesiones y comentándole que el saber qué nueva clase de técnicas y tiros tenía el oponente les podría servir a ellos, como cuerpo médico, para estar prevenidos ante una sorpresiva lesión.

\- Sabemos que muchos de los jugadores que se han lesionado con anterioridad, son por tiros nuevos de sus oponentes.- comentó Shanks-. O por lo menos desconocidos hasta entonces para ellos, ahí está el claro caso de Genzo Wakabayashi que se lesionó con los tiros de Cryufford y Levin pues desconocía sus potencias.

\- En eso tienes razón.- comentó el Dr. Lucchetti, estando más que de acuerdo con el argumento presentado por la joven, por lo que aceptó de buena gana que asistiera.

El doctor entonces mandó a llamar tanto a Alessio como a Fabio para explicarles la idea de la joven y pedirles que por favor la acompañaran, a lo que ellos gustosos aceptaron de inmediato, siendo ésta la razón por la cual los tres se encontraban en este momento conversando tranquilamente mientras caminaban con rumbo al estadio.

\- Estos campos de entrenamiento son realmente muy buenos.- comentó Erika, recorriendo con la mirada la extensa área verde que se encontraba a un lado de la calle que actualmente transitaban.

\- Y al parecer se extiende hasta que termina esta calle y topa con la avenida.- comentó Alessio, a lo que los tres miraron hasta el final de la vialidad, en donde justamente parecía haber una avenida pues pasaba tráfico más pesado.

En esos instantes, el grupo de la selección italiana, que ya iba a varios cientos de metros de distancia de ellos, se encontraba llegando a la avenida principal y los jugadores comenzaban a doblar en la esquina del parque, para luego perderse entre la multitud de gente que se unía en ese punto y que también se dirigía al estadio.

\- Yo creo que en definitiva no nos podemos perder.- comentó Alessio, con seriedad, mirando al mar blaquiazul de japoneses que se dirigían ordenadamente al estadio-. Por lo menos creo que resaltaríamos por la estatura y nos encontraríamos rápidamente.- agregó viendo como los jugadores italianos sobresalían del resto de las personas por su altura.

\- Idiota.- respondió Fabio, aunque riendo ante el comentario.

Fue entonces cuando Erika alcanzó a divisar a Gino, quien iba platicando alegremente con Valentino; la joven pensó que el portero se veía tan animado que no parecía que unas horas antes su estado de ánimo había sido completamente diferente.

_"Me da gusto ver que ya estás bien", _pensó la joven.

Horas antes, luego de que el sermón terminó y no hubo nada más que decir, el entrenador despachó a sus jugadores para luego centrar su atención en sus asistentes y diferentes equipos de trabajo, quienes le presentaban reportes e información crucial para el desempeño de su labor. Los jugadores lentamente fueron levantándose de sus asientos y comenzaron a retirarse en silencio del lugar y, al igual que el resto, Gino también procedió a salir junto con ellos pero, cuando casi había llegado a la puerta, el entrenador, sin levantar la vista de uno de los documentos que le presentaba en ese momento su asistente, le llamó.

\- Hernández, no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo.- fue cuanto dijo el técnico, centrando de nuevo su atención en los documentos.

El portero detuvo entonces su marcha sin responder y con una mirada tranquilizadora despidió a sus amigos, quienes silenciosamente salieron del lugar, dándole palmadas de apoyo moral en el hombro al tiempo en que pasaban a su lado pues no era desconocido para ellos lo que significaba esa orden.

_"Sabía bien que esto pasaría", _pensó el portero, suspirando apesadumbrado.

Gino esperó entonces parado junto a la puerta, sin hacer el menor ruido y paciente a que Santoro terminara con sus instrucciones y despachara a algunos de sus colaboradores; una vez que lo hizo, el hombre lo miró duramente.

\- Ven acá.- le llamó con dureza-. Me tienes que explicar algo.

Gino obedeció y se acercó al entrenador, quien lo apartó un poco del resto de la gente que seguía en el lugar.

Para Erika, que era la primera vez que veía esta situación, le sorprendió mucho darse cuenta de lo que aparentemente estaba sucediendo, llamándole tanto la atención que no pudo apartar su mirada de los protagonistas de la escena para no perder detalle de la situación. A juzgar por las expresiones tanto del entrenador Santoro como las del propio Gino, éste último estaba teniendo su propia reprimenda particular, la cual parecía ser mucho más severa que la que les había dado a todo el conjunto, pues el joven sólo alcanzaba a asentir silenciosamente y con la cabeza cabizbaja. Erika se sentía algo incomoda y, ¿por qué no?, bastante molesta por presenciar la escena, creyendo que no era muy apropiado por parte del entrenador el estar regañando a Hernández cuando en la sala aun había suficiente gente presente como para ser testigos de la reprimenda.

\- ¿Pero qué se cree?.- murmuró, deseando interrumpir la escena.

\- Santoro suele ser en ocasiones demasiado duro.- comentó de pronto el Dr. Lucchetti, muy cerca de Erika, quien saltó de la sorpresa pues no se había percatado de la presencia del galeno a su lado.- Sobre todo con Hernández, a quién le exige el doble que a los demás.- continuó el hombre, con gesto paternal.

\- Perdón, no quise….- comenzó a decir la joven, sumamente apenada de que la hubiera escuchado.

\- Conozco a Santoro desde hace varios años.- continuó el doctor, después de sonreírle para darle a entender que entendía su enojo-. Y créeme cuando te digo que todo lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para ellos.

Erika ya no supo que pensar al respecto y por lo tanto no le pudo responder a su jefe, la verdad era que sí le había incomodado mucho el actuar del entrenador pues ella solía pensar que siempre había lugares y formas para aplicar los correctivos, además del hecho de que no le había agradado para nada ver las expresiones del portero.

Una vez que el entrenador terminó con la reprimenda y no tuvo más que decirle, despachó sin grandes ceremonias al portero, quien sin decir palabra salió apresuradamente de la habitación, caminando con la cabeza gacha y sin detenerse por los largos pasillos y corredores del hotel, agradeciendo a su buena fortuna por no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros; él no deseaba que nadie lo viera en ese momento con el estado de ánimo que traía, por lo que no detuvo su marcha hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto, llegando a uno de los más apartados jardines de la construcción; ahí, encontró un pequeño mirador techado que daba vista a un lago artificial, en donde se sentó sobre la barda y recargó su espalda sobre uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo.

Gino contempló las tranquilas aguas del lago, que a esas horas de la mañana se encontraba desierto; el aire fresco de las frías mañanas de otoño se sentía agradable sobre su rostro y aquél intentaba calmar su alma soplando suaves ráfagas de viento sobre él. El portero respiró hondo para volver a tener el control de sus emociones y colocó sus manos en su nuca, apretando su cabeza entre sus brazos; él se encontraba bastante molesto pero la molestia era consigo mismo, pues sabía de antemano que esto no debió haber pasado, él debió haberlo evitado, era su culpa por no haber sabido controlar la situación a tiempo.

_"Soy el capitán del equipo, dentro y fuera de la cancha, no puedo permitirme fallar en este tipo de acciones"_, pensó Gino, una y otra vez.

Pero era algo que debía aceptar, había fallado y a él no le gustaba fallar, mucho menos de ese modo.

_"Soy un fracaso"_, suspiró, apesadumbrado.

Recordó que, cuando era un niño pequeño, cada vez que sentía que había fracasado, había tenido el apoyo de su padre, quien siempre con una sonrisa amable le hacía ver que la vida continuaba a pesar de los errores y también de ellos se podía aprender.

_"Del fracaso también se puede aprender", _Gino recordó las palabras que solía decirle su padre en aquellos tiempos.

Fue en ese momento que deseó poder hablar con alguien sobre ese sentimiento de derrota que lo invadía, sacar lo que traía en su interior para ver si el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago por fin desaparecía y pensó en llamar a casa, pero allá aun no amanecía y no quería causar más problemas de los que ya había causado o que ellos se preocuparan innecesariamente por una situación que él debía saber controlar.

_"De seguro Gigi me va a decir que soy un idiota y que lo deje dormir", _pensó el portero.

Y fue en ese momento cuando un dulce ángel llegó en su auxilio.

\- ¿Se puede? ¿O prefieres estar solo?.- le preguntó una dulce voz que el reconocería en cualquier lado.

Gino apartó la mirada del lago para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que también pertenecían a la dueña de esa hermosa voz, quien no era otra que Erika; por respuesta, el portero esbozó una tímida sonrisa para invitarla a acercarse, a lo que ella no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

\- Lo siento.- comenzó a decir Shanks, cuando al fin estuvo parada a su lado-. Yo presencié….- la joven suspiró, pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo comenzar a explicarse-. Bueno, aún estaba en la sala de juntas así que presencie todo y decidí seguirte para ver como estabas.-comentó finalmente, señalando hacía donde se encontraba la sala, algo avergonzada.

\- Está bien.- le respondió Gino, tomando su mano y acariciando sus finos dedos, sin levantar la mirada-. No pasa nada, no es la primera vez y quizás tampoco sea la última que el entrenador lo hace de este modo.

\- ¡Pero eso no es correcto!.- exclamó ella-. Hay formas y modos.

Él sonrió al ver la expresión ofuscada de la joven, le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de ella, tan fina, elegante y correcta en todo lo que hacía, era obvio que no le iba a agradar que el entrenador se pusiera a regañarlo delante de los demás pero, ¿no era acaso que todos eran una unidad? Entonces, ¿qué hacía la diferencia entre que el entrenador lo hubiera regañado en privado o con gente a su alrededor? Al final todos terminarían enterándose y el hecho de que Gino había fallado no cambiaría.

\- Me da gusto que hayas venido.- suspiró, mirándola a los ojos, siempre sabes ver cuándo…- se interrumpió.

"_Cuándo te necesito", _pensó.

Erika miró a Gino con una expresión de mucho cariño, no hacía falta que él dijera con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento pues ella lo sabía muy bien. La joven entonces extendió sus brazos y envolvió al portero en un fuerte pero cálido abrazo, atrayéndolo hacía ella y haciendo que él recargara su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Gino aspiró entonces su aroma y, sin pensarlo, sonrió, en verdad que había extrañado mucho, y durante tanto tiempo, esos cálidos brazos y ese dulce aroma que ahora que los volvía a tener cerca de él, lo había reconfortado casi al instante; fue en ese momento en que el portero se alegró mucho de tener dentro de su mismo equipo a alguien con quien podía hablar y desahogarse sinceramente.

El grito de un emocionado aficionado japonés devolvió a Erika al presente; y al ver a Gino a lo lejos, ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pues comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no podía evitar intentar hacer por él más de lo que su puesto le permitía.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Luego de que terminó la ceremonia inaugural del Campeonato Mundial Juvenil Sub-19, en donde los japoneses hicieron gala de su avanzada tecnología y su cultura ancestral, en un espectáculo realmente sorpresivo y digno del país. El árbitro por fin dio el pitido inicial del partido, ante las miles de ovaciones de los fans japoneses que se habían reunido en el estadio para apoyar a su selección.

Las acciones las había iniciado Japón a través de su jugador estrella y Prodigio del Sóccer: Tsubasa Ohzora, demostrando su habilidad en el juego al lanzarse directamente hacia la portería rival y esquivando a cuanto oponente se le atravesaba en el camino. Sin embargo, Aoi Shingo, quien aún se hallaba algo nervioso por tratar de ser un buen remplazo de la pareja de Ohzora, Taro Misaki, había errado al intentar atrapar el pase que le había lanzado Tsubasa, haciendo que la selección japonesa perdiera su primera oportunidad de gol.

Pronto el número veinte de Japón se tranquilizó y pudo desplegar su mejor estilo de juego en la cancha, gracias a las reconfortantes palabras que su capitán le dio y así, entre Aoi, Hyuga y Tsubasa intentaron, en varias ocasiones más, abrir el marcador a su favor, mostrando en la cancha la excelente condición física que Shingo poseía, la fuerza desmedida de Hyuga y el talento que Tsubasa tenía, pero Ricardo Espadas, el Portero Milagroso de México, no se las iba a dejar tan fácil y, dando muestra de una excelente condición física y de su talento natural para el soccer, el portero detuvo uno a uno los embates japoneses.

Este portero era muy diferente a los demás que los japoneses habían conocido, pues solía participar constantemente en la ofensiva de su equipo, saliendo de su área más de lo que cualquiera podría esperar y tomando desprevenidos en más de una ocasión a la escuadra japonesa con sus despejes de larga distancia. El partido se convirtió en un ir y venir por parte de ambas escuadras, que no cedían ni un centímetro de campo y siempre tenían una jugada para contrarrestar o detener al oponente. El juego continuó con este ritmo, llegando así prácticamente al término de la primera mitad del encuentro.

En las gradas, Erika desvió por un instante su mirada del encuentro para ver hacia donde se encontraba Gino sentado, hallándolo a unas cuantas filas de distancia. Al llegar al estadio, la selección italiana se había desplegado a lo largo de cuatro filas en una de las secciones laterales del inmueble y quedando muy cerca de la banca japonesa; la joven, quien había decidió mantenerse al margen, se había sentado en la última y la más alta de estas cuatro filas, al lado de Alessio y Fabio, por lo que desde ahí tenía una visión panorámica de todo el equipo, teniendo además, para su placer, una vista perfecta de la primera fila, en donde Hernández se encontraba sentado, flanqueado por un lado por Valentino y por el otro por Franco, con los cuales conversaba muy alegremente sobre las acciones del partido.

Al verlo tan animado, Erika no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, le gustaba mucho ver esa fortaleza que él mostraba ante cualquier adversidad. Durante el trayecto rumbo a Kashima, el portero había estado muy callado y sólo había emitido una que otra palabra, más que nada como una respuesta vaga a cuestionamientos realizados por los compañeros que se encontraban más cercanos a él, pero era evidente que en su interior se estaba desarrollando una batalla interna por tratar de volver a tener el control de sus emociones. Sin embargo, una vez que bajaron del autobús, parecía que Gino había ganado su batalla y actuó como si nada de lo sucedido en la mañana hubiese ocurrido, pues estaba con su buen humor habitual, muy sonriente y amigable con todos.

En ese momento, los pensamientos de la francesa fueron interrumpidos por el sonido agudo de un silbato, pues el árbitro había pitado dando así por finalizada la primera mitad del encuentro. Erika miró disimuladamente de nuevo a Gino al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y estiraba su espalda y brazos para luego suspirar algo decepcionada, le hubiera gustado mucho estar en este momento al lado del portero viendo el partido, pero no consideraba para nada apropiado llegar y sentarse en medio de los chicos.

_"Seguramente ellos no hubieran estado platicando tan animadamente sobre el partido si yo estuviera ahí presente"_, pensó con cierta ironía. _"Se nota que soy muy apreciada por los chicos, sobre todo por Salvatore"._

En ese instante, el tono de su celular le aviso que tenía un mensaje nuevo, por lo que se apresuró a tomar el dispositivo y verificar de qué se trataba.

_"¿En dónde andas?"_, decía el mensaje, cuya destinataria era su hermana. _"Te vemos en el stand de la cerveza Sapporo"._

Pocos minutos después, Erika llegó al lugar referido y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos entre la multitud que se amontonaba en el mostrador para comprar una bebida.

\- ¡Por acá!.- escuchó de pronto gritar a Elieth, quien le hacía señas con una de sus manos levantadas para hacerse notar, mientras que con la otra sostenía un vaso enorme de cerveza.

Erika sonrió al ver la escena pues su hermana, quien era la más pequeña del grupo, a duras penas y se notaba, mientras que Lily y Karl, quienes eran más altos que la joven, sólo observaban divertidos la escena, cada uno con sus respectivos vasos y uno extra.

\- Te compramos una.- comentó Elieth, cuando su hermana llegó a su lado, pasándole el vaso de fría cerveza para luego tomar el suyo que hasta ese momento había estado sosteniendo Karl.

Los jóvenes se entretuvieron entre saludos y pláticas diversas hasta que Erika le preguntó a Schneider si no debería estar en ese momento en la concentración de su equipo, en vez de estar viendo un partido con su novia en una ciudad de una prefectura tan lejana de donde él se debería encontrar.

\- No creo que el entrenador se enoje conmigo por salirme un rato de la concentración para observar al oponente.- respondió el capitán alemán, restándole importancia al asunto.

Al igual que muchos de los jugadores, entrenadores y asistentes de los diferentes equipos que participaban en el torneo, Schneider también había asistido al encuentro para medir la capacidad de los oponentes y saber qué esperar del conjunto japonés; sin embargo, también era cierto que había aprovechado el momento para estar un rato con Elieth, con quien su relación estaba mejor que nunca y comenzaba a establecerse a pesar de lo esquiva que en ocasiones la menor de las hermanas Shanks podía llegar a ser con él.

\- Vine a ver el partido porque estoy plenamente seguro de que Japón pasará a la siguiente ronda del campeonato.- comentó el alemán, con seguridad en la voz-. Y quizás con un poco de suerte pronto nos enfrentaremos y será entonces cuando les demostraremos que Alemania es más fuerte que antes.

\- Tú lo que quieres es enfrentarte a Wakabayashi.-rio Elieth.

\- No lo voy a negar.- respondió Karl, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero con las lesiones que tiene en ambas manos, veo poco probable que pueda jugar pronto, espero que se recupere para cuando nos enfrentemos.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que te vas a enfrentar a Japón?.- cuestionó Lily-. Hay muchas variables qué considerar antes de hacer predicciones, ¿no crees?

\- Puede ser que tengas razón.- sonrió el Káiser, con expresión de autosuficiencia-. Pero ya lo analizamos detenidamente y es muy probable que nos enfrentemos con ellos en las semifinales o, con un poco de suerte, en la final, Alemania quedará primero de su grupo y si Japón queda en segundo del grupo A, nos encontraríamos en las semifinales, y si se diera el caso que ellos terminaran primeros de grupo, entonces nos veríamos hasta la final.

\- Mira tú.- se burló Elieth-. Ya lo tienes todo planeado.

\- Así somos los alemanes.- sonrió Schneider, orgulloso-. Solemos planificar meticulosamente todas las variables.

\- Excepto cuando se enamoran.- se burló Erika, mirando primero a Elieth y luego a Karl-. Y ahí sí, nada de lo planificado les servirá.

\- Mucho menos con alguien tan impredecible cómo una francesa berrinchuda.- completó Lily, igual de divertida.

Elieth se puso de inmediato roja de la vergüenza y Karl prefirió darle un gran tragó a su cerveza para ocultar su rostro, el cual estaba igual de sonrojado que el de su novia, al tiempo en que Lily y Erika reían de buena gana.

\- Debo suponer que el día de hoy vienes apoyando a la selección equivocada, ¿verdad?.- comentó Erika, cambiando de tema, al ver que Lily traía puesta una bufanda con los colores de la selección japonesa y con el número veintidós bordado en ella, en lugar de portar alguna prenda de su país natal: México.

\- Ahí si te equivocas, mi querida Erika.- respondió Lily-. Yo vengo apoyando a un jugador en particular y no a una selección.- continuó-. Mi corazón podría estar dividido, pero afortunadamente Genzo no se encuentra jugando el día de hoy por lo que no tengo la necesidad de decidir entre mi país y mi amor.

_\- Oh l'amour, l'amour. C'est la plus belle chose dans la vie (Oh el amor, el amor. __Es__ la cosa más bella de la vida).-_ soltó Elieth, en francés y en un tono romántico y divertido, para luego soltarse a reír, secundada por los otros tres.

\- Por cierto, terminando el partido tomaremos el tren rumbo a Nagoya, para presenciar el primer encuentro que Alemania tendrá contra Estados Unidos.- comentó Elieth, cambiando de nuevo el tema de conversación.

\- Seguro que saldrán victoriosos.- comentó Erika, a lo que Karl agradeció la confianza mostrada con un gesto de cabeza-. ¿Pero por qué se marchan tan pronto?.- preguntó la joven, curiosa-. El partido de Alemania es hasta dentro de dos días, e Italia tiene su primer encuentro mañana, ¿qué no piensas ir a apoyarnos?

\- Por mucho que Karl lo quiera negar, dudo que el entrenador esté tan feliz de que su jugador estrella ande viajando por Japón y se presente hasta el día de partido.- comentó Lily, con sorna-. Debe irse en cuanto finalice el partido y aprovecharemos para viajar con él.

\- Eso claro está, después de que pasemos a saludar al portero favorito de Lily, entiéndase Genzo Wakabayashi, por supuesto.- completó Elieth-. Al descansar Japón estos días y como él no se encuentra jugando aún, es posible que quiera acompañarnos también, seguro que le gustará mucho presenciar el partido de Alemania.

\- Todo es posible.- respondió Lily, feliz de contemplar esa idea-. Aunque la verdad dudo mucho que quiera acompañarnos, él no es como otros que se salen de las concentraciones.- dijo, al tiempo en que miraba a Karl mientras éste sólo se encogía de hombros.

\- Seguro que Italia hará un excelente papel en el partido de mañana.- comentó Karl, volviendo a su modo futbolista-. Nos dará mucho gusto saber que ganaron su primer juego. Dile a Hernández que espero también un nuevo encuentro con él.

\- Gracias.- respondió Erika, con una gran sonrisa-. Y por supuesto que se lo diré, estoy segura de que a Gino también le agradaría mucho enfrentarse de nuevo al gran Káiser de Alemania.

Erika agradeció sinceramente las palabras de apoyo de Schneider, pensando que en verdad estaba muy ansiosa por el partido del día siguiente ya que deseaba con anhelo el poder volver a ver a Gino en la portería.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Mientras tanto, Gino se encontraba sentado en su lugar en las gradas, a la espera de que diera comienzo la segunda parte del partido; la mayoría de los jugadores habían aprovechado la pausa para ir en busca de algún tipo de bebida o botana para el tiempo complementario, por lo que el italiano se encontraba a solas en este momento, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien le hablaban a su espalda.

\- Al parecer, los japoneses están sufriendo demasiado contra un equipo tan inferior e insignificante como lo es México.- comentó Salvatore, al tiempo en que bajaba las escalinatas para llegar a la fila en donde se encontraba sentando Hernández.

"Y _ahí vas de nuevo con tus estúpidos juicios de primera mano", _pensó Gino, frunciendo el ceño.

\- México no es un equipo que puedas subestimar tan fácilmente.-respondió el portero, mirando a su compañero-. A lo largo de la historia, han demostrado dar grandes e inesperadas sorpresas, han sido campeones mundiales en la categoría Sub-17 en dos ocasiones y campeones olímpicos en una ocasión.

\- Y si es así, ¿por qué a pesar de las constantes llegadas por parte de ambos equipos, el marcador aún sigue empatado a ceros?.- contraatacó Gentile, al tiempo en que se sentaba en las gradas, junto a su capitán-. Como país anfitrión, Japón no puede darse el lujo de perder su primer partido, pienso que es por eso que fortalecieron su defensa con 3 volantes.- continuó el líbero.

\- Eso es cierto.- admitió Hernández-. Pero por otro lado, Japón sólo tiene a un delantero en el frente, además del hecho de que está Espadas, el portero del equipo mexicano, quien no les permitirá tan fácilmente anotar en su portería.- continuó con su análisis-. Ambos son equipos que normalmente juegan un estilo más ofensivo que defensivo y, a pesar de ello, no han podido marcar ni un gol en este partido.

\- ¡Un gol! Sólo un simple gol es lo que cualquiera de los dos equipos necesita.- comentó Salvatore, con tono teatral y gesticulando con las manos-. Así como están las cosas, ése probablemente será el gol de la victoria.- agregó con actitud más seria.

\- Puede que tengas razón.- admitió Gino, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, continuando con el análisis en su mente.

Luego de una silenciosa y un tanto incómoda pausa, Salvatore cambió el tema de conversación.

\- Me enteré por Valentino que el entrenador Santoro te dio una reprimenda "particular" después de que todos salimos del salón.- comentó Salvatore, quien no entendía porqué, pero enterarse de esto lo había hecho sentirse algo culpable al respecto.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir?.- respondió Gino, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia-. Supongo que son gajes del oficio.

\- ¿De qué oficio?.- comentó Gentile, sin comprender bien.

\- Supongo que son parte de ser el capitán.- respondió Gino, mirando hacia la cancha aún desierta, para que su compañero no viera en su expresión que ese asunto sí le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

\- ¿En verdad no estás enojado por esto?.- volvió a preguntar Salvatore, sin creer en las palabras de su capitán-. ¡Vamos! Hasta yo sé que eso no es justo, tú no tuviste la culpa, sino yo.

\- ¿Y para qué estar molesto?.- cuestionó Gino, intentando finalizar el tema-. Eso no va a remediar nada; lo hecho, hecho está.

\- Pues sí, quizás tienes razón.- comentó Salvatore, un tanto irritado de la tranquilidad del otro-. Pero es que es simplemente muy molesto y una persona normal estaría más que enojada.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que el ir enojado con la vida no te llevará a nada.- le respondió Gino, con un tono de voz diferente-. No te resolverá tus problemas.- continuó diciendo-. Ni te regresará lo que has pedido.- finalizó, con un susurro de voz.

El defensor podría jurar haber percibido cierta tristeza o melancolía en la voz de Hernández, pero al final creyó que se lo imaginaba pues su compañero continuo conversando con voz tranquila y firme.

\- No veo el caso de estar amargándome la existencia con cosas que al final de cuentas no tienen importancia.- concluyó Gino, tajante.

Salvatore ya no quiso seguir insistiendo en el tema, se dijo que sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que prefirió continuar con otra cosa.

\- ¡Y dime!.- comenzó a decir con un tono más burlón-. ¿En dónde se encuentra el punto débil del Perfect Keeper protector de los desvalidos?.- preguntó, buscando a Erika a su alrededor.

A Gino no le importaba ni le inquietaba en lo absoluto que Salvatore se dedicara a intentar molestarlo con sus idioteces pues jamás había sido blanco de burlas o acosos por parte de nadie, su forma de ser tan sincera, amigable y solidaria, su gran habilidad deportiva e incluso su apariencia física prácticamente perfecta le habían ayudado siempre a ser apreciado y respetado por los que le conocían, ya fuera en las diferentes escuelas a las que había asistido, como también en sus diferentes equipos de soccer, por lo que jamás había conocido lo que era el verdadero acoso, pero una cosa era que lo molestara a él, quien consideraba a Salvatore como un tipo arrogante y berrinchudo que sólo jodía como medio de escape de algo que Gino aún no lograba averiguar qué era, y otra muy diferente era que se metiera con la persona por la cual él aún sentía algo.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- le respondió Gino, con seriedad-. No comiences con idioteces.

\- ¿Y dices no estar molesto?.- comentó Gentile, con actitud mordaz.

\- El hecho de que te diga que no me molesta lo que pasó en el hotel, no quiere decir que no me vaya a molestar otra cosa.- le respondió Hernández con actitud seria.

\- ¿Otra cosa, como lo es tu amante?.- se burló Salvatore.

Gino miró a Salvatore queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada, advirtiéndole que si seguía la cosa no iba a terminar bien.

\- Ok.- respondió Gentile, divertido, levantando las manos de modo conciliador-. Ya entiendo, no molestarla sino me asesinarás.

Poco a poco, los veintidós jugadores comenzaron a regresar al campo de juego y lentamente se fueron acomodando en sus lugares, indicativo de que el partido pronto se reiniciaría.

\- Quizás hubiera sido un partido mucho más interesante si se hubieran enfrentado otros equipos más poderosos, pero siendo Japón el anfitrión del torneo, era más que obvio que les darían el partido inaugural, a pesar de lo aburrido que podía resultar.- comentó Salvatore, intentando hacer las paces con el portero.

\- Creo que nuevamente estas sacando conclusiones precipitadas o lo estás viendo de un modo demasiado sencillo, Salvo.- comentó Gino.

Él había estudiado a fondo a ambos oponentes por tratarse de sus primeros contrincantes en la fase de grupos, conocía las características de ambos equipos así como sus defectos y virtudes, por lo que podría asegurar plenamente que el partido no terminaría en empate.

\- Es cierto que ha sido un juego en donde ninguno de los dos ha podido anotar, pero eso no quiere decir que se mantendrá así para la segunda parte.- comentó Hernández, concentrándose de nuevo en el partido-. Sin bien el primer tanto será valioso, al final ganará el que logre hacer una diferencia y en ese caso yo apostaría a que será Japón.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Espadas, crees que no los detendrá?.- preguntó Gentile, siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su compañero.

\- Si bien Espadas es un magnifico portero que lucha ferozmente por obtener la victoria, también es cierto que Japón es un equipo que jamás se ha dado por vencido, además de que tiene a dos grandes jugadores que entre más fuerte sea el adversario, mayor será su deseo de derrotarlo, por lo que no creo que Espadas pueda con ellos.- sentenció Gino.

\- ¿Te refieres a su capitán y al mono de tu amigo?.- inquirió Salvatore, con sorna.

Hernández volvió a mirar a Gentile, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que le dejes de llamar así?.- reclamó el portero-. Si no te puedes expresar de los demás de una manera decente, entonces simplemente no abras la boca.

\- Ok, su eminencia, como usted diga.- comentó Salvatore, con sorna-. Ya, no dije nada, mejor continúe con su filosófico discurso, honorabilísimo Capitán Perfecto.- bromeó.

Gino prefirió ignorarlo y justo en ese momento sonó el pitido que dio inicio a la segunda parte del encuentro.

\- ¡Mira! Ya se reinicia el partido.- comentó Hernández, señalando el campo de juego-. Espadas ha salido con la camiseta en color blanco.- comentó, pensativo-. Según he leído, eso lo hace cuando quiere ser aún más ofensivo de lo que ha estado jugando en la primera mitad, creo que está subestimando mucho al equipo japonés y puede que le den una sorpresa si Japón termina desplegando los talentos que tiene en sus filas.

\- Tú más que nadie debe saber de esto, ¿no?.- comentó Gentile, mordaz, haciendo alusión a un encuentro cancelado cuatro años atrás-. Me suena un tanto familiar la historia.- comentó con sorna-. ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? ¿Acaso es pena, o será empatía por portero? ¿O será quizás que no deseas que se te compare con el Portero Milagroso una vez que lo hayan derrotado como lo hicieron ya contigo?

\- Considero que Ricardo Espadas es un magnifico portero, único en su tan peculiar estilo de juego.- respondió Gino, con total tranquilidad, ignorando las burlas del otro y con el espíritu competitivo que siempre le caracterizaba-. Por mi parte, a mí me dará gusto el poder enfrentarlo y medir nuestras capacidades en el campo de juego, ambos somos porteros que jugamos de maneras muy diferentes, será interesante saber cuál es la mejor.

\- Hace un rato, escuché que algunos reporteros mexicanos alardeaban con sus homólogos japoneses diciéndoles que Espadas también juega como delantero.- agregó Salvatore a su vez-. Aunque de ser cierto, yo dudo mucho que pueda llegar a ser bueno.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también tendrás la oportunidad de medir tus fuerzas con él?.- comentó Hernández, con curiosidad.

\- Buena broma, Hernández.- resopló Gentile-. Sabes que eso no sucederá.

\- Pero de llegar a darse el caso, no puedes negar que sería bastante interesante y sorprendente el poder enfrentarlo, e incluso creo que también sería muy emocionante.- continúo Gino, alegando claramente animado y gesticulando con las manos-. ¿Cuántas veces se puede decir que un defensa de cierto equipo se enfrentó a un portero del equipo rival?

\- ¡Uhm! Supongo que casi nunca.- exclamó Gentile, teniendo que estar de acuerdo en contra de su voluntad, para luego quedarse pensativo antes de comentar de una manera más burlona-. Aunque debo decir que como defensa, considero que aguantar al portero de tu propio equipo es más que suficiente; si consideramos el hecho de que te está gritando a los oídos por más de noventa minutos y luego agregas que además de eso, es el capitán del equipo, por lo que quiere desplegar todo el juego desde su propia portería, teniendo doble motivo para gritar como loco, eso lo convierte en algo realmente fastidioso e insoportable.

\- ¡No creí que pudiera ser tan molesto!.- respondió Gino, con un tono de falsa ofensa para luego echarse a reír de muy buena gana-. Le tendré que preguntar a Fabrizzio o a Mariano si opinan lo mismo que tú.- se burló.

\- ¡Hazlo y verás que ellos también opinan lo mismo!.- le respondió Salvatore, en el mismo tono burlón-. ¡Estoy seguro que te dirán que eres tan odioso como yo lo pienso!

Gino rio divertido, estirando espalda, brazos y piernas pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

\- Es realmente agradable saber cuán apreciado puede uno llegar a ser para el equipo en el que juegas.- comentó Hernández, con sarcasmo-. El sentirse tan indispensable, no tiene precio.

\- Podría ser mucho peor.- se burló, Gentile.

\- ¿Ah sí?.- preguntó Gino, con curiosidad-. ¿Y cómo podría ser eso posible?

\- Podrías no tener al magnífico y mejor defensor del mundo que tienes jugando a tu lado, con otro defensa sería doblemente difícil para ti cumplir con tu trabajo de proteger la portería.- respondió Salvatore, con petulancia, a lo que Gino soltó estruendosa carcajada.

\- Te faltó decir que también es sumamente modesto.- agregó Hernández, divertido.

En ese momento, la atención de los italianos se centró en el campo de juego debido a una jugada que hizo que todo el estadio gritara de la sorpresa. El jugador número ocho de México había cometido una acción completamente antideportiva al intentar frenar el avance japonés, pues en su desesperación había tomado a los gemelos Tachibana por los tobillos cuando estos saltaban y los terminó azotando sobre el césped, lesionándolos con dicha acción.

\- ¡Uy!.- exclamó Gino, sacando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo, sintiendo como propio todo el dolor que podrían estar pasando en esos momento los gemelos Tachibana.- Creo que esa jugada era completamente innecesaria.- comentó, al tiempo en que el árbitro sacaba la tarjeta roja al jugador mexicano.

\- Después de eso, Hernández centró su mirada en Espadas, quien se mostraba muy tranquilo ante la jugada de García.

_"¡¿Qué clase de capitán eres, si permites que uno de tus jugadores llegue a este tipo de medidas tan extremas?!", _pensó el guardameta, con cierta rabia_._

\- Por tu expresión puedo suponer fácilmente de qué lado estás el día de hoy.- comentó Gentile, a quien no le había pasado desapercibida la rabia de su compañero.

\- No tengo nada personal contra los mexicanos, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de su jugador número ocho, es completamente antideportiva.- comentó Gino, realmente molesto-. Y sí, debo decir que apoyo a Japón.- respondió a la pregunta de su compañero.

En el fondo, Gino también esperaba que Aoi cumpliera su promesa de llegar al tercer partido invicto y así poder enfrentarse a él.

\- ¿Bromeas?.- le cuestionó Salvatore-. ¿Es por tu manía de apoyar a los perdedores?

\- Por tus palabras debo suponer que tú crees que Japón perderá, ¿cierto?.- contraatacó Gino-. Pues yo opino todo lo contrario y podría incluso apostar a que Japón ganará, quizás podría ser con un marcador de 2 a 1.- se aventuró a decir.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y con goles de quién, si se puede saber?.- se intrigó el líbero.

\- Mmm.- Gino se puso a meditarlo un poco, antes de responder; Tsubasa Ozora se había visto muy apagado y disminuido en el partido debido a alguna extraña razón que se desconocía hasta el momento, y a pesar de que aún estaba en el juego, Gino no creía que él fuera capaz de anotar por sí solo y Misaki no estaba jugando como para hacer la combinación exitosa que tanto los caracterizaba-. No creo que Tsubasa pueda anotar solo.- comentó finalmente, para continuar analizando a los jugadores del campo; en eso, en su campo de visión apareció una figura conocida, corriendo de un lado al otro con esa inagotable energía que lo caracterizaba y Gino sonrió-. Creo más bien podría ser Shingo quien anote uno de los goles que le den la victoria a su equipo.

\- ¿Aoi?.- preguntó Gentile con una mueca de disgusto, pues lo consideraba tan inferior que hasta pensar en él le daba repulsión.

\- Sí, quizás podría ser con una asistencia de Tsubasa.- continuó Hernández, quien no había visto la expresión del otro.

\- Mmm.- respondió Gentile, con una mueca de incredulidad-. ¿Y el otro? ¿De quién sería, según tú?

Gino se detuvo de nueva cuenta a meditar el asunto y a analizar a los jugadores que se encontraban librando la batalla en el campo de juego.

\- Creo que podría anotarlo Hyuga.- respondió finalmente-. Es quien más ha llegado a la portería rival.

\- ¿Y del lado mexicano?.- inquirió Salvatore, interesado ya en el análisis de Gino-. ¿De quién crees que será el gol que anoten?

\- Esa es fácil, creo que será de Espadas.- respondió Gino, con seguridad.

\- ¿Espadas?.- rio Gentile, de buena gana-. ¿Estás loco? ¡Pero si él es portero!.- exclamó con ironía-. Además, creo que le tienes demasiada confianza a los japoneses.- terminó burlándose.

\- Podría ser.- respondió Hernández, con una sonrisa divertida-. Pero a ti te vendría bien que los conocieras un poco más para ver si así puedes respetarlos como dignos rivales.

\- Eso nunca pasará.- bufó, el líbero.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos!.- rio el portero, claramente divertido-. Puede ser que al concluir este torneo tú opinión de ellos sea diferente de la actual-. Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al final Gino había tenido razón y las cosas sucedieron tal y como las predijo, Espadas había luchado ferozmente y había incluso sacrificado su brazo derecho para intentar detener al oponente, pero todo esto no había sido suficiente contra el equipo japonés y en ese momento Hernández se sintió identificado con el dolor del mexicano, pues él más que nadie sabía lo que era perder en el último minuto con una lesión de por medio; a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del partido que tuvo con Japón en el Campeonato Juvenil Jr. en París y su alma sufrió de nuevo por aquel desafortunado día.

\- ¡Puff!.- exclamó Gentile, levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Qué partido tan más aburrido! Japón tuvo demasiadas dificultades contra un equipo como tan insignificante como lo es México, no parece ser tan bueno como tú dices, Hernández.- comentó con arrogancia.

\- Creo que tú no aprendes de tus errores.- le respondió Gino, confrontándolo, molesto por la actitud de su compañero-. No hace más de un par de horas que vimos las consecuencias de tu arrogancia y estupidez y ya estás de nuevo actuando del mismo modo. ¿Qué tu jamás aprenderás a no subestimar a los demás y a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas?

\- Ellos no son rivales para Italia.- contradijo Gentile, con petulancia-. Ninguno de los dos equipos.

Gino negó con la cabeza antes de responderle.

_"Nunca aprenderás"_, pensó Hernández, al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento.

Justo en ese instante, Aoi Shingo se acercaba a su banca y al ver a los dos italianos parados en las gradas, sonrió feliz.

\- ¡Gino! Viniste a ver el partido.- gritó Shingo, eufórico-. Y Gentile también está aquí.- se sorprendió el japonés, para luego poner actitud retadora-. ¡Vencimos en el primer partido como prometí, Japón e Italia ganarán todo hasta que nos enfrentemos!.- les recordó la promesa que tenían-. Mi mayor objetivo para esta primera ronda es derrotar a la selección Juvenil de Italia. ¡Quiero vengarme de ti, Salvatore Gentile!.- exclamó, levantando su dedo índice para señalarlo a él-. Cuando nos enfrentemos, verás que la Finta de Ángulo Recto no es la única técnica que tengo para superarte.- comentó, con cierta arrogancia.

Ante tales palabras, Salvatore enfureció, ésa era una confrontación directa a su orgullo y deseaba darle su merecido en ese mismo instante. Aoi había pasado el límite, siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron y por esa razón era que su rivalidad se ponía cada vez peor. Gentile hizo el intento de saltar a la cancha pero Hernández le tomó del hombro.

\- Ni se te ocurra.- comentó Gino, con voz baja pero tan autoritaria que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Salvatore miró por algunos segundos a su capitán, debatiéndose entre si debía hacerle caso o ignorarlo, cediendo esta vez ante su mirada, para luego ver al japonés antes de responder.

\- ¡Eso está por verse!.- respondió Gentile, para luego darse la media vuelta y salir del lugar, hecho una furia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Los fans japoneses, lenta y ordenadamente, comenzaban a abandonar el estadio en medio de vítores para los Samurái Blues. Había sido un gran encuentro para Japón, que había conseguido su primera victoria y sus respectivos tres puntos; por lo que todos los aclamaban como si de héroes se tratasen, y bueno, quizás para ellos sí lo eran. Muy cerca del mar de gente que salía por las múltiples puertas del estadio, se encontraba Gino, quien estaba parado en el punto, que con anterioridad había establecido junto con sus compañeros, como lugar de reunión; intentando reconcentrar a todo su equipo, para regresar lo antes posible al hotel, tal y como lo había indicado el entrenador Santoro.

Varios de los jugadores italianos ya se encontraban reunidos en el lugar indicado, conversando sobre las diferentes acciones que el partido había tenido, pero aún faltaban algunos cuantos más, que se habían retrasado por diferentes razones; entre las personas que faltaban por llegar se encontraba Salvatore, quien después de haber salido furioso de la zona de gradas, no se le había vuelto a ver por ningún lado. Gino estaba tentado a irse y dejarlo ahí, que regresara como pudiera, pero su deber como capitán fue mucho más fuerte y se comenzó a decir que, si su mejor defensor se perdía, seguramente el entrenador no estaría muy contento que digamos, sin contar con el hecho de que se requería de su habilidad para el partido del día siguiente. Hernández le preguntó a todo jugador que llegaba al punto de reunión, si había visto en su camino a Gentile, a lo que todos le respondían de igual manera que no, por lo que el portero, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que debía ir a buscarlo.

_"¡Maldita sea! Voy a tener que ir a buscarlo"_, pensó Gino, no de muy buena gana.

\- Ahora vuelvo.- le comentó a Valentino-. Te encargo por favor que concentres al resto.

\- ¡No hay problema, capitán!.- respondió el mediocampista, haciendo un saludo militar con la mano.

En el interior del estadio, Gentile caminaba por los pasillos, claramente enojado por la situación que acababa de suceder; estaba demasiado molesto pues Gino le había impedido que le callara la boca a Aoi, como él creía que se lo merecía. Y luego, para acabarla, a la salida de las gradas varios de sus compañeros le habían mirado bastante molestos, reclamándole el por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni por un minuto y porque al parecer no había tenido suficiente con el hecho de que, por su culpa, los habían terminado regañado injustificadamente, todo lo cual acabó de irritar aún más al defensor.

\- Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana hacer.- comentó Salvatore, como respuesta tardía a los reclamos de sus compañeros.

El líbero, iba tan molesto que no le importaba empujar a cuanto pobre ser se le atravesaba en su camino, quería sacar ese enojo y andaba a la búsqueda de quién se la pagara. Por su parte, Erika, quien había estado viendo la segunda mitad del partido al lado de su hermana y amigos, una vez que terminó el encuentro se despidió de los otros tres para luego dirigirse al sanitario más cercano y después buscar a Alessio y a Fabio para regresar al autobús antes de que éste partiera sin ellos. Salvatore vio a Erika a través de las personas que circulaban por la zona, quien miraba distraídamente hacia todos lados en busca de los fisioterapeutas y decidió que descargaría con ella toda la furia que traía contenida.

_"Si Gino no me deja desquitarme con Aoi, entonces será su linda amante quién pagará las consecuencias"_, pensó Gentile.

Salvatore entonces se acercó con paso firme hacia Erika, la cual en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a él; y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su lado, se escuchó a una voz, muy conocida para ambos, gritar con fuerza.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Salvo!.- exclamó Gino, con voz molesta.

Tanto Erika como Salvatore saltaron al escucharlo, pues ninguno se esperaba que el portero estuviera cerca.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!.- le volvió a exigir Gino a Salvatore, una vez que el primero llegó al lado del segundo.

\- Y San Gino, protector de los becarios hace su aparición.- replicó Salvatore, burlón, girándose para encararlo de frente-. ¿Qué harás si no quiero detenerme?

\- Si quieres averiguarlo, continúa y verás.- respondió Hernández, con actitud seria.

\- Debes ser muy especial para tener siempre al valeroso Hernández de tu lado.- le comentó Gentile con sarcasmo a Erika, quien miraba a ambos muy sorprendida pues no comprendía bien lo que sucedía.

\- Muy gracioso, Salvo.- comentó Gino, con actitud de pocos amigos-. ¡Ya es suficiente!

\- ¿Y si no quiero?.- Gentile, encaró a su capitán-. ¿Por qué habría de detenerme? ¿Sólo por qué tú lo dices?

\- El hecho de que estés molesto, no te da derecho a desquitarte con la primera persona que encuentres en tu camino.- reclamó Gino.

\- Y menos si se trata de tu "amiga", ¿cierto?.- respondió Salvatore, con tono burlón-. ¡Confiésalo! No la defiendes sólo porque eres el santo protector de los desvalidos, la proteges porque sientes algo por ella, ¿no?.- el defensa disfrutaba la escena a lo grande, veía como Gino se contenía apretando la mandíbula y tensando los músculos de sus brazos por la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños intentando no lanzarle un golpe a su compañero-. O mejor aún, la defiendes porque te estás revolcando con ella cada que puedes, por eso la trajiste, porque es tu amante ¿cierto?.- finalizó el defensor, con sorna.

Salvatore no se vio venir el puñetazo que recibió directo en la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara tirado en el suelo.

\- Buen golpe, Hernández.- sonrió Salvatore, burlón, al tiempo en que se sobaba el área del rostro donde había recibido el impacto y se limpiaba un fino hilo de sangre de la comisura del labio-. Por lo menos sí sabes cómo golpear.- sonrió.

\- Te había dejado muy en claro que si te volvías a meterte con ella, lo pagarías.- le respondió Gino, colérico y mirándolo fijamente.

Gentile entonces miró a su alrededor, la gente que aún se encontraba en el interior del estadio comenzó a acumularse alrededor de los involucrados, por lo que Salvatore, por una extraña razón, prefirió desistir y se levantó del suelo para encarar a Gino.

\- Arreglaremos esto en otro lugar, con menos metiches.- comentó el defensa, mirando a su alrededor-. Ya tendré tiempo de regresarte la cortesía, capitán.- agregó, para luego caminar rumbo a la salida.

\- Lo siento.- comentó Gino una vez que el defensor se retiró, acercándose aún más a Erika.

\- No tienes que disculparte.- le respondió Erika, al tiempo en que tomaba la mano del portero y comenzaba a acariciarla-. No fuiste tú quien comenzó y la verdad, él se lo merecía.

\- ¡Pero soy el capitán! Por lo que no puedo perder el control tan fácilmente.- respondió Gino, quien de inmediato comenzó a experimentar mucho remordimiento al respecto-. Además, tú sabes que no soy precisamente partidario de resolver las cosas a golpes, por mucho que desee matar al imbécil de Gentile, debo mantener la cabeza serena.

\- ¡Eso lo sé!.- le dijo Erika, tratando de consolarlo-. Pero a veces las circunstancias te llevan a sólo poder resolverlo de ése modo, él no va a entender de otra forma.

\- Pero es mi responsabilidad que no sea así.- se culpó el portero.

\- ¡No!.- respondió ella, enérgica-. Ésa no es tu responsabilidad. Sé que te presionan mucho para que pienses que todo es tu deber pero no es así, debes aprender a ver cuándo tu papel como capitán termina.

Gino suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, debía admitir que Erika tenía razón, había cosas que él no podía evitar por más que se esforzara, sobre todo con Salvatore, quien parecía gozar haciendo todo lo posible por desesperarlo a él y al resto del equipo.

o

**Tokio, Japón.**

**Campo de Entrenamiento de la Selección Italiana.**

La selección italiana regresó al hotel sin ningún otro contratiempo y horas más tarde había terminado su entrenamiento previo a su próximo encuentro; luego de que el entrenador diera la alineación titular para el mismo, había dado por concluidas las actividades del día, por lo que el equipo se encontraba en este momento en los vestidores del campo, que les habían asignado para sus prácticas. Salvatore continuaba con un humor insoportable ya que aún recordaba el golpe dado por Gino y durante el entrenamiento, había hecho uso de una fuerza innecesaria en varias de las jugadas, hasta que el entrenador tuvo que detenerlo por el temor a que lesionara a algún compañero.

\- Piensa en lo que haces Gentile.- le había dicho el entrenador, sumamente molesto-. Si alguien sale lesionado el día de hoy, arruinará nuestro esquema de juego para mañana.

El líbero entonces, tuvo que desistir de desahogarse de ese modo, por lo que prefirió molestar a todo el que estaba a su alcance con comentarios mordaces y sin sentido, tratando de buscar pelea con el primero que se dejara y empujando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

\- ¡Quítense de mi camino!.- exclamó Gentile, en ese momento, empujando a Marco y a Franco y tirando las cosas que los jugadores habían colocado en la banca, pues se disponían a ducharse.

\- ¡Vete al infierno!.- exclamó Franco claramente molesto, recogiendo sus pertenencias-. ¿Por qué no dejas de joder de una buena vez?

\- ¿Y si no quiero?.- le retó, el defensor-. Aquí no está el entrenador, ¿qué harás para que me calme?

\- ¡No estará el entrenador pero estoy yo!.- respondió Gino; una vez que Franco y Marco se fueron a las duchas, el portero había presenciado en silencio la escena anterior pues se encontraba en el otro lado de los vestidores, en donde actualmente estaba parado mirando hacia el interior de uno de los casilleros y ordenando sus cosas-. Si no tuviste suficiente con lo de hace rato, podemos solucionarlo ahora.- agregó.

Gentile terminó por explotar y de dos zancadas atravesó los vestidores, llegado al lado de Gino, el cual continuaba distraído guardando algunas cosas que tenía colgadas en el interior del casillero; Salvatore entonces agarró por uno de los hombros a Hernández, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y azotándolo contra el casillero, sorprendiéndolo con la acción.

\- ¿Te crees muy superior al resto de nosotros?.- preguntó furioso Salvatore, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y azotándolo de nuevo contra el casillero con cada pregunta que le hacía-. ¿Crees estar por encima de los demás y por eso nos tienes que dar lecciones de moral?

\- No tendría por qué estarlo.- respondió Gino, mirando a Salvatore fijamente y con severidad; así como no le gustaba usar los puños, también odiaba que otras personas fueran tan cobardes como para hacer uso de la violencia para hacerse escuchar-. Y te agradecería, que me quitaras las manos de encima de una buena vez, Salvo.- continuó mirándolo sin un rastro de miedo y con el cuerpo tenso.

La mirada de Gino, parecía decir que, a pesar de que Gentile lo tenía acorralado contra el casillero, era él quien en verdad tenía control de la situación en sus manos, y esto hacía enfurecer aún más al defensor.

_"El siempre perfecto, Gino Hernández, quien jamás perdía el control"_, pensó Salvatore. ¡Cómo deseaba con toda su alma, verlo por lo menos una vez perdiendo el control, desesperado, con miedo, o simplemente no siendo perfecto!

\- Entonces dime una cosa, ¿por qué tendrías tú que tener una suite y los demás no?.- preguntó Salvatore, acosando al portero-. ¿Sólo por ser el capitán-yo-lo-hago-todo-bien? No creas que te puedes sentir más que los demás.- comentó Gentile, apretando aún más los puños, y volviendo a azotar a Gino contra el casillero.

Gino suspiró y dejó de tensar su cuerpo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la puerta metálica del casillero y cerrando los ojos por un instante, para respirar profundamente en un intento de mantener el control; si lo que Gentile quería era pelear, estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?.- respondió Gino, con voz un poco más tranquila pero conservando la seriedad.

\- Lo escuché ayer.- respondió Salvatore, vagamente-. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué tú deberías de estar en una suite y yo no? ¿Qué te hace tan diferente al resto de los demás?.- volvió a preguntar, empujando de nuevo a Gino contra el casillero.

\- ¡Suéltame!.- repitió el portero, esta vez con severidad.

Gino tomó entonces las muñecas de Salvatore entre sus manos, para forzarlo a que lo soltara de una buena vez, pero la furia de Gentile era mucho más fuerte por lo que éste ni se inmutó. El borde metálico que sobresalía de la puerta, para colocar el candado en el casillero; comenzaba a enterrársele al portero en la espalda, muy cerca del omóplato, con cada ocasión que el defensor lo azotaba, dejándole ya una laceración en la piel.

\- ¿Quién te contó eso?.- repitió Gino su pregunta, con dureza.

\- Ya te lo dije, lo escuché por casualidad cuando hablabas con tu mujer.- respondió Salvatore, enfatizando la última palabra de modo mordaz.

Gino perdió la paciencia con el último comentario de Gentile, en verdad le molestaba mucho la forma tan despectiva en cómo llegaba a referirse de Erika y era algo que no le pensaba tolerar; ya había tenido suficiente y se lo había advertido, no quería seguirlo escuchando por lo que lo haría entender de mala manera. Hernández volvió a apretar las muñecas de Salvatore, ésta vez con mucha más fuerza que la anterior, haciendo que el defensor comenzara a sentir dolor y terminara por aflojar el agarre que le estaba haciendo, situación que aprovechó el portero para empujarlo bruscamente y con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Salvatore trastabilló, sorprendido con esta acción, lo que aprovechó Hernández para, con una hábil finta, esquivar a Gentile y moverse del aprisionamiento en el que se encontraba; Gino no era partidario de la fuerza bruta pero si debía usarla, lo haría sin duda alguna, como lo acababa de hacer, demostrándole una vez más al líbero que no era tan novato como todos creían que lo era en cuanto a pelear se trataba.

Sin embargo, Hernández no contempló que el defensor era mucho más rápido en cuestiones de marcaje, por lo que éste lo tomó rápidamente por la cintura y lo lanzó de nuevo hacia el casillero, en donde se volvió a estrellar. Con el nuevo golpe, el borde del casillero terminó por abrirle aún más la laceración, ocasionándole un gran ardor en la piel al tiempo en que experimentaba una punzada de dolor, pero el enojo de Gino era mucho más grande que éste, ocasionando que ignorara su herida para encarar muy molesto a Gentile y lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, que dejó al muchacho tirado sobre la banca.

\- Te recuerdo que anoche te dije claramente que no volvieras a molestar a Erika, y eso incluye esa manera tan despectiva en la que te refieres a ella, es la segunda vez en el día de hoy que lo haces y no pienso tolerarlo más.- comentó Gino, mirándolo con furia.

Gentile miró atentamente el rostro de su compañero, el cual no dejaba pie para dudar de sus palabras: si él continuaba expresándose de ese modo, Gino era capaz de responder a golpes.

\- Segundo aviso.- continuó diciendo Hernández.- Al tercero, dudo mucho que te puedas levantar por tu propio pie.

\- ¡Está bien!.- sonrió Gentile, feliz de por fin verlo perder el control y limpiándose un hilo de sangre de la boca-. Dejaré de llamarla de ese modo si me respondes. ¿Por qué ella dijo eso? ¡Anda, contesta!

Una vez que la adrenalina del momento disminuyó un poco, Gino volvió a sentir el ardor y dolor de la herida, por lo que trató de pararse lo más recto que pudo para ver si desaparecían o por lo menos disminuían sus malestares, al tiempo que trató de acomodarse la playera para que si alguien entraba en ese instante no notara lo que había sucedido y luego de respirar profundo para calmarse, por fin le respondió a Salvatore.

\- Niccolo De Angelis es mi abuelo materno.- respondió Gino, finalmente-. Es por eso que ella bromeó conmigo sobre eso, no es nada que sea importante.

\- ¿El mismo De Angelis, que es dueño de la cadena de hoteles De Angelis, con cientos de hoteles alrededor del mundo y en donde nos estamos hospedando en este momento?.- preguntó Salvatore, sorprendido.

Gino no contestó al cuestionamiento, pero ni falta que hacía; Salvatore se quedó muy sorprendido, había hecho muchas conjeturas al respecto pero jamás esperó que ésa fuera la razón; y él pensó con amargura, que había ocasiones en las que en verdad podía llegar a odiar a Hernández, mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

**Hotel De Angelis. Tokio, Japón.**

El equipo italiano se encontraba cenando tranquilamente en uno de los restaurantes del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando. Gentile estaba sentado solo, en una de las mesas más alejadas y en un rincón, pues no tenía la menor intención de interactuar con los demás, consideraba que sus compañeros se estaban comportando como una bola de niñitas quejumbrosas y lloronas, pues varios de ellos, no habían perdido la oportunidad de hacerle saber sus molestias y descontento. El equipo en general estaba molesto por todo lo que había sucedido, tanto durante la cena de bienvenida, como en el estadio y, para acabar, también por lo ocurrido durante el entrenamiento, por lo que habían decidido ignorarlo en conjunto por el resto del día, situación que a Salvatore le importaba muy poco.

\- Mañana no quedará más remedio que hablarle debido al partido.- había comentado Franco, sumamente molesto-. Pero, por lo menos esta noche, tengamos un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Así pues, el equipo platicaba alegremente en las mesas del lado opuesto del salón, cuando por fin, alguno de ellos, notó la ausencia de su capitán, preguntándose todos de inmediato en donde podría estar, ya que el portero no había bajado a cenar y nadie lo había visto desde que se había metido a las duchas, al tiempo en que ellos salían para vestirse. Valentino se dijo que muy en contra de su voluntad, tendría que ir a preguntarle a Salvatore si es que él sabía en donde podría esta Gino, pues Gentile había sido la última persona que lo había visto.

_"Quizás tenga una idea de dónde anda",_ pensó el mediocampista.

Con un gran y exagerado suspiro, que arrancó las risas generales, Valentino se encaminó al extremo opuesto del salón, rumbo a la mesa en donde se hallaba Gentile.

\- ¡Hey, Gentile!.- saludó Valentino amistosamente, a lo que Salvatore levantó la mirada con hastío-. ¿Sabes de casualidad en dónde anda Gino?.- preguntó, sin rodeos, pues no deseaba entablar una conversación innecesaria.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría yo que saberlo?.- respondió Salvatore, con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Quizás porque son compañeros de habitación?.- respondió el mediocampista, con burla-. Y podría ser que él te hubiera comentado qué es lo que iba a hacer.

\- El hecho de que compartamos la habitación no me convierte en su niñera.- respondió Gentile, de mal modo y bajando la mirada para continuar cenando como si su compañero no se encontrara parado frente a él-. Como no me importa saber qué hace con su maldita vida perfecta, no estoy interesado en andar preguntándole si va a ir a cenar a algún restaurante exclusivo en el quinceavo piso o si sólo es que no se le antoja convivir con idiotas como ustedes.

\- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Valentino, claramente confundido por el hilo de los pensamientos del defensor-. Ah, ¿entonces no está en su habitación?.- preguntó con cierta duda-. ¿Por lo menos sabes si llegó después del entrenamiento?

\- Yo que voy a saber, no estoy allá, ¿cierto?.- gruñó Salvatore, haciendo una mueca de desesperación-. Si tanto te interesa, ve tú a buscarlo y déjame terminar de cenar en paz.- respondió, malhumorado.- ¿Yo por qué tendría que preocuparme de saber qué le pasa a ése?.- bufó, después de una pequeña pausa, tras lo cual se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Gentile se había ensañado particularmente con Gino pues odiaba lo que a su parecer era su vida perfecta, en donde todo le salía bien, y que todos le respetaban y se preocupaban por él; incluso las chicas lo preferían más a él, pues más de una de ellas había expresado su deseo de salir con el portero por encima del defensor, aun cuando Hernández no les mostrara interés alguno al respecto. Salvatore tenía la plena creencia de que la vida de Gino era absolutamente perfecta y el saber que también era parte de una familia tan acaudalada como lo eran los De Angelis, lo ponía más furioso aún. Para él, la noticia era el colmo de su perfección, ahora resultaba que también era un niño rico y mimado, con miles de euros para derrochar y que su abuelo regalaba estadías en hoteles de lujo sólo para que su niñito consentido no se quedara en un hotel de mediana o baja clase, como en los que el mismo Salvatore había tenido que dormir ya en muchas ocasiones, siendo niño.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- preguntó Valentino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose al ver las distintas muecas que el líbero hacía.

\- ¡Nada!.- respondió Gentile, secamente, sin atreverse a decirle todo lo que pensaba en este momento-. Así soy yo, ya deberías conocerme.

\- Como digas.- aceptó Valentino, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego retirarse.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Luego de la pelea que Gino había tenido con Salvatore, el portero había decidido ignorar por completo al defensor, por lo que tomó sus pertenencias del casillero y se dirigió rumbo a las duchas; por su parte, Gentile, continuó sentado en la banca frente del casillero del otro y miró con odio concentrado a su compañero cuando éste pasó a su lado, aunque al final, el líbero prefirió dejar que su capitán se alejara sin decir nada más. Gino pasó al lado de Marco y Franco quienes venían saliendo de las regaderas, y a pesar de que éstos le saludaron como siempre lo hacían, el joven pareció no verlos pues siguió su camino de largo, con expresión seria.

\- ¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Franco, claramente sorprendido por la actitud de su capitán.

\- Ni idea.- respondió Marco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero sus preguntas fueron pronto resueltas al ver a Salvatore y su expresión, dándoles a entender que algo más había sucedido en su ausencia.

\- De seguro hizo otra de las suyas.- bufó Franco, claramente molesto, a lo que Marco estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Gino deseaba que el agua fresca enfriara su humor y de paso le diera un respiro a su cuerpo agarrotado, sentía sus músculos aún muy tensos por la confrontación y el hombro le escocía cada vez más, por lo que decidió tardarse mucho más de lo habitual, y que por primera vez lo que sucediera detrás de esas paredes no le importara en lo absoluto. Al final, había tardado el tiempo suficiente como para que los demás terminaran de vestirse y, cansados de esperar, se retiraran del campo para irse al hotel. Gino no deseaba que su innata incapacidad para mentir le jugara en contra y terminara contándoles a los demás lo sucedido, ya que eso podía fragmentar aún más la ya de por sí fina línea de la relación entre Salvatore y el equipo.

Una vez que salió de las duchas, Hernández agradeció que ya no hubiese alguien en el sitio para vestirse con calma y regresar caminando al hotel, evadiendo, en cuanto ingresó al edificio, a sus compañeros, y como no deseaba ver a Gentile en lo que restaba del día, prefirió pedir asilo en el lugar en el que menos se imaginarían podría estar, en el caso de que se le buscara. Gino subió entonces al piso en cuestión y tocó a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que la persona que había ido a buscar se encontrara en el lugar y no hubiera decidido salir a dar una vuelta, pero cuando ella al fin abrió la puerta, él sonrió sumamente agradecido.

En un principio, a Erika le sorprendió mucho el mirar a Gino parado en la puerta de su habitación, pues era obvio para la joven que él claramente venía llegando del entrenamiento, a pesar de lo tarde que era, debido a que aún traía consigo su maleta deportiva al hombro.

\- ¿Te quedaste afuera?.- preguntó ella, aunque sospechaba que no era el caso.

\- No.- respondió el joven, sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón deportivo la tarjeta magnética de su habitación-. Es sólo que en este momento no deseo estar cerca de él.- agregó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la recamara de enfrente.

\- ¡Uhm!.- suspiró la joven, al entender perfectamente de quién hablaba-. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahora?

Gino, antes de responder, le preguntó a Erika que si podía entrar, pues no deseaba permanecer más tiempo en el pasillo, por temor a que alguno de sus compañeros lo viera y le llamara, a lo que la pasante aceptó en seguida, haciéndose a un lado para que él finalmente entrara a la habitación, y una vez que éste se sentó en una de las sillas que había muy cerca de la ventana de estilo francés, la joven lo interrogó después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Erika, sentándose en la cama lo más cercanamente posible a él-. ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que sucedió?

Gino suspiró, al mismo tiempo en que miró su maleta, la cual se encontraba a sus pies, para después comenzar a contarle lo sucedido dentro de los vestidores, Erika conforme iba avanzando el relato, se fue indignando cada vez más.

\- ¿En serio qué es lo que le pasa?.- cuestionó la joven, con incredulidad, al finalizar el relato-. Parece como si todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo le molestara de alguna manera, ¿qué no tiene vida propia, que solo anda molestando a su prójimo?

\- Desconozco la verdadera razón por la cual Salvo actuó de ese modo, pero de seguro tendrá una muy buena justificación para hacerlo.- comentó Gino, intentado instintivamente defender de nuevo a Salvatore.

\- Y ahí vas de nuevo.- lo reprendió la pasante, pero esta vez con una expresión más serena en el rostro-. Jamás se te va a quitar esa manía tuya de siempre tratar de sacar lo mejor de todos, ¿verdad?

\- No lo creo.- sonrió Gino, algo avergonzado-. Eso es algo que aprendí de ti, ¿recuerdas?

\- No.- contradijo ella, en un tono dulce-. Ésa es una virtud que tú ya tenías desde el día en que te conocí y que, a pesar de todo, tú seguiste conservando, y se podría decir que es una gran cualidad tuya, al igual que ser un soñador.

\- ¿Soñador, yo?.- rio Gino, de buena gana-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque jamás has abandonado tus sueños de convertirte en el mejor portero de Europa y del Mundo.- le respondió la pasante, con mucho orgullo en la voz-. A pesar de los tropiezos que puedas tener, nunca te das por vencido y te levantas una y otra vez como un ave fénix, aprendiendo de los errores y siendo cada día mejor.

Erika sonrió avergonzada, pues había detectado ese orgullo en su voz, aunque no podía evitarlo, ella estaba en verdad muy orgullosa de Gino porque a pesar de haber tenido un mal torneo hace cuatro años, él había levantado la cabeza, aceptando como un grande la derrota y las habilidades del contrincante, pero no se había dejado vencer, se siguió esforzado cada día por ser un mejor portero y ahora quería demostrarlo. Gino por su parte, se sintió muy agradecido con las palabras que Erika le daba, ella era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo conocía tan bien que podía leerlo como un libro abierto, por lo que terminó riendo de manera más natural al pensarlo.

Al verlo reír tan relajado, Erika pensó en cuánto amaba escuchar el sonido de su risa y de su voz, la cual era suave y tranquila pero que también podía ser tan segura de sí en el campo de juego, que sintió que se ponía roja por lo que trató de buscar otra cosa con la cual distraerse. Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de que Gino movía contantemente su hombro hacia atrás, como si quisiera liberar algún tipo de presión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con tu hombro?.- preguntó Erika, curiosa y un poco preocupada.

\- No es nada.- respondió Gino, intentado restarle importancia-. Sólo es un ligero calambre, nada grave, pero quizás lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi habitación a descansar.- comentó, tratando de desviar el tema, tras lo cual se levantó de su asiento y tomó su maleta, esperando que Erika lo dejara pasar, pero no le iba a resultar tan fácil tratándose de una estudiante de medicina.

\- ¡Déjame ver! ¡Ven aquí!.- comentó Shanks, levantándose de la cama e indicándole que se sentara en su lugar para examinarle el hombro-. Fabio y Alessio me han estado enseñando cómo hacer correctamente algunos masajes para liberar tensión y relajar los músculos.

Gino al no encontrar una excusa válida, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, se sentó en la cama y dejó que Erika intentara hacer el masaje en cuestión; sin embargo, apenas la pasante tocó el área sensible del hombro del italiano, éste saltó e hizo una mueca de dolor, a lo que la francesa reaccionó, mirándolo severamente.

\- ¡Quítate la camisa!.- le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó Gino, sorprendido.

\- Ya me oíste.- respondió Erika, con naturalidad-. Que te quites la camisa para ver qué escondes.

\- No escondo nada.- contestó Hernández, finalmente-. Es solo un raspón que me hice en el entrenamiento de hace rato.- mintió.

\- Con mayor razón.- insistió Shanks-. Déjame ver.

El portero, obedientemente, se quitó entonces la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto para que Erika le examinara el hombro, encontrando la laceración que tenía en éste, con lo que la pasante frunció el ceño.

\- Voy a llamar al Dr. Lucchetti, para que nos diga qué hacer.- comentó Erika, una vez que examinó la herida-. No parece ser nada grave pero de todos modos debo informarle.

\- ¿No podríamos evitar que el Dr. Lucchetti se entere?.- preguntó Gino, más como una súplica que como una exigencia-. La verdad es que no deseo decirle, pues si éste se entera podría decírselo al entrenador y se podrían crear problemas innecesarios.

Ella suspiró, pues en cierto modo comprendía el por qué él no deseaba decirle nada al entrenador; después del regaño que le dio a Gino en la mañana y por la manera en que le había gritado a Gentile durante la tarde, parecía que el entrenador Santoro andaba un poco irascible en estos momentos y quién sabe cómo se tomaría esta nueva noticia.

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Gino Hernández, nunca quieres preocupar a los demás.- respondió Erika, suspirando derrotada-. Pero, ¿y si esto hubiera sido algo más importante?

\- Pero no lo es.- refutó Hernández-. Por favor, no lo comentes.

\- ¡Está bien, no lo haré!.- prometió ella, alejándose por un momento de él para acercarse al clóset-. Siempre y cuando me prometas que a mí sí me dirás si te pasa algo de nuevo, ¿quedamos?

\- Lo prometo.- respondió Gino, con una gran sonrisa.

Ella entonces tomó el botiquín que había llevado a la práctica de la tarde y regreso con él, sentándose al lado de Gino para limpiarle la laceración.

\- Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo.- comentó Gino, cambiando el tema después de unos minutos de silencio en los que ella trabajó meticulosamente en su hombro-. ¿Hace cuánto que estás en Italia?.- preguntó finalmente, después de un momento de duda.

\- Llegué hace poco más de un año.- contestó ella, después de tardar un poco en responder y mirando fijamente el hombro del portero, el cual estaba terminando de curar-. Cuando me enteré de que sí había sido aceptada en la universidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no...?.- suspiró él, quien no se atrevía a terminar de formular la pregunta que tanto le atormentaba.

A pesar de que ella había buscado una universidad precisamente en Italia, para ser más concretos en Milán, con el deseo oculto de algún día poder reencontrarse con él; lo cierto era que Erika no se había atrevido a buscarlo, ni siquiera ir a verlo a un partido, pues pensaba, y también temía, que quizás él ya había continuado con su vida y eso era algo que ella no podría soportar, por lo que había optado por el camino más fácil que era evadir la realidad.

Erika miraba fijamente la piel desnuda de Gino e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarle el hombro y bajó después por su brazo; el sentir su piel en sus manos la hacía estremecer, no podía negar que aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él y tenerlo sentado tan cerca de ella, pudiendo acariciar su suave piel y aspirando su aroma, la estaba llevando a comportarse fuera de lo que se podría considerar como correcto, pero en este momento sus instintos más primarios estaban ganando y amenazaban con hacerla perder la razón, le hubiera gustado mucho decirle lo que aún sentía por él, pero nuevamente, los temores eran aún más grandes por lo que desistió, forzándose a detenerse pues temía que al final Gino le dijera que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Gino, a su vez, en cuanto sintió que Erika había dejado de mover sus manos, se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos; al igual que ella, él también había experimentado muchas sensaciones poderosas con el contacto que habían tenido y tampoco podía negar los fuertes sentimientos que aún experimentaba por ella. Al tener a Erika tan cerca suyo y sentir sus manos sobre su piel, había despertado el deseo dormido en el joven, quería abrazarla y decirle cuánto la había extrañado en esos años. De pronto y sin previo aviso, Gino, no aguantó más su deseo contenido y se abalanzó sobre Erika, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, sorprendiéndola al principio pero siendo bien recibidos a continuación.

Aunque el beso comenzó lentamente, pronto toda la pasión de un deseo contenido se apoderó de Gino y el beso comenzó a incrementar de intensidad, en cuestión de segundos sus labios ya no le eran suficientes y deseaba sentir más, por lo que abrió camino con su lengua para introducirse en la boca de la joven y explorar cada rincón de ésta, al tiempo en que la tomaba por detrás del cuello para acercar su cuerpo aún más al de él. Gino deseaba saborear sus labios pero también deseaba sentir el sabor de su piel, deseaba tenerla cada vez más y más cerca, quería acariciarla y llegar a la piel que se encontraba por debajo de su ropa, quería sentir todo su cuerpo y fusionarse de una buena vez con ella, sus manos comenzaron a responder a ese deseo y la que sostenía el cuello de ella comenzó a bajar lentamente por la espalda intentado atravesar la barrera que la blusa le ponía y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la joven, pretendiendo llegar lentamente más arriba. Si continuaba de este modo, Gino terminaría perdiendo el control y muy seguramente que…

_"¡No! No es el momento… Debo controlarme y detenerme antes de que sea demasiado tarde… No debe ser de este modo… No quiero que piense que estoy jugando con ella pues no es un juego para mí, es todo lo contrario, para mí, tú eres la indicada…", _pensó Gino, obligándose a detenerse.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Gino se separó de Erika y se levantó de su asiento, tomando su maleta del suelo.

\- Lo siento, creo que es mejor que me vaya.- se disculpó Gino, con voz ronca, saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa y dejando a una Erika muy confundida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

**Tokio Japón. 11 de Octubre.**

**Hospital Internacional St. Luke.**

Gino se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas ubicadas en el interior del consultorio dos, del área de Rayos X y Ultrasonido del hospital St. Luke, en Tokio. A su lado, el Dr. Lucchetti lo miraba con mucha empatía intentando darle ánimos con la mirada, aunque el joven no prestaba la más mínima atención a su médico. Su mente se había perdido, mirando distraídamente la enorme máquina de rayos X que hacía apenas algunos minutos atrás había servido para realizarle los estudios que el portero requería para saber si el dolor que sentía en sus muñecas se trataba de algo mucho más grave.

Tanto médico como paciente se encontraban a la espera de que el técnico radiólogo regresara con las imágenes digitalizadas de las radiografías que el Dr. Lucchetti necesitaba para hacer un diagnóstico adecuado; sin embargo, al regresar el técnico les informó que probablemente se requerirían de estudios mucho más complejos pues las radiografías no parecían mostrar cuál era el problema real. El Dr. Lucchetti entonces dejó a Gino a solas por un momento para ir con el personal médico a su cubículo, en donde estaban desplegadas las imágenes en la gran pantalla de su equipo de cómputo, para que el galeno pudiera verlas.

_"Ojalá y no sea algo grave"_, pensó Gino, algo decaído.

Hernández recordó entonces el partido que hacía apenas unas horas había tenido su equipo contra la juvenil de Uruguay. El encuentro fue muy parejo, ambas escuadras lucharon arduamente y parecía que todo terminaría en un empate; sin embargo, en el minuto 90 del encuentro, cuando los jugadores estaban a la espera de que el árbitro pitara en cualquier instante para dar por concluido el partido, se generó la última jugada del encuentro, una jugada que cambiaría todo.

Ryoma Hino, jugador estrella de la selección uruguaya, fue el creador del gol que le dio la victoria a su equipo, dejando el marcador en tres a dos, pero lo realmente impactante fue la manera en que llegó ese gol. El uruguayo se había lanzado al ataque con su mortífera fuerza física, llevándose en el camino al defensor más importante de la escuadra italiana, Salvatore Gentile, quien al intentar detenerlo quedó parado en una posición muy forzada, siendo arrastrado por Hino sin contemplación alguna al realizar su tiro especial, dándole un fuerte golpe en el lado interno de su pierna izquierda y ocasionándole una lesión al defensor en el proceso.

Gino se había lanzado para detener el balón de esa misma jugada, había logrado atraparlo entre sus manos, pero el tiro era demasiado poderoso y lo terminó aventando contra el poste izquierdo de la portería, haciendo que su muñeca izquierda se estrellara directamente contra el poste y que su mano derecha sufriera también las consecuencias del impacto, por lo que había terminado soltando el balón por el intenso dolor que sintió, siendo aprovechada la acción por Ramón Victorino, otro de los jugadores uruguayos, para rematar hacia la portería y darles finalmente la victoria a Uruguay.

"Jugaron bien", había dicho el entrenador Santoro en los vestidores, pero en este momento Gino, considerado como uno de los tres mejores porteros del mundo, se sentía completamente derrotado. Los pensamientos del italiano se vieron interrumpidos en ese momento por el regreso del doctor Lucchetti, quien tenía una expresión que al portero no le dio buena espina.

\- ¿Malas noticias?.- preguntó Gino, suspirando al esperar lo peor.

\- Aún no lo podría decir con certeza.- respondió el médico, cautelosamente-. Va a ser necesario hacerte un ultrasonido para determinar qué tipo de lesión tienes, pero la buena noticia es que definitivamente no es una fractura.

\- Creo que ésa sí es una buena noticia.- respondió Gino, más aliviado.

\- Vayamos al otro lado del consultorio, en donde se encuentran los equipos para la ecografía.- comentó el doctor, alentando al joven para que se levantara de su asiento.

Gino obedeció silenciosamente la petición del galeno, parándose de su asiento y siguiéndolo por el camino que él le indicaba, al tiempo en que volvía a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos, regresando a su mente las escenas del partido. Él aún recordaba vivamente cuando el árbitro pitó el final del partido, el balón aún permanecía atorado en las redes de su portería y ellos no habían tenido tiempo ni de volver a tomarlo en sus manos cuando ya todo se había acabado.

El encuentro había concluido y los jugadores uruguayos festejaban alegremente frente a los italianos, reían ante sus compañeros, en los cuales se podía ver el dolor de la derrota reflejada en sus rostros; Gino, al verlos así, pudo sentir su propio dolor, pero él era el capitán, debía apoyar a su equipo y levantarles la moral, demostrándoles que no estaba todo perdido y que debían continuar esforzándose, por lo que se obligó a levantarse del suelo y se dijo que por mucho que le doliera la derrota, debía alzar la cabeza en alto y salir con dignidad del lugar.

Pero en ese momento apareció Aoi Shingo y todo se vino abajo. Shingo les había reclamado a Gino y Salvatore abiertamente por su derrota, como si ellos hubieran querido perder a propósito, suficiente tenían con su orgullo herido como para que alguien más, por muy amigo que fuera, viniera a reclamarles cosas sin sentido. En ese instante, un ligero dolor atravesó sus muñecas pero Hernández no le prestó atención, en ese momento dolía más su orgullo, el haber perdido era demasiado doloroso para él por lo que lo demás no importaba; además, Aoi seguía reclamando, recordándoles la estúpida promesa que habían hecho con él el día de la fiesta de bienvenida y, al final, tanto Salvatore como Gino, cansados, prefirieron ignorar las palabras del japonés para sólo pasar a su lado, en silencio, rumbo a los vestidores.

\- Lo siento.- gesticuló el portero, en un débil susurro, cuando estuvo al lado del japonés; su garganta amenazó con quebrarse si decía algo más y una pequeña lágrima se asomó por los cristalinos ojos azules del italiano, muestra del profundo dolor que sentía en ese instante.

Aoi Shingo quedó sumamente sorprendido de ver a su amigo en ese estado, éste era siempre tan alegre y optimista que jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a verlo de ese modo, tan decaído y vulnerable, y fue entonces cuando Aoi por fin comprendió lo que Hernández debía estar sintiendo en ese instante, por lo que ya no supo qué responder y sintió mucha tristeza por él.

Ya en los vestidores, Gino continuó sintiendo el malestar en las muñecas, pero consideró que se trataba simplemente de una molestia remanente, consecuencia del último encuentro que tuvo en el partido, pensando que quizás con el agua fría de las duchas desaparecería y restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, la molestia continuó e incluso el dolor incrementó un poco más mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba. Para cuando terminó de arreglarse y estaba por tomar su equipaje para salir de ahí, la molestia se había convertido en algo de preocupación para él, pues sus muñecas ya no sólo le dolían sino que además se empezaban a ver ligeramente hinchadas y aparentemente le iban a quedar moretones pues ya se alcanzaban a ver pequeñas manchas rojizas, además de que sentía que su mano izquierda no tenía la misma fuerza que antes.

_"¡Maldición, que sólo sea el golpe!", _pensó, al tiempo en que se sobaba ambas muñecas, siendo la muñeca izquierda la de mayor atención pues era la que sentía que estaba peor.

Gino se preguntó entonces sobre lo que debía hacer, no deseaba decirle al médico sobre su molestia pues en el fondo temía que éste le dijera que algo andaba mal con sus manos y que no se trataba sólo del golpe recibido; entonces había considerado seriamente comentárselo a Erika para que ella le dijera que podría tener, pues al final de cuentas él le había prometido contarle todo lo que le sucediera, pero al recordar lo estúpido que se había visto la noche anterior, dudó en hacerlo ya que no sabía qué era lo que ella pensaba en ese momento de él.

Continuando con su debate interno, Hernández tomó su maleta deportiva de la banca y se la colocó en el hombro, sintiendo con el roce de la correa un ligero escozor en éste, por lo que suspiró apesadumbrado, las cosas comenzaban a salirle mal por donde quiera que lo viera.

_"Mantén la calma, Hernández", _pensó, al tiempo en que suspiraba de nuevo_._

El joven se dispuso a salir de los vestidores para dirigirse al autobús, que seguramente ya lo estaría esperando a esas alturas; ya en el trayecto de regreso a Tokio, tendría tiempo de sobra para decidir qué hacer. En ese momento, al levantar la mirada, frente a él vio a Salvatore quien caminaba lentamente rumbo a la salida, con una evidente cojera en su pierna izquierda. Fue entonces cuando Gino recordó que, cuando Salvatore caminaba a su lado por el túnel con la finalidad de ir a los vestidores, se dio cuenta de que el defensor andaba con una ligera cojera, casi imperceptible; ahora, que lo miraba nuevamente y con más detenimiento, esa cojera se había vuelto mucho más notoria.

\- ¡Hey, Salvo!.- gritó Gino, para llamar la atención de su compañero y así poderle dar alcance, lo cual funcionó pues el líbero detuvo su marcha de inmediato-. ¿Qué sucede con tu pierna?.- preguntó el portero, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

\- No es nada.- respondió Gentile, quien por primera vez en días no mostró rastro de sarcasmo o petulancia sino que, al contrario, tenía una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

Gino, al ver la escueta y simple respuesta por parte de Salvatore, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, ni para él, ni para Gentile, ni para el equipo.

Por su parte, cuando Erika vio el tremendo golpe que Gino recibió en la última jugada, saltó de su asiento con una expresión de verdadero dolor en el rostro, al grado de que tanto Alessio como Fabio la miraron con preocupación. La joven entonces intentó guardar la compostura y mostrarse de un modo más profesional, dejando que fuera el Dr. Lucchetti quien determinara si era o no necesaria la intervención de su equipo de trabajo, pero tanto Salvatore como Gino se levantaron y salieron del campo sin aparentes consecuencias. No obstante, Erika decidió esperar a Gino a las afueras de los vestidores, necesitaba corroborar que se encontraba bien, pues algo en su semblante le había hecho creer a ella que no era así y al verlo salir al lado de Salvatore, ambos con expresiones de preocupación, supo de inmediato que había tenido razón.

\- ¿Qué tan grave es?.- les preguntó la joven, cada vez más preocupada, aunque los rostro de ambos le dieron la respuesta.

\- No lo sabemos.- respondió, Gino, finalmente.

Los jóvenes, después de comentarle brevemente la situación a la estudiante de medicina, le suplicaron que no comentara nada de lo que se acababa de enterar hasta que llegaran al hotel, dando su palabra de que en cuanto estuvieran allá, serían ellos mismos los que acudirían con el médico para que los revisara; Gino y Salvatore consideraban que no eran lesiones serias por lo que descartaban la necesidad de atención médica de urgencia, además de que pensaban que sería mejor que fuesen revisados llegando al hotel, cuando los demás ya se retiraran a sus respectivas habitaciones y no se percataran del asunto, pues no querían preocupar al resto del equipo y desmoralizarlos aún más. La pasante finalmente se dejó convencer, ya que en parte entendía su situación, además de pensar que quizás el decirlo en ese momento no haría ningún cambio real, pues el Dr. Lucchetti ya se encontraba en el autobús junto al resto del equipo.

\- Sigo creyendo que no es lo más correcto, a mi parecer deberían ser revisados ahora mismo.- comentó Erika, después de un suspiro de resignación-. Pero el Dr. Lucchetti ya se encuentra con el entrenador esperándolos en el autobús para regresar.- la joven hizo una pausa para convencerse nuevamente, antes de aceptar-. ¡Está bien! Se hará como dicen, aunque yo iré con ustedes también.

\- Me parece justo.- respondió Gino.

\- Nos están esperando. A los tres, no sólo a nosotros.- agregó Salvatore, con seriedad, lo que sorprendió a los otros dos.

Una vez llegados al hotel, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron con el médico y le informaron de la situación, quien, después de una exhaustiva revisión a ambos jugadores, se había visto en la necesidad de acudir al hospital más cercano para que se les efectuaran los estudios médicos requeridos. Así, los dos lesionados, el Dr. Lucchetti y Erika terminaron en el hospital St. Luke, en donde, una vez que llegaron, Gino insistió en que Salvatore fuera atendido en primer lugar, alegando que su lesión podría ser más seria que la de él.

Al final, el Dr. Lucchetti accedió a la petición del portero y tanto el médico como Salvatore se perdieron detrás de la puerta del consultorio. Una vez que Gino y Erika se quedaron solos, el primero se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del área de espera, dejando descansar sus adoloridas muñecas sobre sus muslos; Erika lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, para pacientemente aguardar el retorno de los otros dos. Sin embargo era evidente que ambos se encontraban nerviosos pues no sabían bien qué decirse o cómo iniciar una conversación, aunque para cada uno de ellos su nerviosismo obedecía a circunstancias diferentes, siendo que Erika estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Gino y éste se sentía muy apenado por su actuar de la noche anterior. Al final, fue Hernández quien decidió romper el silencio, sincerándose con ella.

\- Siento mucho lo de anoche.- comenzó a decir Gino, cuando finalmente se dio los suficientes ánimos para hablar-. No quise ser tan impertinente.

\- Por favor, no te disculpes.- le suplicó Erika-. Me haces sentir que fue algo que te disgustó.- comentó, bajando la mirada y con cierta tristeza en la voz.

\- ¡No!.- exclamó Hernández al instante, lo menos que él deseaba era que ella sintiera que había sido algo desagradable-. No es eso.- comentó con ligero sonrojo y luego suspiró, bajando la mirada-. Es sólo que no quiero que pienses mal de mí, que estoy tratando de aprovecharme del hecho de que estas aquí, que no tomo en serio tus metas y que lo que tuvimos no fue nada, pues es todo lo contrario.- terminó de decir en susurros -. Me tuve que ir porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el control y no quería hacer algo incorrecto, algo que te lastimara.

Erika se levantó de su asiento y se agachó justo frente a Gino para quedar a su altura; con su mano, ella tomó la barbilla del joven, obligándolo a levantar la mirada para que la viera directamente a los ojos.

\- Entonces no te disculpes por algo que te gustó, tanto a ti como a mí.- le respondió ella, sonriendo-. No hay nada qué lamentar.- le dijo, al tiempo en que acariciaba su rostro.

Después, la muchacha pasó su mano por el cuello del joven para suavemente atraerlo hacía ella y darle un suave y delicado beso que culminó con un ligero mordisco en los carnosos labios de él.

\- No me pienso disculpar por esto.- sonrió Erika, al separarse de Gino, logrando sacarle una sonrisa también a él.

Gino entonces cerró sus ojos y recargó su frente en el hombro de ella, al tiempo en que Erika lo envolvía con un cálido abrazo; ambos permanecieron así durante algunos segundos antes de que ella se levantara y volverá a su asiento.

\- Te estuve esperando en el comedor durante la cena.- comentó la pasante, al tiempo en que tomaba suavemente la mano derecha del portero y la acariciaba como tratando de disminuirle un poco el dolor-. Pero nunca bajaste, ¿por qué?

Gino se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta pues no la esperaba por lo que dudó en responder, ya que no sabía bien que decirle.

Después de salir de la habitación de Erika, a Gino no le había quedado más remedio que irse a su recámara, deseando que en ese momento no se encontrara Salvatore en el lugar; siendo que era casi hora de la cena, esperaba que todos sus compañeros ya hubieran salido de sus habitaciones y se encontraran reunidos en la planta baja, incluyendo entre ellos al defensor. Luego de suspirar en el pasillo y darse el valor de entrar a su habitación, finalmente abrió la puerta y para su fortuna se encontró completamente a solas, por lo que, cosa muy rara en él, aventó con total descuido su maleta, dejándola tirada a media habitación y dejando caer en el suelo todo lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

Gino necesitaba volver a controlar sus emociones por lo que se metió de nuevo a la ducha para que el agua fría le calmara el fuego interno que amenazaba por consumirlo por completo. Duró largo rato en el baño, dejando escurrir el agua sobre su piel, mientras se decía una y otra vez que se había pasado de idiota y que no debía haber actuado de ese modo, poniendo en riesgo una relación que ni siquiera sabía bien en qué nivel se encontraba.

Cuando finalmente Salvatore llegó, mucho rato después, las luces de la habitación ya se encontraban apagadas y Gino aparentemente se encontraba durmiendo, ya que estaba acostado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza, además, de que éste no hizo el menor intento de levantarse o moverse con el enorme ruido que Gentile hizo al entrar. Al defensa no le pasó desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de habitación pues no sólo había sido eso, sino también había notado que el lugar era un desorden, muy poco por no decir nada habitual para Gino, y que éste aún tenía el cabello bastante húmedo, lo que se notaba debido a que tanto almohada como sabanas se encontraban mojadas. Pero como Salvatore tampoco venía de buen humor, prefirió ignorarlo y dejarlo ser por lo menos por un día. Gino no había podido dormir en toda la noche con el mar de pensamientos que inundaban su cerebro pero como no quería hablar ni lidiar con Salvatore, prefirió fingir que dormía y no levantarse de su cama hasta el día siguiente.

\- No me sentí con ánimos para bajar.- respondió a medias Hernández, omitiéndole a Erika lo demás-. Me molestaba un poco el hombro y preferí dormirme temprano.

_"Eres pésimo mintiendo"_, pensó Erika.

\- Ya veo.- respondió la pasante, no queriendo presionar al portero a contestar-. Todo va a estar bien.- agregó la joven en tono conciliador, al tiempo en que seguía acariciando su mano para reconfortarle.

Luego Erika tomó el brazo de Gino y suavemente lo jaló hacia ella para que él se recargara nuevamente en su hombro, cosa que hizo obedientemente.

\- Pase lo pase, estaré a tu lado.- le comentó Erika, a lo que Gino agradeció en silencio.

La francesa abrazó al italiano por un largo rato antes de que, finalmente, tanto Salvatore como el Dr. Lucchetti por fin salieran del consultorio. Gentile salió con la pierna vendada, apoyándose en un juego de muletas y con una cara de enojo y frustración tal, que los dos jóvenes de afuera de inmediato supieron que no podían ser para nada buenas noticias.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Erika se hallaba sentada en las bancas del área de espera, a las afueras de los consultorios de Rayos X y Ultrasonido del hospital St. Luke; jugueteaba y le daba vueltas distraídamente a un teléfono celular que tenía en sus manos, muestra inequívoca del nerviosismo que la joven mostraba en ese instante, la pasante se hallaba esperando con mucha impaciencia a que el Dr. Lucchetti y Gino salieran del consultorio y por fin pudiera saber qué era lo que el joven tenía. Shanks intentaba aparentar estar en calma y mostrarse más profesional, pero era más que evidente que estaba muy preocupada por el jugador.

Unos veinte minutos atrás, cuando Salvatore salió del consultorio al lado del Dr. Lucchetti, tanto Erika como Gino los habían mirado a la expectativa de saber cómo se encontraba el defensa, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de éste, sabían que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

\- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Gino, levantándose de su lugar para ir a su encuentro. ¿Qué tan mal estás?.- preguntó, con cierta preocupación.

\- No lo suficiente como para que me detenga a no jugar el próximo partido.- comentó Salvatore.

\- ¡Eso está por verse!.- le refutó el médico, con mirada severa-. Dependiendo de tu evolución, veré si te dejo o no jugar en el siguiente partido; mientras tanto, nada de entrenamientos ni de esfuerzo.

Por respuesta, Salvatore bufó exasperado y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de la sala, una que se encontraba sólo a dos de distancia de donde la pareja había estado sentada.

\- ¡Es tu turno, vamos!.- le ordenó el médico a Gino, a lo que el portero suspiró con cierto temor.

Erika, por respuesta, le acarició suavemente el hombro dándole ánimos, cosa que el joven agradeció con la mirada, para luego irse detrás del galeno. La pasante decidió entonces regresar a su asiento para esperar nuevamente y fue cuando vio, en el lugar en donde se había estado sentado Gino, el celular del portero, el cual claramente había olvidado o se le había caído. La joven tomó el dispositivo con la intención de regresarlo a su propietario en cuanto saliera de consulta, por lo que se lo quedó en sus manos, comenzando a juguetear con él a causa de los nervios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo aún cuando, de pronto el celular de Gino comenzó a sonar, asustando a la francesa, a quien casi se le cae el dispositivo de las manos al no esperar el sonido que provenía de éste. Erika observó la pantalla del teléfono más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una solicitud de videoconferencia de una persona que ella conocía muy bien: Gianluigi.

Shanks suspiró confundida, contemplando la pantalla del dispositivo, insegura de qué hacer, si debía recorrer el botón con el auricular rojo o debía responder a la llamada y decirle a Gianluigi que le hablara a Gino más tarde; la joven quedó inmersa en sus dudas por algunos segundos que bien parecieron horas, mientras el teléfono seguía resonando por el lugar.

\- ¿Qué no piensas responder?.- comentó Salvatore en ese instante, harto de escuchar el sonido amplificado por la estructura del edificio.

Gentile había estado esperando al lado de Erika sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero era obvio que la situación lo tenía demasiado tenso y el repiqueteo lo desesperaba aún más, por lo que al ver que la joven no respondía había terminado desesperándose. La pasante sólo alcanzó a mirar al jugador muy sorprendida pues había olvidado su presencia, no supo qué responderle por lo que prefirió volverse a centrar en el celular que aún seguía sonando; entonces, la joven suspiró y colocó el teléfono frente a ella para luego deslizar el botón verde y aceptar la llamada.

Salvatore, por su parte, se había girado ligeramente para que, desde la posición en donde se encontraba, pudiera ver perfectamente bien toda la escena sin perderse ni un detalle de la conversación. En la pantalla del celular apareció en ese instante un atractivo joven de unos veintiún años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos cafés claro, quién al ver a la persona del otro lado de la línea, puso una expresión de gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Hey, Gigi!.- saludó Erika a su interlocutor, intentando que su voz sonara lo más despreocupada posible a pesar de su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Eh?.- comenzó a articular el joven, pero no le salían las palabras.- ¡Ah…! ¿Eh?.- tartamudeaba con una expresión de sorpresa-. ¿Erika?.- dijo finalmente.

\- Sí Gigi, soy yo.- le sonrió la joven-. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Ahmm.- respondió él, claramente confundido-. Este… ¿Cómo es que marqué tu número si yo quería marcarle a...?

\- Es el de él.- le interrumpió la pasante, algo avergonzada-. Por el momento lo tengo yo a resguardo.- comentó aclarándole un poco más la situación a lo que él puso cara más comprensiva.

\- Supongo que, para variar, lo dejó olvidado o perdido en algún sitio.- respondió, con ironía, el joven-. Suele ser su costumbre cuando de entrenamientos, partidos o soccer en general se trata, pierde la cabeza por completo.- rio de buena gana.

\- No creo que sea para tanto.- rio ella, a su vez-. Por lo que sé, es bastante ordenado y responsable con sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Ajá!.-respondió Gianluigi, divertido-. ¿Es por eso que siempre me anda reclamando que yo perdí sus cosas cuando en realidad fue él? No me sorprende para nada que haya dejado olvidado su celular por ahí.

_"Algo así,_ _aunque se podría decir que esta vez más bien no pudo llevárselo consigo"_, pensó Erika.

\- Lo siento, la verdad es que no esperaba….- comentó, de pronto Gianluigi, después de un suspiro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Erika.

\- ¿No esperabas verme, oírme o qué?.- preguntó Erika, en broma.

\- Pues, ¿ambas?.- le respondió el joven, con sinceridad-. A decir verdad, sí es un poco...

\- Lo sé.- sonrió la francesa, avergonzada, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo y disculpándose-. Lo siento, no debí responder.

\- Más bien, me sorprende mucho el verte.- aclaró el italiano-. Sobre todo porque no tenía idea de que estuvieras viviendo en Japón.

\- No lo estoy.- contradijo de inmediato la joven-. De hecho estoy con el equipo italiano.- mostrándole el logo de la chamarra que en ese momento usaba y que era la del uniforme de la selección.

\- ¿Ah?.- exclamó el joven, sorprendido de nuevo-. Ok, esto es mucho más sorprendente y curioso aún, ahora mi duda va por el hecho de que no sabía que se habían vuelto a ver.

\- Larga historia.- sonrió ella-. Si quieres algún día escucharla, con gusto te la contaré pero tendrás que llamar a mi número la próxima vez.

\- Con mucho gusto lo haré si me lo pasas.- reclamó él-. El último que tenía al parecer quedó fuera de servicio o por lo menos eso me dijo las últimas veces que intenté llamar.

\- Lo siento.- rio Erika, visiblemente avergonzada-. Un accidente tecnológico que cobró la vida de mi celular, llevándose consigo muchos de mis contactos que ya no pude recuperar.

\- ¿Y cuándo volviste a Italia?.- le preguntó Gianluigi, con expresión seria.

\- Hace un año, más o menos.- respondió la pasante, con voz queda.

\- ¿Y por qué no te contactaste con nosotros en cuanto llegaste?.- cuestionó él, sin miramientos.

Erika entonces evadió la mirada que su amigo le lanzaba en ese instante a través de la pantalla, concentrándose en ver hacia la puerta del consultorio en donde se encontraba Gino y pensando que todas las justificaciones que ella le podía dar a Gianluigi sobre por qué no los había contactado, podrían ser consideradas por su amigo como excusas de lo más estúpidas. Por su parte Salvatore se mantenía callado en su lugar, deseando que ella no recordara que él se encontraba ahí, presenciando una conversación que no debía y poniendo atención a cada uno de los detalles de la misma.

\- Por idioteces.- respondió ella, al fin, luego suspiró y agregó en un susurro-. Y por muchos temores.

\- Mmm.- gruñó él, esbozando una mueca ya que esa respuesta no le había gustado para nada.

\- Pero no nos desviemos del tema.- comentó Erika, para cambiar el giro de la conversación-. Lo andabas buscando a él, ¿no? A Gino.

\- Pues sí.- respondió Gianluigi, cayendo en la trampa y desviando su interés hacia este tema-. Lamentablemente no pude ver el partido, pero le hablaba para ver cómo estaba pues me dijo Nicco que no les fue muy bien y que podría necesitar ánimos.

\- Perdimos.- respondió la pasante, después de un triste suspiro.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.- respondió el joven, con empatía-. Pero bueno, ánimo que apenas es el primer encuentro, aún tienen dos más por delante y muchas más oportunidades de ganar, aún pueden pasar a la siguiente ronda, así que no se desanimen y traigan el trofeo a casa, que ya tenemos la repisa para él.- comentó Gianluigi en un tono mucho más optimista, que alegró a la muchacha y sorprendió un poco a Salvatore.

Mientras Gianluigi se entretenía dando apoyo e intentando levantarle la moral a Erika, Gentile se quedó analizando el comportamiento del joven que hablaba con ella y no pudo evitar compararlo con el de Gino, ambos parecían ser personas demasiado alegres y optimistas, y que parecían tener todo a su favor; a su mente vinieron preguntas que podrían ser estúpidas y sin sentido, pero la que más sonaba en su mente era que, si este personaje se trataba de algún familiar del portero, ¿cómo es que Erika parecía conocerlo tan bien? Luego, de manera automática, Salvatore comenzó a comparar a Gianluigi con otras personas que eran cercanas al defensor y que eran tan diametralmente opuestas en personalidad que esto terminó molestándole.

"¿Por qué carajos ustedes no pueden ser así?", pensó Gentile, molesto, refiriéndose a las personas que él conocía.

En ese momento se escucharon los llantos y gritos de un niño pequeño que llegaba a la sala, lo que llamó mucho la atención del italiano que se encontraba del otro lado de la llamada.

\- ¿Por qué se escuchan esos llantos?.- preguntó Gianluigi, bastante confundido-. ¿En dónde te encuentras?

\- ¡Oh!.- se sorprendió la joven, pues también se distrajo con el niño-. Lo que pasa es que estamos en el hospital.- respondió, girando la pantalla para que su interlocutor mirara lo que había a su alrededor.

\- ¿En el hospital?.- preguntó él, con un tono de voz que comenzaba a sonar inquieto-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Gino está bien?.- insistió, imaginándose lo peor.

\- Más o menos.- respondió, Erika-. En el partido de hoy sufrió un fuerte golpe debido a un tiro muy poderoso del oponente, lesionándose en el proceso; además, otro de nuestros jugadores resultó herido también, o sea que en resumidas cuentas tuvimos un mal día.

\- ¿Qué tan malo es?.- preguntó Gianluigi, ya abiertamente preocupado.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que se le realicen los exámenes necesarios.- confesó Erika, con sinceridad-. Por eso estamos aquí, esperando a que salgan.

\- Ya veo; por favor, mándame un mensaje desde tu número telefónico.- le rogó el joven-. Para que te pueda enviar mensaje más al rato y me digas como están en verdad las cosas, pues es casi seguro que Gino no me lo dirá y minimizará la situación.

La joven aceptó la petición y en ese mismo instante mando el mensaje que le pidió su interlocutor, el cual agradeció sinceramente por el apoyo que ella le daba.

\- Ya que estás en Italia, a ver qué día vienes a vernos.- comentó Gianluigi, de pronto-. A Nicco le va a agradar mucho saber de ti y estoy seguro de que le encantaría verte.

Erika sonrió sinceramente ante la sola mención del abuelo de Gino, éste era un hombre muy agradable, al cual ella llegó a apreciar mucho. Luego de algunas palabras más, la comunicación finalmente terminó y ella se quedó mirando la pantalla negra del celular con una expresión de tristeza y añoranza.

_"Claro que me encantaría volver a verte Nicco, pero me da miedo pensar que ya no formo parte de tu familia"_, pensó Erika, con cierta tristeza.

En ese instante, la puerta marcada con el número dos se abrió y el Dr. Lucchetti y Gino finalmente salieron del consultorio. El portero traía vendajes en ambas manos y una muñequera inmovilizadora en la mano izquierda; además, venía cabizbajo pero al recordar que los otros dos, estaban afuera y lo mirarían atentamente al salir, levantó la cabeza y puso su mejor cara.

\- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Erika, saltando de su asiento, mirando la muñequera primero y luego levantando su vista hacia él.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse.- sonrió Gino, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-. Es sólo un esguince menor.

Erika miró fijamente el rostro de Hernández, quien intentaba poner una expresión de tranquilidad y despreocupación total; sin embargo, la joven sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como él aparentaba, lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos, por más que él se esforzara por no preocupar a los demás.

_ "A mí no me vas a engañar Gino Hernández, te conozco demasiado bien"_, pensó la joven, suspirando.

Después, Erika interrogó con la mirada a su jefe para que éste corroborara o desestimara las palabras de Gino.

\- Efectivamente, como dijo Hernández, tiene un esguince menor, de primer grado, pero sólo en la mano derecha.- comenzó a decir el médico-. En la mano izquierda tiene uno de segundo grado.- corrigió, regañando al joven con la mirada-. Por eso deberá portar la muñequera en todo momento, nada de que te la quites para entrenar, y al igual que Salvatore, seré yo quien decidirá cuán serio o no es el asunto y si deben o no continuar jugando, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido.- respondió Gino, con la cabeza baja.

Finalmente, los tres jóvenes comenzaron a andar lentamente al lado del médico, emprendiendo el regreso al hotel; al llegar ahí, habría que dar muchas noticias y explicaciones de interés para el equipo.

\- ¿Y quién será el que le diga al entrenador?.- preguntó Salvatore, burlón, caminando con cierta dificultad pues no entendía muy bien cómo usar las muletas.

\- ¿Qué tal si le dejamos ese honor al Dr. Lucchetti?.- respondió Gino, con una sonrisa, esperando a su compañero.

\- Perfecto.- respondieron los otros dos jóvenes, a lo que el galeno los miró con expresión de "me dejan lo peor a mí".

Las miradas de Gino y Erika se cruzaron en ese momento y ambos se preguntaron ¿de qué manera se tomaría el entrenador las lesiones? Como habían dicho ya, el Dr. Lucchetti se haría cargo de comentárselo, pero aun así ellos pensaron que ésta sería una larga noche, sin lugar a dudas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

**Hotel De Angelis.**

Gino se encontraba reunido con el equipo en una de las mesas centrales del restaurante del hotel De Angelis; como era su costumbre conversaba con mucha energía tratando de infundirle los ánimos necesarios al equipo para que no se desalentara con el tropiezo que habían tenido durante el primer encuentro.

\- Todo estará bien, no se desanimen, aún tenemos dos partidos más por disputar.- comentó el capitán-. Y tanto Salvo como yo estaremos en ellos, ya lo verán.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?.- preguntó Alonzo, algo dudoso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- respondió Gino, con confianza-. Para el próximo miércoles estaré más que restablecido y jugaré sin ningún problema. Pero ustedes no deben decaer, tienen que seguir en los entrenamientos en los que yo no pueda participar, deben seguir esforzándose y mantener la concentración.

\- Bien, nos esforzaremos hasta que regresen.- comentó Valentino, intentando ayudar a su capitán.

A lo que todos aceptaron pero no se notaban del todo convencidos; a pesar de lo que Gino intentaba hacer, era obvio que la derrota había desmoralizado al equipo más de lo que se podía pensar.

En una mesa apartada, ubicada en uno de los rincones, se encontraba Salvatore, intentando no prestar atención a los demás; sólo deseaba cenar y retirarse lo más pronto posible del lugar, su pierna dolía y no tenía ganas de escuchar esas charlas motivacionales patrocinadas por Hernández Company. De pronto, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y el joven bufó con hastío, sabía bien de quién se trataba, pues le había estado llamando toda la tarde y Salvatore se había estado negando a contestar; pero ya se había cansado de ésta situación por lo que finalmente decidió responder.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lucio?.- preguntó Gentile, desganadamente, una vez que aceptó la llamada y puso el dispositivo sobre la mesa, poniendo el altavoz para no dejar de comer.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber.- respondió su interlocutor, con un tono de voz bastante malhumorado-. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Hasta que te dignas a responder! Tiene más de un mes que no sabemos nada de ti, ni una sola llamada, ni a mí, ni a Viviana, es más, ni siquiera a Massimo; para que luego nos vengamos enterando por medio de la televisión que andas vagando por Japón, muchas gracias por informarnos, hermanito.

Salvatore entornó los ojos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto antes de responder.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de decirles que vine a participar en un Campeonato Mundial, si a ustedes jamás les ha interesado mi vida.?.- preguntó Salvatore, enfatizando las palabras "campeonato" y "mundial"-. Además, ustedes bien podrían también mandarme un mensaje de vez en cuando, si es que en verdad están tan interesados en cómo estoy.- agregó, reclamando-. Siempre esperan a que sea yo quien esté buscándolos y que esté en contacto con ustedes.

_"Y cuando lo hago, no les interesa en lo más mínimo qué es lo que tengo que decir, sino que sólo quieren presumir sus propias vidas", _pensó, amargamente_._

\- Sabes que yo estoy muy ocupado.- se excusó Lucio, de inmediato-. Yo sí tengo un trabajo serio, no como tú, que andas perdiendo el tiempo pateando una pelota.

A Salvatore le molestaba mucho que su hermano mayor denigrara, al grado de hacerlo ver como algo insignificante, el querer ser futbolista profesional nada más por el simple hecho de que él era un abogado con un futuro prominente a quien no le gustaban los deportes. Por respuesta, Salvatore bufó, haciéndole muecas a su hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual no le agradan los comentarios de sus mayores.

\- ¿Por lo menos tienes alguna idea de lo que significa para mí "patear esa pelota" como tú dices?.- le respondió Gentile a su hermano.

\- ¡Por favor!.- respondió el mayor de los hermanos Gentile, con un tono de total hastío-. No comencemos de nuevo con tus lloriqueos, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no aguantas nada; mejor dime: ¿por lo menos papá o mamá saben que estas allá?.- continúo diciéndole-. ¿O te fuiste al otro lado del planeta, sin decirle nada a nadie de tu familia?

Salvatore Gentile provenía de una familia que, si bien no era de clase pobre, sí se podía considerar como de nivel medio bajo; ni a él ni a sus hermanos les había faltado lo básico para vivir pero estaban muy lejos de considerar haber tenido alguna vez cualquier clase de lujo o privilegio, además del hecho más importante para él, que era que su familia era altamente conflictiva y se podría decir tóxica.

Sus padres eran dos italianos promedio, que provenían de provincias muy pequeñas en Italia, sumamente católicos, criados desde pequeños con la ideología de ir a la iglesia cada domingo, no faltar a las fiestas religiosas y santificar al máximo pontífice, además de que siempre iniciaban o terminaban sus frases incluyendo la palabra "dios" en ellas. Los dos miembros del matrimonio Gentile se habían casado como parte del ritual de todo ser humano para formar una familia y ser parte activa y correcta de la comunidad, habían tenido cuatro hijos, tres varones y una mujer, a los cuales habían intentado criar con sus valores y tradiciones, siendo Salvatore el menor de los cuatro hermanos, teniendo una diferencia de edad de unos ocho años entre él y el resto de los hijos del matrimonio.

Sin embargo, como solía suceder a menudo, las familias no podían ser perfectas y ésta no era la excepción; a pesar de querer dar esa apariencia de perfección ante los demás, hacía ya algunos años que su padre se había conseguido una amante mucho menor que él, y cuando su madre se enteró de la existencia de la misma, lo único que atinó a decir fue que era culpa suya pues no supo mantener a su marido a su lado. Salvatore y sus hermanos intentaron, en múltiples ocasiones, convencer a su padre de dejar a su amante, alegando que eso no era lo correcto y que tenía una esposa devota que lo amaba, pero el hombre jamás quiso escucharlos y al final había sido tajante al decirles que no dejaría a su amante ya que la amaba y que ellos no tenían ningún derecho de reclamarle absolutamente nada, pues había sido un buen padre y por lo tanto debían respetarlo sin cuestionarlo.

De igual manera, los hermanos intentaron que su madre tomara por fin cartas en el asunto y que se separara entonces de su padre, pero ella se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, diciéndoles que su deber de esposa estaba al lado de su marido, en las buenas y en las malas, y que si a ella le había tocado un mal matrimonio pues era entonces su penitencia, la cual aceptaba con mucho gusto. Así, a pesar de las reiteradas ocasiones en las que los hijos del matrimonio Gentile habían intentado que sus padres se separaran por el propio bien familiar, la pareja continuaba negándose al divorcio, pues ambos creían firmemente que estaban unidos hasta la muerte, así lo había dicho el sacerdote el día de su boda y sabían de ante mano que su religión no aceptaba lo contrario, por mucho que las leyes ya lo permitieran.

La relación más que fragmentada, ocasionó que la pareja comenzara a pelear más seguido desde entonces, llegando a discutir a diario y durante horas por cualquier cosa por muy insignificante que se tratara, causando que la situación en el hogar se volviera insoportable; con el tiempo, las peleas fueron intensificándose de nivel, llegando al grado de haber alguno que otro golpe entre ellos y volviéndose insostenible el que alguno de sus hijos pudiera estar en la misma habitación junto con sus progenitores, por lo que Salvatore había aprendido de sus hermanos que, lo mejor para él, era alejarse de sus padres por su propia salud mental.

Lucio, el mayor de los cuatro, había aceptado una oferta de trabajo apenas se había graduado para irse a laborar al otro lado del país y así tener el pretexto perfecto para no ir nunca a casa; por su parte, Massimo el segundo de sus hermanos se mantenía viajando constantemente debido a su labor como arqueólogo e investigador, por lo que pocas veces se le podía ver y por último, su hermana Viviana había decidido casarse a muy temprana edad para salirse de su casa y dejar atrás todas las discusiones que sus padres tenían. Y al final, todos los problemas se los habían dejado a Salvatore quien siendo el menor de los cuatro hermanos, no había podido huir de casa a tiempo, pero cuando él empezó a jugar soccer, encontró un medio de escape, convirtiéndolo en su catarsis.

\- Sabes muy bien que a nuestros padres no les importa nada diferente que no sea el pelear entre ellos.- respondió finalmente el defensor, con cierta amargura en la voz-. ¿De qué serviría gastar mi tiempo intentando contarles que soy seleccionado nacional y que deseo ganar la copa del mundo, si a ellos no les importa? Así que si vas a estar jodiendo con eso mejor te cuelgo.- bufó Salvatore.

\- Pero es que no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que haces.- comenzó a reclamarle Lucio a Salvatore-. Si tanto quieres salirte de casa, ven a vivir conmigo y aquí te doy empleo en mi bufete, puede que te guste tanto el Derecho que hasta te animes a estudiar y dejes de ser un zángano.

\- No gracias, paso de tu oferta.- respondió el defensor, con sorna-. Y será mejor que te deje, traigo un maldito esguince de segundo grado en los ligamentos de la rodilla que me está molestando mucho en este instante.

_"El cual, por cierto, jode igual que tú", _pensó_._

\- Y lo menos que quiero ahora es un dolor de cabeza por estar soportándote.- completó el defensor.

\- Pues tendrás que aguantarte.- le respondió su interlocutor-. Lo que yo te digo es por tu bien y tendrás que escucharme, no es para menos que te lesiones en una actividad tan estúpida, es eso lo que te sacas gracias a esa costumbre tuya de andar como un _Neanderthal_ junto a otros veinte más, peleando como idiotas por un estúpido balón.- le reclamó.

\- En todo caso serían veintiuno más y no veinte, son once jugadores por equipo.- respondió Salvatore, con sarcasmo-. Haz cuentas hermanito.

\- No comiences con tus estupideces.- le respondió Lucio, sumamente molesto-. Siempre con tu maldito sarcasmo burlón ¡Ya madura de una buena vez!

_"Y de nuevo lo mismo de siempre",_ pensó el líbero.

Siempre era lo mismo, comenzaban ellos con reclamos y ofensas, y cuando él les respondía, terminaban diciéndole que ya madurara, que era un rebelde, que no se podía con él, que era esto, que era aquello, en fin, un sinnúmero de reclamos estúpidos e ilógicos, cosa que siempre terminaba hartándole aún más y acababa respondiendo peor, creándose así un ciclo infinito. Toda esta situación había ocasionado en Salvatore la necesidad de hacer todo bien, de ganar a cualquier costa para demostrarle a su familia que no era el fracasado que todos creían y que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el fútbol. Él sería el mejor líbero del mundo y les demostraría a todos que se habían equivocado.

Gentile volvió a la conversación en donde su hermano continuaba con los reclamos, por lo que suspiró hastiado.

\- Adiós, Lucio.- dijo Salvatore, secamente.

\- No te atrevas a colgarme Salvatore.- amenazó su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea, pero el defensor no hizo caso y cortó la comunicación.

Gentile resopló una vez más, pues estaba harto de lo mismo de siempre, ellos jamás entenderían lo que el soccer significaba para él, mucho menos entenderían lo que sentía en este momento, la frustración de haberse lesionado, la impotencia de pensar que probablemente se perdería el resto del torneo, sin mencionar el dolor, pero no sólo el dolor físico que experimentaba en este momento, el cual por cierto era endemoniadamente fuerte, sino también el del golpe tan grande al orgullo que había recibido ese día, pues habían perdido en el último minuto, no había podido detener a Ryoma Hino y éste lo había hecho pedazos en el camino.

Él, Salvatore Gentile, tan orgulloso de su fortaleza y destreza, había sido hecho añicos en el campo de juego. Su familia jamás se preocupaba por lo que él podría sentir, lo tachaban de inmaduro, rebelde e irresponsable simplemente porque no seguía los patrones que su sociedad o religión les imponían; no, él era el rebelde sólo por querer seguir sus propios sueños y eso lo enfurecía aun más.

\- Por eso es que prefiero no verlos ni oírlos.- bufó Gentile, al final, sumamente molesto.

_"¿Por qué no puedo tener un hermano más comprensivo?", _se preguntó_. _

No pedía que Lucio asistiera a todos sus partidos y eventos pero sí que por lo menos intentara comprenderlo, que entendiera que en verdad le gustaba jugar fútbol soccer, que esa era su pasión y razón de vivir. Y nuevamente recordó al familiar de Hernández, el que había estado platicando con Erika durante la tarde.

"_Por lo menos él parece más interesado en apoyar al Capitán Perfecto"_, pensó, suspirando apesadumbrado y sintiendo nuevamente ese odio irracional por Gino, porque éste tenía lo que Gentile tanto deseaba: comprensión y apoyo.

Salvatore entonces apretó con fuerzas el teléfono celular, deseando destrozarlo contra la mesa y miró con odio al portero, quien sonreía a sus compañeros en el otro lado del salón.

Erika había estado sentada en una mesa muy cercana a Salvatore, por lo que había estado escuchando prácticamente toda la conversación que éste había tenido con su hermano. Casi cuando Gentile había terminado de hablar, la joven se levantó de su asiento y se fue a buscar alguna fruta para llevarse a su habitación ya que había decidido retirarse antes de que el defensor notara su presencia, pues no deseaba incomodarlo.

Pero cuando ya iba de regreso a su mesa para tomar sus pertenencias y salir del lugar, la pasante notó la expresión de abandono y tristeza que Salvatore tenía en ese momento, lo que le llamó mucho la atención, pues era la primera vez que le veía ese semblante. La joven comenzó a juguetear con la manzana que traía en las manos, pensando si seguir de lado y salir o acercarse al italiano y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

\- ¡Puff!.- exclamó Erika, después de unos instantes.

_"Esto es tu culpa, Hernández"_, pensó, al decidirse a acercarse a Gentile para intentar ayudarlo.

La pasante entonces se dirigió a su mesa para tomar sus pertenencias y una vez hecho esto se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gentile.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó la joven, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Salvatore se sorprendió mucho por la presencia de Erika frente a él, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario hiriente u ofensivo y a pesar de estar de malas no quiso insultarla pues sabía bien que Gino ya había sido muy claro al respecto y lo menos que deseaba en este momento era otra pelea con él.

\- No es nada.- respondió finalmente Salvatore, con seriedad-. Sólo son cosas de familia.

\- Oh, ya veo.- respondió la francesa, comprendiendo que Salvatore no deseaba hablar de ello-. Espero que todo esté bien.

_"Si no quiere hablar, allá él, no lo puedo obligar"_, pensó la joven.

\- ¿Y cómo estas de tu pierna?.- continuó preguntando la pasante, para cambiar el tema de conversación-. ¿Te duele mucho?

\- No, está perfectamente bien.- mintió Gentile-. No duele nada.

\- Si tú lo dices.- respondió Erika, sin creer en las palabras del otro-. Pero si quieres puedo pedirle al Dr. Lucchetti que te recete algo más fuerte.

\- No es necesario.- respondió él, bruscamente.

Ambos quedaron envueltos en ese incómodo silencio que se había generado en la mesa, Salvatore claramente mostraba rechazo a todo lo que Erika intentaba decir.

_"Ésta fue una pésima idea"_, pensó la joven, comenzando a buscar una forma decente de retirarse de ahí y fue cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahí como lo ves, Gino se esfuerza por aparentar que todo está bien.- comentó Erika de pronto, suspirando y mirando hacia las mesas más alejadas en donde el portero se encontraba-. Intenta que los demás no se preocupen por su lesión y por la tuya.

\- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Salvatore, sorprendido por el comentario tan inesperado.

\- Pero en el fondo y detrás de esa expresión de tranquilidad, él se siente tan frustrado y adolorido por la derrota como tú.- continuó diciendo la pasante.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?.- preguntó Gentile, instintivamente a la defensiva-. Digo, ¿cómo es que podrías saber cómo se siente él? ¿O cómo es que yo me siento?

Erika le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se encogía de hombros antes de responderle.

\- Sólo puedo decirte que, al igual que a ti, a Gino le pesó la derrota, más de que tú crees.- comentó ella tranquila-. Y al igual que él, tu deberías de tener más fe en que en el próximo partido nos irá mucho mejor, debes tener más confianza en tu equipo.

Salvatore se le quedó mirando con una expresión de asombro e incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?.- preguntó Salvatore, a la defensiva y claramente extrañado.

\- Por él.- respondió Erika, tajante-. Porque, por alguna extraña razón, Gino te considera su amigo y cree que mereces una oportunidad, es por eso que quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿Sólo por eso?.- preguntó Salvatore.

Bueno, y también por el hecho de que quiero saber si por primera vez en su vida, Gino se equivoca al creer en una persona.- respondió Erika, mirando a Gentile directamente a los ojos.

Por respuesta, Salvatore le lanzó una mirada con una expresión inescrutable.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos?.- cuestionó Salvatore, de pronto, luego de una pausa silenciosa.

\- ¿Yo?.- respondió ella, sorprendida-. Sí, tengo dos, de hecho tengo un hermano gemelo y una menor, que es a la que le gusta Schneider, o mejor dicho la que a estas alturas ya debe andar con Karl.- sonrió al pensarlo.

\- ¿Y tu familia es igual de perfecta que la de él?.- preguntó Salvatore, con cierta amargura, señalando a Gino.

\- Ninguna familia es perfecta.- respondió ella al instante-. Todas tienen su proporción de desdicha, dificultades o inconvenientes, en mi opinión. Pero digamos que la mía se podría catalogar dentro de lo "normal". ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes problemas en tu familia?

\- ¡No!.- respondió Gentile de inmediato, cortando el tema de tajo-. Creo que mejor me voy.- agregó, haciendo el intento de levantarse de la mesa con rapidez, pero no pudo hacerlo pues la rodilla se lo impidió.

"¡Maldita sea!", pensó él.

Su pierna le había jugado en su contra, en el instante en que él intentó apoyarse en ésta para ponerse de pie, una fuerte punzada atravesó la rodilla ocasionando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¿Te ayudo?.- preguntó Erika, con preocupación y levantándose de inmediato de su asiento para sostenerlo de ser necesario.

\- ¡No! Yo puedo sólo.- respondió Gentile, molesto y rechazando con la mano a la joven.

Con mucha dificultad, Salvatore se apoyó en la mesa para tomar las muletas que descansaban en la silla junto a él y, ante la mirada impotente de la joven, acomodó su peso sobre éstas para, una vez logrado su objetivo, comenzar a andar rumbo a la salida.

\- ¡Salvatore!.- le llamó Erika, haciendo que el susodicho interrumpiera su camino y se girara a ver qué deseaba-. Si quieres algún día hablar de lo que sea que necesites o te moleste, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme.- comentó la joven, sinceramente.

Gentile la miró durante algunos segundos y luego, sin responder, continuó su camino.

o - o - o - o - o

Gino caminaba por la penumbra de los jardines que se encontraban más apartados de los edificios principales. La temperatura comenzaba a descender cada vez más en la ciudad y la noche era fría, pero a Hernández no le importaba esto en esos momentos, sentía muy agradable el viento helado en su rostro, era algo que le reconfortaba. Siempre era así cada que algo le atormentaba, él no podía simplemente sentirse a gusto estando encerrado, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, por lo que solía salirse sin importarle las condiciones climatológicas o la hora que fuera.

Poco después de que Salvatore abandonara el restaurante, Gino se había despedido de sus compañeros, comentando que se encontraba cansado y que deseaba irse a su habitación a descansar. No había sido un buen día para ninguno de ellos por lo que todos decidieron retirarse también. En este momento, ya no se encontraban a nadie fuera de sus habitaciones, situación que el portero aprovechó para caminar a solas y pensar con calma en lo sucedido.

Por más que intentaba negárselo, sabía que en el fondo no podía mentirse a sí mismo, no podía negar lo que sentía en estos momentos, por más que quisiera enterrarlo en el fondo de su corazón, tenía muy presente esa sensación de frustración y fracaso que amenazaban con consumirlo. A veces era difícil mantener la calma, pero no podía permitir que el pesimismo lo consumiera, debía ser fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer sólo por una derrota. Gino caminó por largo rato sin tener un rumbo fijo, y sin saber bien cómo, en algún punto de su andar llegó muy cerca del área de la piscina, en donde vio a Erika sentada en uno de los camastros, jugueteando distraídamente con una manzana en sus manos y mirando hacia el horizonte, por lo que decidió acercarse y saludarla.

\- ¡Hola!.- saludó el joven para llamar la atención de ella, al tiempo en que se acercaba y se sentaba en el camastro que se encontraba junto al de la chica.

\- ¡Oh, hola!.- sonrió la pasante al verlo-. Creí que ya todos habían subido a sus habitaciones.

\- Sí, creo que ya todos se fueron.- respondió Gino, vagamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?.- preguntó, bastante curioso-. Considero que está haciendo un poco de frio como para que estés viendo las estrellas.

Ella se rio ante la ocurrencia del portero, pues era menos que imposible ver estrellas en una ciudad como Tokio, en donde la contaminación lumínica era tan alta que parecía ser de día a media madrugada.

\- Creo que eso sería un tanto imposible de hacer aquí.- respondió Erika, risueña-. Mejor dime, ¿tú cómo estás?

\- Bien.- respondió él, sonriendo de igual manera.- Sólo ponía en orden mis pensamientos.- agregó, mostrando mucha tranquilidad-. Tú sabes, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.- suspiró.

Erika miró a Gino con empatía pues comprendía muy bien lo que él quería decir con esas simples palabras; seis años atrás, ella había aprendido que el significado de "tomar aire fresco", era la manera en que Gino tranquilizaba su mente y su corazón, desde ese entonces hasta hacía tres años atrás, ella había acompañado al portero a tomar aire fresco en más de una ocasión, aprendiendo con el paso del tiempo a comprender mejor los pensamientos y sentimientos del joven. Erika entonces tomó la mano de Gino y la apretó con cuidado, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional, situación que él agradeció en silencio.

\- ¡Ten!.- comentó Erika, sentándose en el borde del camastro para quedar más cerca de Gino y extenderle en ese instante la manzana que tenía en la mano-. ¡Cómetela, por favor!.- le pidió la joven.

\- Gracias, pero ya comí.- respondió él, negándose a tomarla.

\- No tienes que fingir conmigo.- respondió la pasante, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Te conozco perfectamente bien como para saber que no comiste casi nada.

Gino se sorprendió mucho al verse descubierto, se había olvidado por completo de que Erika era una de las pocas personas que se habrían podido dar cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Sí comí, en serio.- mintió Hernández-. Puedes ir a preguntarle a cualquiera del equipo para que veas que si fue así.

\- Eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿lo sabías?.- sonrió Erika, divertida-. No me puedes engañar. ¡Anda, cómetela! Por favor.- le pidió nuevamente ella, volviendo a extender la manzana.

Él sonrió, un tanto avergonzado, por lo que no quedándole más remedio, tomó la manzana y le dio un mordisco.

\- Sé cómo te sientes.- continuó ella, una vez que vio que él continuaba comiéndose la manzana-. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no puedes recriminarte nada.

\- No es sólo eso.- respondió Gino, bajando el tono de voz-. Es que a todos se les bajó la moral y creo que no sólo fue por la derrota sino también por las lesiones.- suspiró.

\- No es tu culpa ni la de Salvatore haber sido lesionados por la fuerza de ese tiro.- comentó Erika, tomando la mano de Gino.

\- Pero sí es mi deber el mantener al equipo unido.- respondió Hernández, bajando la mirada y viendo la mano de ella-. Sin importa la razón que sea, no puedo permitir que se desmoronen.

\- Eso no pasará.- respondió Erika, levantándole el rostro con suavidad.- En el próximo partido nos irá mucho mejor y los ánimos mejorarán.- le sonrió con dulzura.

En ese momento, Gino sintió caer sobre él todo el cansancio acumulado del esfuerzo físico hecho en el partido y del estrés de una tarde en el hospital, necesitaba dormir para que el perderse en la profundidad del sueño se llevara todas las preocupaciones, como una brisa marina refrescando su mente; por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería irse a descasar el cuerpo y el alma de un día particularmente difícil, se dijo que con el nuevo amanecer, su espíritu de lucha volvería nuevamente a estar de pie.

Erika notó el cansancio en el rostro de Gino, siendo ella entonces la primera que dijo que ya era hora de subir, por lo que Hernández aceptó de inmediato y se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su habitación; ambos jóvenes se levantaron de su asiento y emprendieron el camino rumbo al edificio principal con las manos entrelazadas. Al llegar frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones, Erika le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, abrazándolo nuevamente con fuerza y deseándole buenas noches, para luego desaparecer en su propia habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Luego de salir del restaurante, Gentile había llegado con mucha dificultad a su habitación y se había dirigido al balcón, en donde se sentó en una de las sillas que la terraza tenía. Había estado intentando calmar la ira que le invadía y que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, aunado al dolor de la pierna que era cada vez más fuerte, lo que lo desquiciaba aún más, poniendo más carga a la bomba de tiempo en que se había convertido.

Y además, estaba el hecho principal que lo había irritado en un inicio y que no podía olvidar: la llamada que le hizo su hermano, ese hijo de puta que sólo conseguía sacarlo de quicio y que no servía para nada más. Salvatore estaba molesto porque a su hermano le había importado muy poco el cómo se pudo haber sentido en ese momento, él sólo había querido aventarle otro estúpido discurso de que desperdiciaba su vida y todo lo demás que siempre solía decirle. Para Lucio, la vida de Salvatore carecía completamente de importancia y siempre se lo hacía ver en cada ocasión que hablaban, lo que hería profundamente al defensor por mucho que lo negara. Gentile quería salir y caminar por la ciudad, por lo que se levantó de su asiento, decidido a irse de la habitación, pero con las muletas no podía ni atravesar el umbral del ventanal, lo que lo frustró aún más, ocasionando que su ira por fin explotara sin control.

\- ¡Al diablo con todo y con todos!.- exclamó Salvatore, pateando con su pierna sana el cristal del ventanal.

Luego, aventó una a una las muletas al interior de la habitación, sin importarle en dónde cayeran, con esas cosas le era casi imposible andar y estaba cansado de batallar con ellas. Se sujetó del marco de la puerta y con dificultad se arrastró al interior, comenzando a aventar todo lo que tenía al alcance de su mano, sin importarle si era algo que le perteneciera a Gino o a él, ocasionando un gran desastre a su paso.

_"¡Al diablo con las recomendaciones médicas sobre mantener reposo absoluto!", _pensó, al tiempo en que pisaba con más fuerza de lo que debía y apretaba los dientes con fuerza por el dolor.

Había decidido que se iría a un bar y se embriagaría hasta que ese estúpido dolor desapareciera, por lo que se encaminó a su lado de la habitación para buscar su cartera, continuando con el desorden a su paso. En ese momento, Salvatore necesitaba destrozar todo, hasta su propia alma, caminó unos cuantos pasos más por el lugar, cojeando y presionando su pierna lesionada, al tiempo en que sacaba su ira con todo lo que tenía a su mano, hasta que su pierna no soportó más y el muchacho cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando tirado en medio de la habitación y maldiciendo a su suerte una vez más, pues el dolor era tanto que ya no podía levantarse.

Una vez que Gino se despidió de Erika y se encontró solo en el pasillo, tomó su tarjeta y la deslizó en el lector para finalmente abrir la puerta de su habitación; a pesar de que ésta se encontraba completamente a obscuras, la luz que emitía la lámpara en el pasillo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hernández pudiera observar perfectamente bien el interior, quedando bastante asombrado por el caos que reinaba en el lugar.

\- Al parecer un huracán pasó por aquí.- exclamó Gino, sorprendido y aún sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.- ¿O es que dejaron encerrada a una jauría de perros salvajes en el interior?

\- Muy gracioso, Hernández.- bufó Gentile, en medio de la oscuridad y el caos.

Gino entonces encendió la luz y se encontró a Salvatore tirado en medio de la habitación y de su caos, generando una gran carcajada involuntaria en el portero y una mirada de absoluto odio en el defensor.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Hernández, en cuanto dejo de reírse y cerró la puerta para acercarse a su compañero.

\- Eso es algo que no te interesa saber.- gruñó Gentile, desde su posición en el suelo-. Déjame en paz.

Salvatore le lanzó una mirada furia, con la que parecía decirle a Gino que, si se acercaba a tan sólo unos centímetros más de distancia, lo mordería sin consideración alguna.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Salvo?.- preguntó Gino, desde su posición y mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Sólo decidí que me apetecía dormir aquí hoy.- bufó Salvatore, con sarcasmo-. ¿Tú que crees? Sólo el simple y sencillo hecho de que no me puedo parar.

\- Ok, espera.- comentó Gino, acercándose de nuevo a él-. Deja que te ayude a levantarte.

\- ¿Y quién dice que quiero ayuda? Ya te dije que decidí morir aquí.- gruñó Salvatore-. Ya te puedes largar por donde viniste.

\- No puedo irme.- respondió Hernández, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ésta también es mi habitación. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Entonces quédate de tu lado y déjame en paz.- Gentile bufó.

El portero entonces hizo de lado con el pie algunas de las cosas tiradas y se acuclilló, recargando su peso en sus talones y poniendo sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?.- preguntó Gino, con una expresión de verdadera preocupación-. ¿Quieres que le llame al doctor Lucchetti?

\- No, no necesito nada.- respondió bruscamente Salvatore, pero con las dos manos apoyadas sobre la rodilla, como queriendo apretarla hasta que dejara de doler-. Estoy perfectamente bien dijo

\- Pues no lo parece.- respondió Gino, mirando la cara de enojo, frustración y dolor del otro y preocupándose aún más.- Salvo.- comenzó a decir Gino-. Si quieres hablar sobre lo de hoy…

\- No, no quiero.- le interrumpió Gentile de mala gana y queriendo empujar al portero para que perdiera el equilibrio; en su mente se imaginó la escena y sintió una maligna satisfacción-. Si tenías ganas de venir a decir uno de tus discursos de Capitán Perfecto, lo siento, esta vez no te van a funcionar, por lo menos no conmigo, ni hoy ni nunca.

Gino miró por algunos segundos a su compañero; la imagen que veía frente a él contrastaba tanto con el Salvatore que conocía, ese engreído, altanero y autosuficiente defensor, que quería demostrarle al mundo su valía, ahora se veía reducido a alguien que se había dado por vencido, consumido en su desdicha y su furia interna; él deseaba ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo, quería apoyarlo por la simple razón de que ésa era la personalidad de portero, de ayudar a los demás sin importar de quién se tratase y, había que decirlo también, cuando no estaba jodiendo se podría decir que Salvatore le agradaba e incluso quizás en algún punto lo podía considerar como un amigo.

El portero se apoyó entonces en su mano derecha para sentarse en el suelo, a cierta distancia de Salvatore, y se recargó contra una de las paredes, cruzó sus piernas al frente para luego colocar sus codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer en este momento?.- preguntó Gentile, viéndolo con una mirada amenazante-. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas solo?

\- La verdad no, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.- respondió Gino con tranquilidad.

_"Quizás sólo recoger mis cosas que has dejado tiradas por toda la habitación"_, pensó.

\- Dejémonos de idioteces.- exclamó Gentile, después de una silenciosa pausa-. ¿Tú qué vas a saber sobre lo que pueda yo sentir en este momento?

\- ¿Sabías que tú no eres el único que sufre con esta derrota?.- le preguntó Gino, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible y mirando hacia el exterior de la habitación a través del ventanal, ya que no quería dejarse llevar por sus propios sentimientos, que mucho le había costado calmarlos.

\- ¿Y eso debería de hacerme sentir mejor?.- preguntó Salvatore, sombríamente-. Porque no funcionó.

\- Quizás no.- respondió Hernández, apoyando las manos en el suelo y a sus costados-. Pero puede que te haga ver que no estás solo y que hay más personas que entienden tu sentir. Además, creo firmemente que llorar no solucionará nada, la derrota es un hecho consumado y no se esfumará por mucho que lo deseemos, lo que nos queda es ver hacia adelante y continuar.

\- ¿Y no te sientes humillado?.- cuestionó Gentile, lanzándole una mirada fría-. ¿En verdad no te afecta, para nada, la derrota?.- preguntó.

\- Si te pones a pensar que nos ganaron con un solo gol de diferencia, y que para anotar ese gol básicamente nos destrozaron, y lo digo literalmente porque nos rompieron brazos y piernas para lograr su cometido, ¿cómo podría sentirme humillado? Dejamos cuerpo y alma en el partido.- respondió Gino, con mucha seriedad-. Quizás no es el mejor de los consuelos pero no puedo pensar en humillación cuando sé que lo di todo en el partido.

Gentile bajó la mirada, Gino tenía razón en sus palabras, él también había dado todo en el encuentro y no debía sentirse humillado, pero para él las cosas no era tan sencillas como para el portero.

\- Además, como les he estado diciendo a los demás.- continuó Gino-. Esto aún no ha terminado, fue sólo el primer partido y todavía tenemos dos más por delante que debemos ganar; existe aún la posibilidad de pasar a la siguiente ronda, por lo que no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente, no podemos bajar las manos y dejar de luchar por tan poco.

\- Quizás ese discurso pueda funcionar para los demás, pero en mi caso ya no hay un futuro.- comentó, sombríamente, Gentile-. Puede ser que tú si puedas seguir jugando los siguientes partidos pero yo no; según lo que ha dicho el Dr. Lucchetti, yo debo quedarme en la banca durante varios días, para mí, el torneo terminó.

Gino miró entonces la pierna vendada de Salvatore, que además estaba protegida por una férula inmovilizadora de neopreno, y pensó que más que la lesión física, el tiro de Hino había causado mayor daño en lo psicológico y emocional.

\- No eres el único que está peleando por el mismo sueño.- continuó diciendo Gino.

\- ¿Y eso a mí qué?.- respondió Salvatore-. ¿Debería sentirme aliviado por eso?

Gentile no era del tipo de personas que dependían de los demás, se había acostumbrado a estar solo y a librar sus propias batallas por sí mismo, por lo que le daba igual si estaba acompañado o no de otros jugadores, a quienes consideraba mucho menos talentosos que lo que él era por lo que pensaba que si él había fallado, los otros lo haría con mayor razón.

\- Sí, deberías.- respondió Hernández-. Porque en el equipo somos veintitrés jugadores, no sólo uno o dos, jugamos un deporte en donde se necesitan otros diez compañeros más a tu lado en la cancha, somos una unidad y peleamos por el mismo objetivo. Y son esos otros veintidós compañeros los que harán que tú logres volver a jugar en este torneo.

Salvatore miró fugazmente a Gino antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, tenía dolor y no sólo en la rodilla, la cual por cierto estaba molestando en verdad, pero ahorita pensaba más en el dolor que sentía dentro, el dolor de la decepción por la derrota, por el sentimiento de no haber podido obtener el resultado que él mismo se había trazado, sentir que no había cumplido ni sus propias expectativas y que quizás al final de cuentas sus hermanos tenían razón y sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el soccer.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.- le preguntó Gentile a Gino, después de una pausa silenciosa.

Gino se quedó pensativo, preguntándose qué responderle; podría decirle que quizás lo hacía porque era su deber como capitán el siempre mantener el ánimo del equipo en alto, o quizás que era su deber moral como persona, pues no podía permitirse ver a alguien tan decaído como lo estaba Gentile en ese momento y dejarlo pasar como si nada, que incluso aun cuando él mismo estuviera pasando por un trago amargo, no podría dejar de lado a nadie que lo necesitara, o que simplemente lo hacía porque en realidad lo consideraba un amigo.

\- No lo sé.- respondió Gino, finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Quizás es sólo porque así soy yo.

Durante la cena, Gino había estado tratando de mantenerse alegre y optimista a pesar de que en el interior sentía que se estaba derrumbando, necesitaba infundirles energía a sus compañeros y lo había hecho a costa de quedarse sin nada. Él pensaba que su deber era ante todo apoyar al equipo, entregarlo todo por éste, hacerles ver que haría cualquier cosa por sacarlo adelante y de ser necesario romperse los brazos contra un poste, como literalmente lo acababa de hacer. No esperaba menos de él ni de sus compañeros y sabía que todos lucharían hasta el final, por eso confiaba en ellos ciegamente.

\- Salvo, por una vez en tu vida, confía en alguien que no seas tú.- continuó diciéndole Gino-. Confía en mí como tu capitán, pero sobre todo, confía en el equipo, en que ellos pelearán tus batallas para que tú puedas lograr tus objetivos. Verás que ellos te llevarán a la siguiente ronda y podrás volver a jugar en este campeonato y, quien sabe, quizás hasta con un poco de suerte también podrás enfrentarte a Aoi y vencerlo.

Gentile se quedó pensando en las palabras de Hernández, era la segunda vez en la noche que dos personas diferentes le habían dicho lo mismo, que debía confiar, pero era tan difícil para él hacerlo, que parecía una tarea imposible de realizar.

Gino volvió entonces a su primera posición con los codos sobre sus muslos y cerró los ojos por un instante; la mano derecha comenzaba a punzarle, no había sido una buena idea apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella en primer lugar y luego para colmo recargarse en ella; se quitó la férula que traía puesta en su mano izquierda para tener mayor movilidad y así poder masajear suavemente la mano derecha al tiempo en que estiraba y cerraba lentamente los dedos. Al verlo, Gentile suspiró e inconscientemente bajó las defensas. En medio de su autocompasión había olvidado que Gino también había salido lesionado en el encuentro y que también estaba en duda para jugar los siguientes partidos y fue entonces cuando pensó que el portero podría entender mejor que nadie la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes soportarlo?.- preguntó Salvatore, a lo que Gino puso expresión de no comprender lo que le cuestionaba-. ¿Cómo es que te lo tomas tan tranquilamente?.- continuó el defensor-. Llegamos a Japón siendo considerados como uno de los equipos favoritos para ganar la Copa y nos derrotan en nuestro primer partido. ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan tranquilo? No puedo entenderlo.

Gino bajó la mirada un segundo hacia sus manos, viendo las vendas que las envolvían y suspiró.

\- Hace algunos años comprendí que la vida es demasiado corta como para amargarse con cosas que no puedes cambiar.- respondió Hernández-. Hay situaciones que se salen completamente de tus manos y por más que desees que fueran de otro modo, no lo serán. La vida es así y tú no tienes el control sobre eso. Desde entonces, decidí que cualquier cosa que hiciera en mi vida, la haría única y exclusivamente para mí y para aquéllos a los que quiero y aprecio. No me importa si creen que somos los favoritos o no apuestan ni un euro por nosotros, siempre juego dando mi mejor esfuerzo para jamás arrepentirme de lo que pudo ser, para que si las circunstancias no son favorables como el día de hoy, yo pueda decir tranquilamente y con la cabeza en alto, que me comprometí hasta el final, y poder aceptar que fui vencido por alguien superior, aprender de mis errores y tratar de mejorar a partir de ellos es una parte fundamental de mi forma de ver la vida.

Algo en las palabras de Gino habían calado profundamente en Salvatore, y se preguntó el porqué sentía que del portero emanaba cierta tristeza.

\- Al igual que tú, yo también odio perder.- continuó diciendo Gino, con seriedad.- Odio cuando en un partido me lanzo con todo por el balón y sólo llegó a alcanzarlo a rozar con los dedos, cuando no puedo establecer bien la trayectoria del tiro y me lanzo hacia el lado opuesto, cuando simplemente no calculé bien la distancia o cuando salgo erróneamente de mi posición y, como capitán, odio cuando no puedo anticiparme a las jugadas del oponente por lo que no puedo mover adecuadamente a la defensa o dar las correctas instrucciones, odio fallar como todos pero sobre todo odio ver a mi equipo perder.

\- ¿Y entonces?.- preguntó Gentile, mirando fijamente y con curiosidad a su compañero.

La mirada de Gino estaba plasmada de paz y serenidad, como la de alguien que ya ha vivido muchas experiencias en su vida y ha aprendido de cada una de ellas, y Gentile se preguntó entonces: ¿cómo sería la vida de Hernández sin su perfección habitual? Sólo siendo él, sin cargar sobre sus hombros con los problemas de los demás, y con altibajos como todos los demás.

\- Creo que simplemente es parte de mi forma natural de ser.- respondió Gino, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es algo con lo que nací y en lo que me convertí.- continuó, con una ligera sonrisa-. Si nos desmoralizamos no nos haremos más fuertes como equipo ni tampoco nos ayudará en ningún sentido para los próximos encuentros.- concluyó el portero.

\- Dime una cosa.- preguntó Salvatore, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Todas las noches, cuando el resto ya duerme, te dedicas a redactar estúpidos discursos como éste, para tenerlos listos en caso de ser necesarios? ¿O es que existe alguna escuela para Capitanes Perfectos, en donde te enseñan a hacer y a decir esto?

\- Sí, Salvo.- respondió Gino, sonriendo-. Hay una escuela para capitanes en Europa y mis compañeros de clase fueron Schneider, Pierre y Cryufford.- agregó con sarcasmo, tras lo cual ambos jóvenes rieron con ganas.

\- Ahora veo porqué todos te siguen ciegamente.- comentó Salvatore, más tranquilo-. Eres un buen orador, deberías dedicarte a los negocios, seguro ganarías mucho dinero.- completó, más animado.

\- ¡No! Eso no es lo mío.-respondió Gino, divertido-. Para eso están Gigi y Nicco, perdón, quiero decir mi abuelo Niccolo y mi hermano Gianluigi.- se corrigió-. Ellos son los empresarios, yo sólo soy el deportista al cual no se le dan muy bien las cuestiones administrativas.

Salvatore recordó entonces que ese tal Gigi del que había hablado Gino, era la persona con la que Erika había estado conversando cuando recibió esa llamada en el hospital. Durante la conversación, el joven pareció ser el tipo de persona que apoyaba al portero incondicionalmente y Gentile deseó por un instante que Lucio fuera como él. Gino recibió en ese instante una llamada a su celular y al ver quién marcaba, sonrió divertido.

\- Y hablando del rey de Roma.- comentó Hernández, obligándose a levantarse de su asiento, alejándose del defensor para dirigirse a la terraza y conversar más a gusto-. ¡Hey Gigi, qué hay!.- comentó Gino, al responder la llamada.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho que Erika está en Japón contigo, y más aún, en tu equipo?.- preguntó Gianluigi, directamente.

\- Si, hola Gigi, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- comentó, sarcástico, el portero.

\- No te hagas y responde.- exigió el mayor de los jóvenes.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?.- preguntó Gino, algo sorprendido.

\- Yo siempre me entero de las cosas.- respondió, arrogante, Gigi.

\- Sí, claro, ya en serio.- se burló Gino-. ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Fue gracias a cierto portero idiota y olvidadizo que dejó su teléfono en el lugar menos pensado.- respondió Gianluigi.

\- ¡Oh!.- comentó Gino, recordando que Erika le había entregado su celular después de haber llegado del hospital.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que la volviste a ver? Ha pasado por lo menos una semana y no te has dignado a contármelo.- reclamó Gianluigi-. Me tengo que enterar por otros medios, si no jamás me lo dirías.

\- La verdad es que fue demasiado sorpresivo.- respondió Gino, un poco a la defensiva-. Además de que tenía muchas cosas en mente como para acordarme de también informarte sobre mi vida privada.- le rezongó a su hermano.

\- Soy tu hermano, es mi obligación y deber enterarme.- exigió Gigi, bromeando.

\- Más bien, como eres un metiche de primera, te molesta que no te hayas enterado antes.- comentó Gino con burla, pero mostrando además un ligero tono de dolor en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para Gianluigi.

Gino estiró el brazo y comenzó a doblar lentamente uno a uno los dedos de las manos, en un intento por liberar el dolor que le estaban generando las lesiones, y el frío de la noche le empeoraba la sensación.

\- ¡Como digas!.- comentó Gigi, con un cambio en el tono de su voz.

Gianluigi pensó que Gino siempre transmitía mucha energía y alegría al hablar, y sin embargo, ese día no era así, por lo que suspiró al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Gino?.- preguntó Gianluigi, preocupado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- respondió Gino con otra pregunta, fingiendo no entender.

\- Tu voz te delata. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- insistió el mayor de los jóvenes.

\- Nada importante.- suspiró Gino-. Sólo que me están doliendo mucho las muñecas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el médico?.- preguntó Gianluigi, con voz sumamente preocupada.

Gino entonces puso al tanto a su hermano de la condición de sus lesiones y las indicaciones que le había dado el medico al respecto, Gianluigi se mostraba realmente preocupado pero también trataba de animar al portero.

\- ¿Y en lo emocional, cómo estás?.- preguntó, finalmente.

\- No hay mucho qué decir al respecto.- suspiró Gino-. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Gino le tuvo que asegurar muchas veces a su hermano que estaba bien antes de que éste le dejara de insistir con tantas preguntas, aunque al final Gianluigi amenazó al portero de que si se enteraba de que no era cierto lo que le decía, iría inmediatamente a Japón.

_"Debería hablar mejor con Erika más tarde, para asegurarme"_, pensó Gigi.

\- Bueno, entonces respóndeme otra cosa: ¿Cómo es eso de que Erika y tú sólo son amigos?.- Gianluigi atacó con otro tema.

\- Pues así como lo dices.- respondió Gino, con evasivas-. Sólo somos amigos.

\- Sé perfectamente bien lo que sientes por ella.- respondió Gigi, molesto-. No entiendo porqué te haces tanto del rogar.

\- No es eso.- se defendió Gino-. Sólo es que no he podido hablar con ella sobre nada que no sean lesiones, además de que no es el momento adecuado para eso.

\- Nunca será un momento adecuado para nada si no tienes el valor de hacerlo.- le reprendió Gianluigi-. ¿Qué esperas? ¿A qué termine el torneo y ella se vaya?

Gino no había considerado esa opción hasta ese instante, por lo que al escucharla, en verdad se preocupó al pensar en que, efectivamente, ella era sólo una pasante temporal en el equipo y estaría únicamente para ese torneo; y fue entonces cuando se cuestionó si acaso Gigi tenía razón al decir que probablemente al regresar a Italia ya no la volvería a ver; en el fondo, Gino esperaba que no tuviera razón pues esto era algo que no deseaba que sucediera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

**12 de octubre.**

No hacía mucho tiempo que el sol del nuevo día había salido, y su luz comenzaba a traspasar las suaves y delicadas cortinas del ventanal francés para intentar colarse al interior de la habitación; cuando sonó el celular de Gino, despertando a los jóvenes con el ruido.

\- ¿Quieres callar esa maldita cosa?.- gruñó Salvatore, removiéndose entre las sábanas y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, para seguir durmiendo.

Hernández, al escuchar el timbre de su celular, se incorporó levantando ligeramente la parte superior de su cuerpo y recargándose sobre uno de sus codos para mirar, aun adormilado, hacia la otra cama que ocupaba en ese instante Gentile, el cual ya le daba la espalda y volvía a dormir, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar a su compañero y averiguar quién podría estarle enviando un mensaje a tan temprana hora, de manera que se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a estirar todo su cuerpo al tiempo en que bostezaba para luego alcanzar el dispositivo que se encontraba en el buró que separaba ambas camas.

En su mente comenzó a realizar conjeturas sobre el posible destinatario, llegando a pensar que lo más lógico sería que fuera Gianluigi o en todo caso su abuelo quien le hablaba, pues considerando que en Italia serían aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, no sería algo raro. Pero al desbloquear el aparato y ver el mensaje, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era de parte de Erika.

\- ¡Buenos días! Perdón por despertarte tan temprano pero tengo una sorpresa para ti.- decía el texto-. Te espero en lobby en media hora y ponte ropa cómoda, no uniforme.

Gino no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al terminar de leer el mensaje, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se podría tratar la supuesta sorpresa pero eso era algo que realmente no le importaba mucho, pues para él, el solo hecho de estar con ella ya era más que suficiente como para alegrarle el día.

_"Siempre sueles prepararme sorpresas para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿verdad?"_, pensó el joven, sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando Gino recordó que Erika solía hacer este tipo de detalles cuando eran novios, siendo que una de las primeras sorpresas que ella le había dado fue cuando él aún estaba en París; en esa ocasión, la joven le había dicho que la acompañara sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta al respecto pues muy pronto obtendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba, Gino entonces obedeció pacientemente la petición, siendo conducido por Erika hasta la Torre Eiffel, en donde ambos ascendieron hasta la cima de la torre; no obstante, la sorpresa vendría después ya que, gracias a ciertas circunstancias que la joven jamás quiso revelarle a él, ellos tuvieron permiso para subir más arriba de la punta, a una sección en donde los turistas ya no podían pasar y, al llegar a lugar, el italiano se sorprendió mucho más al hallarse con que la francesa ya le tenía preparado un sencillo pero elegante día de campo a solas y con la hermosa vista de la ciudad a sus pies. Al final, el almuerzo se había extendido durante horas e incluso hasta después de contemplar el atardecer, por lo que ese día había terminado siendo realmente grandioso e inolvidable para él.

Gino volvió a sonreír al recordar ese día y se dijo que cualquier cosa que a ella se le ocurriera para el día presente, seguramente sería igual de inolvidable. Hernández se levantó de la cama y silenciosamente obedeció la petición de la pasante, se duchó apresuradamente para luego arreglarse con el objetivo de estar a tiempo en el lugar indicado, y una vez que estuvo listo, tomó su tarjeta y salió de la habitación; a la hora indicada, el joven ya se encontraba llegando al lobby del hotel, en donde rápidamente localizó a Erika sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar, quien al verlo, se acercó rápidamente a su encuentro.

\- ¡Buenos días!.- saludó ella, con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Estás, listo?.- le preguntó.

\- Buenos días.- respondió él-. Listo sí, ¿pero para qué?.- le preguntó a su vez, con curiosidad.

Gino entonces miró fijamente a Erika y en sus ojos verdes pudo ver una mezcla de picardía y diversión; a él le pareció que el rostro de ella lucía tan hermoso con esa expresión tan tierna y a la vez animada, como el de una niña pequeña que está a punto de contar su más grande secreto o la travesura que está a punto de hacer, y le pareció tan dulce en ese instante que en él surgió de nuevo ese deseo de poder abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuan loco lo volvía, quería decirle que continuaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, que no la había olvidado y que temía que, como le había dicho Gianluigi, al terminar el torneo no la volviera a ver, deseaba decirle tantas cosas en ese instante pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, situación que hizo que él sintiera que se estaba sonrojando por lo que trató de desviar la mirada para que ella no lo notara.

\- Creo que necesitas un poco de distracción.- respondió Erika, con una expresión divertida, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gino y al parecer no notando la turbación de éste -. Por lo que te llevaré a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Una vuelta? ¿A dónde?.- preguntó Hernández, sorprendiéndose y olvidando lo anterior.

\- ¡Ya verás!.- respondió la pasante, para luego tomar la mano del portero y conducirlo hacia la salida.

Gino se encogió de hombros y decidió no preguntar nada más, ya averiguaría de qué se trataba la sorpresa, además de que, como se había dicho en la habitación, no era que le importara mucho hacia dónde iba, lo que le gustaba era con quién iba, por lo que se dejó conducir sin ningún reparo. Así, ambos jóvenes salieron del hotel tomados de la mano y comenzaron a andar por las calles de Tokio.

\- Necesitas que te vuelva a colocar esos vendajes.- comentó Erika, luego de andar un par de metros por la ciudad-. De plano están horriblemente mal puestos.- se burló al sentir los vendajes en la mano del portero.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No pueden estar tan mal.- respondió Gino, defendiéndose-. Además no me dejaste mucho tiempo para prepararme.

\- Ni aunque te hubiera dejado medio día lo hubieras hecho bien.- respondió con burla la pasante-. Ya te pareces a Genzo, según dice Lily, éste se venda el codo cuando tiene la lesión en el tobillo.

Gino rio, divertido por el comentario, al imaginarse a Wakabayashi en esa situación.

\- No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?.- preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Bueno, no tanto.- admitió la joven, riendo-. Pero sí dice que los vendajes no le duran ni diez minutos.

\- Eso debe ser porque aún no le han enseñado como hacerlo correctamente.- respondió Gino, defendiendo a su colega.

\- Y por lo que veo a ti tampoco te han enseñado.- se volvió a burlar Erika.

\- No puedo ser perfecto en todo.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y con sorna, para luego reír-. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que Lily sabe eso sobre Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Gino, cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Pues siendo su novia, lo más lógico es que conozca ese tipo de situaciones, ¿no crees?.- le respondió Erika, guiñándole un ojo a Gino.

En ese momento, la joven detuvo su marcha haciendo que Hernández se sorprendiera por el movimiento inesperado y olvidara el tema anterior; no habían andado más que unas cuantas cuadras dentro de la misma zona de la ciudad y, sin embargo, ellos ya se encontraban en su destino.

\- ¡Llegamos!.- comentó la joven, alegre.

Gino miró entonces la entrada principal de la estación de trenes de Tokio y luego se giró para mirar a Erika sin comprender.

\- ¿La Estación de Tokio?.- preguntó él, intrigado-. ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

\- A Nagoya.- respondió ella.

\- ¿A Nagoya?.- repitió el arquero, sin comprender aún-. ¿Y para qué?

\- Como te dije antes, necesitas relajarte y distraerte un poco.- respondió, tranquilamente, la pasante-. El día de hoy olvídate de todo, de la selección y de los problemas, hoy sólo serás un turista más en Japón.

\- ¿Y también me olvido que el entrenador me matará en cuanto sepa que me salí de la concentración?.- preguntó Gino, enarcando una ceja, dudoso.

\- ¡Oh vamos!.- sonrió la joven-. Si Karl Heinz Schneider se salió de su concentración para ir al encuentro de Japón contra México, nosotros también podremos ausentarnos un rato.

\- Sí, pero, Schneider tiene como entrenador a su padre y yo no.- debatió Gino-. Así que no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Quieres confiar en mí?.- inquirió Erika, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con mucha confianza-. Tengo todo arreglado.- agregó, al tiempo en que comenzaba a contarle lo sucedido.

Erika había planeado la salida durante la noche anterior, tomando en consideración todas las posibilidades y eventualidades que pudieran existir, le había platicado sus planes tanto a Alessio como a Fabio, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo y gustosos en ayudar en todo lo que pudieran y así entre los tres pasantes convencieron al Dr. Lucchetti para que los apoyara en el plan de la joven; al final, el médico había aceptado que cuando el entrenador preguntara por Gino, durante el entrenamiento del día, éste le diría que lo había enviado a una sesión de rehabilitación en una clínica muy buena y cercana al hotel, y que Erika lo había acompañado para que el resto del cuerpo médico se quedara en la práctica y de ese modo no se desatendiera al resto del equipo.

Bendetto Lucchetti era un médico de edad avanzada que había servido por largos años a las selecciones italianas, desde ramas infantiles y juveniles hasta la mayor, por lo que solía ser muy empático con los jugadores, a quienes solía tratar de manera muy paternal y en más de una ocasión se prestaba a solaparlos para que no tuvieran problemas con los entrenadores; sin embargo, a la hora de ser profesional y en cuanto a enfermedades y lesiones se trataba, era un hombre estricto que no daba su mano a torcer, siempre por el bien del jugador; por lo que no había sido muy difícil convencerlo de que los ayudara, con la única condición de que Gino no se excediera con sus lesiones, lo que Erika había prometido que no sucedería.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que el Dr. Lucchetti se prestara para esto?.- rio Gino de buena gana, en cuanto terminó de escuchar el relato.

Erika respondió riendo de igual manera y, luego de una pausa, Hernández miró a la joven, suspirando para luego continuar.

\- Ok, soy todo tuyo.- comentó, extendiendo los brazos.

\- Bien, andando entonces.- respondió ella, sonriéndole de nuevo y tomando su mano para dirigirse al interior de la estación.

Una vez que los jóvenes tuvieron los pases de abordar en sus manos se dirigieron hacia los andenes, en donde rápidamente localizaron el tren bala que los llevaría a su destino, abordando el lujoso vagón que partiría en cuestión de minutos; ya en el interior, ellos buscaron un par de asientos en donde acomodarse, quedando ligeramente apartados del resto de los pasajeros pues la cabina no iba llena a la totalidad de su cupo; finalmente, a la hora indicada en el tablero, el tren partió con la exactitud que lo caracterizaba.

Minutos después de que habían salido de la estación, Erika iba mirando distraídamente el paisaje del exterior a través del cristal de la ventana que tenía a su lado, cuando a Gino le comenzó a molestar nuevamente las lesiones de sus manos, pero sobre todo la de la izquierda, por lo que comenzó a mover sus dedos en un intento de aliviar un poco su dolor, flexionándolos y estirándolos de manera lenta pero rítmica.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?.- preguntó Erika, con cierta preocupación al girarse a verlo.

\- Gino se sorprendió con la pregunta, pues creyó que ella no le estaba prestando atención; quedándose sin saber qué responder, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos heridas y vendadas, reflexionando sobre ellas.

\- He tenido días mejores.- respondió él, en un susurro luego de una pausa-. Aunque también puedo decir que he tenido días peores.- agregó, completando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Hernández entonces cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo de su asiento, respirando profundamente como intentando controlar el dolor que sentía. Por su parte, Erika se quedó contemplando por unos instantes las vendas en las manos de él y la piel que sobresalía debajo de ellas, para luego seguir con la vista la línea de la mano, ascendiendo por el brazo, el hombro y llegando a la curvatura que hacía su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón y luego el resto de su rostro, en el cual contempló cada una de sus facciones como queriendo grabarlas en su memoria; luego de eso, tomó la mano del portero más próxima a ella, haciendo que él se sorprendiera por el contacto y abriera los ojos.

\- Creo que te podría ayudar a disminuir un poco el dolor si te rehago correctamente estos horribles vendajes.- le dijo Erika, riendo y acariciando suavemente la mano de él.

\- Ok, ya entendí, hazlo correctamente.- rio él, dejando que la joven comenzara a hacer su trabajo.

Mientras Erika se entretenía desenrollando la venda, Gino no pudo evitar bostezar, lo cierto es que no había podido dormir casi nada durante la noche pues, después de la plática con Salvatore y la llamada de su hermano, el portero había tenido muchas cosas en mente como para poder conciliar el sueño.

\- Te ves cansado.- comentó Erika, al verle.

\- Lo siento.- respondió Gino, volviendo a bostezar y restregándose los ojos con la otra mano-. Es sólo que me despertaste muy temprano y de sorpresa.

\- ¿Y por qué no duermes un poco?.- le sugirió Erika.

\- No, estoy bien.- respondió Gino, con una ligera sonrisa.- Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo están Leo y Eli? ¿En dónde están ahora?

Erika sonrió al recordar que Gino conocía y se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos.

\- Leo se fue a estudiar la universidad a Alemania, lamentablemente debido a sus actividades escolares él no pudo venir con Lily y Eli a Japón.- respondió Erika para luego sonreír-. ¿Sabes? Leo también está estudiando medicina.

\- ¿En serio?.- Gino en verdad se sorprendió-. ¿Y por qué razón no te fuiste a estudiar a Alemania con él?.- preguntó, realmente curioso por saber-. Digo, si Leo también estudia medicina lo más lógico sería que hubieran entrado a la misma universidad, así estarían juntos.

Erika lo miró un instante antes de responder, buscando la mejor respuesta para darle, pues durante los años en que estuvieron separados, ella sólo había tenido una idea en mente y nada la había hecho cambiar de opinión: había decidido que en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente como para poder independizarse, volvería a Italia pues quería estar de nuevo al lado de Gino y, aunque al final no se hubiera atrevido a acercársele en cuanto llegó a Milán, no pensaba irse de ahí.

\- ¡No! Yo ya había tomado mi decisión de a dónde me iría a estudiar desde mucho antes que Leo lo hiciera.- respondió la pasante-. Además, me gusta más Italia para radicar.- agregó, tratando de sonar convincente.

Gino estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso cuando Erika se le adelantó y continuó con la charla, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- En cuanto a Eli, pues también está viviendo en Alemania.- siguió la joven-. Acaba de ingresar a la universidad y eligió radicar en Múnich.- rio divertida-. Y creo que es para estar más cerca de su adorado Káiser.

\- ¿Pero acabas de decir que estaba en Japón, no?.- cuestionó Hernández, curioso.

\- Sí, pero Lily y Elieth sólo vinieron de paseo a Japón, por el Campeonato Sub-19.- respondió Shanks-. Y básicamente, fue Eli quien arrastró a Lily para venir a ver a Genzo y a Karl en el torneo.

\- ¿Entonces Lily también está en Alemania? ¿Ya no vive en México?.- cuestionó el arquero-. Ahora entiendo cómo es que terminó siendo la novia de Wakabayashi, supongo que se conocieron allá.

\- Sí, se conocieron en Alemania, Eli los presentó pues viven juntas, Lily también acaba de ingresar a estudiar medicina.- respondió la pasante.

\- ¿Qué acaso todos quieren ser médicos?.- se burló Gino, divertido.

\- ¡No! Otros tantos más quieren ser futbolistas profesionales, algunos cuantos porteros.- contraatacó Erika, con sorna-. Y son ellos los que más van a necesitar de los médicos.

\- Ahí si me atrapaste.- respondió Hernández, riendo de buena gana.

\- De hecho nos vamos a ver con ellas en Nagoya.- comentó Shanks-. Estuve con ellas el día del partido inaugural y Karl también estaba ahí.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué lástima!.- comentó el portero-. Me hubiera gustado saludarlo, ¿por qué no me comentaste que estaba con ustedes?

\- Estabas demasiado entretenido comentando el partido con Salvatore.- la pasante hizo una mueca al mencionar al defensor-. No quería llegar a interrumpir con algo tan insignificante como que "El Joven Emperador de Alemania" te quería saludar y que "El Prodigio del Catenanccio" se molestara y me saliera con algún tipo de grosería.- comentó con sorna-. Pero ya al rato lo saludarás.

\- Vamos, Salvo no es tan malo como parece.- comentó Gino, intentando defender a su compañero.

\- Eso sólo lo dices tú.- respondió Erika, con un suspiro-. En fin, que no quiero hablar de él en este momento.

\- Ok, entonces dime, ¿qué hacía Schneider en Kashima si a él le toca jugar en la región de Chubu?.- preguntó Hernández.

\- Fue a analizar al equipo japonés como lo hicimos nosotros.- respondió Shanks, restándole importancia al asunto-. Sabes perfectamente bien que en este mundo no hay jugador más poderoso que Tsubasa Ozora y que todos quieren vencerle a toda costa.- agregó, irónica, a lo que Gino soltó la carcajada.

\- Y de paso ver a Elieth, supongo.- agregó el portero.

\- ¡Exactamente, así fue!.- sonrió la pasante-. Ya sabes cómo son esos dos y no han cambiado para nada en su forma de actuar, par de necios que son; siempre andan un tiempo, se pelean por una idiotez y al rato ya están llorando porque están separados; luego de eso, se reconcilian y son felices de nuevo y se vuelve a repetir todo el ciclo. Por mucho que Eli lo niegue, tanto ella como los demás, sabemos perfectamente bien que son el uno para la otra, aunque al pobre de Karl le tocó la chica más mula de todas.

\- Pues sí, pero en el amor no se manda.- rio Gino, ya que conocía de sobra la relación de esos dos, al verla visto en persona-. La verdad es que yo tuve mucha suerte con eso, ¿cierto?

Erika, por respuesta se sonrojó y casi se le cae la venda que estaba enrollándole a Gino en la mano, pues no se esperaba ese comentario.

\- Es verdad.- respondió la joven, apenada y bajando la vista-. A ti no te costó nada conquistar a una Shanks.

\- Como dije, eso fue porque tuve mucha suerte.- él la miró fijamente, esperando una señal para continuar-. Espero aún tenerla.

Erika no supo que responder, se había avergonzado mucho y prefirió no verle directamente para mejor mirar atentamente la mano que ya había terminado de vendar y que así él no notara su turbación.

\- ¡Listo! Ya están bien vendadas.- comentó Erika, cambiando el tema, a lo que Gino solo suspiró y sonrió al agradecerle.

Después de una ligera pausa, ambos jóvenes suspiraron nuevamente antes de dirigir sus miradas cada uno a un punto diferente, reprochándose mentalmente por no tener el valor suficiente para decirse de una buena vez todo aquello que en verdad deseaban decirse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

**Nagoya, prefectura de Aichi. Japón.**

**Estación de Trenes.**

Aproximadamente dos horas después de que el tren bala había partido de la estación de Tokio, éste ya se encontraba arribando puntualmente en los andenes de la estación de Nagoya y sus pasajeros descendían ordenadamente del mismo. Gino y Erika fueron de los últimos en bajar pues no traían prisa como el resto de las personas, y una vez que se encontraron en los pasillos que conducían a la salida de la estación, la joven le preguntó al portero sobre lo que deseaba hacer a continuación.

\- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algún restaurante para desayunar?.- sugirió Erika, analizando las opciones-. Según la guía que leí anoche en el hotel, en la ciudad ofrecen un servicio matinal de chuletas miso elaboradas con miso rojo y cafés, en donde podemos pedir además una bebida tradicional con el desayuno.- agregó entretenida, con tono de presentadora gourmet.

\- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?.- rio Gino, divertido, pues sabía de antemano que ella se encontraba bromeando.

\- Bueno, aquí sólo tú eres el deportista y quien no debe beber ni una gota de alcohol.-respondió, bromeando, la pasante-. Pero en mi caso no es así, yo sí puedo probarlo.- agregó, guiñando un ojo.

\- Seguramente ése sería un gran inconveniente que podrá detener a todos los jugadores del torneo para que no beban, ¿verdad?.- se burló él, de igual manera.

\- Exactamente, eso mismo pensé.- respondió Erika, con sorna-. Sobre todo a Karl, quien se tomó un litro de cerveza cuando estábamos en el estadio Kashima o a Salvatore que bueno ya sabemos cómo terminó en la fiesta de Bienvenida.- respondió ella, divertida-. Bueno, ¿entonces qué te parece un salmón a la plancha?

\- Paso, es demasiado como para un desayuno.- respondió él, entre risas-. ¿Qué te parece algo más ligero?

\- Ok, entonces busquemos algo más tradicional.- rio ella.- "Un morning service" de pan tostado y café.

Así pues, la pareja se fue en busca de un lugar en donde poder desayunar para luego comenzar a deambular por la ciudad, llegando en primer lugar al Castillo de Nagoya, el cual era un histórico edificio del año 1612 y que tenía una peculiar estructura vertical de siete pisos, con múltiples tejados con formas triangulares y en color verde seco pero sobre todo con una impresionante decoración de _Shachihoko _o peces mitológicos dorados que coronaban la cima de los tejados del castillo. Los jóvenes no perdieron la oportunidad de subir al mirador que se encontraba en el séptimo piso del castillo para admirar desde ahí la hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad, en donde también aprovecharon para tomarse una foto juntos.

Luego de su salida del castillo, Gino y Erika decidieron ir a visitar el Jardín Japonés Teien de Shirotori, el cual se situaba en el interior del parque del mismo nombre, y que contaba con un hermoso lago tradicional japonés en su interior, con peces koi, múltiples senderos que te conducían alrededor del lago y puentes de madera en color rojo, mostrando además, la hermosa vista de las hojas otoñales que eran en ese momento de una belleza singular, convirtiéndose éstas en una infinita variedad de bellas tonalidades que iban entre el rojo, rosa, amarillo, verde y ocre. De igual manera, Gino no perdió oportunidad de tomarse cuantas fotos pudo al lado de Erika, con los hermosos paisajes de fondo.

Finalmente los jóvenes decidieron regresar a la estación de trenes para dirigirse a la ciudad de Toyota en donde se encontraba localizado el estadio, por lo que comenzaron a andar de regreso, atravesando el Jardín Noritake que se encontraba a su paso y muy cerca ya de la estación de trenes de Nagoya, en donde sus andadores se localizaban entre grandes muros de ladrillo de lo que fuera antes una compañía fabricante de cerámicas, teniendo en su paso exposiciones artísticas y tiendas comerciales para curiosear. Al final, no sólo había sido Gino sino también Erika quien había aprovechado su paseo por la ciudad para tomarse fotos al lado del joven en todos los monumentos, parques y sitios tradicionales japoneses que pudieron ver.

Así pues, luego de algunas horas de distracción y esparcimiento por la ciudad de Nagoya, Gino y Erika finalmente abordaron el transporte que los llevaría a su destino final: la pequeña ciudad de Toyota, sitio en donde se encontraba ubicado el Estadio del mismo nombre y en donde se enfrentarían la selección juvenil de Alemania contra su similar de Estados Unidos; y una vez estando allá, ellos se trasladaron al estadio, llegando finalmente a escasos minutos de que diera inicio el encuentro.

Una vez estando a las afueras del estadio, Erika le envió un mensaje de texto a Elieth para preguntarle en dónde se localizaban ella y Lily, para luego ingresar junto con Gino a las instalaciones, encontrando a las jóvenes sentadas en las tribunas bajas, muy cerca de la banca alemana.

\- ¡Por acá!.- saludó Elieth, al ver a los recién llegados-. Creímos que no llegarían a tiempo.

\- Perdón tardamos un poco más de lo previsto en los transbordos.- respondió Erika, llegando al lado de su hermana, saludándola para luego hacer lo mismo con Lily.

Gino entonces procedió a saludar a ambas chicas, quienes le correspondieron afectuosamente.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía.- comentó Gino.

\- Eso es lo mismo que decimos.- respondió Elieth, con sonrisa pícara-. Esperamos verte más seguido a partir de ahora y cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos a Alemania junto con Erika.- canturreó.

Por respuesta, la pasante se puso roja de la pena, queriendo asesinar a su hermana menor en ese instante. Fue entonces cuando las otras jóvenes se percataron de las lesiones de Gino, mirando sorprendidas las manos de éste y justo cuando Elieth estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, la mayor de las hermanas Shanks disimuladamente le hizo señas para que no comentara nada e indicándole que luego le explicaría, a lo que la otra obedeció.

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron sus asientos justo al tiempo en que los jugadores saltaban a la cancha, escuchándose en todo el lugar un estruendoso grito por parte de la afición, quienes mayoritariamente eran partidarios del equipo teutón. Tanto Lily como Elieth portaban playeras de Alemania con el número 11 en su dorsal, prueba inequívoca de a quién se encontraban apoyando ese día.

\- Nos hubieras traído playeras para nosotros también.- se burló Erika, señalando la camiseta de su hermana.

\- No, ustedes ya tienen sus uniformes oficiales italianos.- respondió Elieth, mostrándole la lengua a su hermana.

\- ¿Y tú, Lily, cuál es tu justificación para tu playera?.- preguntó Gino.

\- Karl es mi mejor amigo, por lo que hay que apoyarlo.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.

En la cancha, Karl Heinz Schneider se encontraba saludando a los árbitros del partido para luego estrechar manos con el capitán del equipo de los Estados Unidos, en una muestra de deportivismo y juego limpio, a pesar de que el estadounidense tenía una actitud arrogante; luego de los saludos reglamentarios, el réferi procedió entonces a realizar el volado y a designar las porterías para finalmente dar inicio al encuentro. El equipo alemán tenía la posesión del balón y bajo los pies de su jugador estrella se lanzó con todo al ataque desde el primer minuto del partido.

\- Comienza el encuentro.- comentó Gino, poniendo toda la atención al mismo.

Karl Heinz Schneider pronto demostró por qué era conocido como el Ace Killer de Alemania, haciendo gala de su excelente estilo de juego y anotando en el minuto diez el primer gol del encuentro, para abrir así el marcador. La jugada del gol había sido originada desde su propia área, en donde Herman Kaltz con una magnifica barrida había logrado recuperar el balón de los pies del adversario para luego lanzar un largo despeje que llegaría a Manfred Margus, quien hábilmente se llevaría a los últimos defensores antes de lanzarle un pase a Schneider, quien con un magnifico tiro de volea marcó el primer tanto.

\- ¡Gooool!.- gritaron Elieth y Lily, saltando al mismo tiempo de sus asientos.

\- ¡Así se hace, Karl!.- completó Elieth, eufórica.

\- Magnífica jugada.- comentó a su vez Gino-. Probablemente ni yo hubiera podido detener ese tiro.

A partir de ese punto, Alemania continuó dominando en todas las acciones que surgían tanto en su área como frente a la portería rival, y en un pase alto lanzado por su compañero del Werder Bremen, Franz Schester, Margus logró anotar el segundo tanto del encuentro con un remate de cabeza al minuto treinta y cinco de la primera mitad, ocasionando una gran ovación por parte de los aficionados, incluyendo tanto a la francesa como a la mexicana que estaban muy pendientes de cada jugada.

\- No sólo Schneider es un magnifico jugador y goleador, el número diez también es excelente oponente.- comentó Gino, sorprendido.

\- Alemania es un equipo muy fuerte.- respondió Erika-. Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

\- Así es.- Gino se giró a verla y le sonrió-. Me gustará mucho el poder enfrentarlos.

El juego continuó del mismo modo y pese a que Estados Unidos hacía todo lo posible por llegar a la portería alemana, era fácilmente vencido por la defensa teutona, ocasionando una gran frustración en el capitán estadounidense; el partido se encontraba claramente dominado por Alemania, quienes jugaban en su mayoría en el área americana y sin permitir el más mínimo error de su parte. Fue entonces cuando Erika desvió su mirada de la cancha para ver por un instante a Gino, quien se encontraba muy concentrado en el juego, analizando, como era su costumbre, cada una de las acciones, y gritando y gesticulando con las manos en cada una de ellas, claramente emocionado por el encuentro.

_"Creo que después de todo, sí fue buena idea el venir a este partido"_, pensó Erika, al tiempo en que sonreía.

Las acciones continuaron del mismo modo hasta que el árbitro dio por finalizada la primera parte del encuentro y ambas escuadras se retiraron a los vestidores con un marcador d en favor del equipo europeo. Fue entonces cuando Gino se levantó de su asiento para estirarse y se ofreció caballerosamente a ser él quien fuera a buscar algún tipo de bebida para los cuatro.

\- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Elieth, una vez que Gino se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación-. ¿Vas a contarnos qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?.- preguntó con preocupación.

Erika suspiró entonces con gran aprensión antes de responder.

\- Es una larga historia.- contestó finalmente-. La verdad no nos fue muy bien en el primer partido.- comenzó a decir.

Entonces la joven les detalló a las otras dos lo que había sucedido en el encuentro de Italia contra Uruguay y de cómo en el último minuto habían salido lesionados tanto Gino como Salvatore debido al tiro de Ryoma Hino, perdiendo el partido en la misma jugada.

\- Tanto Karl como Genzo deben cuidarse mucho de los disparos de este jugador.- sentenció Erika, con severidad.

\- Se lo comentaremos a los dos para que estén prevenidos.- comentó Lily, con la misma seriedad, a lo que la pasante asintió de conformidad.

Luego de eso, Erika les contó sobre el tipo de lesiones que ambos jugadores tenían y sobre las indicaciones que el Dr. Lucchetti había dado al respecto, a lo que las otras dos jóvenes se preocuparon mucho.

\- Así que aún no sabemos si Gino y Salvatore jugarán en el próximo partido.- comentó la mayor de las Shanks-. Es por eso que quise distraer a Gino un rato con algo que pensé le gustaría, además de que sería buena idea venir a verlos.

Tanto Elieth como Lily se quedaron sin palabras por los acontecimientos, Hernández era un buen amigo de ellas y lo menos que deseaban para él era que saliera lastimado por un jugador que aparentemente no tenía la menor consideración con los demás.

\- En cierto modo me recordó a Kojiro Hyuga en sus inicios.- comentó Elieth pensativa-. Genzo alguna vez me comentó que, cuando estaban en la primaria, a Hyuga no le interesaba mucho la seguridad de sus contrincantes y por lo que dices este tal Hino es exactamente igual.

\- Puede que tengas razón.- comentó Erika, pensativa-. Aunque creo que este tipo es mucho peor, ya que ya no es un niño como para andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

\- Y eso que no han visto a los peores.- comentó Lily, igual de enojada que las otras dos-. Recuerden al tal Stefan Levin de Suecia, que lesionó a Genzo en la Bundesliga, o a Brian Cryufford que también lo lesionó en un partido amistoso.

\- Mmm, cierto, ese Levin también es otro al que no le interesa la seguridad de los demás, creo que este torneo tiene demasiado idiotas en los equipos.- comentó Elieth, molesta.

Y tanto Erika como Lily no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo con la aseveración.

\- En cuanto a Cryufford, no sé qué pensar, quizás fue sólo un accidente, lo conocemos y sabemos que no es del tipo de personas que les valga la seguridad de los demás.- agregó Erika, a lo que Elieth asintió.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso.- rezongó Lily, no muy convencida.

\- Por cierto.- comentó Elieth después de una pausa, en donde pareció meditar el asunto y decidió cambiar el tema por otro tema menos importante, pero quizás más divertido-. ¿Tienes una cita con Gino en un partido de soccer?.- se burló Elieth, después de digerir las noticias desalentadoras y tratando de mejorar el ánimo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era una cita?.- respondió Erika, toda apenada-. Esto no es una cita.

\- Yo diría que sí lo es.- se burló Lily, a su vez.

\- ¡Oigan, lo vieron!.- se defendió la pasante-. ¿Vieron la cara de felicidad que tenía al mirar el partido? Yo sólo deseaba que se desestresara un poco.

\- En ese caso, lo que tú debiste haber hecho es llevártelo a tener sexo desenfrenado y no a un partido de fútbol.- comentó Elieth, con sorna-. Ahí si se hubiera desestresado y estaría feliz de la vida en este momento.- completó burlona la francesa, siendo secundada por la mexicana quien no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

\- ¡Lily!.- exclamó Erika, avergonzada.- ¿Tú también?

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? .- respondió la aludida-. El sexo es un buen desestresante, comprobado.- comentó, para luego reírse de nuevo.

\- Par de tontas.- se defendió Erika-. Ya les dije que sólo deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Por eso.- volvió a atacar su hermana-. Con eso lo hubieras puesto de un excelente humor, tenlo por seguro.

Justo en ese momento, Gino apareció por las escalinatas y las jóvenes decidieron dar por terminado el tema. Hernández entonces entregó a cada una de las jóvenes un vaso de fría y espumosa cerveza, al tiempo en que se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué te dije de no beber?.- se burló Erika.- ¿No se suponía que no querías? O eso fue lo que dijiste hace un rato.

\- Uhm.- respondió Gino, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago a su cerveza-. No es cerveza italiana pero no está mal.- comentó antes de responderle a Erika-. Pues como bien dijiste hace rato, si Schneider puede tomarse una cerveza, ¿por qué yo no?.- le sonrió divertido a la pasante, a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto.

Las jóvenes entonces se acomodaron nuevamente en su sitio pues en cualquier momento daría inicio la segunda parte del encuentro.

Por cierto, Lily.- preguntó Gino-. ¿No piensas ir a apoyar a la selección japonesa en su próximo partido?

\- Aún no lo sé.- respondió Lily-. Es cierto que deseo ver jugar a Genzo, pero es poco probable que él juegue en el siguiente encuentro pues sus manos aún no se recuperan del todo, así que en todo caso iría a verle después del partido.

\- Así que es cierto que son pareja.- comentó Gino-. No tenía idea de que tú y Wakabayashi se conocieran, mucho menos que estuvieran saliendo.

Gino había conocido a Lily Del Valle algunos años atrás cuando estuvo en París y la joven había ido a pasar sus vacaciones con los Shanks; fue gracias a ellos que él conoció a la mexicana y en ellos había surgido una buena amistad pero después de terminar con Erika, se había alejado un poco de los demás, a pesar de tratar de continuar en contacto, siendo que a estas alturas él consideraba que desconocía muchas cosas sobre ellos, como el hecho de que Lily conociera a Wakabayashi.

\- Ah, bueno, sí.- Lily se ruborizó de inmediato-. Genzo y yo nos conocimos cuando yo llegué a vivir a Múnich, de ahí las cosas se fueron dando solas y bueno ahora estamos juntos.

\- Y llevan una relación mucho más estable que otros que conozco.- comentó Erika, burlándose de su hermana.

\- No te vayas a morder la lengua, hay otros que por más que se tienen enfrente el uno de la otra nomás no hacen nada por dar el siguiente paso.- refutó Elieth, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana y de paso a Gino también.

Justo en ese momento, los jugadores volvieron a saltar a la cancha y tanto Erika como Gino aprovecharon el momento para desviar el tema.

\- Ya va a reiniciar el partido.- comentó Erika.

En ese instante, el árbitro pitó el nuevo inicio de las acciones, teniendo esta vez la posesión del balón la escuadra americana; en las alineaciones no se había hecho ningún cambio, por lo que los veintidós jugadores iniciales continuaban en el campo. El capitán estadounidense se lanzó con todo al ataque en un esfuerzo de recuperar esos dos tantos que llevaban de desventaja; sin embargo eso ocasionó que descuidara un poco su retaguardia.

El equipo alemán aprovechó esas brechas que sus oponentes les habían dejado y en un rápido contraataque iniciado desde su propia cancha, lograron el tercer tanto a los siete minutos de comenzada la segunda mitad. La jugada la había iniciado Kaltz al recuperar el balón de los pies del capitán estadounidense, para luego lanzar un tiro de larga distancia que atraparía Franz Schester en el medio campo, quien corrió veloz por la banda izquierda y dribleó a cuanto jugador se le atravesó en el camino, luego lanzó un centro justo en frente de la portería rival para que Karl Heinz Schneider rematara con una chilena, incrustando el balón en las redes rivales.

\- ¡Gooool!.- gritaron al unísono los cuatro jóvenes, secundados por miles de fanáticos más.

\- ¡Así se hace, _Mein Káiser_!.- gritó Elieth, muy emocionada.

\- Segundo gol del partido.- comentó, a su vez, Lily-. ¡Bien hecho, Karl!

\- Hay que admitir que Schneider es un excelente jugador.- comentó Gino-. Prácticamente cualquier balón que toma lo convierte en gol, por algo Alemania es una de las favoritas a ganar el campeonato.

\- Ustedes también son considerados favoritos, podrían enfrentarse en la final contra Alemania.- comentó Lily, a lo que Gino le sonrió agradeciéndole sinceramente por sus palabras.

_"Primero esperemos pasar a la siguiente fase antes de pensar en llegar a la final",_ pensó Gino, muy a su pesar.

El partido se reanudó y los alemanes tomaron rápidamente de nuevo el control del encuentro, dominando cada una de las acciones que se desarrollaban en campo de juego americano; pronto se hizo más que evidente la supremacía teutona sobre los estadounidenses y el cuarto gol no tardó en llegar. Karl se había llevado a todos sus contrincantes desde el medio campo, haciendo gala de su destreza y fuerza, llegando fácilmente al área chica de la portería enemiga en donde realizó un hermoso Fire shot, logrando su tercer tanto del encuentro.

\- ¡Gooooool!.- volvieron a canturrear los jóvenes.

\- ¡Sí, un hat-trick!.-comentó Lily, feliz.

\- ¡Alemania está aplastando con todo a Estados Unidos!.- comentó Elieth.

\- Estados Unidos no se debe sentir mal por este resultado.-comentó Gino-. Alemania es un equipo muy fuerte y consolidado, no sólo tiene a Schneider como su máximo goleador sino además tiene grandes figuras en el campo de juego como lo son Margus y Schester en el ataque, o Kaltz y Müller en la defensa, y sin menospreciar el talento del equipo americano, creo que sí podría ser difícil para ellos vencer a la _Mannschaft_.

\- ¡Cierto!.- comentó Elieth-. Alemania es un equipo muy fuerte que ha logrado vencer a grandes rivales.

\- Así es.- respondió Gino-. El año pasado Italia se enfrentó a Alemania en la final de la Euro Sub-19 y tuvimos que conformarnos con el segundo lugar pues Schneider no nos permitió hacernos con la victoria, es cierto que el marcador quedó sól pero aun así fue él quien se llevó la copa de esa edición.

\- Ya la ganarán la próxima vez.- comentó Erika, alentando a Gino, a lo que él le sonrió.

En la cancha, el partido nuevamente se reinició, continuando con el dominio alemán en cada una de las jugadas y por más que el equipo estadounidense hizo todo lo posible por variar la situación, lo cierto fue que al final, se fueron desmoronando cada vez más, perdiendo la concentración y cometiendo cada vez más errores en el campo, facilitándole de este modo al equipo alemán su quinto tanto del encuentro, el cual fue un magnifico remate por parte de Franz Schester. Cuando el árbitro pitó el final del encuentro, el marcador qued favor de los alemanes.

En las gradas, todos los aficionados celebraban el triunfo de la _Mannschaft_ y los jóvenes no fueron la excepción, tanto Elieth como Lily se veían realmente felices por la victoria e incluso Erika y Gino festejaban el resultado.

\- ¿Qué tal, si para celebrar la victoria de Alemania, vamos a comer un _Yakitori_?.- comentó Elieth, no pudiendo contener su alegría, a lo que los otros tres aceptaron la sugerencia-. Le mandaré un mensaje a Karl para ver si nos puede acompañar.- comentó la francesa, sacando su celular.

Luego de un rato en que los jóvenes esperaron a las afueras del estadio a que Schneider terminara de arreglarse, éste por fin hizo acto de presencia. Elieth entonces corrió a su encuentro a lo que Karl la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Muchas felicidades Mi Emperador.- le comentó Elieth, dándole un beso en los labios al alemán.

\- Si me sigues dando este tipo de recompensas con cada victoria que obtenga, prometo ganar todos los encuentros hasta la final.- sonrió Karl, abrazando a su novia.

Después, la pareja se acercó a los otros jóvenes que los esperaban a cierta distancia y entonces Schneider procedió a saludar tanto a Lily como a Erika, quienes de igual manera le felicitaron por su triunfo, para luego mirar al italiano.

\- Felicidades por tu hat-trick.- comentó Gino, al darle la mano al alemán.

\- Muchas gracias, Hernández, un gusto verte por acá.- respondió Karl, notando en ese instante los vendajes que el portero traía-. ¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó, con genuino interés.

\- Ah, no es nada importante, estaré al cien para el siguiente partido.- mintió Gino, a lo que Erika lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Los jóvenes entonces partieron para buscar un buen sitio en donde comer, conversando alegremente por horas, y mucho rato después, Gino y Erika comentaron que era hora de regresar a Tokio, por lo que se despidieron de los demás.

\- Suerte en tu próximo partido.- comentó Schneider, estrechando sus manos.

\- Muchas gracias.- respondió Hernández-. Ojalá y nos toque enfrentarnos en alguna de las siguientes rondas del torneo.

\- Eso me encantaría, aunque por supuesto ten por seguro que si sucede, seré yo quien gane.-respondió el alemán, con actitud seria-. Pero mientras tanto, cuida esas lesiones.- agregó, en tono más amistoso.

Gino sólo atinó a reír como respuesta al comentario de Schneider, le había causado mucha gracia el darse cuenta de que era más que obvio que ellos jamás cambiarían pues sólo pensaban en vencer. Después de eso, Elieth les comentó que tanto ella como Lily viajarían para el próximo encuentro de Japón y que muy seguramente ahí los volverían a ver.

\- ¿Ahora si irán a apoyarnos a nuestro partido?.- preguntó Erika-. ¿O nos dejarán solos como la última vez?.- se quejó.

\- Esta vez los animaremos en su siguiente encuentro.- respondió Elieth-. Lo prometo.

\- Más les vale.- sonrió Erika, para luego abrazar a su hermana, a su amiga y a su futuro cuñado.

Y luego de las despedidas, tanto Erika como Gino se retiraron del lugar para tomar el autobús que los llevaría de regreso a la estación de trenes y, tiempo después, ambos jóvenes por fin abordaban nuevamente el lujoso vagón del tren bala que los conduciría de regreso a la capital.

La pareja una vez más quedó separada del resto de los pasajeros debido a la poca afluencia de personas en el tren, por lo que podían conversar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidos por nadie más. Fue entonces cuando la joven sacó de su bolso una pequeña bolsa de papel en donde traía un pequeño pastelillo que había comprado antes de abordar el tren, para luego dárselo al portero.

\- ¿Y esto?.- preguntó Hernández, tomando el bocadillo.

\- Sólo el postre.- sonrió, sacando otro igual para ella.

Al ver el panecillo, Gino sonrió al recordar aquella ocasión, estando ya en Italia, que Erika lo había sorprendido apareciendo en el entrenamiento, después de una dura semana para él, llevándole una enorme caja de chocolates que ella misma había preparado y diciéndole que eran sólo como recompensa por un difícil día.

\- Gracias por todo.- comentó Hernández, después de una pausa y mirando aún el postre-. De alguna manera, tú siempre logras hacerme sentir bien con tus sorpresas.- agregó, levantando la mirada para ver a la joven.

\- Ésa es la intención.- sonrió Erika, mirándole fijamente con dulzura.

En ese instante la joven pudo notar el cansancio que se comenzaba a acumular en el rostro del italiano.

\- No dormiste anoche.- le aseguró la joven.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Gino, sorprendido por el comentario.

\- Se te nota a leguas.- respondió Erika-. Y de seguro fue por el estrés que acumulas por preocuparte por todos.

\- Como te dije, es parte de ser el capitán.- respondió Hernández, desviando la mirada-. Debo velar por el bienestar del equipo.

\- Tú sostienes en tus hombros a todo el equipo pero, ¿quién te sostiene a ti?.- comentó Erika, tocando con suavidad el rostro de Gino con su mano para hacer que él la mirara directamente-. Eso no es justo, tú también mereces un hombro en quien apoyarte, y ese hombro puedo ser yo si tú lo quieres.- agregó, algo tímida.

Gino por respuesta, sonrió y recargó, durante unos segundos, su rostro en la mano de la joven para luego acercarse y esconderlo entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma el cual le reconfortó al instante.

\- Hueles muy rico.- le comentó él, en un susurro.

Erika entonces sonrió y pasó su brazo a través de la espalda, abrazándolo.

\- ¿A estas horas?.- respondió ella, sonriendo divertida-. Yo lo dudaría y mucho.

\- Siempre lo haces.- comentó Gino-. Tú jamás pierdes esa deliciosa fragancia, ese agradable olor que en donde quiera que lo llegue a percibir siempre me recuerda inmediatamente a ti.

\- Por favor, ya no digas nada más y mejor duérmete.- sonrió Erika, sumamente apenada.

Erika movió a Gino para que se acomodara y que éste quedara recostado sobre su regazo, colocándole su abrigo como almohada para que estuviera más cómodo, abrazando su pecho con uno de sus brazos y acariciando su cabello con la otra mano. Hernández entonces se acurrucó, saboreando el tan anhelado y codiciado momento de intimidad entre ellos, disfrutando la cercanía con ella, que parecía que el destino quería regalarle como la cereza del pastel de un gran día a su lado.

Gino no sabía aún qué pasaría al terminar el campeonato, pero se dijo que sería algo que tendría que enfrentar a su debido momento, el cual probablemente sería en el vuelo de regreso a Italia, y pensó que si bien estos momentos de intimidad al lado de ella no podrían eliminar del todo sus preocupaciones, frustraciones y sufrimiento, casi podría decir que estaban muy cerca de conseguirlo. Y luego de un rato, Hernández por fin cayó profundamente dormido en los brazos de Erika, quien suavemente acariciaba el cabello de él.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

**Tokio, Japón. 14 de Octubre.**

**Campo de Enteramiento de la Selección Juvenil Italiana.**

La selección juvenil de Italia se encontraba en esos momentos realizando su último entrenamiento previo al enfrentamiento que tendrían al día siguiente contra su homóloga mexicana; dicha práctica parecía llevarse a cabo con relativa normalidad, salvo algunos detalles menores. El entrenador Santoro se encontraba en el límite de la cancha, dándoles instrucciones a los jugadores en un intento de mejorar la coordinación del equipo, mientras que Gino realizaba algunos ejercicios de estiramiento al lado de los dos porteros suplentes, mostrándoles además cuales podrían ser las mejores técnicas para defender la portería así como dándoles consejos de cómo desplegar correctamente la defensa en su beneficio. Hernández aún no sabía si estaría dentro del cuadro inicial para el partido, por lo que tenía que confiar, de ser necesario, en que su suplente cubriría bien su puesto.

Por su parte, Salvatore había sido separado del resto de los jugadores, manteniéndolo con ejercicios de bajo impacto para su rodilla, lo que lo tenía de mal humor pues deseaba entrenar con los demás; esto, aunado al hecho de que ya se había hartado de los ejercicios que le habían impuesto, hizo que se decidiera cambiar la situación y se acercó al ras de la cancha, en donde escasos minutos atrás había visto al Dr. Lucchetti al lado de Erika observando a los jugadores y haciendo algún tipo de anotaciones al respecto, con la firme intención de convencer al médico de que le permitiera entrar al entrenamiento de lleno. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, se encontró con que el galeno ya no se hallaba en su sitio debido a que había ido a conversar con el entrenador Santoro, previo a que el último tomara la decisión sobre la alineación final del encuentro, mientras que la pasante miraba con mucha atención a Gino.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?.- preguntó Erika, curiosa de ver al defensor parado en el lugar, una vez que se percató de su presencia.

\- No, no es nada, sólo buscaba al Dr. Lucchetti.- respondió Salvatore, tratando de no darle explicaciones a la joven.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?.- pregunto Erika, con cierta preocupación-. ¿Es acaso que te duele tu pierna?

\- ¡Que no!.- respondió Gentile, con más rudeza de la necesaria, para luego darse media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Salvatore se sentía muy frustrado porque, una vez más, sus planes no habían salido como él quería, y ese desesperado deseo de volver a jugar lo estaba volviendo loco; tenía que jugar a cualquier costa y no sabía cómo lograrlo, por lo que bufó irritado antes de retirarse de ahí. Pero justo cuando había dado los primeros pasos retirándose derrotado, algo en su interior le hizo aventurarse a regresar; no sabía bien qué lo había movido a tomar esa decisión pero lo que sea que hubiera sido, lo impulsó a volver para pedirle la ayuda que necesitaba a Erika, esperando no arrepentirse después.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda.- comentó, fríamente, Salvatore, una vez que estuvo de nuevo frente a Erika.

La joven entonces lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pues le extrañó mucho que fuera precisamente él quien le pidiera ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?.- respondió la joven, intentando sonar lo más profesional posible.

\- Necesito volver al entrenamiento, ya no puedo estar con esas idioteces que me pusieron a hacer.- comentó Salvatore, exasperado.- Necesito que me ayudes a que juegue el día de mañana.

\- Esa no es decisión mía.- respondió la pasante, regresando a la labor que había estado haciendo antes de que el jugador llegara.

\- ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que pueda volver a jugar? ¿No se supone que eres muy buena?.- cuestionó Gentile, molesto por no obtener lo que deseaba-. ¿No por eso estás aquí?

\- Los médicos no son magos que puedan curar una lesión con una varita mágica.- le respondió Erika, mirándolo severamente a los ojos-. Tampoco podemos hacer que si te da un infarto en medio del campo de juego, se te reviva y que a los cinco minutos ya estés jugando de nuevo como si nada, las cosas no funcionan de ese modo.

\- ¿Quién es su sano juicio moriría en el campo y enseguida querría volver a jugar como si nada?.- se burló Salvatore.

\- ¿En serio tú no lo harías?.- cuestionó la pasante, incrédula.

\- Mmm, no lo sé.-respondió Gentile, pensativo-. Quizás si se tratara de un partido importante, sí lo haría.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Idiota tenías que ser.- bufó la joven-. Y de seguro también eres de los tarados que se meterían en frente de un tiro muy potente para que los maten en el proceso.

\- Si con eso evito el gol.-comentó Salvatore como si nada.

\- ¡Y por eso estamos justamente aquí!.-comentó Erika, gesticulando con las manos y señalando la rodilla del jugador-. Tu lesión lo que necesita es reposo para recuperarse, jugarás cuando te encuentres en las condiciones necesarias para hacerlo y si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo directamente al Dr. Lucchetti en cuanto regrese.

\- Pero yo necesito estar listo para mañana.- bufó Salvatore, sentándose en el pasto, pues su pierna se lo pedía a gritos-. A diferencia de otros que vinieron a pasear yo estoy aquí únicamente para derrotar al estúpido mono de Aoi Shingo y no lo voy a conseguir estando en la banca.

Erika entonces recordó que Gino le había comentado que cuando regresaron al hotel, aquella noche de su viaje a Nagoya, el joven encontró en su habitación a un Salvatore claramente de muy mal humor, el cual le había reclamado por largas horas su ausencia debido a que el entrenador Santoro se había desquitado en cierto modo con él por las fallas que el resto de los jugadores tenían, por lo que el defensor al final del día le reclamó al portero que la responsabilidad de soportar a Santoro cuando se ponía insoportable no era suya, sino del capitán del equipo.

\- ¿Sólo a eso viniste, a una tonta disputa contra un solo jugador?.- cuestionó la francesa, ácidamente.

\- No, también a limpiar el honor de Italia que tu novio arruinó hace cuatro años.- respondió, en el mismo tono, Gentile.

Erika frunció el ceño e iba a responderle como se merecía, cuando en ese instante recibió una llamada telefónica, lo que hizo que sólo enviara al Salvatore al carajo mentalmente. La joven entonces tomó la llamada y como seguía con las manos ocupadas utilizó el altavoz de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hay, petite?.- comentó Erika, intentando sonar lo más relajada posible.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? Te escuchas algo estresada, si quieres te llamo más tarde.- comentó la menor de las hermanas Shanks.

\- ¡No! Está bien.- negó la pasante-. No es nada de qué preocuparse, sólo es un fastidioso y muy molesto bicho, al cual no hay que darle importancia.- comentó, mirando de reojo a Gentile, quien fingía que se entretenía mirando a sus compañeros en el campo.

\- Ok, en ese caso seré breve.- comentó Elieth-. Sólo llamaba para preguntar cómo estaban, ¿no tuvieron ningún problema al regresar?

\- No, todo estuvo muy tranquilo.- respondió la hermana mayor.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Hernández, podrá jugar el día de mañana?.- se escuchó de pronto a una voz masculina preguntar, la cual no era otra que la de Schneider.

\- ¡Ah, hola Karl!.- saludó Erika, algo sorprendida de escucharlo-. No sabía que estaban juntos de nuevo.- comentó con sorna.

\- No fue a propósito, nos topamos con él por casualidad.- respondió rápidamente Elieth, a lo que se oyó la risa burlona de Lily en el fondo.

\- Si por casualidad te refieres al hecho de que vinimos exclusivamente al estadio para verlo en su entrenamiento, pues sí fue por mera casualidad.- se burló Lily, delatando a su amiga y ocasionando la risa en los demás.

\- ¡Ajá! Y ayer estuvimos todo el día con Genzo.- refutó la francesa-. Y ahí si no te quejaste para nada.- contraatacó.

\- Eso es diferente.- comentó Lily.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hernández se encuentra mejor como para poder jugar mañana?.- preguntó de nuevo Karl, tomando el control del dispositivo mientras se escuchaban al fondo a la francesa y a la mexicana reclamándose mutuamente.

\- Pues el Dr. Lucchetti está justamente en este momento conversando sobre ese tema con el entrenador, en la tarde darán las alineaciones definitivas para mañana y ahí será cuando sabremos si jugará o no.- le respondió Erika.

\- Ya veo.- respondió Schneider-. Esperemos que lo incluyan, sería una pena que Italia perdiera a su mejor jugador, mucha suerte para mañana, estaremos apoyándolos desde la tribuna.

\- ¿A poco tú también vendrás al partido de mañana?.- preguntó la pasante, sorprendida.

\- ¡Mmm, no!.- respondió Karl con sinceridad-. Mi padre ya me amenazó que si vuelvo a dejar la concentración me dejará el resto del torneo en la banca.- rio el joven-. Pero te mando a Eli y a Lily en mi representación.

\- Hasta el Káiser de Alemania tiene reglas, ¿no?.- comentó Erika, muy divertida-. Ok, ellas son una excelente representación y serán más que bienvenidas.

\- Ellas asistirán primero al partido de Japón contra Uruguay.- continuó diciendo Schneider-. Lily le prometió a Wakabayashi encontrarse con él en cuanto termine su encuentro, así que quizás él también esté en las tribunas apoyándolos para su partido.

\- Eso sería fabuloso, me dará mucho gusto verlo.- respondió Shanks.

\- Bien, te dejo, debo volver a la práctica.- comentó Karl-. Nos vemos después y suerte para su partido.

\- Muchas Gracias, Karl.- respondió Erika-. Suerte también para ti en tu próximo encuentro.

\- Gracias.- rio el alemán, y comentó con confianza-. Verás que ganaremos el siguiente juego también y pasaremos como primeros de grupo.

\- No me cabe la menor duda.- respondió Erika, con una gran sonrisa.

Luego la joven intercambio rápidamente algunas palabras más con las otras dos chicas, para algunos minutos después despedirse de ellas y una vez que Erika terminó la llamada, el defensor la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Acaso ese fue Karl Heinz Schneider?.- cuestionó Salvatore, sorprendido.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? No tiene nada de raro-. Respondió la joven, restándole importancia al asunto-. Creo que ya alguna vez te había comentado que anda con mi hermana, por si se te olvidó.

\- Y supongo que también conoce al Capitán Perfecto, como para preguntar por él.- comentó, con sorna, Gentile.

\- Pues sí.- le respondió la pasante, considerando que era lo más normal del mundo-. Se podría decir que son amigos, ellos se conocen desde hace ya algunos años atrás, al igual que como Gino también conoce a Genzo Wakabayashi.- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros-. No veo cuál sea la novedad.

\- ¿A quién no conocen ustedes?.- bufó Gentile.

Bueno, en primer lugar, "la generación dorada" como les suelen llamar a todos ustedes, llevan enfrentándose entre sí desde hace ya algunos años, es lógico que los que han jugado desde entonces se comiencen a conocer y respetar.- respondió Erika, tranquilamente-. Y si agregas que cuando eres una persona tan agradable y amistosa como lo es Gino, es normal que tengas grandes amigos que se preocupen por ti cuando estás lesionado. Por el contrario, si eres un arrogante, amargado y majadero, pues no habrá ni quien recuerde tu nombre.- completó la joven.

Salvatore hizo una mueca de molestia pues no le pasó desapercibido que esa última parte era una clara indirecta para él pero tuvo que admitir una cosa y era que quizás ella tenía algo de razón al respecto.

_"Puede que ésa sea esa la razón por la que a Hernández siempre le apoyan tantas personas, incluso los rivales"_, pensó con amargura.

* * *

**Hotel de Angelis.**

La noche aún era muy joven cuando el equipo italiano ya se encontraba encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones, los jóvenes habían cenado rápidamente y habían llegado a un silencioso pero unánime acuerdo de que lo mejor era retirarse a descansar con miras a estar listos para su encuentro del día siguiente; pero lo cierto era que todos ellos estaban claramente nerviosos por lo que pasaría en este partido, el cual consideraban decisivo para su permanencia en el torneo, por lo que no habían tenido el más mínimo deseo de charlar prefiriendo mejor irse a encerrar en donde sólo tendrían que ver a un compañero y no a veintitrés.

Gino se encontraba en esos momentos sentado en la terraza de su habitación, pues a pesar de haber aceptado también la sugerencia de subir a la recámara, él no podía mantenerse quieto ni un instante como para estar acostado en su cama, mucho menos dormir. Hernández había intentado tranquilizar los ánimos de los demás, asegurándoles que lograrían la victoria por lo que no había razón para preocuparse pero lo cierto era que el portero se encontraba sumamente nervioso por el resultado del encuentro, quizás mucho más que el resto del equipo, pues sabía de antemano que era imperioso ganar a como diera lugar si deseaban continuar y así tener alguna esperanza de pasar a la siguiente ronda, por lo que había salido a tomar aire fresco al balcón, para intentar tranquilizarse. Fue entonces cuando él recibió una llamada a su celular.

\- ¡Qué hay, Gigi!.- comentó Gino al responder.

\- ¡Hey, Gino!.- comentó su interlocutor-. ¿Y bien?.- preguntó.

\- ¿Y bien qué?.- preguntó Gino, distraído, mirando hacia la ciudad.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?.- cuestionó Gigi, con sorna-. Porque no he visto ningún cambio en tus redes sociales.

\- ¿Qué?.- preguntó el portero, sin comprender-. ¿A qué te refieres con cambios?

\- A que no hay un cambio en tu estatus sentimental de soltero amargado por toda la eternidad a por fin se apiadó de mí y me dijo que sí.- se burló el joven mayor.

\- ¡No seas idiota!.- le respondió el guardameta, quien involuntariamente se había puesto rojo pero, por fortuna para él, su hermano no podía verle.

\- Tic tac, el tiempo se te agota.- continuó, mofándose, el mayor de los jóvenes-. Y no veo que tú estés haciendo algo al respecto.

\- Cállate de una buena vez y deja de molestar.- le exigió Gino a su interlocutor-. Lo bueno es que con aventar el celular por el balcón es más que suficiente para no continuar escuchándote.- agregó, divertido.

\- ¡Ajá! ¿Y qué harás en cuanto regresen a Italia en unos cuantos días más?.- continuó molestando Gianluigi-. ¿La despedirás en el aeropuerto y la dejaras ir así nada más?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Gino.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!.- contradijo el otro-. Si eres tan despistado como para no poder hacer algo para recuperar a la chica que amas, es mi responsabilidad como tu hermano mayor darte el empujón que necesitas, por lo que ahora que regresen voy a decirle directamente a Erika lo que sientes por ella.

\- Ni te atrevas.- amenazó Gino.

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto para impedírmelo?.- le retó Gigi, divertido.

\- Te daré una paliza en cuanto te vea.- le respondió Gino en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas golpearme en un recinto federal como lo es un aeropuerto internacional?.- respondió burlonamente Gianluigi.

\- Ni se te ocurra venir por mí al aeropuerto.- amenazó Gino-. Ni mucho menos ir a buscar a Erika.

\- Está bien, no iré.- respondió Gigi, tranquilamente-. Pues es casi seguro que Nicco sea quien quiera ir en persona, ahora que sabe que Erika está contigo en Japón, lo más seguro es que vaya para asegurarse de que no se vuelva a escapar en cuanto toque tierras italianas.- se burló Gigi.

\- ¡No puedes dejarlo ir!.- exigió el portero, claramente avergonzado de sólo pensar en la escena que haría su abuelo y escuchando cómo Gianluigi reía con ganas a su vez, imaginándosela también.

\- ¿Te vas a atrever a decirle a Nicco que no vaya a recibir a su adorado nieto?.- continuó diciendo Gigi, con sorna.

\- No, yo no seré quien se lo diga.- respondió Gino, con malicia-. Eso será algo que harás tú, así que haz tu trabajo y consigue que no vaya.

\- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?.- preguntó el joven mayor.

\- ¡Gianluigi Carigniani, más te vale que dejes de estar jodiendo la paciencia!.- rezongó Gino.

\- ¡Está bien, tú ganas! Por el momento ya no te diré nada más.- Gianluigi rio de nuevo-. Por cierto y hablando ya en serio.- continuó diciendo luego de una pausa y con un tono de voz más tranquilo y empático-. Suerte en el partido de mañana, desde aquí todos te estaremos apoyando y estaremos al pendiente del resultado.

\- Gracias.- respondió Gino, sonriendo más alegre-. Da gusto saber que aún hay quien cree en nosotros.

\- Pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre estaremos apoyándote.- agregó Gianluigi.

Hernández sonrió al darse cuenta una vez más de que siempre contaría con gente a su alrededor para apoyarlo y sacarle una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba, llegando a la conclusión de que a pesar de que Gianluigi podía ser en algunas ocasiones una verdadera molestia y un tremendo dolor de cabeza, también era un gran hermano para él y se alegraba mucho de tenerlo cerca.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

**Kashima, prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón. 15 de Octubre.**

**Estadio de Fútbol Sóccer Kashima Antlers.**

El árbitro había pitado dando por concluida la primera mitad del encuentro y el marcador se encontraba aún empatado a ceros, esto en gran medida gracias a las estupendas actuaciones de los porteros de ambos equipos. Una vez que concluyó la primera parte, el entrenador Santoro no esperó a que sus jugadores abandonaran la cancha y se retiró rápidamente de la banca antes que los demás, para ingresar al túnel que lo conduciría a los pasillos del estadio; él los atravesó sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la puerta de la enfermería, en donde, sin previo aviso, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose un poco hacia las personas que ya se encontraban en el lugar, para luego cruzar sus brazos y poner una expresión adusta.

Gino se encontraba, en ese instante, sentado sobre la camilla de la enfermería, con su mano izquierda extendida frente a él, al tiempo en que el Dr. Lucchetti se la terminaba de vendar; atrás del doctor, Erika le asistía proporcionándole todo lo que el galeno requería para realizar su labor, sin perderse detalle alguno de los movimientos tanto del portero como del médico. No había sido desconocido para nadie el hecho de que Gino se había estado esforzando al máximo durante el partido para mantener el encuentro sin ningún gol en contra, utilizando su mano izquierda en más de una ocasión para salvar la portería, lo que había terminado por incrementar el dolor de su lesión.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, el problema más grave había sucedido cuando faltaban escasos tres minutos para que concluyera la primera parte del encuentro, Hernández había salido a achicar su área para impedir que un jugador mexicano lograra rematar, cuando en medio del frenesí de la jugada, el italiano recibió, por parte del mexicano, una patada directamente sobre su antebrazo derecho, lo que ocasionó que soltara de inmediato el balón por el impacto, el cual hubiera terminado seguramente siendo gol de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Salvatore, quien se lanzó en una arriesgada barrida logrando despejar el esférico, sacándolo del campo de juego; y aunque en el proceso el defensor italiano se había vuelto a resentir de su lesión, su dolor no fue tanto como para que no concluyera el partido.

\- ¿Qué hay con Salvatore?.- preguntó en ese instante el entrenador Santoro, justo antes de que Lucchetti se volviera a centrar de nuevo en Gino.

\- Alessio está con él en este momento.- respondió el galeno-. Le pedí que se quedara para checarlo y de ser necesario que me avisara, aunque creo que sólo necesita un buen masaje relajante en la zona.- continuó diciendo-. A juzgar por el movimiento de la jugada, no creo que sea nada grave o que haya empeorado su lesión, sólo creo que se sobre esforzó un poco.

\- ¿Entonces, podrá seguir jugando?.- inquirió el técnico.

\- Al final, ésa será tu decisión como entrenador.- respondió Lucchetti, mirando fijamente a Santoro-. Tú sabrás si lo dejas o no continuar, pero en una recomendación más personal que médica, te diría que mejor lo dejes descansar, recuerda que está lesionado al final de cuentas.

Santoro ya no respondió, quedándose pensativo sobre qué acciones tomar al respecto, mientras que el Dr. Lucchetti se volvía a concentrar en su otro paciente.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a ver la otra mano.- comentó el médico, mirando con preocupación a Gino, a lo que Santoro fijo también su mirada inescrutable en el joven.

Después de ese enfrentamiento, fue más que obvio para todos que Gino se había lesionado aún más su brazo derecho, pues a pesar de haber aguantado estoicamente la jugada, él había terminado despejando con el puño izquierdo sin querer hacer ningún movimiento más con su brazo derecho, antes de que Salvatore llegara a salvar la portería. Fue entonces que el entrenador se comenzó a recriminar mentalmente por las malas decisiones que había tomado para este partido, y que a su parecer, habían sido el detonante para lo que se había desencadenado después, preguntándose si acaso esto era el resultado directo de los errores que él había cometido.

El técnico no pudo evitar culparse por haber sido él quien permitió en primer lugar que Gino jugara este partido, siendo que ya traía una lesión anterior en ambas manos y ahora al parecer la peor de ellas no era en la mano izquierda anteriormente lesionada sino en la otra, la cual ahora parecía estar mucho peor que la primera a juzgar por la mirada que tenía Lucchetti en esos momentos; lo cierto era que él no debió haberle permitido jugar a Hernández desde un principio y nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Santoro entonces se sintió directamente responsable por lo sucedido y se dijo que no se perdonaría jamás si por su irresponsabilidad había ocasionado que Gino tuviera que pagar un alto precio por su insensatez.

En ese momento, Gino dejó escapar un grito ahogado, al tiempo en que su rostro se contraía en una clara mueca de dolor. El médico tenía la mano derecha del portero sostenida en una de sus manos y con la otra le presionaba el antebrazo muy cerca del codo. Hernández sentía un penetrante dolor punzante que le recorría todo el brazo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a su hombro, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no mostrar dolor al tiempo en que el médico comenzaba a estirar lentamente cada uno de los dedos del joven para comenzar con el examen físico.

\- ¡Ungh!.- se quejó ligeramente el portero, sin poder contenerse.

\- Ahora intenta cerrar el puño.- le indicó Lucchetti, a lo que Gino comenzó hacerlo de manera lenta y muy dolorosa sin poder cerrar completamente la mano.

\- No es nada.- comentó Hernández, en una mueca contraída por el esfuerzo que hacía.

\- ¡Ábrela nuevamente!.- ordenó el médico, con seriedad.

\- ¡Ungh!.- el joven volvió a dejar escapar un quejido al realizar los nuevos movimientos, que fueron igual de dolorosos que los anteriores, apretando con fuerza los dientes-. No es nada, estoy bien.- volvió a decir, aunque esta vez parecía que se lo decía a él mismo.

Gino apenas y pudo semiflexionar los dedos, quedándose en esa posición al sentir un ligero alivio al constante dolor que sentía.

\- ¡Ahh!.- se le escapó decir cuando el Dr. Lucchetti lo obligó a extender los dedos por completo, estirándolos con su propia mano-. Estoy bien.- volvió a repetirse, respirando entrecortadamente.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar?.- comentó en ese momento el entrenador, impasible.

Gino no le respondió y ni siquiera hizo el intento de mirar al técnico, pues estaba más concentrado en tratar de recuperarse de la oleada de dolor que le ocasionaban los movimientos. El doctor entonces comenzó a presionar cada parte de la mano en busca del punto que a Hernández le causaba más dolor, ocasionando que el italiano apretara cada vez más los dientes, al tiempo en que resoplaba intentando contenerse para no gritar; de este modo, el galeno continuó con el examen médico hasta llegar a un punto muy cerca del codo en donde una vez más Gino no pudo soportar el dolor y esta vez el grito fue aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Bingo! Creo que encontré el punto.- comentó el doctor, analizando y palpando la zona.

\- ¡Ahh!.- volvió a gritar el joven, cuando el médico tocó de nuevo en ese punto muy cerca de su codo.

\- Será mejor que te tomemos una radiografía y un ultrasonido de la zona de una vez.- comentó el médico, muy serio, al tiempo en que comenzaba a quitarle el vendaje y las tiras elásticas que aun traía en la muñeca-. Erika, tráeme por favor los equipos.

\- Enseguida.- respondió la aludida, con total seriedad, al tiempo en que se alejaba para ir a uno de los rincones de la habitación en donde se encontraban guardados los equipos portátiles que el estadio tenía para esas situaciones.

Gino alcanzó a ver en la pasante la misma expresión que el galeno tenía, lo que le hizo saber que algo no andaba nada bien, y fue en ese instante que él sintió que las punzadas se incrementaban exponencialmente al dejar de tener la presión que las vendas le habían estado dando y por más que intentó seguir ignorando el dolor ya no le fue posible hacerlo pues este se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más fuerte.

Una vez que Erika trajo el equipo médico al centro de la habitación, el Dr. Lucchetti procedió, con la respectiva ayuda de la pasante, a tomarle a Gino las correspondientes radiografías necesarias para hacer el correcto diagnóstico, y al cabo de algunos minutos, los datos por fin fueron procesados y las radiografías fueron visualizadas digitalmente en la pantalla del equipo, confirmando los temores del médico.

\- Lo siento, Santoro, pero Gino no puede continuar jugando la segunda parte.- espetó, terminante Lucchetti.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?.- preguntó incrédulo Hernández, lanzándole una mirada al médico y luego a Erika.

La joven, por respuesta, le lanzó una mirada de comprensión, solidaridad y cierta tristeza.

\- Si bien el esguince de la mano izquierda al parecer no empeoró.- comentó el médico, dirigiéndose al entrenador-. Su mano derecha es muy diferente, perdió mucha fuerza y movilidad, pero sobre todo, la patada que recibió en el antebrazo le fisuró el hueso del cúbito proximal.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.- volvió a preguntar Gino, sin ser escuchado.

\- Afortunadamente no hay daño en el radio, pero no puedo permitir que juegue así.- continuó explicándole al entrenador-. Si recibe otro golpe fuerte podría agravar la lesión e incluso terminar de fracturarla, con el riesgo de luxar el radio en el proceso, no puedo permitir comprometer su futuro por un partido, una lesión así podría ser muy seria al grado de necesitar una cirugía.

\- ¡No!.- gritó Gino, claramente enojado, para hacerse finalmente escuchar-. Éste no es un simple partido, nos estamos jugando mucho en él, está en juego el sueño de poner a Italia de nuevo entre los mejores del mundo.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Gino, quien permanecía con la mirada hacia el suelo, pues él jamás perdía el control de ese modo.

_"No puede acabar todo aquí… ¡No! Yo aún puedo hacer mucho más, aún puedo ayudar al equipo, ya habrá mucho tiempo después para descansar y restablecerse de las lesiones", _pensó Gino con frustración.

\- ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer?.- pidió el joven, aun con la cabeza gacha-. ¿No me pueden vendar y poner alguna inyección para el dolor o hacer algo que me permita al menos terminar este partido? No puedo dejarlo así.

\- No seas insensato, Hernández.- le regaño el entrenador con mirada severa-. ¿No ves en el estado en el que estás? No puedes ni mover el brazo, ¿cómo es que piensas jugar así?

\- Sí puedo jugar.- insistió Gino, nada convencido de lo que decía-. Sólo necesito algo para el dolor.- agregó, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a los demás.

Por respuesta, el entrenador Santoro le lanzó una mirada cargada de frialdad y severidad, al tiempo en que Erika y el Dr. Lucchetti lo miraban con compasión.

\- No, no... ¡No!.- grito Gino, con frustración, deseando en ese instante poder azotar sus puños sobre la camilla para luego quedarse en silencio, en su interior se libraba una batalla en donde sus sentimientos intentaban nublar su razón-. ¡Debemos ganar este partido para tener esperanzas de continuar a la siguiente ronda, sino, todo habrá terminado!.- susurró al final-. No puedo rendirme...

A Gino le temblaba la voz, no quería rogar, nunca había sido partidario de hacerlo pero no podía aceptar tan fácilmente la realidad, no quería darse por vencido.

\- Por favor.- rogó en un susurro, intentando contener las lágrimas y con la mirada baja, encontrándose en la fina línea que lo llevaría a dejarse vencer.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sigas en el partido.- comentó finalmente el entrenador, con la misma dureza-. No jugarás la segunda parte.

\- No puede obligarme a que abandone a mi equipo.- comentó el joven, en voz baja.

\- No te estoy diciendo que abandones a tu equipo.- comentó el técnico, suspirando al fin y con una expresión mucho más comprensiva-. Te estoy impidiendo que arruines tu futuro.

El entrenador conocía de sobra lo que era eso, perder tu futuro y sueños sólo por no haber sabido en qué momento parar, y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de hace muchos años atrás, de un par de jóvenes, que no eran otros que él mismo y su mejor amigo de la infancia, los cuales no tendrían más que unos cuantos años más de los que tenía Gino actualmente, ellos habían crecido juntos, jugando al soccer desde pequeños, soñando, como muchos más en Italia, en convertirse en grandes futbolistas de talla internacional y, también, como Hernández, ellos habían deseado ser campeones del mundo y poner a su país en alto. Sin embargo, un día la desgracia cayó sobre ellos, su mejor amigo se lesionó y éste lo minimizó diciendo que sólo era una simple lesión sin importancia, la cual no quiso cuidar correctamente y continuó jugando sin descanso, partido tras partido, hasta que finalmente dicha lesión empeoró al grado de que su carrera se vio truncada a tan corta edad; a Santoro le había dolido mucho ver cómo su amigo había perdido su futuro por no haber sabido cuándo detenerse, y ese día el sueño de ambos también había quedado truncado pues el jugar sin él nunca fue lo mismo. Ahora, muchos años después, Santoro comprendía perfectamente bien que hubiera sido mucho mejor que, en aquél entonces, alguien hubiera forzado a su amigo a detenerse, por lo que se dijo que no permitiría que le pasara lo mismo a Gino.

\- No seas necio.- volvió a regañarlo con dureza-. Te presionas tanto por ayudar a tu equipo que no mides las consecuencias y puedes llegar al grado de arruinar tu futuro por el bienestar colectivo. Pero no puedo permitirlo, si no te detengo en este mismo instante quién sabe cómo podrías terminar.

Gino mantenía la cabeza gacha, escuchando las palabras que su entrenador le decía, el hombre había dado en puntos clave y muy sensibles para el portero y no podía negar sus palabras, sentía que cualquier cosa que él pudiera objetar estaría de más y sería completamente inútil e incluso hasta contraproducente, por lo que lentamente comenzó a desistir en su deseo y dejó que su mente venciera a sus sentimientos.

\- El hecho de que te presione tanto como capitán no es con el objetivo de que sientas que tienes que sacrificarte por el equipo.- continuó diciendo el técnico-. Acepta que en este momento es más importante curar esas lesiones antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tienes un gran futuro por delante, no lo arruines aquí. Así que entiéndelo de una buena vez, no entrarás de nuevo a jugar, si ellos no pueden con el partido es mejor que nos derroten de una buena vez. No permitiré que arruines tu futuro sólo por un juego por muy de campeonato que sea, ¿qué clase de entrenador y de persona sería si lo permitiera? No voy a volver a arriesgarte de esa manera.- completó, tajante, el entrenador.

Las palabras de Santoro habían sido muy claras y no dejaban ninguna duda al respecto; Gino jamás había sentido una reprimenda tan estricta por parte del hombre como la recibida en ese instante, pero en el fondo él sabía que lo hacía por una buena razón y ésa era que velaba por su bienestar; la parte racional de Hernández finalmente había ganado su batalla interna y ahora comprendía muy bien qué era lo mejor, aún cuando no se sintiera para nada bien aceptarlo.

\- Comprendo, señor.- comentó Gino, con un tono de derrota.

\- Debo informarle al equipo los cambios que haré y dar las nuevas instrucciones.- comentó Santoro, dándose la media vuelta y dispuesto a salir-. En cuanto Lucchetti termine de curarte, ve con tus compañeros y entrégale la banda a Valentino.- ordenó, tajante.- Y confía en que Franco podrá reemplazarte, lo has entrenado bien.

A Gino le sorprendió un poco la orden pero luego suspiró decaído, mordiéndose nuevamente el labio para contenerse.

\- Sí, señor.- respondió Gino, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante.

Erika se sentía impotente por presenciar la escena, quería poder hacer algo para no verlo de ese modo pero sabía que el entrenador tenía razón y no había nada más que hacer en este momento, aunque pensó que una vez más el entrenador se pasaba de duro y sus métodos no eran los más correctos.

Una vez que Santoro se retiró, Gino dejó que el médico terminara su labor, tratando de apartar la vista lo más que pudo para que no vieran que en su rostro se comenzaba a dibujar una fina línea de lágrimas que escurría por éste.

\- Yo lo que podría agregar es que continúes siendo el gran capitán que has sido desde que te conozco.- le comentó Lucchetti, de forma paternal y tratando de reconfortarlo-. Y confía en que los demás darán lo mejor de sí en el resto del partido, confía en que Franco podrá ser un buen sustituto tuyo en la portería; como ya lo ha dicho Santoro, lo has entrenado bien, y confía en Valentino para que pueda hacer un buen trabajo como capitán como tú lo sueles hacer, ellos te respetan mucho y darán todo de sí para no defraudarte.

Gino entonces asintió un tanto avergonzado, limpiándose el rostro. El Dr. Lucchetti tenía razón al decirle que debía confiar, ¿no era acaso qué él siempre decía eso? ¿Qué había que confiar? Sí, él debía confiar en los demás pero sobre todo, debía confiar de nuevo en sí mismo.

\- Gracias.- susurró Gino, mucho más tranquilo, después de un momento.

Y después de unos minutos, en los que el galeno le había colocado una combinación de bandas elásticas con vendaje tradicional en la muñeca y codo para luego inmovilizarle completamente el brazo con un cabestrillo, Gino finalmente se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

\- ¡Gino, espera!.- exclamó Erika, deteniendo al portero cuando éste casi llegaba a la puerta.

Gino se giró entonces al escuchar su nombre, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha, no deseaba que ella lo viera en ese estado pero no había opción, ella lo había presenciado todo y él no podía saber cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar antes de volver a caer. Erika entonces se acercó a él y suavemente le levantó la barbilla.

\- Sal con la cabeza en alto, no hay nada de qué sentirse culpable.- le comentó dulcemente-. Has dado todo en cada uno de los encuentros por lo que debes sentirte orgulloso.- continuó diciéndole, a lo que Gino asintió en silencio-. Los demás aún necesitan de tu fortaleza, no te dejes vencer.- agregó, al tiempo en que le daba un beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que Gino se sintiera ligeramente mejor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

En el vestidor del equipo italiano reinaba el silencio absoluto, los pocos jugadores que aún quedaban en el lugar no pronunciaban palabra alguna por lo desmoralizados que se sentían y sólo se concentraban en guardar sus respectivas pertenencias en sus maletas para retirarse lo más pronto posible con dirección al autobús. Gino no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que el encuentro finalizó, y en este momento su dolor era más que visible en su rostro, él no quería hablar con nadie por lo que evitaba todo contacto visual con sus compañeros.

Tal como se lo había indicado el entrenador Santoro, después de salir de la enfermería Gino se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros en los vestidores, antes de que éstos regresaran al encuentro y los había tratado de alentar en la medida de sus capacidades. Había intentado ser optimista y seguro de sí mismo en sus palabras para ser, como le había dicho Lucchetti, un buen capitán; le había dicho a Franco que era capaz de ser el mejor portero de Italia, incluso mejor que él, para levantarle la moral, para que creyera en sí mismo y pensara que era realmente capaz de suplirle.

Gino también le había dado toda su confianza a Valentino, al tiempo en que le entregaba la banda de capitán en sus manos, para que éste dirigiera al equipo a la victoria; le había dado una palmada de apoyo con esa adolorida mano a todos sus compañeros, mostrando una gran sonrisa al tiempo en que cada uno de ellos salía con rumbo a la cancha. Les había pedido que dieran lo mejor de sí en el campo y que no se dejaran vencer. Se había desvivido por tratar de darle a cada uno de ellos las palabras correctas de apoyo para que no se dieran por vencidos y lucharan hasta el final.

Al verle en los vestidores, nadie hubiera creído la escena que había sucedido en la enfermería momentos antes, pero lo cierto era que sus compañeros sí habían resentido mucho la noticia de que Gino no podría continuar el partido a pesar de que todos ya lo sospechaban de algún modo, lo habían percibido en la expresión de dolor que había tenido Hernández cuando salió del campo y lo habían confirmado nada más lo vieron entrar con los brazos vendados e inmovilizados.

Al terminar el encuentro, Gino se había quedado mirando el campo de juego, inmerso en sus pensamientos, incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder, su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras: _"estamos fuera, estamos fuera, estamos fuera…"_. El partido había concluido con un empate y eso ya no era suficiente para que ellos pudieran continuar en el torneo, el sueño había quedado destrozado por la cruda realidad.

Después de permanecer un rato en el campo, Gino finalmente llegó al vestidor más por obligación que porque en verdad quisiera estar ahí; no deseaba estar cerca de nadie y el vestidor en este momento le asfixiaba, sentía claustrofobia de permanecer entre esas paredes, pero debía ducharse y cambiarse pues ya muchos de sus compañeros estaban casi listos y él aun no sabía ni qué hacer. Hernández intentó entonces sacar de su maleta lo necesario para meterse a la ducha, pero no era capaz ni de hacer los más mínimos ni elementales movimientos con sus manos, a pesar de la inyección para el dolor que le había puesto el Dr. Lucchetti el dolor no disminuía y los vendajes y la inmovilización de su codo eran aún más estorbosas que las de sus muñecas.

Gino estaba perfectamente consciente de que estaban hechos con el propósito de que no moviera el brazo, pero por esa misma razón eran también tan insoportables no sabía siquiera cómo iba a poder quitarse todo: vendajes, zapatos, uniforme, para poder meterse a la ducha, mucho menos tenía claro cómo carajos se bañaría y se cambiaría después si no podía ni siquiera tomar la toalla de su maleta, la cual con mucho esfuerzo apenas y logró abrir.

_"Al diablo con la ducha, me iré caminando si no me aceptan sudoroso en el autobús"_, pensó, al tiempo en que se sentaba en la banca, suspirando derrotado.

Pero en el fondo él sabía que no era así, él no podría soportarlo como no podía soportar la derrota y se maldijo de nuevo por eso. Volvió a pararse e intentó nuevamente deshacerse del uniforme que traía puesto.

_"¿Y si mejor me meto así con todo?"_, pensó, sonriendo ligeramente por lo estúpido de la idea.

Luego de una ardua lucha, Gino logró deshacerse de su ropa y meterse finalmente a la ducha, en donde tardó más de lo normal por todos los inconvenientes que se le fueron presentando en el proceso, además del deseo de que el chorro de agua fría se llevara todos sus pensamientos con ella; cuando el portero al fin terminó y regresó a los casilleros, ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados en el vestidor. Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor consiguió medianamente secarse y ponerse la ropa más cómoda que tenía, colocándose los tenis sin atar.

_"¡Qué más da si me tropiezo! No me puedo hacer más daño ya"_, pensó con amargura.

Hernández entonces intentó inútilmente meter sus pertenencias de nuevo a su maleta y ya demasiado cansado de tanto batallar, se dejó caer de nuevo en la banca; él miró entonces sus adoloridas manos e intentó flexionarlas lentamente, lo cual le ocasionó otra oleada de dolor. Gino sentía que esas manos tan lastimadas ya no podían soportar ni un esfuerzo más, que le decían a gritos que se encontraba en su límite y que debía parar, por lo que suspiró nuevamente derrotado, le dolían el cuerpo y el alma, no podía ya soportar nada ni siquiera el enorme peso de la derrota que traía sobre sus hombros.

Fue entonces cuando Gino se sintió completamente inútil y desesperado, se dijo que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho durante el día había sido completamente inútil, que no había servido absolutamente de nada; cada palabra dicha, cada esperanza depositada, cada esfuerzo dado, todo había sido completamente inservible y al final, sólo había una cosa cierta: estaban fuera del torneo y no había nada que lo pudiera cambiar, y lo peor era que sentía que los había traicionado a todos.

A pesar de que su mente le decía una y otra vez que el entrenador tenía razón y que de nada hubiera servido el haberse inmolado en la cancha, como solían hacer otros, lastimándose en el proceso aún más de lo que ya estaba, Gino no podía quitarse esa sensación de haber abandonado a su equipo, al no estar con sus compañeros hasta el final del partido y esto le estaba causando una enorme opresión en su pecho que lo dejaba sin aliento, sentía que se estaba asfixiando por más que intentaba respirar profundamente.

Gino entonces cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y recargando su frente en la puerta del casillero, sus emociones estaban nuevamente amenazando con salirse de control y eso era lo menos que él deseaba en esos momentos, no quería que nadie lo viera de ese modo, tan inútil y derrotado; se dijo que lo último que podía hacer y que le debía al equipo era que no le vieran desmoronarse frente a ellos por lo que tenía que intentar mantener la cabeza en alto como siempre lo había hecho. Hernández entonces suspiró apesadumbrado y abrió los ojos, levantándose de su asiento para volver a intentar guardar sus pertenencias.

Salvatore se encontraba mirando fijamente al portero a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, de manera que no le pasó desapercibido ninguno de los movimientos ni expresiones que el otro había hecho; sin embargo, contrario a lo que había pensado tiempo atrás de que se burlaría de Gino en su cara en cuanto lo viera caer derrotado, en este momento Gentile sintió mucha empatía por su capitán. Él había sido testigo de cómo Hernández se había desvivido por ayudar al equipo en los vestidores, intentando inútilmente el darles una cara de optimismo y seguridad, viendo cómo se esforzaba por mostrarse confiado y tratando a toda costa de levantarles la moral.

Gino era bueno manteniendo esa faceta de capitán perfecto pero también era un ser humano que sufría como el resto y eso lo había notado también Gentile; como ya se lo había dicho directamente a él en alguna ocasión, el portero era pésimo mintiendo y se le notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia sus estados de ánimo, por lo que por más que en su rostro reflejara una sonrisa de seguridad y confianza, en sus ojos se podía ver lo contrario. Y Gentile lo pudo confirmar cuando el resto de sus compañeros salieron de los vestidores rumbo al campo de juego para la segunda mitad del partido. Esa mirada de anhelo y a la vez desesperación que Gino tenía por no poder hacer nada más por el equipo había sido demasiado dolorosa incluso para él.

Y ahora que lo miraba con esa expresión de completa derrota en su rostro se dijo que Hernández no era así y sin saber el porqué, Salvatore deseó que Gino volviera a ser de nuevo el estúpido capitán perfecto con su optimismo sin límites, lo que lo irritó mucho.

_"¿Y a mí por qué me debe importar lo que le pasa?"_, pensó, al tiempo que gruñía.

\- No desquites tu ira con él.- comentó de pronto Valentino, detrás de Salvatore, lo que sorprendió mucho al defensor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Gentile, quien se giró rápidamente para mirarlo.

\- Sé que puedes estar frustrado y enojado por el resultado del partido.- comentó Valentino, sentándose al lado del defensor-. Pero si te tienes que enojar con alguien, en todo caso sería conmigo ya que fui yo el que no supo cómo liderar correctamente al equipo.- comentó, algo decaído-. Gino es un excelente capitán que siempre trata de sacar lo mejor de todos pero en esta ocasión yo no fui capaz de hacerlo.

\- No entiendo a qué viene todo eso.- respondió Gentile, molesto por el reclamo del mediocampista.

\- Porque vi cómo lo mirabas.- le respondió Valentino-. Se notaba que querías asesinarlo con la mirada.

\- Eso no es verdad.- se defendió de inmediato Salvatore-. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué bufaste?.- contraatacó de nuevo el mediocampista-. Cómo te dije, si tienes que desquitarte con alguien que sea yo tu objetivo y no él.- agregó, al tiempo en que se alejaba.

Gentile se quedó muy molesto por el comentario pues por primera vez él no quería atacar ni burlarse de nadie pero para variar y como siempre le sucedía en su familia, ya habían sacado sus conclusiones al respecto sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar primero.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Gino finalmente había conseguido guardar todas su pertenencias y con mucho esfuerzo había cerrado su maleta pero una nueva oleada de dolor atravesó sus brazos cuando intentó cargarla para salir de ahí, lo que hizo que dejara de intentarlo al instante.

_"Esto va a ser un gran problema"_, pensó Gino, suspirando con desesperación.

Gino se encontraba muy frustrado de no poder realizar de manera normal todas las actividades que hacía de manera tan automática en cada entrenamiento y partido, lo que hizo que se desesperara una vez más. Ninguna de sus manos le respondían adecuadamente y el dolor en ambas era igual de fuerte por lo que no podía ni siquiera cerrar uno de sus puños alrededor de las asas de la maleta como para tomarla, mucho menos podía sostener su peso en ellas. En cada movimiento se dibujaba una mueca de dolor en su rostro por lo que pronto desistió de seguir intentándolo.

_"¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué haré?"_, pensó Hernández, sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

\- ¡Espera!.- comentó de pronto Alonzo, al tiempo en que llegaba al lado de Gino, quien lo miró sorprendido-. Deja que yo me la lleve.- agregó, mientras levantaba la maleta y se la ponía al hombro.

Luego el mediocampista tomó su propio equipaje con la otra mano y se hizo a un lado, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que su capitán avanzara delante de él hacia la salida, a lo que Gino obedeció. En ese momento, Valentino llegó al lado de su capitán y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hernández, lo que hizo que éste saltara pues iba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- Aguarda.- comentó el mediocampista, agachándose para atarle las agujetas de los tenis-. ¡Listo! Lo menos que necesitamos es otro accidente más.- le sonrió para luego en un acto de camaradería pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su capitán, acompañándolo de este modo hasta la salida.

El resto de los jugadores que aún se encontraban en sitio, tomaron sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a salir detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Vamos!.- comentó Valentino, intentando levantar los ánimos de los que quedaban-. No perdimos, aún tenemos una oportunidad de clasificarnos como segundos de grupo.- comentó, animado-. Si ganamos nuestro próximo partido y Uruguay llega a perder….- agregó con un poco más de duda a lo que todos le respondieron con miradas de incredulidad.

\- ¿Es en serio?.- le reclamó Luciano-. No podemos depender de un resultado de otro encuentro.

\- Te creería que si sólo dependiera de que ganáramos, pero Uruguay viene fuerte y dudo mucho que México logre vencerlo.- comentó Marco, a su vez.

Gino quien había notado el semblante del entrenador Santoro cuando se había terminado el encuentro, sabía de sobra que no había más esperanzas, ellos estaban fuera y nada lo cambiaría, así se lo había confirmado la expresión de su entrenador.

_"Es inútil hacerse falsas esperanzas", _pensó.

Creer que sucedería un milagro era una gran tontería y, sin embargo, si eso era lo que el equipo necesitaba, Hernández creería en ello.

\- No todo está perdido.- comentó Gino, apoyando las palabras de Valentino y alentando a los demás, tratando una vez más de ocultar sus sentimientos por el bien común.

Y luego les sonrió, no con su sonrisa habitual, llena de confianza y optimismo pero sí con una lo suficientemente buena como para infundirles un poco de confianza. Él había trabajado muy duro para que todos creyeran en él y en estos momentos tenía su recompensa, los demás le respondieron de igual manera, alentando a su capitán, pues a nadie le había pasado desapercibido el estado emocional del portero y una vez que los jóvenes salieron de los vestidores se encontraron de frente con Erika, quien había estado esperando a las afueras del vestidor a que Gino saliera.

La joven se había quedado muy cerca de Hernández en la banca, durante la segunda mitad del encuentro y había visto cómo Gino se mordía el labio inferior por no poder apretar los puños, en un tic nervioso que había adquirido quizás hacia poco tiempo pues ella lo desconocía hasta ese momento. El italiano, además, movía insistentemente la pierna en una clara muestra de desesperación e impaciencia pues se le notaba que deseaba levantarse de su asiento, correr a la cancha a ayudar a su equipo o por lo menos desde la línea de meta gritar instrucciones para los demás.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente el árbitro había pitado el final del encuentro, la mirada de Gino quedó completamente apagada y perdida en el campo de juego; después de eso, el guardameta había permanecido en silencio por un rato largo, mirando fijamente a la portería, hasta que Erika se le acercó y le acarició suavemente la espalda para llamar su atención, haciendo que él se volviera a mirarla con mucha tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos!.- le dijo la joven, invitándolo a andar.

Gino entonces suspiró y obedeció caminando con los hombros caídos, la mirada gacha y el cuerpo completamente abandonado, caminando como un muerto viviente; a Erika le dolió mucho verle así, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo pero también quería tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas para ver si acaso reaccionaba, pero al final, sólo pudo verlo alejarse con ese dolor impregnado en su ser.

Y ahora que ya casi todos se encontraban en el autobús aguardando por los pocos rezagados que faltaban, ella había decidido esperar a Gino para saber cómo se encontraba, por lo que en cuanto Valentino vio a Erika parada justo en frente de ellos, se separó de su capitán y le dio una palmadita en el hombro al tiempo en que se retiraba junto con los demás.

\- Allá los esperamos.- comentó Valentino, sonriendo con complicidad-. No se tarden mucho.

Por respuesta, Erika le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole al mediocampista y, una vez que se encontraron a solas, la pasante se acercó al portero y lo abrazó fuertemente, haciéndolo estremecerse por la sorpresa, para luego acariciar suavemente su espalda en un intento de reconfortarlo; Gino entonces suspiró y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella al tiempo en que con su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba por la cintura. Shanks no quería seguir viéndolo sufrir de ese modo, ya había entregado demasiado en ese partido y, por qué no, también en ese campeonato.

\- Ya has hecho demasiado por el día de hoy.- le dijo Erika al oído-. Hiciste un gran trabajo y no hay nada de lo cual tengas que reprocharte, es hora de que dejes que alguien más sea tu soporte y aquí estoy yo para eso.

\- Se acabó todo y siento que defraude a los demás.- susurró él.

\- Eres tú quien suele decir que cuando uno hace su mejor esfuerzo, no tiene nada por lo cual arrepentirse, ¿cierto?.- le respondió la joven-. ¿Entonces, por qué ahora vienes con eso?

Gino, muy a su pesar, sonrió por el comentario, Erika tenía razón y nuevamente llegaba en el momento indicado para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

**Distrito de Chiyoda City. Tokio, Japón.**

**Hotel De Angelis.**

Las noches del mes de octubre comenzaban a ser cada vez más frías en Japón, prueba ineludible de que el invierno se aproximaba; el otoño cumplía con su parte, haciendo caer las hojas de los árboles y cubriendo los senderos con una delgada capa crujiente de hojas de diversas tonalidades. Gino caminaba distraídamente entre los obscuros senderos de los jardines del hotel, apenas iluminados por algunas lámparas esparcidas a cada cierta distancia, respirando hondo y sintiendo el aire frío de la noche penetrar en sus pulmones.

Esa noche, Hernández se había negado a bajar a cenar, alegando que no se sentía bien y que prefería intentar dormir, a lo que sus compañeros no pudieron objetarle al respecto, dejándolo solo en su habitación; y si bien era cierto que él no tenía hambre, la verdad era que tampoco tenía ganas de tener compañía en este momento, por lo que había inventado esa historia para estar a solas. Sin embargo, Gino no se sentía con ánimos de estar encerrado en su habitación, esa claustrofobia que había experimentado en los vestidores del estadio lo perseguía a donde fuera, asfixiándolo y no permitiéndole sentirse a gusto en ningún lugar cerrado, por lo que había decidido bajar a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire.

Gino llegó entonces a un pequeño claro, en donde se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra un enorme árbol, para luego flexionar sus piernas, pegándolas a su pecho en un intento de rodearlas con sus brazos. Había intentado mantener una expresión optimista en su rostro el resto de la tarde, delante de sus compañeros, pero ahora que estaba solo no quería aguantar más; dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las luces que se mostraban más allá del hotel, en la enorme manta lumínica de la ciudad y reflexionó sobre lo que el entrenador le había dicho hacia un par de horas, éste había sido muy claro con él al respecto, le había dicho que no lo dejaría volver a jugar en el próximo partido y sabía que cumpliría su palabra pues siempre lo hacía, así que Gino sabía que estaba absolutamente fuera del torneo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel pues se había salido de su habitación sin su chamarra porque no deseaba pasar de nuevo, por lo menos no por ese día, por todo el engorroso proceso de intentar ponerse otra prenda de vestir; aun traía la ropa ligera que se había colocado durante la tarde en los vestidores pero eso no le importó mucho, pues su mente estaba muy ocupada en otras cosas, seguía sin creer que no habían podido pasar ni siquiera de la primera ronda, peor aún ni siquiera habían conseguido ganar ni un solo partido, el portero sentía que había decepcionado a todos aquellos que habían puesto sus esperanzas en él y eso le dolía incluso más que la derrota en sí.

Irracionalmente, Gino sentía que había traicionado la confianza de todos a su alrededor, de sus amigos y familiares, del entrenador, de sus compañeros de equipo, incluso del mismo Salvatore, a quien en ese momento no deseaba ver pues sabía bien que le había pedido que confiara en él y en el equipo para conseguir llegar a la siguiente ronda y había fallado estrepitosamente; al final quien había tenido la razón desde un inicio había sido el defensor y no él, y Hernández esperaba que en cualquier momento que lo viera, Salvatore le soltara un "te lo dije", con esa mirada burlona y arrogante que solía poner.

_"Y tendría toda la razón para hacerlo"_, pensó.

Gino le había prometido algo y no lo había podido cumplir, en muchas ocasiones había considerado que Salvatore se pasaba con esas actitudes de arrogancia, superioridad y crueldad innecesaria, con esos comentarios ácidos y cargados de veneno puro pero ahora creía que él se merecía todo eso y más. Gino volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por lo que se desdobló la pequeña porción de tela que formaba el cuello de la playera tipo polo que se encontraba usando en ese instante para cubrirse un poco con ésta alrededor de su cuello, los vendajes en sus brazos servían mucho en este momento pues eran como una capa protectora que los cubría en parte ya que la playera era de manga corta.

_"El aire de esta noche es más frío que el de los días anteriores, quizás debería volver"_, pensó, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición actual.

Hernández entonces apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su frente sobre los brazos ocultando su rostro y cerró los ojos suspirando; de pronto, escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde muy cerca, entonces Gino levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Valentino, quien se acercaba y se acuclillaba delante de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó el mediocampista, preocupado.

\- No gran cosa, sólo deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.- comentó Gino, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Fue entonces cuando Hernández notó que Valentino venía acompañado por Marco, Alonzo y Franco, además de los fisioterapeutas, Fabio y Alessio e incluso para su enorme sorpresa, Gentile venía también con ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- preguntó Gino, bastante curioso-. ¿Qué están tramando?

\- Vamos a ir a buscar un trago.- respondió tranquilamente Valentino.

\- ¿Un trago?.- cuestionó Hernández, enarcando una ceja.

\- Encontramos en el _Maps _un bar muy recomendado en el distrito de _Shinjuku_.- sonrió Alonzo-. Dicen que no te puedes ir de Japón si probar el _Sake_.

\- Uhm, y de seguro ustedes ya lo han probado.- respondió Gino.

\- No, ahí si te equivocas, es por eso que queremos ir.- respondió Valentino.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te caería bien un buen trago.- sonrió, con malicia.

\- A todos nos vendría bien.- agregó Alonzo-. Es por eso que vamos, y después del _Sake_ podríamos continuar probando las otras bebidas que tengan.- bromeó.

\- No sé.- respondió Gino, sin ganas-. Mejor váyanse ustedes.

\- ¡Anda, vamos! Aunque sea sólo un rato.- insistió Valentino.

Luego de un momento en que Gino lo consideró y en que sus compañeros le insistieron un tanto más, él por fin se convenció.

_"¡Qué más da! Total, si ya no puedo jugar de nuevo en el torneo, qué importa si tomo un par de copas"_, pensó.

\- ¡Está bien! Vamos entonces.- respondió Hernández, a lo que todos se alegraron.

El dichoso bar, localizado en el sector comercial más importante de la ciudad y sobre una de sus principales avenidas, no se hallaba tan lejos del hotel por lo que los jóvenes no tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio en cuestión; una vez adentro, tomaron asiento en una de sus mesas para después ordenar la famosa bebida y, cuando por fin tuvieron la botella frente a ellos, los jóvenes se sirvieron, decidiendo probarla todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Sabían que no es correcto llamar a esta bebida como Sake?.- comentó Marco mirando el vaso de cerámica frente a él que contenía el líquido que sus compañeros le habían servido.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué se supone que es?.- se burló Alonzo-. Si no lo es, entonces vamos mejor por un buen vino.

\- No seas idiota.- respondió Marco-. Lo que digo es que se supone que esto es más bien _Nihonshu_, pues el nombre _Sake_ es propiamente dicho o hace referencia a la bebida alcohólica en sí y el nihonshu es el nombre para esta bebida que es vino de arroz.

\- Mejor cállate y bebe de una buena vez.- respondió Gentile, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y tomaron su bebida de un solo trago, para luego hacer gestos por lo fuerte que era.

Luego Valentino rellenó de nuevo los vasos de todos para continuar con otra ronda y así siguieron hasta que los ánimos de algunos de ellos se levantaron gracias al alcohol; la conversación se tornó alegre y entretenida pasando entre las burlas y anécdotas de todo tipo que eran contadas por los jugadores a los fisioterapeutas, quienes estaban disfrutando mucho del momento y la compañía; el licor no dejaba de llegar a la mesa y tan pronto como llegaba se iba consumiendo, pues cada que alguno de ellos tenía su vaso vacío, de inmediato era rellenado por otro de sus compañeros, estaban ahí para emborracharse y olvidarlo todo y era lo que sin lugar a dudas se encontraban haciendo.

El único que se mantenía de cierto modo más reservado y cauteloso era Gino, quien por más que intentaba olvidar todo, lo cierto era que no podía disimular esa expresión que lo había acompañado durante el día.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de culparte de una buena vez, Hernández?.- espetó Salvatore de pronto, no sin cierta dureza en la voz, al tiempo en que le servía una nueva tanda de licor al portero.

Salvatore había estado buscando durante gran parte de la tarde un lugar tranquilo y solitario en donde se pudiera perder de los demás, su habitación no había sido opción debido a que pensó que Gino seguramente se encontraría ahí pues al regresar al hotel no se le veía con un buen semblante, pero cuando Gentile halló la tan anhelada soledad, ésta le jugó en su contra pues de inmediato sus pensamientos llegaron por montones, golpeándolo uno a uno sin descanso.

El defensor intentó entonces distraerse observando a las huéspedes del hotel, escuchando música en su reproductor portátil, incluso trató de pensar en un nuevo modo de ir a molestar a sus compañeros, todo con tal de borrar su mente y disipar los pensamientos que le aquejaban; sin embargo, nada de esto le funcionó, por más que intentaba no podía sacarse de su cabeza lo que había sucedido ese día y cuán molesto se encontraba al respecto. Salvatore respiró hondo esperando que todo el mal humor que tenía desapareciera pero no fue así.

Estaban eliminados por más que Valentino hubiera querido decir lo contrario en los vestidores, él era mucho más realista y sabía que esa combinación de resultados era, aparte de ridícula, casi imposible de lograr, sobre todo porque la gran mayoría de esa combinación no estaba en sus manos para que se llevara a cabo, así que Salvatore no guardaba esperanzas al respecto, ya no había nada más que hacer que sólo aceptar la estúpida realidad. El desafío contra Japón y contra el idiota de Aoi Shingo tampoco se llevaría a cabo pues el entrenador le había dejado muy en claro al salir de los vestidores, en un tono de voz demasiado severo e innecesario a su parecer, que él tampoco jugaría en el próximo encuentro.

Salvatore entonces miró hacia la enorme avenida que se extendía frente a él, a las afueras del extenso terreno del hotel, y pensó que Japón sólo lo había visto fracasar, ni siquiera había podido tener su enfrentamiento contra Aoi y mucho menos había podido demostrar lo que en verdad valía, lo que lo hacía sentirse realmente mal al respecto. Tanto Gino como Erika le habían dicho, cada uno por separado, que confiara en el equipo, cosa que había hecho durante la segunda mitad del encuentro, había esperado a que sus compañeros hicieran por primera vez su parte y lograran ganar, aunque fuese con la mínima diferencia, pero ni eso pudieron hacer, confió en ellos y en Gino, quien le pidió que así lo hiciera y al final las cosas resultaron justo como Salvatore había pensado, el creer no había servido de nada.

Pero no era por eso por lo que se encontraba realmente irritado, estaba molesto por el comentario que Valentino le había hecho en los vestidores y no entendía la razón, por más que lo pensaba no podía comprender el porqué de su molestia pues era más que lógico que Valentino pensara que la agarraría contra Gino si todo el tiempo se la pasaba criticando a todos sin distinción alguna; pero lo curioso del caso, y quizás la verdadera razón de su molestia, era que en ese instante Gentile no tenía la menor intención de burlarse de nadie.

A él también le había dolido la derrota por mucho que lo intentara disimular, había tenido la esperanza de continuar en el torneo y también se sentía en cierto modo decepcionado, pues con este resultado le había dado una razón más a su hermano Lucio para que le dijera que no lograba hacer algo que valiera la pena y que era un bueno para nada. Salvatore pensó que en cuanto su hermano se enterara de lo sucedido, le hablaría de inmediato para burlarse él y de su pasión por el soccer, le repetiría una vez más que se fuera a trabajar a su bufete jurídico y que buscara una verdadera profesión, lo que, con sólo pensarlo, lo hizo bufar de la frustración.

Es cierto, había confiado en su capitán pero no se arrepentía de eso. "Capitán", rio Gentile, pensando en que cada vez que decía esa palabra siempre venía con el apelativo de perfecto, jamás había tomado esas palabras tan en serio como hasta ese día, en donde se había dado cuenta del significado real de esa palabra. Gino le había mostrado ese día lo que era ser un verdadero capitán, lo que era apoyar incondicionalmente a sus compañeros, alentándolos, apoyándolos y sonriendo ante los estúpidos comentarios de los otros, aunque en su mirada se reflejara la inmensa tristeza que llevaba, que demostrara fortaleza a pesar de no poder ni sostener en sus manos su maleta, que diera todo por su equipo, incluso su propia seguridad y ver como los demás le respetaban a pesar de todo y a quien no dudaban en ayudar cuando estaba en sus manos hacerlo.

Salvatore no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones, había crecido con la única idea de que sólo es uno mismo quien importa, que uno tiene que valerse por sí mismo y que no habrá nadie que te apoye o te comprenda, que no se puede esperar ayuda de nadie más y que lo único que importa en el mundo es ganar y demostrar que uno es el mejor, pues el mundo es para los vencedores por lo que no hay nada peor que ser un perdedor, por lo que a Gentile le era un poco difícil procesar toda esta nueva información. No estaba acostumbrado al tipo de persona que solía ser Gino, pero no podía decir que le desagradara del todo. Y en ese momento fue cuando se topó con los demás, que lo habían invitado a ir con ellos al bar a lo que él aceptó pensando que necesitaba de un buen trago en ese momento para olvidar el asunto.

Y luego se encontraron con Gino, terminando en el sitio en donde se hallaban justo en este instante, en una mesa de un bar, con Hernández en frente y a pesar de que nuevamente intentaba ser un buen capitán y no arruinarles la fiesta a los demás en sus ojos, aún se vislumbraba ese dolor que no le dejaba y no era el dolor físico lo que en ese momento estaba presente en él.

\- Deja esa cara larga y disfruta de la noche.- continuó diciéndole Salvatore.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Gino, sorprendido.

\- Ya te había dicho antes que eres pésimo para mentir, ¿recuerdas?.- respondió Salvatore, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Gino no supo que responder al respecto, todos solían decirle eso, por lo que sabía perfectamente bien que no era bueno mintiendo, pero él no quería arruinarle la fiesta a los demás y aunque no lo pareciera hacía su mejor esfuerzo por olvidarse por un rato de todo y disfrutar como el resto de sus amigos.

_"Quizás lo que necesito es un poco más de licor en la sangre para que esto suceda"_, pensó el portero, pues ya lo había visto muchas veces antes en sus compañeros.

Gino bajó su mirada a su vaso, el cual se encontraba lleno gracias a Salvatore, había que decir que no había tomado tanto como los demás, pues sólo llevaba unas cuantas copas a diferencia de los otros que ya llevaban por lo menos media botella cada uno, pero por alguna extraña razón él comenzaba a sentirse mal, su cabeza le había empezado a doler, punzándole insistentemente y tenía nauseas. Hernández entonces se levantó queriendo ir al baño y un fuerte mareo lo azotó, teniendo que ser sostenido por Marco para no caer.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gino?.- preguntó Marco.

\- Sí, sólo necesito ir al baño.- comentó, disculpándose y yéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Creo que al capitán ya se le subió el licor.- comentó Alonzo, mirando hacia donde el portero se había ido.

\- Me lo llevaré de regreso al hotel.- comentó Salvatore-. Ustedes quédense aquí, en cuanto lo deje botado en su cama, regreso.

El resto de los jóvenes aceptó entonces la sugerencia y sólo Alessio se ofreció a acompañar a Gentile. Salvatore entonces alcanzó a Gino en el baño, en donde el portero se encontraba mojándose el rostro pues sentía que éste le ardía.

\- No te ves bien.- comentó Salvatore, con mirada seria, en cuanto lo vio-. Será mejor que regresemos al hotel.

Gino lo miró a través del espejo y después con un solo gesto de cabeza aceptó la sugerencia.

_"Sí, creo que lo mejor es irse de regreso al hotel"_, pensó.

Erika se hallaba parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, deslizando su tarjeta magnética en el sensor para poder ingresar, pues venía regresando de la cena que tuvo con Eli, Lily y Genzo. Después de los acontecimientos sucedidos durante el partido esa tarde, la pasante se había olvidado por completo de que las jóvenes estaban en la ciudad, por lo que se había sorprendido mucho al recibir un mensaje de su hermana que la invitaba a cenar con ellos para saber cómo se encontraba. La cena no había sido desagradable sino todo lo contrario, pero Erika continuaba muy preocupada por Gino por lo que se había despedido de los jóvenes antes de lo normal, pretextando que tenía aún algunas cosas pendientes por realizar; sin embargo, no le habían resultado sus planes pues ni su hermana ni sus amigos le habían dejado ir tan pronto y la cena se había extendido mucho más de lo normal.

Después de salir del estadio, Erika había acompañado a Gino en todo momento hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde él se excusó con todos alegando que necesitaba descansar, y aunque Hernández no se hubiera quejado abiertamente, se podía notar claramente en su rostro que le seguían doliendo mucho sus brazos, quizás debido al sobreesfuerzo que hizo en los vestidores, por lo que la pasante, al darse cuenta de que el dolor no había cedido con la inyección que se le aplicó, fue en busca del Dr. Lucchetti para comentarle la situación y al final el galeno le había recetado y administrado al portero medicamentos mucho más fuertes.

Ahora Erika se preguntaba cómo se encontraría Gino, una parte de ella deseaba pasar a su habitación para saber cómo estaba pero la otra le decía que ya era muy tarde, por lo que sería inoportuno y para nada correcto ir a verle en ese momento. La joven entonces entró a su habitación dejando sobre una de las camas tanto su chamarra como el resto de sus pertenencias para dirigirse rumbo al closet y sacar de ahí su pijama, y fue cuando escuchó a las afueras de su habitación las voces tanto de Salvatore como de Alessio que parecían discutir, lo que llamó su atención.

Erika se dijo que no era de su incumbencia lo que esos dos se encontraran haciendo a esas horas en el pasillo, pero al final fue la voz de Gino lo que hizo que la joven se decidiera a salir para saber lo que ocurría, encontrándose al abrir la puerta a los tres jóvenes discutiendo entre sí. Alessio insistía en que sería mejor llamar al Dr. Lucchetti pues el semblante del portero era, a su punto de vista, de preocupación, a lo que Salvatore se negaba alegando que no era así, pues sólo se trataba de una simple borrachera que se le quitaría durmiendo.

\- ¡Estoy bien!.- exclamó en ese momento Gino, separándose de ambos jóvenes y recargándose sobre la pared-. Tan sólo abre la maldita puerta, Salvo.

\- Yo no creo que estés tan bien.- continuó alegando Alessio, esta vez hacia Gino.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- preguntó Erika mirando a los tres jóvenes, los cuales saltaron por la sorpresa pues ninguno la había oído salir.

Erika entonces miró con detenimiento al portero, preocupándose al instante por él, luego le lanzó una mirada a Alessio buscando una respuesta de su parte, a lo que el joven prefirió evitarla pues no se atrevía a decirle lo que sucedía, y al final fue Salvatore quien cínicamente respondió.

\- No es nada, a tu novio se le pasaron las copas.- comentó desinteresadamente, señalando a Gino con un gesto de cabeza-. Sólo eso.

\- ¿Cómo que se le pasaron las copas?.- respondió la pasante, ignorando el resto del comentario anterior-. ¿Me estás diciendo que se fueron a beber?

Erika los miró, queriéndolos fulminar con la mirada, lo que cohibió a Alessio.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- comentó el joven, señalando su habitación-. Salvatore, me avisas si necesitas algo y piénsalo bien, creo que es mejor que llames a Lucchetti.- comento rápidamente, para después despedirse de Erika y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

\- Cobarde.- susurró Salvatore, una vez que Alessio entró en su habitación.

\- ¿Y bien?.- volvió a preguntar Erika, con actitud molesta-. ¿Me vas a responder?

\- ¡Sí, lo hicimos!.- le rezongó Salvatore, encarándola-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es la primera ni será la última vez que vayamos a un bar a emborracharnos, es lo más común.- comentó cínicamente, a lo que la joven sólo lo miró fijamente dejándolo hablar-. ¿Por qué te pones de ese modo? ¿Jamás habías visto a tu novio borracho? Hernández sólo es un mal bebedor al que se le pasaron las copas, yo bebí incluso más que él y mírame, estoy bien.

\- Tú tampoco deberías de haber bebido.- le regaño Erika-. ¿Y cómo es que Alessio lo permitió? Ustedes están tomando medicamentos y si no lo sabes, no deberían mezclarse con licor.

\- Yo no.- respondió Salvatore, cínicamente y encogiéndose de hombros-. Hace días que dejé de tomarlos, sino me sirven para volver al campo no tiene caso que los ingiera.

Erika quiso golpear en ese momento al defensor, aparte de cínico era un idiota; la joven se preguntó cómo es que pensaba Gentile recuperarse de una lesión de los ligamentos si no se tomaba los medicamentos indicados, aunado al hecho de que ya se había negado en días anteriores a realizar los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

\- ¿Podemos continuar con esta plática adentro?.- interrumpió en ese instante Gino, respirando profundamente y con la cabeza recargada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados-. Necesito pasar al baño.

Erika y Salvatore se miraron de nuevo y decidieron pausar su discusión para que el defensor finalmente abriera la puerta; Gino entonces entró con prisa a la habitación y se dirigió directamente al baño en donde devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué tanto le dieron?.- le preguntó Erika a Salvatore, preocupada.

\- Ni tanto.- respondió Gentile, luego de haberse quedado meditándolo un poco antes de responder-. No bebió casi nada, creo que sólo no aguantó el sake.

\- ¿Exactamente que es "ni tanto"?.- le preguntó Erika, conteniendo el enojo que sentía en ese momento-. ¡Explícate!

\- No sé.- le replicó Salvatore, harto de las preguntas-. Quizás, solamente como tres o cuatro copas.- comentó, irritado, y luego le explicó todo lo que había sucedido en el bar-. Al final decidí traerlo mejor a dormir.

Erika frunció el ceño pues no le agradaba para nada lo que escuchaba.

\- Los voy a matar a ambos.- comentó Erika, respirando profundamente-. Lo que sucedió no es que se haya emborrachado, por algo se les dice que no deben tomar alcohol cuando están tomando medicamentos, y sobre todo él.

\- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Salvatore sin comprender-. No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

Los medicamentos con el alcohol hicieron un efecto adverso.- comenzó a explicar la pasante-. Es por eso que Gino está así.

\- ¿Cuáles medicamentos?.- preguntó Gentile, sorprendido.

\- En verdad que tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.- comentó Erika, girando sus ojos para después suspirar, en un intento por contenerse-. Si no se trata de ti qué importa, ¿verdad?

\- Oye, eso no es verdad.- se defendió el líbero, a quien le había calado el comentario.

\- Durante la tarde, el Dr. Lucchetti le cambió los medicamentos a Gino por unos mucho más fuertes ya que no se le disminuía el dolor, dándole analgésicos opioides, los cuales no son para tomarlos a la ligera, se lo dijo el doctor hace rato y al parecer o no lo escuchó, o lo olvidó o simplemente no le importó.- comentó Erika, muy molesta-. Es más que obvio que si se fueron a beber, los medicamentos le iba a causar malestares.

\- Ok, ya entendí.- comentó Gentile, a la defensiva-. Pero no te preocupes que yo me puedo ocupar de esto.

\- ¡No!.- exclamó Erika de inmediato-. Creo que ya fue suficiente de tu ayuda por una noche, yo me haré cargo-. ¿Cómo te sientes?-. le preguntó a Gino, quien salía en ese instante del baño.

\- La verdad, no muy bien.- le confesó a la joven.

Erika suspiró nuevamente para contenerse de reclamarle a Gino su insensatez, se dijo que en este momento era más importante ayudarle que ponerse a decirle todo lo que pensaba con respecto de su dichosa salida.

"Después te diré todo lo que pienso al respecto", pensó la joven.

\- Será mejor que te recuestes.- le comentó Erika a Hernández, al tiempo en que le acomodaba las almohadas de su cama para que su cabeza quedara en alto.

Luego la pasante se fue al baño de donde trajo una toalla húmeda que colocó en la nuca del joven.

\- Esto te hará sentir mejor.- le comentó Erika, para luego acomodarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

\- ¿Te piensas quedar?.- preguntó Salvatore, quien había estado observando la escena sin decir palabra.- ¿Cómo se supone que me vaya a dormir contigo aquí?

\- ¿Ahora resulta que eres tímido?.- le respondió la pasante, con sarcasmo.

\- No es eso.- se defendió Gentile-. Pero yo suelo dormir desnudo, ¿en serio quieres verme?.- comentó con malicia.

\- ¡No comiences, Salvo!.- gruñó Gino, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Erika-. Sabes que eso no es verdad, así que deja de decir idioteces.- agregó sintiendo de repente caer sobre él todo el cansancio físico y mental del día y deseando con toda su alma el poder quedarse dormido.

\- Si tanto te molesta mi presencia.- comentó Erika, aventándole su tarjeta-. Ve a dormir a mi habitación, porque yo no me pienso mover de aquí hasta no ver que Gino se encuentra bien.

Gentile lo pensó un instante y al final decidió irse a la otra habitación, pero justo cuando se marchaba Erika le comentó.

\- Voy a averiguar quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió esta salida y que permitió que ustedes dos tomaran alcohol sabiendo que están tomando medicamentos.- le comentó muy seria-. Y cuando lo averigüe, se las va a ver conmigo.

Luego de un rato, los malestares de Gino por fin habían disminuido al grado de que él había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que en este momento llevaba ya un tiempo durmiendo tranquilamente entre los brazos de la joven; a esas horas de la madrugada, el frío de la noche comenzaba a incrementar aún más y las cortinas se ondulaban con el aire que ingresaba a través del ventanal, lo que ocasionó que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Erika pues la pasante había dejado su chamarra sobre la cama cuando salió de la habitación, por lo que consideró si sería buena opción el dirigirse al balcón para cerrar la puerta de cristal y así disminuir un poco el frío.

Suavemente la francesa soltó al portero para no despertarle y se movió de su lugar para lentamente levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al ventanal francés, pero a medio camino notó que sobre la maleta de Gino se encontraba la chamarra de él.

_"Y a pesar de estar lesionado de las manos, la chamarra está pulcramente doblada y por el lado correcto de la misma"_, pensó Erika, divertida.

La pasante miró alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta con mucha facilidad de cuáles eran las pertenencias de Gino y cuáles las de Salvatore, pues el primero tenía todo ordenado y el segundo era un verdadero desastre. La joven sonrió pues Hernández siempre había sido así, era como habito innato que lo llevaba a siempre ordenar las cosas correctamente, jamás se vería que dejara algo tirado en el suelo o mal puesto.

_"De seguro que si me pusiera a husmear dentro de su maleta encontraría su uniforme doblado"_, pensó, sonriendo.

Erika volvió a sentir el escalofrío por el aire que se colaba a través de la ventana y recordó la chamarra, dudando de nuevo en si debería o no usarla sin el consentimiento de su propietario, pero al final se decidió a hacerlo cuando otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ocasionado por el frío de la noche. La joven entonces tomó la chamarra de su sitio y se la colocó, encogiéndose dentro de ella y aspirando la prenda al percibir el aroma de él que ésta tenía impregnada, suspirando en el proceso para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello apartando un mechón de su rostro, al tiempo en que llegaba al ventanal para cerrar la puerta de cristal, quedándose parada frente a ella mirando la vista que Tokio le mostraba en ese momento, la cual se extendía por todo el horizonte con sus miles de luces que contrastaban con la obscuridad de la habitación.

Después de un rato, Shanks finalmente se decidió a volver a la cama y fue cuando vio que Hernández ya se había girado, extendiéndose sobre el colchón y durmiendo boca abajo con los brazos abrazando la almohada.

_"¡Ah! Ya me dejó sin lugar, ya se parece al gato de Eli que nada más te mueves un instante y ocupa tu sitio en el sillón"_, pensó, divertida.

Erika se acercó a la cama y contempló a Gino durmiendo, mirando fijamente su espalda ancha que la incitaba a tocarle, a poner sus manos sobre ella y recorrerla suavemente hasta llegar hasta su parte baja; la pasante siguió con la mirada sus pensamientos y llegó a la curvatura que hacía el cuerpo del joven al terminar la espalda e iniciar su bien formado trasero, deseando poner sus manos sobre él y apretarlo con fuerza, deseó acariciar ese bien formado cuerpo que se le presentaba frente a ella y llegar a tener un contacto mucho más inapropiado que sólo una simple caricia. Quería poner sus manos debajo de su camisa y sentir su piel, besarlo apasionadamente como aquella vez en su habitación y saborear esos dulces labios para luego morderlos hasta el cansancio.

Shanks intentó recordar cuántas veces en esos tres años había deseado tener el cuerpo de él entre sus brazos, el sentir esas largas y delgadas manos masculinas sobre ella y fusionarse con él en un solo ser, y sólo pudo suspirar. Aún no sabía bien qué pasaría con ellos, no sabía si él iba a querer seguir viéndola en cuanto regresaran a Italia o si simplemente al llegar a Milán cada uno tomaría su propio camino, como si estos días en Japón sólo hubiesen sido un hermoso sueño y al terminar el torneo se tuviera que despertar a la realidad; entonces la francesa respiró hondo para mantener el control y tranquilizarse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación.

_"No es ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado"_, pensó, suspirando y apartándose de la cama en donde él se encontraba para ir a sentarse en la otra.

\- Siempre te he llevado debajo de mi piel.- susurró ella, volviéndose a encoger en la chamarra para aspirarla nuevamente.

Después sonrió, recordando una vieja canción que iba muy a cuento en ese momento por lo que comenzó a canturrearla al tiempo en que se acomodaba en la cama.

_\- I've got you under my skin…I've got you deep in the heart of me…So deep in my heart…That you're really a part of me….- _cantó ella en voz baja, que significa: _"Te llevo bajo mi piel, en lo profundo de mi corazón, tan profundo en mi corazón, que ya eres realmente una parte de mí"_.

* * *

**Nota:**

* La canción que Erika canta es "Under my skin" de Franz Sinatra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

**16 de octubre.**

La luz del alba despertó a Gino cuando ésta finalmente alcanzó su rostro a través de las suaves cortinas del ventanal. Hernández se incorporó en la cama, confundido por no saber bien en dónde se encontraba, hasta que reconoció la familiar habitación que lo había estado albergando durante los últimos días; sin embargo, continuaba sin saber muy bien qué hora era, ni cuándo se había quedado dormido; al sentarse y poner los pies en el suelo, el joven volvió a experimentar una oleada de náuseas.

_"¿Cómo es posible que tenga náuseas si no he ingerido alimentos?_", pensó.

Durante el transcurso de la madrugada, Gino había estado despertándose en varias ocasiones, dando vueltas por largo rato en la cama, no se había querido levantar para no despertar a su compañero, pensando que su insomnio era consecuencia directa de sus malestares y que una vez que éstos pasaran, él podría conciliar el sueño, pero al final había fallado miserablemente en el intento pues su mente tenía demasiados pensamientos rondando dentro de ella sin dejarlo descansar, demasiadas situaciones que se habían escapado de sus manos y ahora parecían estar prácticamente fuera de su alcance e imposibles de resolver, lo que lo hacía sentirse estúpidamente culpable por todo lo sucedido y por todo lo que había salido mal.

El portero ocultó su rostro en su mano izquierda, en un intento de calmar las náuseas, pero los movimientos con sus manos eran aún demasiado torpes por lo que no se pudo acomodar, prefiriendo mejor forzar su respiración al inhalar profundamente, cerrando los ojos un momento para que el malestar pasara al retomar un ritmo de respiración más regular. Gino continuaba con esa expresión de arrepentimiento que la trasnochada no le había podido quitar, por lo que pensó que la salida no había servido absolutamente para nada. Una vez que el malestar pasó, abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró hacia la otra cama, esperando encontrarse con la tosca espalda de Salvatore, por lo que se sorprendió mucho de ver en su lugar a una silueta mucho más agradable para su vista; Hernández se había olvidado que esta vez era Erika quien le hacía compañía durmiendo dulcemente en la otra cama, y no su molesto acompañante habitual.

El portero contempló silenciosamente el cuerpo de la pasante, acariciando con la mirada cada una de sus curvas y mirando con mucho detenimiento sus facciones; recorriendo con la mirada lo que sus manos no podían tocar y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse de su asiento e ir al lado de aquel hermoso cuerpo que le llamaba. Desde que Gino había vuelto a ver a Erika, el deseo de estar con ella se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y no podía negar que su simple cercanía encendía sus instintos más primarios por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría continuar así.

_"¡Qué cosas me haces pensar y sentir!"_, suspiró, apartando la mirada.

En ese momento, Erika se despertó y al ver a Gino sentado frente a ella en la otra cama, se incorporó de inmediato, sentándose y sonriéndole con mucha ternura.

\- Buenos días.- le comentó ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- La verdad, destrozado.- respondió Gino, sinceramente, al girarse para mirarla de nuevo e intentando sonreírle también-. En más de un sentido.

Sabía bien que con ella no tenía que mantener un tono alegre u optimista, podía darse el lujo de estar triste, decepcionado y desmoralizado, e incluso amargado, y ella lo aceptaría y comprendería sin reclamarle nada.

\- Tuvimos mala suerte.- comentó ella, levantándose de la cama para sentarse junto a él-. Pero hay que aprender de estos partidos, porque una vez que te recuperes tendrás nuevamente la oportunidad de volver, serás mucho más fuerte que antes y en ese momento demostrarás lo que en realidad vales.

_ "Mala suerte"_, pensó Gino, sonriendo ligeramente.

Para un italiano promedio esa podría ser la solución más simple a todo lo que les sucedía, pues no era desconocido para nadie que los italianos solían ser tan supersticiosos como fervientes religiosos o por lo menos ésa era la creencia general; pero en el fondo Hernández sabía perfectamente bien que se había jugado demasiado mal como equipo y que ésta era la razón del fracaso de la selección y no la mala suerte. La respuesta era tan simple como que el equipo no se había podido coordinar ni dentro ni fuera del campo, pero Erika sí tenía razón en algo y era en decir que había que analizar y aprender de los fallos que se tuvieron en este torneo para después regresar más fuertes que antes.

\- Todo estará bien, tu carrera apenas comienza.- continuó diciendo la pasante, al no recibir respuesta por parte del portero, mientras le acariciaba el hombro-. Eres aún muy joven, por lo que ya habrá muchas más oportunidades para ganar.

\- Pero aún duele y mucho.- comentó Gino, suspirando con tristeza, con la cabeza gacha y refiriéndose no precisamente a sus lesiones.

\- Eso lo sé bien.- respondió Erika, abrazándolo con fuerza y haciendo que el portero recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro-. También a mí me duele.

\- Debí haber insistido más.- comenzó a decir el portero, cerrando sus ojos-. Debí pedirle al entrenador que me dejara entrar a jugar en el segundo tiempo, quizás así...

\- ¿Para que terminaras fracturándote completamente el brazo como lo dijo el Dr. Lucchetti?.- reclamó Erika, interrumpiendo a Hernández e indignada por el comentario-. No digas tonterías, si ya de por sí tu hueso está fisurado.

\- Sé que tienes razón en lo que me dices.- comentó el joven, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos y aceptando la realidad-. Pero es sólo que….- suspiró-. Es un poco difícil de digerir...

\- Eso lo sé.- respondió Erika, volviéndolo a abrazar.

Gino se dejó envolver nuevamente por ese cálido contacto que lo hacía estremecer pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir que las cosas podrían estar mejor; él dejo que su mente se perdiera en el vacío por un momento, aspirando el dulce aroma de la pasante y luego de un rato, Erika pudo notar que Gino estaba un poco más sereno y relajado, por lo que aprovechó para reclamarle por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste irte a beber a un bar?.- le reprendió Erika, separándose del portero-. El Dr. Lucchetti te dijo claramente que eran medicamentos mucho más fuertes y controlados, y que tenías que tener cuidado con ellos, ¿acaso no le pusiste atención?

\- La verdad no pensé en ello.- se disculpó Gino, realmente apenado-. Lo siento, sé que cometí una estupidez.

\- Por lo menos lo admites.- Erika suspiró, resignada-. Espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir, por tu propio bien.- comentó, con una ligera sonrisa-. Me da gusto ver que ya estás mejor, por fortuna paraste a tiempo.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, tenlo por seguro.- respondió Hernández, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Bien, entonces bajemos a desayunar.- comentó la pasante, levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse rumbo a la puerta.

\- Mmm, no lo sé, aún siento algo de náuseas.- comentó Gino, dudoso.

\- No voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.- comentó la joven, mirando al portero fijamente-. Irás y desayunarás conmigo y así podré comprobar que efectivamente comas algo.

\- ¡Está bien! Como digas.- respondió Hernández, con una sonrisa genuina-. Vamos entonces.

Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron entonces a bajar al comedor y fue cuando el portero nuevamente agradeció el tener a Erika tan cerca de él.

**Campo de Entrenamiento de la Selección Juvenil Italiana.**

El equipo se encontraba en la sesión de entrenamiento en el campo de fútbol cercano al hotel; a pesar de que los ánimos eran bajos pues se sabían eliminados, el entrenador no había disminuido para nada el ritmo de trabajo, por lo que la práctica continuaba de la manera habitual, con excepción de que el entrenador Santoro parecía estar cada vez de más mal humor por las constantes fallas de los jugadores.

Salvatore se encontraba en ese momento a lado del campo de juego, sobre el área que se extendía al lado de las bandas y en uno de los extremos del campo; miraba con mucho fastidio como los jugadores erraban todos los pases y tiros que efectuaban, era evidente que el equipo parecía no dar una ese día pues fallaban en todas las técnicas que el entrenador indicaba, logrando que éste enfureciera aún más y por ende les gritara sin cesar. Al ver la práctica, Gentile deseó poder ingresar al campo, quitarles el balón a sus compañeros y demostrarles, no sin arrogancia, cómo es que se tenían que hacer las cosas.

Pero tanto el entrenador Santoro como el Dr. Lucchetti continuaban negándose a que él se reincorporara a los entrenamientos con el resto del equipo; cada vez que Salvatore solicitaba el permiso, siempre le decían que aún no podía hacer esto o aquello y él creía firmemente que sólo eran puras exageraciones pues se sentía capaz y en perfectas condiciones de volver a jugar, por lo que a su punto de vista eran completamente innecesarios los ejercicios de rehabilitación que le habían indicado hacer con Fabio para acelerar su recuperación y, por ende, era que él se negaba a realizarlos. La situación con el líbero se había vuelto una pelea entre médico y paciente a ver quién cedía al final pero en este momento el galeno llevaba la ventaja pues mientras él no aceptara Santoro no tomaría a Gentile en cuenta para nada, lo que hacía enfurecer aún más al defensor italiano.

Para liberar un poco de su frustración, Salvatore tomó un balón que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a jugar con él, haciéndolo elevarse con el pie y dominándolo con destreza, primero con la cabeza, luego con la rodilla para nuevamente llegar al pie y reiniciar el ciclo. El italiano pronto se concentró en su actividad, mostrado un estilo sobrio y hasta cierto punto elegante a la hora de tomar y dominar el balón, teniendo una conexión única y diferente con éste y como sólo pocos podían tenerla. Gentile se desconectó por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en ese instante sólo era él y el balón en sus pies, olvidando sus problemas por un momento, sin importarle nada más que el ahora y su amor por el soccer, siendo en ese instante en que se podía apreciar el por qué él era tan bueno en la cancha. Pero el encanto se rompió al sentir una punzada de dolor atravesar su rodilla, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y ya no le fuera posible alcanzar el balón, el cual cayó al suelo consiguiendo que Salvatore maldijera al verlo rodar lejos de él.

_"¡Maldita Sea!"_, pensó, al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar por la banda como un león enjaulado de muy mal humor.

Erika se encontraba sentada a las afueras de la cancha, muy cerca de la línea media del campo, en donde se entretenía enrollando algunos vendajes y llenando algunos documentos pendientes que el Dr. Lucchetti le había encargado, mientras el entrenamiento proseguía su curso con relativa normalidad. La joven tenía una visión perfecta de lo que sucedía en el campo por lo que pudo ver cómo Gino se acercó a Franco, quien se encontraba en la portería a su derecha, y luego llamó a los defensas para que se acercaran también a él. Hernández, como buen italiano que era, comenzó a gesticular con su mano izquierda al tiempo en que les hablaba y a juzgar por las expresiones de Gino, Erika pensó que se encontraba dándoles algunas indicaciones de cómo mejorar en su juego pues también intentaba señalar el campo.

Ella veía cómo Gino intentaba aparentar que todo se encontraba bien, mostrándoles a sus compañeros una actitud solícita y amigable, dispuesto a ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitaran e intentando demostrarles que no pasaba nada y que aún había cosas por las cuales luchar; pero la pasante conocía tan bien al joven que sabía perfectamente bien lo que él sentía realmente en ese instante y podía percibir en cada mínimo movimiento la frustración que intentaba ocultar. La joven pareció haber atraído la mirada del portero pues en ese instante Gino se giró para ver a Erika en una de las tantas miradas distraídas que solía darle desde hacía días, sus miradas constantemente se atraían y se cruzaban provocando que sus corazones se aceleraran con el contacto visual y creado una euforia que sólo ellos podían explicarse, miradas en las que ella le alentaba a seguir y en las que él le agradecía el apoyo incondicional. Y fue en ese instante cuando Salvatore se acercó a la pasante, distrayéndola de su objetivo.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?.- preguntó Erika, distraídamente.

\- Yo sí.- respondió Gentile, con sorna-. Pero no sé qué tanto habrán hecho ustedes dos en mi cama.- se burló.

\- No sé lo que tu sucia mente esté pensando que pudo haber pasado, pero te recuerdo que Gino no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer nada similar.- respondió Erika, ofuscada-. Así que, para tu conocimiento, no pasó absolutamente nada que no fuera que él se sintiera mejor.

\- Eso mismo es lo que digo, eso lo habría hecho sentir mucho mejor, ¿no crees?.-continuó Gentile, con su burla.

\- Eres un verdadero idiota.- respondió la pasante.

\- Si tú lo dices.- comentó Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo digo! Porque lo eres.- exclamó Erika-. Y si no crees en lo que te dije también puedes ir a preguntarle a Gino, para que salgas de dudas.- agregó.

\- No, porque si lo hago es seguro que me rompe la cara con la férula.- respondió Salvatore, mirando al portero.

\- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó Erika, quien creía no haber entendido del todo el comentario hecho por el defensor-. ¿De qué me perdí?

\- ¡Nada, olvídalo! ¿Me puedes reacomodar el vendaje?.- cuestionó Salvatore, cambiando de tema.

\- Por supuesto que sí, siéntate.- respondió Erika, a lo que Gentile obedeció.

Erika comenzó a deshacer el vendaje de la pierna de Salvatore para luego volvérselo a colocar y mientras estaba realizando esta tarea, la pasante recibió una nueva llamada de Gianluigi, esta vez a su celular.

\- Hola Gigi, ¿cómo estás?.- comentó la pasante, al responder la llamada y colocarla en altavoz para continuar con su labor.

\- ¿Sabes de casualidad en dónde se encuentra Gino?.- preguntó el italiano, sin rodeos-. Estoy intentando comunicarme con él desde hace rato y no me ha respondido ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes, ¿en dónde carajos se metió?

\- Pues yo lo veo como a unos cincuenta o sesenta metros de distancia de mí y al parecer sigue con vida.- respondió Erika, con burla-. Tranquilo, de seguro olvidó el celular en el hotel y por eso no responde.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Cuando no!.- se escuchó bufar a Gianluigi, para luego continuar más tranquilo-. En fin, le hablaba para saber cómo estaba todo por allá, me enteré de lo sucedido en el segundo partido y quería ver como andaba en lo físico y lo moral.

Erika suspiró y miró cómo a lo lejos se encontraba Gino con Alessio, quien le estaba ayudando a realizar ejercicios para reducir al mínimo la rigidez en el brazo, la mano y el hombro, y los cuales Hernández debía hacer mientras usara la férula y el cabestrillo.

\- Las cosas han empeorado, prácticamente estamos fuera del campeonato.- contó Erika, con cierta preocupación en la voz.

\- En verdad que siento mucho lo de la eliminación.- respondió Gigi, con verdadera empatía-. Me imagino que no han de sentirse muy bien, ¿verdad?

\- El ánimo está muy bajo por acá.- respondió Shanks.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Cómo anda?.- inquirió el italiano, con cierta angustia.

\- Mm, es difícil decirlo.- contestó Erika, con un suspiro-. Sólo espero que aquellos días en París no se vuelvan a repetir.

A través de la bocina del celular se escuchó a Gianluigi suspirar con pesadez para luego quedarse callado durante algunos instantes antes de continuar.

\- ¿Piensas que llegará a ese nivel?.- inquirió Gigi, dudoso-. La verdad yo lo dudo, las situaciones son completamente diferentes y no creo que nada se pueda comparar a eso, pero si ves que las cosas empeoran avísame, quizás tenga que ir a Japón.

\- Sé que no dudarías en venir con tal de ayudarle, pero quizás tienes razón y sólo exagero, espero que no sea necesario que hagas el viaje.- respondió la pasante.

Luego de algunos minutos más de conversación, Erika la dio por finalizada y cortó la llamada, para luego quedarse mirando la pantalla obscura del celular, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Salvatore, quien se había aventado toda la conversación como mero espectador y, habría que decirlo también, como chismoso, se encontraba en cierto modo sorprendido y bastante curioso al respecto.

_"Ni Lucio ni Massimo dejarían jamás sus obligaciones sólo porque esté lesionado o me sienta deprimido por un encuentro"_, pensó Gentile, con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en París?.- preguntó Salvatore, con curiosidad, luego de un instante en silencio.

Erika saltó sorprendida ante esa pregunta, Gentile la había sacado de sus pensamientos pues a pesar de que había continuado con su labor de manera metódica, la pasante se había olvidado de su presencia. Salvatore, al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta la volvió a repetir, logrando que por fin Shanks lo mirara.

\- Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.- respondió finalmente la joven-. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a Gino y a ver si él te lo quiere contar.

Gentile ya no insistió, pero se dijo que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, le preguntaría a Hernández para salir de dudas.

**Hotel De Angelis.**

Salvatore se encontraba recostado en su cama intentando mirar la televisión, pero nada de lo que pasaban en el dispositivo era de su agrado, quizás por el simple hecho de que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que se decía ahí, por lo que terminó apagando el aparato para disponerse a escuchar música en su reproductor; cuando él se levantó para tomarlo de su buró de noche, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel pues un frío viento atravesó en ese momento la habitación y Gentile recordó que la ventana del balcón se encontraba abierta, mirando hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

_"¿Por qué carajos no puedes cerrar la puerta?"_, pensó con hastío.

Gentile se levantó de su cama y se acercó al ventanal para luego salir a la terraza y, una vez estando afuera, sintió el helado aire azotarlo sin piedad.

No sé cómo carajos puedes soportar estar aquí afuera.- comentó Salvatore, cubriéndose los brazos con sus manos y frotándolos para entrar un poco en calor.

Gino, quien había estado recargado sobre el barandal de la terraza desde hacía ya rato, se giró para mirar muy sorprendido a su compañero, pues no esperaba que éste se hubiera atrevido a salir.

\- Me siento mejor estando aquí afuera que encerrado en la habitación.- respondió Gino, para luego volver a mirar hacía el horizonte, quedándose callado y generando con eso un denso silencio.

Salvatore vio a Gino ahí parado, recargado sobre el barandal mirando distraídamente la ciudad y pensó que si bien era cierto que ése no había sido el primer partido importante que perdieron como selección, pues habían tenido algunos mucho más importantes como lo fue la final de la Euro del año pasado, Gentile nunca había visto a Gino tan decaído por una derrota como se encontraba en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo están tus brazos?.- comentó Salvatore, en un burdo intento de acercarse al portero.

Sabía que era una pregunta de lo más estúpida pero de algún modo quería iniciar la plática y no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

\- Uhm, ¿qué puedo decir? Podrían estar peores.- respondió Gino, escuetamente y encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin apartar la vista de la ciudad.

Salvatore suspiró decepcionado pues el intento había sido un fracaso e trato de pensar en otro tema, recordando algo que acaba de ver en la televisión.

\- ¿Sabías que Alemania venció con un abultado marcador d Colombia?.- comentó, queriendo iniciar la conversación en un terreno más cómodo para ambos.

\- No es de sorprenderse, Schneider trae un gran equipo.- respondió Gino, sin mucho interés.

Gentile volvió a suspirar y esta vez mucho más frustrado, estaba considerando en serio la opción de dejar al portero solo y volver adentro pues el frío en verdad le estaba calando los huesos, pero justo cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para retirarse decidió sincerarse por una vez.

\- Sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decir esto.- continuó diciendo Salvatore, después de una pausa-. Pero en verdad, si quieres hablar de lo sucedido…

Gino se giró para mirar a Gentile y en su expresión no había rastro de sarcasmo o burla, lo que sorprendió mucho al portero.

\- Gracias.- respondió Gino, sinceramente-. Aunque creí que te molestaba todo este asunto del compañerismo.

\- Podría ser.- respondió el líbero, con actitud desenfadada-. Sin embargo, podría hacer una excepción contigo.

\- Salvo, en verdad lo siento mucho.- comentó Gino, de pronto, suspirando apesadumbrado-. Estoy consciente de que te pedí que confiaras en mí y en el equipo y que al final te fallé. Te prometí que lograríamos avanzar a la siguiente ronda y te dije que confiaras en los demás para que fueran ellos los que consiguieran que volvieras a jugar durante este campeonato y sé que al final no fue así.- comentó con voz baja y con la mirada hacia el horizonte para que el otro no viera el dolor en sus ojos.

\- ¿Es en serio?.- preguntó Salvatore, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

Gentile no podía creer que Gino se hubiera comprometido a tal grado en una promesa que el no poderla cumplir le supusiera tanto malestar; no podía creer que Hernández estuviera tan abatido sólo por esa razón y se decía que debía haber algo más, y entonces pensó que en todo caso la culpa no era de él, ni de nadie más en particular, pero si había alguien a quien se pudiera culpar habría que decir que esos serían los demás, quienes supuestamente debían luchar por su sueño, por sus propios objetivos y quienes al final no habían podido hacerlo.

\- No puedo creer lo que dices.- comentó Gentile, con un poco de rudeza en su tono de voz-. Tú fuiste el único que cumplió con esa promesa, capitán.

Gino se sorprendió mucho de que Salvatore le llamara capitán sin burla o ironía, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a la cara con gran asombro.

\- En el partido anterior fue Valentino quien no pudo hacerse valer como capitán.- comenzó a quejarse Salvatore de sus compañeros-. Franco tuvo demasiados errores a la hora de montar la defensa y siempre terminaba confundiendo aún más a Fabrizzio con sus indicaciones.- continuó gesticulando con las manos sin parar-. Tanto Marco como Luciano no pudieron armar la ofensiva cuando era requerida y siempre terminaban fallando los pases y Valentino no supo indicarles qué hacer y tuvo que correr el doble de lo normal para cubrir todos los errores que cometían los demás, de puro milagro no terminamos con una goliza en contra.

\- No fue tan malo.- comentó Gino, aunque en el fondo sabía que Salvatore tenía toda la razón.

\- Valentino es un buen jugador, es sólo que como capitán aún le falta mucho por aprender.- continuó diciendo Gentile-. No es fácil ser tu suplente, lo mismo le pasó a Franco, que se puso tan nervioso de tener por fin la oportunidad de dejar de estar detrás de tu sombra que terminó jugando peor que una niñita de preescolar.

\- Pues sí, pero ellos contaban con nosotros para ayudarlos y no lo hicimos, debido a que ya no pudimos continuar en el partido.- suspiró Gino, decaído.

\- ¡No!.- exclamó Salvatore, molesto-. Creo que el problema radica en que han contado demasiado con que nosotros les facilitemos el trabajo y ahora ya no saben qué hacer cuando no estamos ahí.- agregó-. Un claro ejemplo fue la práctica que tuvieron el día de hoy, tú estuviste ahí y lo viste con tus propios ojos, fueron un completo desastre.

Gino ya no supo qué responderle a Salvatore y muy a su pesar tuvo que asentir, pues sabía que Gentile tenía razón en sus palabras; quizás era cierto que el equipo había necesitado de ellos, de esa complicidad y compenetración que había surgido entre los dos jugadores desde el mismo instante en que estuvieron en la cancha por primera vez, esa facilidad que tenían de entenderse sin necesidad de palabras y saber exactamente qué hacer con un simple gesto de cabeza o una mirada fugaz. Pero también era verdad que el resto del equipo había aflojado mucho, confiados siempre en que ellos estaban ahí para resolver la situación y ahora que no estuvieron el resultado había sido realmente nefasto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón en lo que dices.- suspiró Gino, volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte.

\- Pues entonces deja de estarte culpando por cosas que no debes.- replicó Salvatore, con firmeza pero en voz más baja.

Ninguno añadió algo más a lo ya dicho y en vez de eso se quedaron contemplando la ciudad, con la esperanza de que esa callada complicidad les trajera el consuelo que necesitaban.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

**17 de octubre.**

**Campo de Entrenamiento de la Selección Italiana.**

Gino se encontraba terminando una sesión de entrenamiento con los porteros, y si bien él no participaba en ella abiertamente con los ejercicios más fuertes que los otros dos realizaban, sí se encargaba de mostrarles sus errores y tratar de mejorarlos, además de hacer a su lado uno que otro movimiento que sus manos le permitían hacer para demostrarles cómo se hacía correctamente. Luego de un rato, el entrenador Santoro decidió hacer un encuentro entre los jugadores por lo que al iniciar el partido de práctica, Gino muy a su pesar se tuvo que sentar al margen del campo de juego, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos sobre el pasto a su lado al tiempo en que uno de los asistentes le facilitaba una botella de agua para hidratarse, jugueteando con ella mientras observaba el partido.

Durante el juego, el entrenador parecía cansado y fastidiado con el equipo, ya no parecía desear darles ningún tipo de instrucción y ya no corregía los errores de sus jugadores; parecía como si se hubiera dado por vencido con un equipo que era inútil tratar de corregir. Gino miró desanimado a sus compañeros pues ya no sabía qué hacer para que ellos dieran su mejor esfuerzo, sabía que estaban desmotivados pero ellos eran capaces de dar mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo en este instante y eso lo llevaba al límite de la frustración. Salvatore, quien también veía el encuentro desde afuera de la cancha, se acercó a donde Gino se encontraba, sentándose con un claro gesto de enojo en su rostro y como Hernández no tenía ganas de discutir con él, a pesar de haberlo visto de reojo cuando llegaba, se limitó a ignorarlo, sin apartar su vista del partido.

\- Cualquier problema que tengas, será mejor que lo trates con Valentino, él es ahora tu capitán.- comentó Gino, con cierta amargura.

\- ¡Déjate de idioteces, Hernández!.- bufó Salvatore, mirando de igual modo hacia la cancha-. El que por el momento él tenga la banda en su poder, no lo convierte automáticamente en el capitán del equipo, todos lo sabemos pero al parecer tú eres el único que no.

Gino ya no supo qué responder por lo que prefirió continuar mirando a Valentino en el campo, quien en ese momento intentaba inútilmente dirigir a un equipo totalmente descoordinado y al cual claramente le hacía falta un buen líder, pero por más que lo intentaba, Hernández no podía olvidar que fue el mismo entrenador Santoro quien le había ordenado entregarle la banda a Valentino por lo que sentía que con esa simple acción el técnico le había hecho saber al portero que ya era prescindible para sus planes.

\- ¡Guau, qué increíble!.- exclamó Gentile con ironía, sacando al portero de sus pensamientos y haciendo que éste le mirara-. ¿Realmente ellos están dando lo mejor de sí? ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Son tan brillantes como un agujero negro, corriendo hacia todos lados y sin sentido alguno.- bufó Salvatore.

El instinto de Gino por siempre defender a los demás pudo más que él, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en responderle al defensor.

\- Es cierto que están jugando ligeramente mal.- comentó Hernández, a la defensiva y frunciendo el ceño-. Pero no deberías de ser tan rudo en la manera en cómo te expresas de ellos, todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Pues si ese es su máximo esfuerzo, no sé qué demonios hacen aquí, habiendo miles de italianos que con gusto estarían en su puesto y darían mucho más al equipo.- contraatacó Salvatore, encarando al portero y gesticulando con las manos con violencia-. Claros ejemplo podríamos ser tú y yo, que con mucho gusto estaríamos en su lugar en el campo de juego, nosotros sí nos estaríamos entrenando y nos prepararíamos de cara al siguiente encuentro, pero sólo nos queda ver cómo ellos no hacen nada por mejorar mientras nosotros morimos lentamente aquí, tirados en el césped.- comentó, con gran molestia.

Salvatore estaba muy enojado y no pensaba darles compasión alguna a sus compañeros porque sabía de antemano que tanto Gino como él darían lo que fuera por estar en ese partido mientras que los otros actuaban como si jugar ya no significara nada para ellos. Y no era necesario que Gino le confirmara sus pensamientos pues sabía que él también daría sus brazos rotos a cambio de jugar en el siguiente partido como él también se rompería la rodilla por hacerlo.

\- Simplemente se encuentran decaídos y algo desmoralizados.- Gino volvió a justificarlos con un susurro pues tampoco creía ya mucho en sus palabras-. Todos sabemos que estamos fuera del World Youth.

\- ¿Por qué diablos sigues defendiéndolos?.- preguntó Salvatore, con ira.

\- No los defiendo, sólo trato de comprenderlos.- aclaró Gino, a la defensiva y mirando a sus compañeros.

\- Pues no merecen ni comprensión, ni entendimiento, ni absolutamente nada.- gruñó Gentile-. Son sus actuaciones las que han decepcionado a todos, no han hecho nada bien tanto en los entrenamientos como en los encuentros; desde el partido contra México actúan como si ya todo estuviera decidido y que nada de lo que hagan puede cambiarlo, se han dado por vencidos mucho antes de que el siguiente partido llegue pues en sus mentes ellos ya lo perdieron desde ahorita. No tienen la más mínima pizca de orgullo en sus venas y sí, quizás no pasaremos a la siguiente ronda, pero por el maldito orgullo italiano no pueden salir a la cancha con esa actitud tan derrotista.- agregó, sumamente exasperado.

\- Puede ser que tengas razón Salvo, pero no puedes culparlos de todo.- comentó Gino.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quien más puede ser la culpa?.- preguntó Salvatore-. Nosotros no pedimos ser lesionados en el primer encuentro y aun así seguimos con la firme idea de darlo todo, de entregarnos al equipo y al torneo; en cambio, estando ellos al cien por ciento de sus capacidades no quieren dar nada más, desde hace tiempo el equipo viene bajando su ritmo y tú lo sabes, por algo eres su capitán y te has esforzado al máximo para que no decaigan pero debes admitir que desde las eliminatorias no ha habido una buena coordinación entre ellos.

\- ¿Y eres precisamente tú quien viene a decir eso ahora?.- Gino preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Tú, que eres el primero en causar molestias a los demás, en separarse de la unidad y creer que eres sólo tú el que importa, insultando a todo aquél que se te ponga en frente o te contradiga?

\- Yo no dije que fuera perfecto, en todo caso ése lo serías tú.- respondió Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa cínica pero divertida.

Al mirar la expresión de su compañero, Gino no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida; Salvatore siempre seguía siendo el de siempre ante los demás, pero a pesar de todo, el portero sabía que detrás de toda esa fachada de gran arrogancia y egocentrismo también había una agradable persona.

\- Por lo menos lo admites, habiendo siete trillones de nervios en el cuerpo humano, tú tienes la peculiar capacidad de irritar cada uno de ellos.- comentó Hernández, en un muy inteligente y disimulado insulto a su compañero.

\- ¡Qué te puedo decir! La envidia es una grave enfermedad, por lo que espero que te mejores muy pronto.- respondió Gentile, con burla y regresando el insulto.

\- ¿Ah, sí?.- cuestionó a su vez Gino, con fingida curiosidad-. ¿Y sabías que la gente feliz no tiene necesidad de amargar a los demás?.- agregó, en el mismo juego de palabras.

\- Me encanta cómo dices cosas tan obvias con la sensación de que descubriste algo nuevo.- rio Salvatore-. Te hace lucir tan inteligente.

A lo que Gino soltó una ligera pero sincera carcajada, haciendo que Gentile pensara que por lo menos todas esas estupideces que se habían dicho durante ese último rato habían logrado una ligera mejoría en el estado anímico del portero; aunque en su caso, él seguía muy molesto por el actuar de sus compañeros y era algo que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

Mucho rato después, la práctica del equipo italiano por fin había finalizado y los jugadores ya se encontraban en los vestidores y, ante el mal desempeño que sus compañeros habían tenido durante el entrenamiento, Salvatore terminó de un humor negro que no podía ni el mismo aguantar. Continuaba quejándose de no poder ser él quien estuviera en el campo siendo que los demás sólo cometían error tras error, los cuales se encargó de hacérselos ver con ácidos reclamos a cada uno de ellos, haciendo que más de uno terminara muy fastidiado.

\- ¿Quieres por favor parar con tus estúpidos reclamos?.- comentó Luciano, claramente molesto-. Siento decírtelo pero aquí nadie ha pedido tu opinión y tú tienes la enorme cualidad de decir cosas que a nadie le importan.

\- Mejores personas me han dicho cosas peores.- respondió Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si no te gusta escuchar la verdad, haz algo para cambiar las cosas, ustedes apestan.

El equipo estaba harto de la actitud tan arrogante y de superioridad que Salvatore mostraba en ese instante, se habían cansado de que les hiciera ver una y otra vez que sin él en el campo, el resto de ellos no podía hacer algo bien, lo que había colmado la paciencia de todos, y si no fuera porque Gino se encontraba presente, seguramente más de uno hubiera estado gustoso de romperle la cara a puñetazos a Gentile. Sin embargo, a pesar de escuchar el alboroto, Hernández no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras que intercambiaba Salvatore con el resto del equipo pues ya se había acostumbrado a que, en ese momento, más de uno le dijera sus verdades al defensor, además de que su mente se encontraba más preocupada por otra cosa que era de mucha más importancia para él.

Gino se encontraba parado frente a su casillero, rebuscando primero en el interior del mismo para luego sacar su maleta con actitud un tanto desesperada, le comenzaba a doler la mano pues no tenía el debido cuidado al hacer los movimientos pero en este instante para él eso estaba de lado, pues tenía que encontrar lo que buscaba a cualquier precio, por lo que una vez que tuvo su maleta deportiva en la banca, sacó todo lo que traía en su interior y lo tiró al suelo sin importarle el desorden que estaba causando.

_"¡No puede ser, siempre lo traigo aquí, no puede haber desaparecido!"_, pensó desesperado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?.- escuchó que en ese instante le preguntaba Valentino, algo sorprendido por la actitud del portero.

\- Es un reloj de la marca Cavalli, completamente negro, de cuarzo, con extensible de acero inoxidable.- resumió rápidamente Gino-. Por favor, díganme si alguien lo ha visto.- preguntó mirándolos a todos, a lo que ellos negaron y Hernández suspiró apesadumbrado.

\- ¡Qué más da!.- se burló Salvatore en ese instante con el mismo veneno con el que había estado criticando a los demás-. Don-Capitán-Perfecto-De-Angelis puede comprarse otro, es cualquier cosa para él.

Al escuchar la burla de Salvatore, Gino terminó por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y finalmente estalló, perdiendo los estribos delante de todos al encararlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- reclamó Hernández con ira, lo que le sorprendió mucho a Gentile-. No tienes ni la más mínima idea lo que ese reloj significa para mí, así que mejor cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez.

Al ver la expresión tanto de dolor como de furia en el rostro de Hernández, Gentile por primera vez experimentó algo muy parecido al remordimiento, llegando a considerar que quizás se había sobrepasado un poco con sus palabras. Gino, por su parte, inmediatamente después de haber estallado comenzó a sentir mucha culpabilidad al respecto y, aunque no se encontraba de humor para soportar las estúpidas burlas de Salvatore, sabía que se había excedido al actuar de ese modo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería admitir abiertamente lo que pensaban, por lo que fue Gino el primero en romper el denso silencio que se había creado en los vestidores.

\- Bueno, mañana tenemos un juego importante.- comentó el portero, intentando cambiar de tema y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

Pero al darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros desviaban la mirada sin querer decirle lo que realmente estaban pensando al respecto del partido, Gino no soportó más de ver sus expresiones.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?!.- comentó de pronto Hernández, realmente sorprendido y levantando de nuevo la voz-. ¿Me están diciendo que en verdad no les importa el encuentro de mañana?.- les cuestionó, mirándolos con incredulidad y enojo.

Como respuesta, el resto del equipo lo bajó la mirada hacia el suelo pues no se atrevían a mirarlo directo a la cara ya que se sentían realmente avergonzados.

\- En verdad para ustedes este partido ya no cuenta para nada, ¿cierto?.- aseguró Gino, convencido de sus palabras y mostrando en su voz la decepción que sentía en ese instante.

El portero suspiró decepcionado al no encontrar ninguna respuesta por parte de sus compañeros; Gino se hallaba muy sorprendido por corroborar lo que Salvatore ya le había dicho con anterioridad pero que él se había negado a creer, que sus compañeros habían perdido completamente el deseo de lucha y se habían dado por vencidos, siempre había creído en ellos y los había defendido con Salvatore hasta el último instante; sin embargo esa fe que aún había conservado con respecto a ellos había desaparecido en ese instante y ellos no hacían nada para contradecir sus palabras, lo que lo decepcionaba aún más y ocasionaba que Gino se sintiera un verdadero idiota por haber creído en los demás.

\- ¿No piensan decir nada? ¿Valentino, Franco, Marco, Alonzo?.- continuó después de una pausa, encarando a cada uno de ellos, mirándolos fijamente pero sin obtener aun una respuesta por parte de los aludidos-. ¡No puedo creerlo!.- exclamó, sumamente decepcionado-. Jamás creí que ustedes podrían tener tan poco amor a la camiseta que portan al grado de que no les importe en lo más mínimo el representar a su país. Siempre pensé que ustedes, al igual que yo, entregarían todo en el campo de juego para poner el nombre de Italia en alto y ahora me salen con que no es así, que no les interesa en lo absoluto y que sólo vinieron aquí a malgastar su tiempo.

Los jugadores italianos se encontraban inmóviles en su sitio, con la miraba puesta en el suelo y escuchando las palabras que les decía su capitán en absoluta perplejidad; estaban realmente sorprendidos pues Gino siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona amable, tranquila y muy amistosa, que jamás solía levantar la voz por lo que ninguno de ellos lo había visto tan molesto como lo había estado con Salvatore o tan decepcionado como se encontraba en ese momento con respecto a ellos, e inevitablemente se sintieron mal al respecto pues llegaron a la conclusión de que fueron precisamente ellos la causa directa de ese malestar; sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a responder.

Después de un incómodo y denso silencio que siguió a las palabras del portero y en donde éste intentó inútilmente tranquilizarse, Gino decidió que necesitaba de una ducha para deshacerse del sudor y el polvo que traía del entrenamiento pero también para que el agua se llevara consigo todo su enojo y la enorme decepción que sentía; quería a toda costa dejar que sus pensamientos escaparan de su mente por lo que con mucho esfuerzo, y quizás con una rudeza innecesaria hacia su persona, se despojó de su uniforme y lo aventó al casillero, tomando su toalla y caminando rumbo a las duchas sin volver a dirigirles la palabra a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron atentamente mientras el portero se retiraba.

Luego de un rato de ardua batalla en la regadera, Gino finalmente volvió de las duchas y se encontró con que el lugar ya se encontraba completamente vacío, pues al parecer en esta ocasión todos sus compañeros se habían retirado ya, quizás cansados de esperarle o quizás por no querer darle la cara en ese instante, pero al final eso fue algo que el portero agradeció profundamente en vez de sentirse mal al respecto. Hernández tomó una toalla de su casillero y se la puso sobre el cuello para que su cabello escurriera sobre ella y se sentó en la banca, aún con la toalla con la que había salido de las regaderas atada a su cintura, dejando que sus brazos reposaran en sus muslos y su mirada contemplara el suelo del lugar.

Gino no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que les había dicho a los demás ya que no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control de sus emociones ni mucho menos actuar de ese modo, por lo que tenía una gran sensación de desazón dentro de él; él se recriminaba una y otra vez por perder la cabeza en un momento tan inadecuado, pues creía firmemente que lo menos que el equipo necesitaba era que su capitán explotara también contra ellos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo desnudo pues aún se encontraba mojado pero no tenía ganas ni siquiera de intentar secarse, dejaría que el aire que se colaba del exterior hiciera su trabajo y terminara evaporando las gotas de agua que le escurrían por la piel. De pronto se sintió demasiado agotado para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso el hecho de secarse o comenzar a vestirse y se dijo que no le importaría para nada el quedarse ahí sin mover ni un dedo por el resto de la tarde.

\- ¿Se puede?.- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Erika en la puerta de los vestidores.

\- Supongo que sí.- respondió Gino, escuetamente-. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

Erika entonces entró al vestidor y se encontró con la imagen de un Gino semidesnudo, sentado en la banca con actitud apagada, por lo que la pasante tragó saliva cuando lo vio pero intentó no prestar atención a sus hormonas en este momento. La joven se acercó al portero y se sentó frente a él, quien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

\- ¿Y los demás?.- preguntó Gino, por mera curiosidad.

\- Se han ido.- respondió Erika, con tranquilidad-. Les he dicho que te esperaría y que regresaríamos caminando al hotel. Valentino se marchó sumamente preocupado.- agregó.

\- Me pasé con ellos.- respondió Gino, decaído-. Perdí completamente el control en el momento menos indicado.

\- Eres un ser humano, es lógico que en algún punto perdieras los estribos.- comentó Shanks, con voz conciliadora-. Has estado al límite desde hace mucho.- agregó acariciando el rostro de él con su mano.

Erika se acercó a Gino y le dio uno de esos dulces pero a la vez intensos besos que reconfortan el alma y Hernández suspiró porque necesitaba apoyarse en alguien y era genial que ese alguien fuera ella. Había que pensar en el último partido que jugarían y no podía distraerse con otras cosas, pero Gino se dijo una vez más que una vez pasado el último encuentro que tendrían, él hablaría con ella y solucionaría de una buena vez por todas el estatus de su relación.

La noche estaba algo avanzada cuando Erika por fin regresaba a su habitación en compañía de Alessio y Fabio; la cena se había extendido más de lo normal pues los tres pasantes, después de salir del restaurante, se habían quedado platicando en una de las múltiples salitas que el hotel tenía distribuidas dentro de su área principal. Ahora, los jóvenes caminaban por los jardines del edificio con rumbo al ascensor que los conduciría a sus respectivas habitaciones y a pesar de que la charla que la pasante mantenía en ese instante con sus amigos era amena, la mente de Erika vagó muy lejos de ahí, recordando a Gino, por lo que se preguntó si a esas horas de la noche él ya se encontraría mejor.

Luego de lo sucedido en los vestidores del campo de entrenamiento, Hernández llegó al hotel sin muchos ánimos; su expresión, que se podía notar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, no ocultaba la decepción y tristeza que sus compañeros le habían generado en esa tarde, por lo que una vez que estuvieron en el edificio, el portero comentó que subiría a su habitación a descansar, excusándose con el hecho de que comenzaba de nuevo a sentir molestias en sus brazos, cosa que en parte era cierta. Erika entonces decidió dejarlo un rato a solas con la promesa de que si empezaba a sentirse peor no dudara en llamarle y que ella acudiría de inmediato a verlo, cosa que el joven prometió hacer en caso necesario.

Mucho rato después, cuando la hora de la cena se acercaba, Erika fue de nuevo a la habitación de Gino para ver como seguía e invitarlo a bajar a cenar con ella, pero Hernández se disculpó con la pasante alegando que aún no se sentía del todo bien y que prefería no bajar.

\- Quizás más tarde pida algo de comer a la habitación.- comentó Gino para tratar de tranquilizar a la joven, pero Erika sabía en el fondo que eso no sucedería.

Y a pesar de que Shanks trató de convencerle por un largo rato para que la acompañara al comedor, él se negó a salir confesándole finalmente que uno de los motivos que tenía para no ir era que no deseaba ver en ese instante a ninguno de sus compañeros por lo que prefería quedarse a solas en su habitación, aprovechando que Salvatore tampoco se encontraba ahí. A Erika no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo descansar haciéndole prometerle que pediría algo para comer.

"Y estoy casi segura de que al final Gino no cenó de nuevo", pensó Erika, preocupada.

Erika estaba consciente de que cada vez era más frecuente que Gino no bajara a comer y eso comenzaba a inquietarle en verdad, por lo que se dijo que de continuar de ese modo tendría que hacer algo al respecto. La joven iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando uno de sus acompañantes la sacó abruptamente de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Gino ahí tirado en el suelo, con el tremendo frío que hace?!.- comentó Alessio, señalando al susodicho.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó la joven, muy sorprendida por el comentario.

La pasante entonces se giró para ver en la dirección que el fisioterapeuta señalaba, encontrándose al portero sentado en el suelo, recargado contra un árbol de cerezo dentro de una de las áreas verdes del hotel; tenía su rostro oculto entre sus brazos los cuales descansaban sobre sus rodillas y usaba únicamente una playera polo del uniforme y el pants del mismo. Al verle, Erika notó que el semblante del joven no había mejorado para nada e incluso quizás se veía un tanto más decaído que antes. Shanks entonces suspiró apesadumbrada antes de continuar hablando.

\- Yo me hago cargo, por favor vayan a descansar.- pidió la joven a sus acompañantes.

Tanto Fabio como Alessio se miraron durante un segundo antes de aceptar la petición de la pasante, pues al final llegaron a la misma conclusión de que quizás era lo mejor debido a que no les había pasado desapercibida a ninguno de los dos la cercanía que Gino tenía con Erika. Antes de partir, Fabio se quitó la chamarra que traía y se la ofreció a la pasante.

\- Creo que la necesitarás.- le comentó al extendérsela.

\- Gracias.- fue cuanto respondió la joven, al aceptarla.

Una vez que sus amigos se retiraron y la dejaron sola, Shanks se acercó al sitio en donde Hernández se encontraba y una vez estando frente a él decidió encararlo.

\- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche aquí afuera? Seguramente debemos estar como a cinco grados.- comentó la joven acuclillándose frente a él.

El portero, que no la había escuchado acercarse, se sorprendió mucho al oírla y levantó la cara al instante para verla directamente con una actitud confundida.

\- ¿Es acaso que estás tratando de contraer neumonía?.- continuó Erika regañándole, a pesar de haber notado la profunda depresión que él comenzaba a mostrar-. Primero te encuentro semidesnudo en el vestidor y ahora estás aquí en medio de la noche helada, ¿qué pretendes Gino Hernández? ¿Quieres acaso morir congelado?

Gino finalmente pudo coordinar sus pensamientos como para salir de su asombro y así poder responderle a la joven.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

\- Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo.- continuó diciendo Erika -. ¿Me puedes decir qué sucede? ¿Qué no se suponía que estabas en tu habitación?

Gino creía que ese sentimiento que lo estaba ahogando se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de claustrofobia muy marcada que no le dejaba estarse quieto ni un segundo y que le hacía imposible estar encerrado en su habitación durante largos periodos de tiempo por lo que había decidido salirse, pues además con el estado de ánimo que traía tampoco deseaba estar escuchando los estúpidos comentarios que seguramente Salvatore soltaría, ya que pensaba que muy seguramente terminaría discutiendo con él y era algo que no deseaba hacer.

\- Tan sólo necesitaba estar afuera, quería tomar aire fresco.- respondió Gino simplemente-. Además, en cuanto llegó Salvatore me salí, no tenía ganas de escucharle.

A Erika no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que Gino tenía razón, ella sabía muy bien que Salvatore podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, por lo que no le extrañó que el portero quisiera evadirlo en ese instante y al no desear ver a los demás no había muchas opciones a dónde ir, por lo que la molestia que ella había tenido al inicio desapareció por completo, acariciando el antebrazo del portero en una muestra de apoyo y fue cuando Shanks notó lo helado que Hernández se encontraba y lo miró con detenimiento. Su piel se veía mucho más pálida de lo habitual y se notaba que el frío de la noche ya estaba haciendo sus estragos en él pues temblaba mucho y su piel se vería erizada, lo que comúnmente es llamado "piel de gallina"; además, las puntas de sus dedos se notaban blancas por el frio y su rostro marcaba un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas. La pasante no necesitó de mucho para saber que la temperatura corporal del portero estaba por debajo de lo normal, lo que hizo que se encendieran de inmediato sus alarmas como futura médico.

\- Es mejor que vayamos a algún sitio en el interior antes de que te congeles por completo o es seguro que te enfermarás.- le comentó Erika, en un tono mucho más suave.

Gino no respondió a la petición pues parecía que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, lo que desesperó un poco a la pasante.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?.- le dijo Shanks, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos.

Hernández saltó ante el contacto pues las manos de la joven se sentían arder en su piel a través de la delgada tela de la playera que portaba; Erika entonces tomó la chamarra que Fabio le había dejado y se la colocó a Gino sobre los hombros, comenzando a frotarle los brazos para que entrara en calor.

\- Sí, vamos.- comentó de pronto el joven, como volviendo a la realidad aunque no hizo el menor intento de moverse de su sitio.

Erika se dijo que tendría que obligarlo a levantarse ya que él parecía que no pensaba hacerlo por voluntad propia por lo que tomó su mano izquierda para con un jalón ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, acariciando la suave piel al contacto de sus manos y, de repente, la pasante frunció el ceño al notar que Gino no traía ni la férula ni los vendajes en ninguna de las dos manos, ni tampoco el cabestrillo del brazo derecho.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te quitaste las vendas?.- le preguntó Erika, molesta.

\- Porque eran una verdadera molestia.- se defendió el portero, en voz baja y no muy convencido de lo que decía-. No podía hacer absolutamente nada con eso puesto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan rebelde e irresponsable Gino Hernández?.- le regañó Shanks, a lo que el joven le miró algo apenado.

Hernández había llegado al límite de su paciencia y frustración estando a solas en la habitación pues hasta el más mínimo movimiento le ocasionaba problemas y en un ataque ira y de suma rebeldía se había quitado los vendajes como negándose a aceptar las lesiones y a lo que conllevaba eso.

\- ¿Crees que tus manos sanarán de ese modo?.- continuó cuestionándolo Erika, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. ¿Quién eres, Genzo Wakabayashi que hace lo que se le viene en gana? ¡No, señor! No voy a permitirlo de ningún modo, si tus manos no tienen el debido cuidado no podrás volver a jugar.

\- De todos modos el entrenador ya me ha dicho que no volveré a jugar en lo que resta del torneo.- comentó Gino, con la cabeza gacha-. Qué importa si tardo más en recuperarme.

\- Es que no sólo es el tiempo de recuperación.- respondió Erika, luego de un gran suspiró, mirándolo con mucha compasión-. Si no tienes una adecuada recuperación y sin el adecuado soporte que tus brazos requieren, éstos podrían quedar incluso con secuelas y arruinar tu futuro deportivo.

Gino bajó la mirada avergonzado pues sabía que Erika tenía toda la razón.

\- Perdí el reloj de papá.- comentó de pronto Gino, luego de un momento de silencio, cambiando el tema de conversación y con mucha tristeza en su voz y expresión.

\- ¿Qué?.- comentó la pasante sorprendida-. ¿Cuándo paso eso?

\- No lo sé, es lo peor de todo, no sé ni en donde lo perdí, ya lo busqué entre todas mis cosas y no lo encuentro.- suspiró, muy decaído-. Era todo lo que me quedaba…

Shanks pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven para poder abrazarlo mejor y para que él recargara su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cosa que Gino no dudó ni un instante en hacer.

\- No te preocupes, verás que lo encontrarás.- trató de animarle la joven-. ¿Ya les preguntaste a los demás?

\- Nadie lo ha visto.- comentó el portero.

\- Pues lo buscaremos por todos lados, verás que lo vamos a hallar, te lo prometo.

La pasante no tenía ni idea que cómo cumplir esa promesa pero ella sabía muy bien lo que ese reloj significaba para él y no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía por lo menos hacer el intento de buscarlo y se dijo que así lo haría.

\- ¿Ya cenaste?.- preguntó ella, después de un rato, atreviéndose a preguntarle al portero lo que le preocupaba.

Y aunque Erika sospechaba cual sería la respuesta, al final tuvo confirmación a sus pensamientos al ver que el portero no le respondió.

\- Casi no comes ya y me preocupa mucho que tu alimentación se está volviendo cada vez más deficiente.- comentó Erika, intranquila.

\- No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada.- comentó Gino, restándole importancia al asunto-. Es sólo es que en este momento no tengo ganas de nada.

\- Vamos a buscar algo, por favor.- le rogó ella-. No quiero que te pase nada malo, aún me debes una cena y te la pienso cobrar en cuanto estemos de regreso en Milán.- comentó, intentando animarlo.

Gino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera y al instante se levantó de su posición para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te seguiré viendo?.- le preguntó, esperanzado.

\- Siempre que tú lo desees y dejes de intentar matarte.- respondió Shanks, con una cálida sonrisa.

\- No estoy intentando matarme.- protestó él.

\- Entonces vamos a buscar algo para que cenes.- contraatacó ella, por lo que a él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

**18 de octubre.**

La luz del nuevo día había levantado a Salvatore a muy temprana hora de la mañana y en este momento se encontraba ya saliendo de la ducha, dispuesto a prepararse para otro aburrido día de entrenamiento sin poder participar en él, cuando su atención fue captada por el hecho de que Gino aún continuaba durmiendo, hecho que le sorprendió mucho al defensor debido a que eso era algo demasiado raro en el portero. Hernández solía ser siempre quien se levantaba primero y mucho antes que el defensor, estando listo con anterioridad y con bastante tiempo de anticipación con respecto a su compañero por lo que era quien a diario lo apresuraba para bajar dentro de los horarios establecidos; sin embargo, parecía ser que esta vez Gino no tenía prisa por levantarse pues seguía cómodamente envuelto entre las sábanas y sin hacer el menor intento de cambiar esa situación. Salvatore entonces tomó una de las almohadas que tenía en su cama para con ésta despertar de un golpe a su compañero de habitación.

\- ¡Despiértate de una buena vez!.- le gritó Salvatore a Gino, quién saltó por la sorpresa, para luego mirar muy serio al defensor-. Mienten terriblemente los que dicen que tienes buen aspecto, supongo que jamás te han visto cuando te despiertas.- se burló el defensor.

\- Lamento decirte que jamás pedí tu opinión, pero gracias de todos modos.- rezongó Gino, fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas? Y peor aún, ¿por qué carajos lo haces de ese modo?

\- Mmm, no lo sé.- respondió Gentile, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo en que hacía una mueca, fingiendo que lo pensaba detenidamente-. ¡¿Quizás sea porque ya es muy tarde?! ¿Qué no piensas ir al entrenamiento?

\- ¡No!.- confesó Gino, bajando la mirada-. ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Esas no son palabras adecuadas para Capitán Perfecto, tú eres el primero que suele estar en el campo de entrenamiento.- comentó Salvatore-. Si tuviera cerradura ya te habrían dado las llaves.

\- ¡Ajá! ¿Y si no quiero ir hoy, qué?.- Gino alegó, girándose en la cama para volverse a acomodar-. De todos modos, no haré ninguna diferencia para el equipo.

\- No comiences con eso tan temprano.- dijo Gentile, suspirando e intentando ser paciente-. ¡Anda, levántate!.- le exigió, mientras jalaba de las sábanas-. O le diré a Erika que venga a levantarte de la cama sino quieres hacerlo y seguro que se llevara una espantosa sorpresa de ver cuán horrendo eres.

Por respuesta, Gino se giró para lanzarle a su compañero una mirada asesina durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos.

\- Definitivamente tú no me vas a dejar seguir durmiendo, ¿cierto?.- comentó Gino, de malas-. Está bien, tú ganas, ya me levanto si con eso dejas de joderme la existencia.

\- Perfecto.- sonrió Salvatore, triunfante-. Es todo lo que quería en este momento de la vida.- comentó con burla.

Gino entonces se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a irse a la ducha, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar al baño, Salvatore lo detuvo; Hernández entonces se giró para mirarlo, esperando que saliera con otra de sus tonterías pero sólo se encontró con una expresión muy seria en el rostro de Gentile.

\- Uhm, Gino….- comenzó diciendo Salvatore, con duda en la voz-. Yo sólo quiero disculparme por la actitud tan idiota que he tenido en los últimos días, sé que me he ganado el odio y el fastidio de los demás.- comentó con mucha seriedad-. Y también sé que me pasé con el comentario que te hice…

Gino quedó muy sorprendido por las palabras de Salvatore, pues éste era una persona que jamás solía disculparse por lo que hacía, siempre alegando que eran los demás los que sobreactuaban con sus acciones y que él no hacía nada malo.

\- ¿Es acaso que me estoy muriendo?.- comentó Gino, realmente sorprendido y levantando una ceja-. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¿Salvatore Gentile disculpándose por algo?

\- No te acostumbres que eso no volverá a pasar.- rezongó Gentile, sumamente avergonzado.

\- Sí, ése si eres más tu.- comentó Hernández, con una ligera mueca burlona.

\- Ya, en serio.- continuó Gentile con sus disculpas-. Sé que me pase…

\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte.- lo interrumpió Gino-. Creo que yo también exageré demasiado en mi respuesta.- agregó, avergonzado.

\- ¡Vamos! Estabas en tu derecho de molestarte.- respondió Salvatore-. Eso te hace humano, ya comenzaba a pensar que eras una especie de androide diseñado exclusivamente para jugar al soccer y te pensaba apodar "El Androide del Soccer", ¿qué te parece?.- bromeó, a lo que el portero no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa pues le había causado risa el comentario tan estúpido de su compañero.

\- Pésimo apodo.- comentó Gino, divertido-. Pero ya en serio, dejemos de lado tu actitud tan idiota de los días anteriores y todos en paz.- comentó finalmente, con actitud amistosa.

Hernández ya se marchaba rumbo al baño cuando Gentile continuó, en un tono más burlón.

\- Y quizás también debería de disculparme por casi matarte con el sake del otro día.- agregó, para cortar la seriedad del momento-. No sabía que no soportabas ni una gota de alcohol.- se burló.

\- Eso no fue tu culpa.- respondió Gino, volviendo en sus pasos-. Y sabes bien que si tolero el alcohol pero quizás no tanto como tú, ya hemos ido a beber antes, pero según me dijo Erika no fue como tal que me hubiera pasado con éste sino que fue un efecto secundario por los medicamentos o eso entendí; de todos modos, fue una estupidez de mi parte el haber aceptado ir en primer lugar.

\- Pero sabes bien que me comporté como un imbécil, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegamos.- Gentile intentó disculparse, regresando al tema anterior y que era el que consideraba importante.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?.- le respondió Gino, dándole una sonrisa sincera.- Como te dije, sólo intenta ser menos imbécil a partir de ahora.- agregó antes de, ahora sí, meterse al baño.

Gentile comprendió entonces que ésa era la manera de Gino para decirle que todo estaba bien, por lo que ya no volvió a insistir.

Rato después, la selección italiana se encontraba de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento, los jugadores intentaban inútilmente realizar una serie de pases y técnicas para el próximo encuentro pero una vez más se veían completamente descoordinados y perdidos en la cancha. Gino se encontraba en ese momento sentado sobre el césped a las afueras del campo, mirando con tristeza y melancolía al equipo; ese día había decidido mantenerse al margen del entrenamiento y sólo realizó algunos ejercicios con los porteros a petición de éstos, sentía que ya no era requerido en el equipo y no deseaba molestarlos más, pero en el fondo él se encontraba desesperado de ver cómo ellos, frente a sus ojos, lentamente se desmoronaban como selección, sin poder hacer algo para impedirlo.

Al verlos jugar de ese modo, Hernández sabía que el equipo se había perdido por completo y él se lamentaba pues sentía que no había podido evitarlo a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por evitarlo, lo que le desesperaba aún más la situación. Gino creía firmemente que desde el momento en que tanto él como Salvatore salieron lesionados en el primer encuentro, el equipo se había lanzado a un enorme precipicio de donde jamás pudieron salir, por lo que la desesperación por querer jugar en el siguiente partido era cada vez peor; él deseaba ayudar a sus compañeros en el campo de juego y organizarlos para que volvieran a ser los de antes, pero el portero sabía de antemano que tanto el entrenador Santoro como el Dr. Lucchetti no le dejarían jugar ni de broma en el tercer partido, lo que lo hacía sentir que les había fallado a todos.

Sentada en las gradas, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Hernández, se hallaba Erika mirando con tristeza a Gino y sintiendo igual impotencia que él, pero en el caso de ella, esa impotencia era por no poder hacer algo más para ayudar al portero. En ese instante, Salvatore llegó al lado de la pasante y se sentó a su lado y a pesar de que la joven lo miró de reojo cuando se acercó, ésta prefirió fingir que no se encontraba él ahí pues no sabía qué decirle. Por su parte, Gentile, una vez sentado, prefirió mirar hacia el campo buscando el valor para hablar.

\- En el tiempo en que llevo de conocerlo jamás lo había visto tan abatido.- comentó de pronto Salvatore, con sincera preocupación, señalando a Hernández.

\- Yo sí.- respondió la pasante con tristeza, sin dejar de mirar al portero-. Hace ya algunos años atrás.

\- Supongo que te refieres a eso que dices que pasó en París y que es lo que no me puedes contar.- comentó Gentile, mirándola por primera vez.

\- ¡Exactamente, eso!.- respondió Erika, con seriedad, para luego callarse unos instantes antes de continuar-. Gino es del tipo de personas que siempre suelen ser muy optimistas y alegres, de los que apoyan incondicionalmente y que suelen creer en todos, incluso en ti.- agregó, mirando al defensor-. Es el tipo de personas que siempre ven el lado positivo de los demás y que no se da por vencido ante las dificultades, pero también es un ser humano y cuando una persona como él se deprime es realmente duro.

Gentile sólo la escuchó con atención y luego miró de nuevo a Gino, llegando a la conclusión de que a pesar de lo idiota que solía ser con el portero, éste siempre lo había tratado de apoyar cuando lo necesitaba y quizás en este instante Hernández era el único al que podía considerar como un verdadero amigo.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- le preguntó Salvatore a Erika, después de un momento en silencio.

\- Adelante.- le respondió ella.

\- ¿Por qué razón Gino hace tanto drama por un simple reloj perdido?.- inquirió Gentile, con verdadera curiosidad-. Si es tan rico como se supone que lo es, el comprarse otro Cavalli no representaría ningún inconveniente para él.

Erika miró a Salvatore con mucha seriedad antes de decidirse a responderle.

\- Eso es porque no es un simple reloj como cualquier otro, debido a que su importancia no radica en su valor monetario sino en algo mucho más grande; bien podría ser uno de esos relojes de plástico que usan los niños pequeños y para él valdría mucho más que un Cavalli.- explicó Shanks-. El valor e importancia que este reloj tiene radica en que se lo dio su padre unos días antes de que éste muriera, es por eso que es tan importante para él, es una especie de amuleto que siempre lleva consigo porque es además una manera de tenerlo presente.

Salvatore, que no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, se sorprendió mucho al conocer la historia que se escondía detrás de dicho reloj por lo que ya no supo qué decir, sintiéndose nuevamente como un imbécil al haberse burlado del portero el día anterior sin conocer la verdadera causa de su preocupación.

_"Ahora comprendo que tenía toda la razón para molestarse"_, pensó, algo avergonzado.

Horas después, el equipo italiano se encontraba reunido en los vestidores y a la espera de que el entrenador Santoro finalmente diera la alineación oficial para el último encuentro que disputarían en el torneo; una vez que el técnico ingresó al lugar, fue directo al grano.

\- Bien, daré la alineación para mañana, respondan al escuchar su nombre.- comentó el entrenador, con actitud adusta-. Como delanteros estarán Luciano y Marco.

\- ¡Sí!.- respondieron los aludidos al unísono.

\- Los mediocampistas serán Alonzo, Piero, Santino y Valentino.- continuó diciendo el técnico.

\- ¡Sí!.- respondieron a su vez los nombrados.

\- Defensas: Fabrizzio, Geronimo, Giovanni y Adriano.- Santoro continuó con la alineación.

\- ¡Sí!.- fue el turno de responder de los penúltimos escogidos.

\- Y por último, el portero será Franco.- sentenció el entrenador, tajantemente.

\- ¡Sí!.- respondió éste.

Como era de esperarse, los nombres de Gino y de Salvatore no figuraron en la lista titular del encuentro, lo que desalentó mucho al defensor que aún había guardado una mínima esperanza de ser seleccionado. Una vez que el entrenador Santoro anunció la alineación, éste comenzó a darles algunas palabras de reprimenda a sus jugadores por el bajo desempeño que habían estado teniendo en los últimos entrenamientos, lo que ocasionó que los jugadores se desmoralizaran aún más y bajaran su mirada al suelo. El entrenador se veía realmente molesto y decepcionado, y quizás en cierto modo también preocupado, pues al salir de Italia había creído traer en su equipo a un grupo de jóvenes fuertes, maduros y capaces de poder enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se les pusiera enfrente; ingenuamente había pensado que estos jóvenes podían unirse y formar un equipo sólido que lograría ser invencible, pero al final sólo fueron un grupo de chicos inexpertos que no pudieron superar el primer obstáculo que se les atravesó.

_"¡Claro! Existen algunas excepciones, pero no se puede contar con ellos en este momento"_, pensó el entrenador, con cierta desazón.

Luego de que la reunión terminó y una vez que el entrenador finalmente salió de los vestidores, los jugadores rápidamente se dispersaron para ducharse y cambiarse, intentando ser más rápidos que los demás al tomar sus cosas para ganar un lugar y así refugiarse en las regaderas para no tener que encararse entre sí.

\- Se supone que están aquí representando a su país y si juegan como lo han estado haciendo hasta este instante, sin lugar a dudas serán una verdadera vergüenza para todos.- comentó de pronto Gentile, con actitud mordaz, lo que sorprendió a más de uno-. No veo cómo podrán estar orgullosos después de eso.- continuó diciendo, sentándose en la banca frente a su casillero, en donde estuvo parado escuchando todo.

Sus compañeros no tenían el valor de responder a las palabras del defensor pues en el fondo sabían bien que él tenía toda la razón de decirles aquello y que se merecían cada palabra. Valentino, quien se encontraba más cerca de Salvatore, se dejó caer en la banca muy cerca de éste, traía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chamarra y una actitud desalentadora al tiempo en que observaba el suelo del lugar. En ese momento el mediocampista deseaba que Gino hubiera estado presente en la reunión para poder sentarse junto a él y pedirle el consejo que tanto necesitaba, como lo hacía cada vez que lo requería pues sentía que el llevar la banda de capitán en el partido era una carga demasiado pesada por soportar.

Conti estaba plenamente consciente de que no estaba al mismo nivel de Gino y sentía que como sustituto sólo era una mala imitación; sabía bien que no contaba con la suficiente capacidad, que Gino sí tenía, para liderar al equipo y necesitaba a su capitán para que pudiera decirle algo alentador y que lo motivara, en verdad que deseaba verlo y platicar con él pues siempre había sido bueno transmitiéndole firmeza y seguridad cuando más lo necesitaba y, en ese instante, el mediocampista lo que más deseaba era deshacerse de sus inseguridades y sólo Gino le podía ayudar con este problema.

Valentino suspiró pensando que quizás si Gino y Salvatore no se hubieran lesionado en el primer encuentro, en ese momento la situación sería completamente diferente, sabía perfectamente bien que no era un problema táctico lo que le sucedía al equipo sino más bien un problema anímico, el problema era que él no sabía bien cómo batallar con esto y hacer que los demás salieran de su decaimiento pues ni el mismo sabía cómo lidiar con sus propios problemas.

\- ¿Y Gino?.- preguntó Alonzo, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su capitán.

\- De seguro se quedó nuevamente en el campo.- respondió Marco, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O está con Erika.- comentó con cierta malicia Santino.

Franco negó con la cabeza, suspirando apesadumbrado y recordando que en los últimos días y en cada entrenamiento que habían tenido, Gino se había dedicado completamente a ayudarle poniéndose prácticamente al servicio de él, le había dado un adiestramiento completamente personalizado y especializado para que el portero pudiera mejorar lo más que pudiera en tan corto tiempo; además, su capitán lo había alentado a cada momento, apoyándolo para mejorar en cada una de las tácticas y aspectos técnicos. El italiano sabía bien que Hernández siempre daba lo mejor de sí y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que necesitara, por lo que no podía hacer menos que sentir mucho respeto hacia su capitán y pensó que, si de él dependiera, con mucho gusto cedería su puesto para que Gino pudiera jugar.

Los rostros de la mayoría de los jugadores mostraban que pensaban prácticamente lo mismo pero sin querer externarlo abiertamente, todos se sentirían mucho mejor si Hernández pudiera defender la portería y no era que Franco fuera malo en su labor, era sólo que Gino no por nada era el Perfect Keeper, éste no solo aportaba confianza al equipo sino también seguridad y los llenaba de un deseo de pelea, por lo que cuando él no estaba en el campo se resentía demasiado su ausencia. Salvatore suspiró al ver las caras desanimadas de todos y prefirió ponerse a guardar sus cosas en su equipaje para no pensar más en el asunto, al final de cuentas él ya no podía hacer nada más al respecto.

\- En verdad que no sería malo tenerte también a ti en el partido de mañana.- comentó Valentino, levantándose de su asiento y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Gentile como muestra de apoyo, lo cual sorprendió mucho al defensor.

\- Sí, sería bueno tenerte mañana en el campo de juego.- agregó Marco a su vez, desde su posición-. Fue una verdadera lástima que tú también salieras lesionado.

El resto de los jugadores comenzaron a confirmar las palabras de Valentino, mostrándole su apoyo a Salvatore con palabras de aliento, lo que en verdad conmovió mucho a Gentile a pesar de querer disimularlo, pues jamás pensó en recibir tales muestras de afecto por parte de sus compañeros.

Una vez que la mayoría de los jugadores guardaron sus pertenencias y comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, a Salvatore le llamó la atención algo que parecía brillar bajo uno de los casilleros cercanos a él, lo cual lo intrigó mucho, acercándose al sitio en cuestión para averiguar de qué se trataba; el objeto parecía estar atorado detrás del casillero, como si se hubiera caído del mismo y hubiera sido ocultado entre éste y el contiguo, por lo que Gentile intentó desatorarlo pero no lo lograba debido al aprisionamiento en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Valentino, acercándose a donde el defensor se encontraba batallando.

\- Hay algo aquí pero no sé qué es.- comentó Salvatore en cuanto vio a su compañero.

Valentino hizo también el intento por zafar el objeto y al obtener el mismo resultado negativo que Gentile, se les ocurrió el mover el casillero entre los dos para poder sacar la cosa que tanto les daba curiosidad y, al final, el objeto resultó ser un reloj negro con extensible de acero. Al tenerlo en sus manos, Salvatore pensó de inmediato que ése era el reloj que tanto buscaba Gino por lo que en el fondo se alegró mucho de haberlo encontrado ahora que ya sabía cuál era el significado de éste.

\- ¿Qué no es ése el reloj que Gino buscaba ayer?.- preguntó Valentino, con curiosidad al observar la lujosa joya.

\- Creo que sí.- respondió vagamente Gentile, mirando el reloj con detenimiento.- Le preguntaré al rato.

Una vez que salió de los vestidores, Salvatore se fue directamente a buscar al entrenador Santoro para hacer un último intento y pedirle que lo dejara jugar en el partido contra Japón, sabía bien lo que le respondería el entrenador pero no podía dejar de intentarlo pues aun quería jugar a toda costa y necesitaba hacer el esfuerzo para no quedarse con la sensación de no haberlo intentado hasta el final. Sin embargo, el entrenador fue tajante al responderle que no lo utilizaría en el partido.

\- Por última vez, Salvatore, no te incluiré en el partido de mañana.- comentó Santoro, cansado-. Aún cuando tu rodilla esté mejor no lo haré, no tiene caso que te arriesgues de nuevo sólo por el resultado de un partido que ya no tiene importancia, lo mejor es que ya no te esfuerces para que tu pierna se pueda recuperar lo más pronto posible y así regreses a tus obligaciones con tu club en el menor tiempo posible.

\- Pero entrenador….- comenzó a decir Salvatore, a lo que el técnico lo interrumpió.

\- Como ya le dije a Hernández hace unos minutos atrás.- continuó diciéndole-. La presencia de ustedes en el partido no cambiara la situación.

\- Eso es lo que usted cree.- refutó Salvatore-. Lo cierto es que nosotros sí podemos hacer que la situación cambie en el equipo pues no sólo podemos apoyarlos en el plano deportivo sino también en muchas otras cosas más.

\- Puede que tengas razón al respecto, Salvatore.- comentó Santoro, pensativo-. Pero mi opinión no cambiará, tú y Gino no jugarán en este partido de mañana y punto.

El entrenador miró fijamente a Gentile, quien tenía una clara expresión de decepción en el rostro.

\- El equipo debe aprender a asumir sus responsabilidades y si no pueden ganar sin ustedes será su culpa y de nadie más.- agregó el técnico con cierto enojo.

\- Por lo menos déjeme jugar medio tiempo entrenador, por favor.- le suplicó Salvatore, muy a su pesar.

\- ¿Crees acaso que si juegas en este partido serás capaz de hacer una marcada diferencia en él?.- le cuestionó el técnico, con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo creo!.- respondió rápidamente Gentile, con mucha seguridad-. Por lo menos yo sé que sí pelearía hasta el final del encuentro, no como los demás que ya están más que resignados a la derrota, quizás el resultado no cambie la situación en el torneo pero no puedo sentirme a gusto con la manera tan mediocre en que están jugando los demás.

Santoro miró a su jugador detenidamente pensando que en verdad quizás las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo si esos dos chicos no se hubieran lesionado desde el primer encuentro, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlos de nuevo, ya habían pasado demasiadas desgracias con ellos en cada partido jugado.

\- Lo siento, Gentile, pero no sucederá.- finalizó el entrenador, dando por terminada la conversación y alejándose del lugar.

Salvatore se quedó durante algunos minutos más mirando fijamente el sitio por donde el entrenador había desaparecido maldiciendo una vez más su mala suerte.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.**

Gino se encontraba recargado en el balcón de su habitación, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, mirando hacia el horizonte y sintiendo en su rostro el frío aire de las noches de otoño de la ciudad. Con un largo suspiro, sacó todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo sus pulmones, mostrándose claramente desmoralizado; en el fondo, había deseado que a última hora el entrenador lo hubiera puesto en la lista de los titulares del partido del día siguiente pero al final, como era de esperarse, no fue así. Hernández había considerado por un breve instante el suplicarle al entrenador que lo incluyera en el partido, pero antes de atreverse siquiera a hacerlo, el técnico ya se le había adelantado aclarándole nuevamente que no jugaría en el siguiente encuentro.

\- No todas las batallas se tienen que librar en el campo de juego y la tuya está afuera de la cancha, apoyando a tus compañeros.- le había dicho Santoro, con expresión muy seria.

\- Eso lo sé.- respondió Gino-. Pero en serio que ya no sé qué hacer para motivarlos.- agregó, con un tono de voz ligeramente desesperado.

\- Hay ocasiones en las que considero que eres demasiado bueno para estar en este equipo.- comentó de pronto Santoro, suspirando con pesar-. No sólo parece que juegas a otro nivel sino también pienso que tus compañeros están aún muy lejos de poder alcanzarte, creo que el único que te puede seguir el paso es Gentile y con sólo dos jugadores no se puede formar un buen equipo.

A Gino le sorprendieron mucho las palabras del entrenador pues él no se consideraba de ningún modo por encima de los demás y tampoco creía que el resto de sus compañeros fueran tan mediocres como lo había dado a entender el técnico; el portero confiaba y creía en el talento que podía tener su equipo y sabía bien de lo que sus compañeros eran capaces de hacer, sólo que en ese momento parecía que ellos lo habían olvidado por completo.

\- Mañana es nuestro último juego en el torneo y todo se habrá acabado para nosotros.- comentó el entrenador, con firmeza-. Ni tú ni Gentile están en condiciones de jugar por lo que no tiene ningún sentido que terminen agravando sus lesiones sólo por un partido cuyo resultado ya no es de ningún modo importante, nada cambiara la situación en la que estamos.- repitió por enésima vez el entrenador, con tono duro-. Sé bien que tu único deseo es estar presente en este encuentro pero lo siento, no puedo permitirlo; aunque al final se me critique por esto, no puedo simplemente arriesgar tu futuro de esa manera, tienes un brillante camino por delante y no debes arruinarlo de este modo.- continuó diciendo-. Estoy consciente de que mis acciones generarán repercusiones, muchos me criticaran por no alinearte y seguramente surgirán comentarios negativos por nuestro desempeño y por las decisiones que he tomado, pero al final de cuentas seré yo quien tome esa responsabilidad, de lo que la gente y la prensa digan y sobre si Salvatore y tú pudieron o no hacer una diferencia, así que lo siento pero no puedo permitirles jugar ya que aquí el entrenador soy yo y es mi responsabilidad y no la de los demás el que su seguridad esté ante cualquier otra cosa, por lo que no pienso arriesgarlos por mucho que ustedes me pidan que los deje jugar.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su entrenador, Gino terminó sintiendo que había perdido absolutamente todo y que ya ni siquiera se sentía con el derecho de considerarse digno de ser llamado capitán del equipo; al final y sin quererlo, Santoro había terminado por acabar con los pocos ánimos que Hernández aún tenía y lo había desmoralizado por completo. Y ahora que Gino recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su entrenador horas antes, el portero sentía que incluso el técnico había perdido el deseo de luchar como el resto de sus compañeros y que sólo esperaba que todo el sufrimiento que la selección había tenido en ese torneo finalmente terminara, por lo que Hernández suspiró apesadumbrado mientras miraba el cielo de Tokio.

"En definitiva las cosas en este campeonato no le han salido para nada bien a Italia", pensó el portero, con pesar.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de cristal que daba acceso a la habitación se abrió y Salvatore salió a la terraza, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gino.

\- ¿Qué piensas dormir aquí afuera?.- se quejó Salvatore.

\- ¿No crees que aún es demasiado temprano para decir eso?.- se defendió Gino.

\- Pero mañana hay un partido importante, por lo que no puedes quedarte hasta altas horas de la madrugada como acostumbras a hacer a diario.- contraatacó Gentile.

\- ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por irme a dormir temprano, si ya todo terminó y el entrenador me dejó muy en claro que ya no le soy de utilidad y que no piensa usarme en el partido?.- comentó Hernández, decaído.

\- ¡Uhm!.- exclamó Salvatore, fastidiado, intentando no comenzar con sus comentarios ácidos pues recordó que el entrenador Santoro le había dicho a él algo parecido-. Por lo que veo, todo lo que pueda decir sobre eso está de más con la actitud que traes.- le dijo Salvatore a Gino-. En fin, quizás esto sí te pueda animar un poco más.- comentó, para después sacar de su bolsillo el reloj que había encontrado y se lo mostró al portero.

Gino se sorprendió mucho de ver a Salvatore sosteniendo entre sus manos el reloj Cavalli que había sido de su padre, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

\- ¿En dónde lo encontraste?.- preguntó Gino, al tiempo en que tomaba el reloj.

\- Tirado en los vestidores y atrapado entre dos de los casilleros, seguramente se te ha de haber caído de la maleta y terminó ahí.- explicó Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al hecho-. Valentino fue quien me ayudó a sacarlo, bien dicen que eres muy despistado y que todo pierdes.- se burló el defensor.

\- Eso no es cierto.- se defendió Gino, apenado-. Pero gracias por encontrarlo.- agregó, sinceramente feliz.

\- Lo siento, en verdad.- comentó de pronto Gentile.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué?.- inquirió Hernández, sin comprender.

\- Porque no tenía idea de cuán importante es esto para ti.- respondió el líbero señalando el objeto.

\- No había forma de que tú lo supieras.- negó el portero con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia-. Soy yo quien te debe ofrecer una disculpa por perder los estribos en el vestidor.

\- Como te dije, estabas en tu derecho.- respondió Gentile, sinceramente, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la terraza-. Además ya te dije que eso te hace más humano, "Androide del Soccer".- completó, burlándose.

\- En verdad que no sé cuál de todos tus apodos es el peor.- respondió Gino, divertido -. Eres pésimo inventándolos.

\- Lo que sucede en realidad es que tienes envidia de mi ingenio y creatividad.- se defendió Salvatore, con tono bromista.

\- ¡Ajá, sí!.- rio Hernández, divertido-. Seguramente eso sucede.- agregó, con sarcasmo.

Luego de una pausa, Gino recordó cierta conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Erika y pensó en averiguar más al respecto.

\- Por cierto, ¿solucionaste tus problemas familiares?.- preguntó Hernández, sentándose en la otra de las sillas que se encontraban en la terraza-. Erika me contó que habías tenido algún tipo de inconveniente con algún familiar tuyo y que eso te inquietaba, ¿es cierto eso?

Salvatore se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta pues en ese momento su mente no podía hacer las conexiones necesarias como para entender sobre qué tema era de lo que Gino le preguntaba y cómo es que Erika se había enterado sobre eso, hasta que una neurona solitaria finalmente hizo conexión y le recordó cierto evento ocurrido el día del primer partido, mientras cenaba en el comedor del hotel.

_"Ah, se refiere a la llamada de Lucio"_, pensó Salvatore.

Gentile no había esperado que Shanks le hubiera contado sobre esa llamada a Hernández por lo que no supo bien qué responder, tardando más de lo normal en decir algo.

\- Si te incomoda no es necesario que me contestes.- comentó el portero, al ver el silencio de su compañero.

\- Eso es algo que no tiene solución.- respondió finalmente el líbero, para luego suspirar antes de decidirse a sincerarse con el portero.

Salvatore le contó a Gino sobre cuán fastidiosa era su familia, de los problemas que tenían sus padres, de la intolerancia de sus hermanos, de las constantes peleas que tenían entre ellos, de cómo toda su familia en general no lo bajaban de ser un bueno para nada pero sobre todo de cómo su hermano Lucio siempre lo molestaba menospreciando todo aquello que el defensor le apasionaba, como lo era el futbol soccer. Luego le contó sobre la amante que tenía su padre y de la ferviente y ciega fe de su madre, que a su parecer ya rallaba en lo obsesivo, cosa que también desesperaba a Salvatore.

\- Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan malo como lo pones.- comentó Gino, cuando Salvatore finalmente terminó con su relato.

\- ¿Qué no?.- respondió Gentile, desesperado-. ¿Tú crees que sea normal que mi madre le diga a mi primo Sandro: "¿Ya hiciste popó? ¡Bendito sea dios!"?.- comentó con ironía, e imitando la voz de su madre-. ¡Eso es de lo más estúpido!

\- ¿En serio dice ese tipo de cosas?.- preguntó Gino, incrédulo.

\- Sí, y el mocoso tiene ya diez años.- respondió Gentile, gesticulando-. Además de que a diario mi tía y mi madre lo trauman con frases como: "Dios te está viendo no hagas esto o aquello" o "Dios se va a enojar contigo por esto".

\- ¿Y a ti también te lo hicieron?.- preguntó Hernández, algo divertido por imaginárselo.

\- No hablemos de eso, por favor.- bufó Salvatore-. Además, si mi madre conoce a alguien que profese otra religión diferente a la suya, ya lo está queriendo cambiar a sus ideologías pues considera como algo negativo las propias de otra la persona; en general, siempre que alguien no tiene su misma ideología la que está mal es la otra parte y no ella, siempre eres tú el que estará mal.- suspiró con resignación, pues él se encontraba en ese apartado-. Pero eso sí, le aguanta la amante a mi padre e incluso se la pasa hablando mal de ella en vez de hacer algo de una buena vez como sería separarse de él o mandarlo al carajo y no continuar viviendo en la misma casa como si nada pasara.- gruñó el joven, exasperado.

\- A veces, las familias no son lo que uno espera de ellos y quizás en algún momento puedan llegar a desesperarnos un poco.- comentó Gino, con sinceridad-. Pero debes apreciar el hecho de que por lo menos tienes una familia a tu lado, aunque tengan sus problemas, tienes aún a tu papá y a tu mamá y tienes también hermanos que en su muy particular modo de ser te quieren. Y puedo asegurarte que el día en que ya no los tengas cerca de ti, verás que los extrañarás por cosas tan insignificantes como lo puede ser una frase o una expresión que te los recuerden.- comentó Gino, mostrando cierta melancolía en la voz-. Creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con tu hermano y exponerle las cosas de frente, comentarle lo que te incomoda y pedirle que deje de presionarte a hacer algo que no deseas.- agregó, con mucha más serenidad.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo.- rezongó Salvatore-. Tú tienes el apoyo de toda tu familia.

Nuevamente la expresión del portero cambió a una mucho más melancólica.

\- Se podría decir que sí.- respondió Hernández, mirando hacia el horizonte y sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando en silencio hacia las luces que se extendían por el horizonte de la ciudad, pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar y sacando sus propias conclusiones al respecto, luego de unos minutos Salvatore fue el primero en continuar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?.- comentó Gentile, con cierta curiosidad por conocer más sobre su amigo.

\- Bueno, a mi punto de vista mi abuelo Nicco suele consentirme más de la cuenta y por más que le digo que no es necesario que lo haga, no quiere dejar de hacerlo pero sinceramente considero que eso es algo que no debería ser….- comentó Gino, algo distraído en sus pensamientos-. Por supuesto, él sí me apoya incondicionalmente en mi carrera como futbolista profesional y en ese sentido puedo decir que no tengo problemas al respecto.

\- Yo más bien me refería a que….- comenzó a decir el defensor aunque se detuvo, dudando en como continuar y exteriorizar más adecuadamente la pregunta que en verdad le inquietaba saber, suspirando para darse el valor de seguir-. ¿Qué hay con tu familia y que fue lo que sucedió en París que fue tan difícil para ti?

Gino se giró para mirar a Salvatore con una expresión de auténtica confusión.

\- ¿En París?.- preguntó el portero, sin comprender.-. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El otro día en que tu hermano y Erika hablaban hicieron referencia a algún tipo de acontecimiento que sucedió en París.- respondió Salvatore, tratando de explicarse mejor-. Cuando yo le pregunté a ella sobre de qué trataba ese comentario, me respondió que eso era algo que sólo tú podrías decirme, siempre y cuando así lo desearas hacer, por supuesto. ¿Me podrías contar qué fue lo que paso?

Gino se quedó meditándolo por unos instantes, como buscando en su memoria ese punto del cual podrían haber estado conversando hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

\- Ya veo.- comentó Hernández, con expresión seria y desviando de nuevo su mirada-. Creo saber a qué se referían.

El portero suspiró y se quedó callado durante algunos segundos en donde parecía que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar, finalmente dejó la mirada perdida en el horizonte y suspiró nuevamente antes de comenzar con el relato.

\- En realidad eso no sucedió en París sino en Italia y para ser más precisos fue en la Toscana; hace siete años, luego de que el año inició y todas las celebraciones habían pasado; mis padres, aprovechando que aún tenían algunos días libres, decidieron ir a Sienna para visitar al abuelo Nicco.- comenzó a relatar Gino-. Era un viaje rutinario, lo habíamos hecho miles de veces por lo que no representaba algo fuera de lo normal para mí, pero ese día las cosas cambiaron para siempre.- comentó, para nuevamente perderse en sus pensamientos.

Salvatore esperó pacientemente a que Hernández se animara a continuar con el relato, mirando cómo el rostro del portero comenzaba a mostrar un semblante melancólico y de dolor.

\- El tren de alta velocidad en el que viajábamos chocó y terminó descarrilándose, muriendo muchas personas en el proceso, incluidos mis padres.- continuó diciendo Gino, para luego volver a hacer una pausa pues se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo el continuar hablando-. Ellos, al ver el inminente accidente que se desataba sobre nosotros, decidieron protegerme a costa de sus propias vidas, recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto que iba destinada a mí.- agregó.

Salvatore había notado que Gino hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, su expresión lo delataba además de que su voz amenazaba con quebrarse si continuaba, por lo que éste tuvo que hacer una nueva pausa antes de seguir con el relato.

\- No voy a decir que salí ileso del accidente pero si no hubiera sido por ellos seguramente yo también estaría muerto.- comentó finalmente.

Gentile quedó muy sorprendido por el relato, si sus cálculos no le fallaban ellos habían sido muy jóvenes en ese entonces por lo que el defensor no recordaba el incidente en cuestión, pero sí podía imaginar lo horrendo que pudo haber sido estar en él, lo que lo hizo sentirse mal por su capitán.

\- Creo que tu padres hicieron lo que consideraron lo más adecuado, es más que obvio pensar que te protegerían sin importarles su propia seguridad.- comentó Salvatore, en un intento de reconfortar a su compañero.

\- Puede ser, pero en ese momento yo no lo entendí de ese modo.- respondió Gino, mirándolo con una triste sonrisa.

\- Sabía que tu padre estaba muerto.- comentó de pronto Gentile, intentando tener tacto al hablar-. Pero no sabía que también tu madre lo estaba.

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso?.- preguntó Hernández, realmente sorprendido y mirándolo con mucha curiosidad.

\- Mmm.- tartamudeó el líbero, pensando en si había cometido una indiscreción-. Lo que sucede es que Erika me lo contó cuando le estuve preguntando la razón de por qué ese reloj era tan importante para ti.

Gino miró entonces el aparato que aún tenía en su mano izquierda.

\- Este reloj era de él.- comentó Gino-. Me lo dio un día antes del viaje, él siempre solía traerlo puesto y a mí se me olvidó en mi habitación antes de viajar, de no haber pasado eso seguramente tampoco lo tendría.

\- Piensa entonces que de algo sirve que seas a veces tan despistado.- comentó Gentile, divertido, a lo que Gino no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario.

\- ¡No soy despistado! De seguro eso lo escuchaste de Gianluigi.- se defendió Hernández.

\- Puede ser.- respondió Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y qué sucedió después?.- volvió a preguntar, intrigado por la historia.

\- Debido a mis lesiones permanecí algún tiempo en el hospital.- continuó diciendo Gino, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos-. Al principio creía que mis padres no me iban a visitar ni estaban conmigo debido a que ellos también debían estar lesionados al igual que yo, y como nadie tuvo el valor para desengañarme, eso fue algo que creí durante todo el tiempo que estuve hospitalizado, pero cuando por fin me dieron de alta y sólo fue Nicco quien estaba ahí esperando por mí, supe que a partir de ese instante él era lo único que me quedaba.- sonrió tristemente al recordarlo-. Cuando finalmente me contó lo sucedido, yo no podía soportar el pensar que mis padres habían sacrificado su vida para que yo siguiera vivo y debo admitir con cierta vergüenza que terminé culpándome por haber sobrevivido y no morir con ellos.- agregó un tanto avergonzado, para luego suspirar y continuar.- Después de eso, me fui a vivir con mi abuelo y como él tenía que estar en París debido a que en ese tiempo estaba tratando de afianzar uno de sus más importantes y novedosos hoteles, yo también me mudé con él a Francia.

\- Y es por eso que dijeron que fue en París aunque en realidad todo sucedió en Italia.- aseguró Salvatore.

\- Así es.- respondió Hernández-. Y como podrás suponer, en esos días no era precisamente ni muy sociable ni mucho menos amigable, en resumidas cuentas no era para nada parecido a quien suelo ser hoy en día.

_ "Ahora comprendo muchas de las cosas que dijeron tanto Erika como el otro"_, pensó Gentile.

\- Eso quiere decir que tú conoces a Erika desde aquel entonces, ¿cierto?.- comentó el líbero con curiosidad, mientras hilaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Sí!.- afirmó el portero-. Fue precisamente durante la inauguración de ese hotel en París cuando yo la conocí y, después de eso por azares del destino terminé siendo su compañero de clase en la misma escuela en la que ella asistía y al final terminamos siendo muy amigos; durante el tiempo que viví en Francia, ella me ayudó en todo lo que pudo y poco a poco pude superar mi duelo, entendí que las cosas pasan por una razón, que hay cosas que no están en tus manos el poder evitarlas o que sean de otro modo y que por más que yo me culpara por la muerte de mis padres, jamás cambiaría el hecho de que ellos decidieron morir porque prefirieron darme una segunda oportunidad.- continuó relatando-. Con el tiempo salí de mi remordimiento y se me fue quitando ese sentimiento de que yo no debía estar vivo.- agregó, con una sonrisa-. Erika me ayudó a volver a sonreír y no dejó jamás de luchar para que yo no me perdiera en la depresión en la que me hundía; me hizo comprender que en vez de culparme por estar vivo debía agradecerles su sacrificio y continuar viviendo también por ellos, para honrar su memoria debía continuar con mi vida, ser cada día mejor y esforzarme en todo lo que hiciera; mis padres me dieron una segunda oportunidad y no puedo desperdiciarla amargándome y a partir de entonces trato de ver la vida de un modo muy diferente, como te dije hay muchas cosas peores en este mundo por lo que debemos superar los obstáculos que se nos presenten y continuar sin importar cuántas veces tengamos que caer y volvernos a levantar.

\- ¿Y qué hay con tu hermano?.- preguntó Salvatore, recordando a Gianluigi-. ¿Cómo tomó lo sucedido?

Gino sonrió y esta vez su expresión fue mucho más divertida.

\- Gianluigi no es realmente mi hermano.- explicó Gino-. Por lo menos no lo es biológicamente, sino que fue adoptado por mi abuelo Nicco, llegó a formar parte de mi vida cuando mis padres murieron y yo me fui con mi abuelo. Desde entonces, Gigi ha crecido a mi lado y no puedo negar que también fue un gran e incondicional apoyo para mí.- agregó e hizo una pausa-. Para mí, él es mi hermano mayor, siempre está ahí apoyándome cuando lo necesito y también jodiendo la paciencia cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

\- Pues es mucho mejor hermano que el mío.- comentó Gentile, haciendo una mueca-. Y eso que él sí es de mi misma sangre.

\- Dicen que no se puede escoger a la familia que te toca.- respondió Gino-. Pero en mi caso yo diría que sí.- sonrió sinceramente-. Pero como te dije, lo que tú debes hacer es hablar con tu hermano y tratar de limar asperezas.

\- Lucio cambiará el día en que el Inter derrote a la Juventus.- se burló Salvatore-. Así que supondrás que eso jamás sucederá.

\- No estés tan seguro.- rio Hernández, divertido-. Ya ha sucedido con anterioridad y los sabes.- agregó, haciendo alusión a su último encuentro, cuando Gino le ganó a Salvatore y a la Juventus.

\- Eso fue mera suerte.- bufó Salvatore-. La próxima vez, nosotros venceremos.

\- Sí, claro, Salvo.- comentó Gino, divertido -. En fin, creo que ya me extendí demasiado con la charla y como dijiste no me puedo quedar aquí afuera toda la noche porque mañana hay un partido muy importante por jugar.- comentó intentando terminar con el tema y levantándose de su asiento-. Gracias por recuperar el reloj.- le agradeció de nuevo a su compañero.

\- Sabes que en realidad no hice nada importante.- comentó Salvatore, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Para mí sí lo fue.- respondió Hernández para, luego entrar a la habitación.

Fue cuando Gentile se quedó a solas que comenzó a meditar un poco sobre el asunto y se dio cuenta en ese instante de que no era que Gino hubiera tenido la vida perfecta que él había creído que tenía en un principio, era simplemente que el portero había decidido dejar atrás todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había experimentado, sin permitir que las cosas malas que había vivido en el pasado le continuaran afectando en el presente, dejando atrás la amargura y sin dejarse vencer por lo sucedido.

_"Creo que debería de comenzar a seguir su ejemplo"_, pensó Gentile, suspirando apesadumbrado y avergonzado pues su caso era mucho más sencillo.

Después de eso, Salvatore analizó con detenimiento su comportamiento y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había estado haciendo en el pasado era una manera muy estúpida e infantil de lidiar con sus problemas y pensó que indirectamente quizás él también había sido parte fundamental de la desintegración de la moral colectiva de la selección.

_"Eres un grandísimo idiota y lo sabes"_, pensó Gentile levantándose de su asiento para también entrar a la habitación.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

**Kashima, Prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón. 19 de octubre.**

**Estadio de Fútbol Sóccer Kashima Antlers.**

El estadio de los Kashima Antlers estaba a reventar y en cualquier momento daría inicio el último partido del grupo A, en donde se enfrentarían la selección juvenil japonesa contra su homóloga italiana; los aficionados, tanto japoneses como italianos, se habían reunido en el sitio para presenciar el encuentro, llenando el estadio en su totalidad y haciendo que ni una persona más pudiera caber en estos momentos.

Lamentablemente, para la escuadra Azzurra las cosas no le pintaban nada bien desde un comienzo, pues al saltar los jugadores a la cancha ya tenían una desmotivación muy grande en su contra: en el estadio Urawakomaba acababa de finalizar el encuentro de Uruguay contra México, ambos equipos de su mismo grupo, con la victoria de los uruguayos sobre los mexicanos con un marcador de 2 a 0, lo que automáticamente ponía a los italianos en el camino de regreso a casa. De esta manera, los mismos aficionados italianos desde antes del comienzo del partido se habían estado encargando de recordarles una y otra vez a los jugadores la eliminación y la vergüenza que eso conllevaba, la afición estaba molesta por la descalificación y se lo hacían ver a su equipo sin piedad alguna.

\- ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto, Italia?.- les gritaban algunos.

\- ¡Están eliminados, qué vergüenza!.- decían otros, sin piedad.

\- ¡En verdad que da pena decir que son nuestra selección!.- agregó otro más.

En la banca italiana Erika estaba muy molesta con su afición pues consideraba que su deber era apoyar a su equipo y no tratarlos de ese modo, pero sabía perfectamente bien que eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar, así era en el fútbol en todos lados.

_"Cuando ganas eres un héroe y cuando pierdes te acabarán con todo",_ pensó la pasante, con tristeza.

Por su parte, de lado de la selección japonesa, Aoi Shingo se encontraba realmente sorprendido y también muy decepcionado al constatar que, efectivamente, tanto Gino Hernández como Salvatore Gentile no aparecían dentro de la plantilla titular mostrada para el partido.

\- ¡Es más que lógico!.- comentó en ese instante Ishizaki, al lado de Aoi-. Es inútil poner a dos jugadores que están lesionados en un partido en el que ya no hay nada en juego para ellos.

\- ¡¿Creen que van a volver a Italia con tanta impunidad?!.- se escuchó decir desde las tribunas a otro aficionado.

\- ¡Es una verdadera vergüenza que sean italianos!.- gritó a todo pulmón otro más.

\- ¡Será mejor que ni regresen o ya verán cómo les va!.- amenazó un tercero.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que los hinchas los insulten de ese modo.- comentó Shingo, muy decaído por ver a la gente tan enojada y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

\- Debemos jugar con todas nuestras fuerzas.- le comentó en ese instante Tsubasa Ohzora, tomando el hombro de Shingo para llamar su atención, a lo que el número 20 de Japón asintió con energía.

\- Sí, lo haremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.- respondió Shingo, alegre-. Ésa será la manera en que yo honre y le agradezca a Italia, el grandioso país que me entrenó.- sonrió motivado.

El pitido por parte del árbitro por fin se escuchó y Aoi hizo el saque del balón para así dar por iniciado el encuentro; después de eso, el japonés se lanzó con todo rumbo al área italiana, seguido muy de cerca por Tsubasa, y con el único objetivo de demostrarle a sus contrincantes cuán bueno había logrado ser gracias a ellos.

\- ¡Vamos, Italia!.- gritó Shingo, lo que sorprendió incluso a Ohzora.

Aoi pensaba que era una verdadera lástima que no se hubiera dado el enfrentamiento que tanto había estado anhelado desde la cena de bienvenida contra su mayor rival Salvatore Gentile, él había tenido muchos deseos de confrontarlo en este partido y había querido vencerlo con sus nuevas técnicas, por lo que Shingo se había entrenado ardua y exclusivamente para pelear contra el líbero italiano, teniendo como su único objetivo durante esos días el poder superarlo.

Luego pensó en Gino, quien fue una de las primeras personas que le tendieron una mano amiga cuando él llegó a Italia y que a pesar de las discriminaciones sufridas debido a su origen por parte del resto de sus compañeros de equipo, el italiano jamás participó en ellas y, muy al contrario, siempre le defendió frente a los demás, apoyándole también en todo lo que pudo. Shingo conocía de sobra al portero italiano y lo respetaba mucho, tanto como su antiguo capitán como por el gran amigo que era en ese momento en el que ambos jugaban ya en diferentes ligas pero que, a pesar de eso, Gino seguía acudiendo de vez en cuando al Inter Primavera a visitarlo para echarle la mano y que él pudiera seguir mejorando; fue entonces cuando Aoi se dijo que sobre todo por él debía dar su máximo esfuerzo en este encuentro y demostrarle que había valido la pena la confianza que Hernández había depositado en él.

Aoi parecía que le habían inyectado adrenalina pura o una gran dosis de algún tipo de esteroide pues desde que el partido inicio él mostró la vitalidad y energía que le caracterizaban pero aumentada diez veces más, apareciendo en la mayoría de las jugadas del encuentro; el número veinte se veía claramente motivado y arrastraba a su equipo con él para que su nivel luciera claramente superior al desmotivado equipo italiano. Shingo parecía inagotable corriendo por todo el campo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha; él estaba decidido a demostrar con creces lo que había aprendido en Italia y cuan agradecido estaba con ellos, incluso si los insultos y silbidos que lanzaban los hinchas en contra de su propio equipo le molestaban demasiado.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía en el estadio de Kashima, en Hiroshima se daba inicio a otro encuentro que se esperaba sería igual de importante y emocionante. La Mannschaft, equipo favorito a ganar el torneo y liderado por su capitán Karl Heinz Schneider, enfrentaban a la selección de Suecia comandada por Stefan Levin. Era la primera vez en el torneo que el capitán sueco jugaría por lo que todo mundo estaba ansioso de verlo ya que se rumoraba que éste poseía una increíble fuerza en sus tiros.

\- ¡Ánimo, Karl!.- se escuchó decir desde las tribunas a Elieth, quien esta vez se encontraba sola pues Lily se había trasladado a Kashima para apoyar a Genzo en su tercer partido.- ¡Pártele la cara a ese emo de Levin!

No era desconocido que Stefan Levin era uno de los dos jugadores que lesionaron al portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi, siendo ésta la razón principal de que a Elieth no le agradara mucho el sueco ya que consideraba que era una persona demasiado desgraciada a quien al parecer no le interesaba para nada el bienestar de los demás. Por tanto, la francesa esperaba que su adorado Schneider pudiera vengar a su amigo Wakabayashi, ganando este partido.

\- ¡Tú puedes mi emperador!.- gritó de nuevo Elieth, vestida con la playera del número 11 alemán-. Haz tu Hat-trick como en cada partido, ¡vamos con todo, Alemania!

El árbitro por fin silbó, siendo Schneider quien llevó el balón en sus pies después de la patada inicial, corriendo con velocidad rumbo al área enemiga para así comenzar este interesante encuentro.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en Kashima, Gino se encontraba sentado en la banca de su equipo mirando cómo el equipo japonés dominaba las acciones del partido, se le podía notar sumamente desesperado pues se mordía nuevamente el labio inferior debido a que no podía apretar los puños como deseaba hacerlo en ese instante; el ver jugar a sus compañeros de esa manera tan apática en verdad que estaba volviendo loco al portero, quien deseaba estar en el campo ayudando a su equipo y no sentado en la banca, sintiéndose como un verdadero inútil.

El equipo japonés había estado atacado continuamente y sin descanso desde que inició el partido, aflojando en algunas ocasiones su defensa pues ese día la escuadra azzurra no podía ni siquiera iniciar un contraataque; el equipo italiano parecía jugar peor que en los encuentros que habían tenido durante los entrenamientos, sus pases eran errados e inexactos y el balón les era arrebatado fácilmente cada vez que lo tenían en su poder, los jugadores corrían por todos lados pero sin un objetivo específico, parecía como si el conjunto italiano hubiera olvidado por completo todas las técnicas y patrones de juego que habían aprendido a lo largo de los años en que habían estado dedicándose al futbol.

Al analizar su juego, se podía ver que ellos simplemente no eran capaces de concretar ni una sola jugada y mucho menos finalizar un ataque; la defensa parecía ser inexistente y Franco no atinaba a dar ni una sola orden correctamente para cerrar su defensa cuando el equipo japonés se acercaba a su arco. Al parecer nada había cambiado después de lo que Gino les había dicho en los vestidores, ellos continuaban con su actitud derrotista y el portero pensó que en ese momento ya era completamente inútil enojarse o intentar hacer algo más, estaban acabados y eso lo terminó de deprimir aún más.

Al analizar el juego de su oponente, Hernández pensó que quizás Japón les hubiera ganado de cualquier modo incluso estando al cien por ciento de sus capacidades y jugando tanto él como Salvatore, pues los japonés sí estaban jugando bien y lo que ellos estaba haciendo… bueno, él ya no sabía bien qué carajos era lo que estaban jugando, pues no podía de ninguna manera llamarle "fútbol" a eso. A su parecer, Valentino era el único que se esforzaba por jugar correctamente y por tratar de hacer algo por el equipo pero lamentablemente un solo jugador no podía hacer la diferencia.

_"Si el entrenador dijo que no podía hacer un equipo con dos, mucho menos se podría hacer algo con uno solo"_, pensó Gino, decaído.

El tiempo del partido pasó rápidamente y durante la primera mitad, Japón anotó en dos ocasiones; el primer tanto fue obra del jugador número 18 de Japón, Shun Nitta, quien había logrado su primera anotación del torneo con su Hayabusa Shoot; minutos después cayó el segundo tanto, un magnífico gol por parte del número 9 Kojiro Hyuga, quien se había convertido en la estrella goleadora del equipo japonés pues no dejaba de anotar sucesivamente para su equipo.

Pero la verdadera estrella del encuentro era sin lugar a dudas Aoi Shingo, quien se mostraba imparable como siempre y demostraba todo lo que había aprendido en Italia, dando los dos pases decisivos para los goles de Japón. Y ya para la siguiente mitad del encuentro, fue el mismo Aoi quien anotó el tercer tanto del partido, dejando un marcador de tres goles a cero a favor de los japoneses.

\- ¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiado?.- le preguntó Ishizaki a Aoi, cuando el segundo anotó el tercer tanto.

\- Deberías guardar algo de energías para los cuartos de final.- le sugirió a su vez Makoto Soda.

Por respuesta, Aoi negó con la cabeza y les dijo que no lo haría pues estaba decidido a dar todo su esfuerzo en este partido como una manera de agradecerles a sus amigos italianos por todo lo que le habían dado estando allá. En las tribunas, el público italiano se encontraba claramente molesto por el desempeño de su equipo al grado de insultarlos de una manera mucho más pesada.

\- ¡Hagan algo, defiéndanse!.- gritaban muy molestos los hinchas.

\- ¡No deshonren más al futbol italiano!.- decían otros más.

\- Por lo que veo, los hinchas italianos siguen abucheando aún más a su equipo.- comentó Ishizaki en ese instante.

La escuadra italiana sintió vergüenza de sí misma y de la manera tan horrenda en que estaban jugando, sabían bien que ellos no estaban lesionados y, sin embargo, no había luchado como debían hacerlo y como seguramente lo hubieran hecho sus dos jugadores estrellas. Fue entonces cuando Valentino admitió que ésa era también una cualidad que Gino poseía, pues el portero sin reclamos ni palabras fuertes sino sólo con sus acciones te hacía ver lo que estaba mal y lo que tenías que hacer, por lo que Valentino se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo ya que pensó que jamás estaría a su altura como capitán, Conti sabía que él debía haber hecho algo para que este partido no fuera un desastre y a pesar de todo no lo había podido conseguir.

Mientras tanto en la banca, Gentile suspiró al ver la estupenda anotación que realizó Aoi y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que el japonés había mejorado mucho en su estilo de juego, siendo que por primera vez consideró a Shingo como un digno rival a vencer; Salvatore pensó que Gino había tenido razón en decirle que Aoi era del tipo de personas que no se dejaban derrotar tan fácilmente y que si esto sucedía alguna vez, era seguro que regresaría más fuerte que antes, dándose cuenta de que en esta ocasión también lo había hecho así, pues después del encuentro que habían tenido en la cena de bienvenida, a Salvatore le era más que obvio pensar que el japonés se había vuelto más fuerte para poder vencerle y fue cuando su deseo de poder ingresar al campo para enfrentarse al él creció con más fuerza.

Salvatore se había encontrado durante todo el partido sentado a sólo un asiento de distancia de Gino, por lo que había podido ver muy bien cómo en más de una ocasión éste jugueteaba impacientemente con sus guantes y cómo movía desesperado la pierna al tiempo en que seguía con la mirada el balón cuando a sus compañeros se les iba de los pies, situación que ocurría muy a menudo y que ocasionaba que el portero intentara sofocar los gruñidos que hubiera querido externar abiertamente, absteniéndose además de levantarse de su sitio para saltar a la línea de meta y gritarles a los demás las instrucciones que propio el técnico parecía haber olvidado que tenía que dar.

Fue entonces cuando Gino miró a su entrenador, quien se encontraba parado al margen del campo y muy cerca de la línea lateral, sitio en donde había permanecido desde el inicio del partido, al principio dando instrucciones pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y los goles iban cayendo, el hombre dejó de hacerlo y se perdió en sí mismo, probablemente dándose por vencido como todos los demás. Hernández miró sus guantes, los cuales descansaban sobre el asiento contiguo a él, sitio a donde habían ido a parar luego de haber sido aventados por el portero, en una clara respuesta a la frustración que sentía. En ese instante, esos guantes le parecieron la cosa más inútil que podría existir, tan inútiles como él se sentía en ese instante y suspiró apesadumbrado pues ya ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para pedirle al entrenador que le dejara entrar.

Gino se dijo que de nada serviría intentar entrar al partido cuando ya le faltaba tan poco para terminar. ¿O acaso estaría equivocado y valdría la pena hacer un último esfuerzo?, se preguntó. Aunque si sus compañeros no le quisieron escuchar antes, él dudaba de que ahora sí lo hicieran cuando ya nada se podía hacer. Desde su sitio al lado del Dr. Lucchetti, Erika miraba constantemente al portero, observando todas las expresiones y movimientos, que también había notado Gentile, lo que la tenía muy preocupada pues no había necesidad de palabras para saber bien lo que él estaba pasando, incluso había visto como Gino temblaba de la impotencia que sentía y se preguntó que podría hacer.

\- ¡Al diablo con todo y con todos!.- comentó Salvatore de pronto, suspirando ruidosamente después pues estaba desesperado por la situación que se desarrollaba en el campo de juego.

Luego se levantó de su asiento para tomar el hombro del portero y sacudirlo, llamando de ese modo su atención.

\- ¡Levántate, vamos a entrar a jugar!.- comentó Salvatore, con voz firme al tiempo en que se quitaba el pants del uniforme.

Gino lo miró sorprendido, no comprendiendo bien al principio lo que sucedía, pero sus palabras lo habían explicado todo, Salvatore no pensaba quedarse sentado ni un minuto más, lo que lo hizo reaccionar y sonreír realmente feliz por primera vez en días, la sola idea de jugar hizo que Gino volviera a sentirse vivo. Con tan poco tiempo restante, quizás no podrían hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, pero el simple hecho de intentarlo le hacía olvidar todo y borraba de su corazón todo sentimiento derrotista que lo estaba consumiendo.

Hernández sintió cómo la adrenalina se apoderaba de él y su cuerpo le decía que se encontraba más que listo para la acción y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por la emoción, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento para quitarse la chamarra, férula y cabestrillo, quedándose únicamente con los vendajes bajo su sudadera y guantes. Erika se quedó sorprendida al verlos y de inmediato se lo comentó al Dr. Lucchetti, quien al igual que la joven se encontraba atónito por la actitud de los jóvenes pero pensó que Santoro los detendría y así se lo hizo ver a la pasante. Una vez estando listos ambos jugadores se dirigieron con paso decidido hacia su entrenador.

\- Entrenador, permítanos jugar.- comentó Salvatore, con una expresión que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Santoro pareció reaccionar y se giró para mirarlos fijamente.

\- Por favor, déjenos jugar el último cuarto de hora.- comentó a su vez Gino.

\- ¡Denme una buena razón para dejarlos jugar!.- exigió Santoro, mirándolos fijamente.

Ante el requerimiento del entrenador, Salvatore apretó los puños y Gino bajó la cabeza, guardando silencio. Gentile sabía que todavía tenían algo que dar en el torneo por lo que no podían simplemente quedarse sentados en la banca viendo cómo todo terminaba, incluso si ya no había ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar, ellos debían intentarlo. Al ver que los jóvenes no respondían, Santoro los miró con expresión adusta y decidió ser él quien comenzara a hablar.

\- Siéntense, chicos, no pienso usarlos.- comenzó a decir el técnico-. Ya les había dicho…

\- ¡Por favor, entrenador!.- comentó Gino, interrumpiendo a Santoro-. Sé lo que nos dirá y tiene razón en todo, pero también no puede negar que eso que estamos jugando no es el fútbol italiano que conocemos. ¡Ni siquiera podemos decir que es fútbol!.- comentó, señalando a sus compañeros-. Sabemos perfectamente bien que a estas alturas no haremos una gran diferencia.- continuó diciendo, sereno como siempre-. Y puedo aceptar que Japón nos gane, pero lo que no soporto es que nos ganen de este modo, todos, incluso usted, ya se han dado por vencidos.

Santoro vio a sus jugadores con mirada inescrutable por un largo rato antes de responder, ellos apenas eran unos jóvenes de escasos diecinueve años de edad y ya contaban con una determinación y profesionalismo que muchos grandes jugadores profesionales envidiarían, sabía que no sería fácil convencerlos de no jugar pues a pesar de ser un partido perdido, de las lesiones, de los insultos por parte del público, a pesar de todo, ellos continuaban firmes en su decisión de jugar un buen fútbol y en cierto modo se sintió orgulloso de ellos, deseando en fondo que en verdad pudieran hacer aunque sea una pequeña diferencia.

\- Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto.- dijo el entrenador finalmente, suspirando con resignación para luego llamar al asistente e indicarle el cambio.

Gino miró entonces a Salvatore y con una expresión le dijo todo: gracias. Ambos jóvenes se posicionaron en la línea de meta a la espera del cambio, el asistente levantó ambas pizarras para que se hicieran las respectivas sustituciones, saliendo el número 17 para que ingresara el 1 y que saliera el número 3 por el número 6. El estadio se sorprendió mucho al verlos pues para nadie eran desconocidas sus lesiones.

\- ¿Se arriesgarán a jugar a pesar de sus lesiones?.- cuestionaban incrédulos algunos de los presentes.

\- ¡Eso es tener valor!.- argumentaban algunos otros.

Pero tampoco podían faltar los comentarios negativos, los cuales no se hicieron esperar.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿porque no los metieron desde el inicio?.- reclamaban algunos.

\- De nada servirá que entren.- comentaban otros más.

Gino y Salvatore esperaban ansiosos junto a la línea del campo a que el árbitro autorizara los cambios para poder ingresar.

\- Aoi nos demostró que está jugando con todo en este encuentro.- comentó Gino, lleno de energía-. Tenemos que devolverle el favor.

\- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que así sea.- le respondió Salvatore, sin rastro de arrogancia o sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Entonces, demos todo de nuestra parte en los quince minutos que faltan, juguemos al máximo.- comentó Hernández, con mirada decidida a lo que Salvatore asintió.

Ambos jugadores tenían sólo un objetivo en mente: apoyar a su equipo, sin revanchas, sin enfrentamientos, sin nada que no fuera sólo jugar como una unidad. Por su parte, Aoi sonrió feliz de ver a los dos italianos cuando ingresaron en el campo de juego.

\- ¡Gino, Gentile! Por fin están aquí.- dijo con suma alegría.

Aoi sabía que ambos jugadores cambiarían la situación en el partido, conocía de sobra el talento de los dos y sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer, por lo que le emocionó mucho el poder enfrentarlos finalmente. El partido se reanudó y Gino se lució como siempre, despejando todo balón que llegaba a su portería y sin permitir que ninguno de los jugadores japoneses, ni siquiera Hyuga ni el mismo Tsubasa le pudieran anotar. Salvatore también se lanzaba por cuanto balón estuviera a su alcance y lograba despejarlos o quedarse con el esférico en cada acción, era cierto que la escuadra azzurra iban perdiendo por una marcada diferencia pero ellos debían mantenerse luchando, como los guerreros que eran.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos!.- les gritó Valentino a los demás.- Su capitán les está mostrando un gran valor y determinación al defender la portería, esforzándose al máximo a pesar de las lesiones y el dolor. ¡Debemos ser como él y entregarnos con todo hasta el final!

El ánimo del equipo volvió y todos decidieron corresponderle no sólo a Gino sino también a Salvatore por su esfuerzo, pues ambos les demostraban lo que era el tener orgullo italiano.

\- Éste es nuestro último partido en el torneo.- continuó diciendo Valentino-. Debemos irnos peleando como los guerreros que somos.

\- ¡Daremos todo en el tiempo que queda!.- comentó a su vez Marco.

\- ¡La sangre guerrera corre por nuestras venas, debemos demostrarlo!.- agregó Alonzo.

La escuadra azzurra comenzó entonces a jugar seriamente, produciendo un juego impactante, lleno de energía tanto en el ataque como en la defensa, sus movimientos mejoraron de repente y parecía que era otro el equipo que se encontraba en la cancha. La afición italiana quedó sorprendida de ver cómo los jugadores italianos habían cambiado drásticamente su forma de jugar cuando ingresaron sus dos jugadores estrellas. Italia se encontraba jugando como nunca con una fortaleza y coraje dignos de admiración ya que los jugadores se habían lanzado con todo hasta el final. Al ver la determinación y el radical cambio en el equipo rival, Shingo se dijo que debería anotar otro gol, esta vez a Gino y pasando a Salvatore, por lo que, sin dudarlo se lanzó directamente de nuevo al ataque. Hernández y Gentile lo vieron venir, esperándolo para su primer y quizás último enfrentamiento del partido. Aoi entonces recordó cómo se había estado entrenando particularmente durante los días pasados después de que los entrenamientos colectivos concluían para poder vencer a Salvatore, creando una variación de su técnica.

_"Gentile tú sigues siendo mi más grande rival, todo lo que he estado trabajado en estos días ha sido únicamente para poder eludirte y pasarte, y es ahora cuando te lo podré demostrar"_, pensó Aoi, mientras se acercaba al defensor italiano.

Shingo se lanzó de lleno directo a Salvatore para poner en práctica su finta de ángulo recto, corriendo directo hacia él para en el último instante girarse en un ángulo de noventa grados hacia su derecha; tanto italianos como japoneses estaban expectantes por ver lo que sucedería.

\- ¡Aoi!.- gritaban los jugadores y fans japoneses.

\- ¡Gentile!.- gritaban a su vez los italianos.

_"Podré hacer mi defensa en ángulo recto"_, pensó Salvatore, confiando en lograr detener al japonés.

Pero al mover su pierna para hacer la técnica, su rodilla crujió y una punzada de dolor le atravesó. Aoi notó la mueca de dolor que Gentile mostró y se preocupó por él.

_"Mejor haré mi nueva técnica"_, pensó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ésta es mi finta tornado!.- exclamó Shingo.

\- ¿Qué es esta técnica?.- preguntó Salvatore, sorprendido, al tiempo en que Aoi tomaba el balón entre sus pies y giraba con él, dando una especie de vuelta vertical sobre su mismo eje para quedar en el extremo opuesto del defensor-. ¿Es acaso la versión mejorada de su técnica anterior?.- se preguntó.

El público quedó muy sorprendido por la habilidad de Aoi, quien había pasado al muro infranqueable de Italia dejándolo derrumbado en el suelo.

_"Me habrías pasado fácilmente con tu técnica anterior pero te arriesgaste a usar tu nueva técnica conmigo sólo por respeto a mí"_, pensó Salvatore, sorprendido.

Aoi cayó a espaldas de Salvatore y ahora quedaba sólo frente a Gino, y con el impulso que llevaba saltó para lanzarse al aire, haciendo en el proceso un remate de chilena. Hernández salió de su área para acortar la distancia y detener la jugada.

\- ¡Toma esto, Gino!.- exclamó Shingo, lanzándole un cañonazo entre las piernas del portero.

Sin embargo, Gino fue mucho más rápido y en una ágil maniobra detuvo el balón, arqueándose hacia atrás y posicionando su brazo derecho atrás y entre sus piernas para detener el cañonazo con una sola mano. Pero en ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada atravesándole el antebrazo y el dolor bajó hasta su muñeca lo que hizo que soltara el balón ante la impotencia de continuar reteniéndolo.

_"¡Gino soltó el balón por sus lesiones!"_, pensó Aoi, al ver lo sucedido.

Shingo aprovechó esta situación para volver a rematar el balón que se encontraba en el aire, el cual fue a incrustarse en las redes italianas, justo detrás del portero. Gino quedó tirado sobre el césped poco después de su área chica y Salvatore justo en la línea del área grande, quedado Aoi entre ellos.

\- Ce n'est pas possible! (No es posible).- exclamó Erika, claramente asustada y preocupada por Gino, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

El árbitro entonces pitó el cuarto gol del encuentro para segundos después pitar también el final del partido.

\- Gracias por haber dado todo en este encuentro, Shingo.- comentó Gino, con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro.

\- ¡Gino!.- comentó Aoi, conmovido por las palabras de su amigo.

\- Nosotros estamos prácticamente deshechos en este momento por lo que no somos rivales para nadie.- comentó a su vez Salvatore-. Pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos las cosas serán muy diferentes, nuestro duelo no se detiene aquí, la siguiente vez daré todo para luchar y vencerte.

\- ¡Gentile!.- respondió Aoi, con mucho respeto para su gran oponente.

De pronto, un aplauso general se dejó escuchar en el estadio pues la hinchada italiana vitoreaba a su equipo ahora.

\- ¡Bravo, Italia!.- comentaban algunos.

\- ¡Eso es tener orgullo!.- comentaban otros más.

\- ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo al jugar lesionados, Hernández y Gentile!.- agregaron otros.

\- Son grandes jugadores con un gran futuro por delante.- decían también.

_"Yo diría que son grandes idiotas, como muchos de los que están jugando en este torneo"_, pensó Erika.

Tanto Gino como Salvatore se sintieron muy conmovidos por las muestras de apoyo que les daban los hinchas, pensando que quizás el esfuerzo que habían hecho bien había valido la pena. Valentino entonces se acercó a Hernández, quedando parado frente a él.

\- Puede que en este momento ya no signifique gran cosa, pero quiero decirte que eres tú quien es el verdadero capitán de Italia y no yo.- le comentó, sonriendo sinceramente, para luego extender su mano con la intención de ayudarle a levantarse.

Gino se sorprendió mucho por las palabras de Valentino y miró al resto de sus compañeros que le veían con respeto, concordando con las palabras que el mediocampista le había dado e indicando que pensaban lo mismo que él.

El portero aún se encontraba tirado en el césped, intentando apretar su mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho para ver si con eso podía mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía en ese instante; ambas manos le dolían mucho por lo que temía que las lesiones hubieran empeorado pero se decía que no era tiempo para quejarse aun cuando el dolor fuese tan fuerte, siendo que el dolor de su brazo derecho recorría toda la extremidad, palpitándole desde su hombro hasta la muñeca y los dedos. Gino miró a Valentino de nuevo e intentó estirar su mano izquierda para tomar la mano que el mediocampista le ofrecía, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse sin que el dolor empeorara y le volviera a atravesar los huesos.

\- Lo siento….- suspiró Gino y respiró hondo para poder continuar hablando-. No puedo…

Valentino miró la expresión de dolor y sufrimiento que su capitán mostraba en su rostro y se preocupó pues nunca lo había visto así.

En ese momento Erika corrió a su encuentro con una expresión tal de preocupación que el resto de los jugadores le abrieron el paso de inmediato, permitiendo que ella llegara y se hincara frente al portero quien se hallaba encorvado protegiendo instintivamente sus brazos y con un fino hilo de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

\- ¿Gino?.- preguntó la pasante a verle.

\- Estoy bien.- le susurró él, con una débil sonrisa al verla.

\- ¡No, no lo estás!.- respondió ella de inmediato, con preocupación en su semblante-. Vamos a que te revisemos.- comentó, al tiempo en que le hacía una seña a Valentino para que le ayudara a levantar a Gino del suelo.

Valentino tomó a Gino con una mano por su codo izquierdo y con la otra sostuvo su espalda para levantarlo de un sólo empujón, para luego llevárselo junto con Erika rumbo a la enfermería. Alonzo se acercó a Salvatore y le extendió una mano para que se levantara.

\- ¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó el mediocampista.

\- He estado mejor.- respondió simplemente Gentile, tomando la mano de su compañero para ayudarse a levantarse.

Salvatore de pronto sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado.

\- ¡Jugaste muy bien!.- le dijo Alonzo, al tiempo en que le daba una palmada en el hombro.

\- Gracias.- respondió Salvatore, sin rastro de sarcasmo en su voz-. La próxima vez lo haremos mejor.

\- ¡Bien hecho!.- comentó a su vez Marco, haciendo el mismo movimiento que Alonzo.

\- A la próxima les demostraremos quiénes son los mejores.- comentó a su vez Luciano, haciendo otro tanto.

En ese momento llegó Alessio al lado de Salvatore para ver cómo se encontraba y luego ayudarle a salir del campo. Lucchetti miraba con mucha preocupación hacia la cancha pues al igual que a Erika no se le habían pasado desapercibidos los movimientos que tanto Salvatore como Gino habían hecho durante las últimas jugadas y que al final del encuentro ambos habían quedado tirados en el suelo, fue por esa razón por la que autorizó a los dos jóvenes para ingresar en el campo y verificar el estado de salud de los jugadores.

Cuando vio que Alessio se acercaba al lado del defensor y que éste venía caminando por su propia cuenta, el médico suspiró aliviado pues al parecer por lo menos Salvatore no había empeorado sus lesiones ya que no cojeaba más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo, lo que indicaba que la lesión no había empeorado; sin embargo, en cuanto el líbero llegó a su lado no dejó de preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

\- Estoy bien.- respondió Gentile-. Sólo tengo un ligero dolor, pero no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse.

Lucchetti entonces ordenó a Alessio que le revisara la lesión y le indicara los resultados en cuanto los tuviera, ordenándole también que le aplicara un masaje relajante en la pierna.

\- ¡Entendido!.- respondió el fisioterapeuta, acatando al instante las órdenes de su jefe para luego irse con Salvatore rumbo a los vestidores.

Una vez que vio que Salvatore se retiró con Alessió, el médico se giró a mirar nuevamente hacia la cancha y fue cuando el galeno sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al ver que Erika y Gino se acercaban a él, siendo que éste prácticamente venía sostenido por Valentino, por lo que el médico corrió a encontrarse con la pasante y los jugadores.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- le preguntó preocupado el doctor al portero-. ¿En dónde te duele?

Gino sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza pues ya no era capaz ni de articular palabra, apretando los labios con fuerza en un claro indicio de dolor y con un gesto le indicó al médico el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Vamos, muchacho!.- comentó Lucchetti, rodeándolo con los brazos para liberar a Valentino de su carga y así llevárselo a la enfermería.

El entrenador, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos, al ver a Hernández en ese estado experimentó una gran sensación de culpa, lo peor que podía haber pasado al final sucedió y en sólo unos cuantos minutos de juego se habían agravado las lesiones de Gino; sumamente preocupado por él, el técnico se dirigió a la enfermería detrás de los otros.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

Los fans de ambas escuadras comenzaban lentamente a retirarse del estadio una vez que el partido entre Japón e Italia hubo finalizado; sin embargo, en las tribunas un par de hombres permanecían en sus asientos con expresión de clara preocupación, siendo ellos un hombre de edad ya mayor, con cabellos claros aunque canosos y ojos azules, y el otro era un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Ambos habían mirado con mucha ansiedad cómo se había desarrollado el final del encuentro y lo que había sucedido a continuación en el campo de juego.

\- ¡No puedo esperar más!.- exclamó el hombre de edad mayor, levantándose de su asiento-. Tengo que saber cómo se encuentra.- agregó, comenzando a subir las escaleras para ir hacia a los vestidores.

\- Espera, por favor.- pidió el joven-. Sabes perfectamente bien que no podrás llegar hasta donde él se encuentra sin que alguien te ayude; tengo una idea que podría sernos de utilidad.

Acto seguido, el joven de cabello obscuro tomó su celular, escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje de texto que envió una vez que lo finalizó.

\- Espero que lo pueda leer pronto.- comentó el joven, levantándose de su asiento para ir detrás del hombre mayor.

Gino se encontraba nuevamente en la enfermería del estadio, un lugar que el portero comenzaba a conocer demasiado bien al grado de que empezaba en verdad a odiarlo; nuevamente se hallaba sentado sobre esa ya tan familiar camilla mientras el Dr. Lucchetti, asistido por Erika, se preparaba para realizarle los respectivos exámenes tanto físicos como de Rayos X y ultrasonido que sus brazos requerían para poder conocer el estado actual de sus lesiones.

Hernández cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, en un intento de contener la oleada de dolor que sentía atravesarle hasta los huesos, sentía que su brazo derecho estaba tan adolorido y sensible que el sólo roce de la venda al ser desatada le ocasionaba un terrible sufrimiento que le nublaba la visión y cada movimiento que el galeno le pedía que hiciera para realizar el examen físico era una gran tortura para él, su brazo se encontraba tan débil que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y sentía además que su mente y su cuerpo estaban completamente exhaustos.

\- Duele mucho.- comentó Gino, en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué tan grave es?.- preguntó Santoro con preocupación en su voz, una vez que terminó la revisión por parte del médico.

Lucchetti lo miró con semblante sombrío antes de hablar.

\- El desgarro que Gino tiene en su mano izquierda empeoró un poco, pero a pesar de que incrementó la lesión aún se sigue conservando como un esguince de grado dos.- comenzó a explicar el médico, para luego suspirar con pesar-. Sin embargo, lo peor está, como la vez anterior, en su brazo derecho; como me temía, la fuerza del impacto recibido en la mano durante el último tiro terminó fracturando el hueso cúbito en su región proximal y luxando a su vez el radio, por lo que es necesario hacerle una reducción de la fractura en este instante para que la lesión no se agrave aún más.- agregó.

Gino miró a Erika en búsqueda de respuestas más claras pues no entendía bien lo que el galeno decía.

\- Terminaste por fracturarte uno de los huesos del antebrazo.- le comentó la pasante, después de soltar un gran suspiro al escuchar las palabras de su jefe-. El otro hueso que se encuentra unido a éste se movió de su posición debido al golpe y la fractura, aquí puedes sentirlo.- le comentó la pasante, rozándole ligeramente la zona a lo que Gino experimentó una gran dolor, emitiendo un quejido a causa de ello-. Y ahora necesitamos poner ese hueso en su lugar.

\- Hagámoslo entonces.- comentó Gino, con una expresión de gran dolor y suspirando resignado al comprender la situación.

\- Esto va a doler mucho.- le advirtió Lucchetti, con una expresión de empatía hacía el joven-. Por lo que te voy a administrar un anestésico local para bloquear los nervios e insensibilizar un poco la zona y también te daré un sedante para que estés más relajado pero no dormido pues te necesito atento durante el procedimiento.

\- Entendido.- se forzó a responder Hernández, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Lo que sea necesario hacer.- agregó, con un hilo de sudor recorriendo su sien.

El médico procedió a inyectarle tanto la anestesia como el sedante, dejándolo descansar un momento sobre la camilla para que los medicamentos comenzaran a hacer efecto antes de poder reducirle la fractura, y mientras el galeno conversaba con el entrenador Santoro, Erika aprovechó el tiempo para acercarse al portero, acariciando su cabello y limpiándole el sudor de la frente.

\- Lo siento.- comentó Gino, en un susurro-. Sé que te estoy preocupando de más y que no debí hacerlo….- el joven se detuvo para esperar a que una punzada de dolor se calmara-. Pero no podía quedarme por más tiempo sin hacer nada, necesitaba entrar a jugar.- completó.

\- Ya luego hablaré contigo al respecto.- le respondió Erika, bastante molesta pero sin separarse de su lado-. Ya hasta pareces japonés siendo tan kamikaze.- le rezongó.

Por respuesta, Gino sólo le esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Una vez que pasó el tiempo necesario, el médico se dispuso a realizar el procedimiento; Gino se sentó frente al galeno y colocó su brazo en un ángulo de noventa grados, mientras que el doctor tomó el adolorido antebrazo del joven con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó su brazo muy cerca del codo, para con un fuerte tirón jalar el antebrazo hacia él y después empujarlo hacia el portero y que así la cabeza del hueso radial encajara nuevamente en la articulación del codo en la posición correcta. Con este movimiento, Hernández no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gran grito de dolor al tiempo en que se acomodaban los huesos.

Por su parte, Erika tenía una clara idea de cuánto debía dolerle este procedimiento al portero y no podía hacer nada más que mirar atentamente la situación; por más que su instinto le pedía que saltara a detener a su jefe para no generarle más sufrimiento al joven, ella sabía bien que ésa era la manera correcta de realizar la reducción de la fractura, no quedándole más remedio que morderse el labio inferior para no protestar. Una vez que Lucchetti terminó, éste tuvo que realizarle nuevamente una radiografía a Gino para verificar que tanto la cabeza del hueso radial estuviera en su sitio como que la fractura del hueso cúbito estuviera alineada adecuadamente.

\- ¡Listo!.- comentó Lucchetti, una vez que se aseguró al ver la placa que ambos huesos se encontraban correctamente en su lugar -. Inmovilizaremos ese brazo y espero que no se te ocurra hacer nada loco en estas semanas para que la lesión por fin pueda sanar.- le reprendió, con mirada seria.

\- No lo haré.- comentó Gino, con voz cansada.

\- Esperemos no tener que llegar a la necesidad de la cirugía.- continuó diciendo el Dr. Luccetti, una vez que finalizó de colocarle los vendajes y el brazo estuvo correctamente inmovilizado de nuevo con el cabestrillo-. Estaremos al pendiente de cómo evolucionas en estos días y llegando a Italia el médico de tu equipo seguramente analizará las opciones, decidiendo si es o no necesario llegar a ese extremo.

\- Esperemos que no sea necesario.- respondió Hernández, preocupado.

\- Bien, descansa un poco.- agregó el galeno, con voz amable-. Necesitamos que pase un poco el efecto de los medicamentos antes de que te puedas ir.

Gino se recostó sobre la camilla; los medicamentos aunados al ejercicio del partido comenzaban a adormecerlo por lo que la idea de recostarse un rato a esperar que le autorizaran irse le había resultado sumamente tentadora. Lucchetti estaba seguro de que en cuanto pasara el efecto de los medicamente seguramente Hernández terminaría con el brazo muy adolorido e hinchado por lo que consideró necesario recetarle de nuevo los fármacos fuertes antes prescritos y mucho, mucho reposo.

Luego de que todo el estrés del procedimiento pasó, Erika notó que tenía un mensaje de texto, el cual la extrañó mucho pues no se podía imaginar de quién podría provenir, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al leerlo y ver de lo que se trataba. La pasante entonces se acercó a su jefe, al cual le comentó algo en voz baja para luego de que éste asintiera ella saliera de la enfermería. Después de algunos minutos, la joven finalmente regresó y se acercó al portero.

\- ¿Gino?.- le habló la joven, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo, a lo que el joven abrió uno de sus ojos para verla confundido.- Perdón que te despierte pero hay alguien que quisiera verte y que está muy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿A mí?.- preguntó él, sorprendido con esas palabras-. ¿Quién?.- preguntó curioso, al tiempo en que con esfuerzo y con la ayuda de la joven se incorporaba para sentarse.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entraron a la habitación los dos hombres que habían estado hablando en las tribunas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?.- inquirió Gino, realmente sorprendido al verlos.

Los dos hombres no eran otros más que Niccolo De Angelis, abuelo de Gino y Gianluigi Carigniani, su hermano, quienes habían viajado desde Italia el día anterior para ver el último partido de la selección italiana y, sobre todo, para apoyar al portero. Ambos querían sorprender a Hernández al final del encuentro, pero cuando vieron la manera tan dramática en cómo había finalizado éste, se habían preocupado mucho por el estado de salud del portero, razón por la cual Gianluigi le había pedido ayuda a Erika para poder pasar la seguridad del estadio y así llegar hasta la enfermería en donde podrían saber de una buena vez cómo estaba el joven; una vez que el médico recibió a los familiares de Hernández y les explicó cómo estaba la situación, el Dr. Lucchetti consideró que sería buena idea darle un poco de privacidad a la familia por lo que se disculpó con los presentes, saliendo de la enfermería al lado del entrenador Santoro.

\- Creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya.- comentó Erika, algo apenada-. Para que puedan platicar a gusto.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que tú eres como de la familia.- comentó Nicco, sonriéndole con cariño-. ¡Hasta que por fin te vuelvo a ver! ¡No moriré sin saber qué pasó con ustedes dos!

\- ¡Abuelo!.- exclamó Gino, molesto y avergonzado, por lo metiche que estaba siendo su abuelo en ese instante-. No comiences.

\- Está bien, ya no diré nada.- comentó Nicco, mirando a su nieto-. Por ahora.- agregó, con una ligera sonrisa-. Sé que no es momento para molestarte, debes estar tranquilo y descansar.

Luego de algunos minutos de plática en los que Gino le aseguró a su familia que se encontraba bien, Erika volvió a insistir en que debía dejarlos solos y les comentó que más tarde los vería pues debía ir en busca de sus pertenencias que había dejado tiradas en la zona de la banca; por su parte, Gianluigi comentó que la acompañaría y que dejaría a Nicco con Gino para que conversaran con tranquilidad.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte con él?.- preguntó Erika, una vez que salieron de la enfermería.

\- Sí.- respondió al instante Gianluigi-. Pero creo que será mejor que en este momento esté con Nicco y ya después le veré, ahora estoy más tranquilo pues sé que está bien.

En cuanto Gino estuvo a solas con su abuelo, el joven se sinceró.

\- Lo siento, Nicco, nuevamente ridiculicé a Italia.- comenzó diciendo Gino, con la cabeza gacha.

\- Todo lo contrario hijo, levanta tu frente en alto porque todos están muy orgullosos de ti.- comentó el anciano, tomando el rostro de su nieto para que lo alzara-. Y también lo están de tu amigo, ambos demostraron lo que es tener pasión, diste un gran partido y me hiciste sentir tan orgulloso.

\- ¡Pero si sólo fueron 15 minutos!.- respondió Gino, algo apenado por las palabras de su abuelo-. Al final perdimos.

\- Sí, pero en esos quince minutos demostraste lo buen jugador que eres.- le respondió Nicco con una gran expresión de orgullo-. Tu compañero y tú levantaron la moral del equipo y consiguieron que todos se sintieran orgullosos de su esfuerzo, incluso los que gritaban cosas en su contra terminaron aplaudiéndoles su coraje y valor, te has convertido en un gran hombre, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que yo lo estoy.

Gino se conmovió mucho por las palabras de su abuelo pues su objetivo no había sido ser un _Kamikaze_, como lo había sugerido Erika, o que todos le creyeran un héroe por su coraje y valor, él sólo había deseado terminar ese encuentro con orgullo y dignidad, jugando como se suponía que se debía hacer siempre para no terminar avergonzándose después, sintiéndose culpable por lo que pudo ser y no fue.

\- Gracias, Nicco.- respondió Hernández, con una sonrisa afectuosa-. Siempre es bueno saber que se tiene el apoyo de ustedes por muy mal que las cosas estén.

\- ¡Siempre lo tendrás!.- comentó el anciano, tomando a Gino por los hombros-. Somos tu familia y siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Nicco entonces abrazó a su nieto con fuerza intentando no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pensando que por muy grande que Gino estuviera y que se convirtiera en un adulto, para él siempre sería su niño.

\- Y más te vale que ahora que has vuelto a ver a Erika, no la dejes ir de nuevo.- le dijo de pronto el abuelo, una vez que se separaron-. Porque si no, yo mismo te voy a romper el otro brazo.- comentó bromeando y con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Nicco!.- exclamó Gino, avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees acaso que no sé lo que sientes por ella?.- se burló el anciano-. ¡Por dios, Gino! Eres igualito a tu madre, que todo se les nota en sus expresiones.

El portero agachó la cabeza muy apenado, en verdad que había ocasiones en las que su abuelo se pasaba de la raya.

Gianluigi caminaba por los ahora vacíos pasillos del estadio, había acompañado a Erika hasta la zona del campo de juego en busca de sus pertenencias, pero al llegar al lugar, la joven miró con cierta preocupación que sus cosas ya no se hallaban ahí, por lo que la pasante había comentado que iría en busca de sus compañeros esperando que, ya fuera Alessio o Fabio, alguien le hubieran hecho el favor de recogerlas de la banca y las tuviera en su poder, despidiéndose del italiano por el momento. El joven había decidido volver a la enfermería para ver a Gino, razón por la cual se encontraba caminando de regreso, pero al dar la última vuelta que lo conduciría a la puerta de la enfermería se encontró con que Salvatore se hallaba parado a las afueras de ésta, sin animarse a tocar o a entrar. Gigi, al verlo, reconoció al instante al otro joven que había entrado al partido al lado de Gino y quien también había salido lesionado en el encuentro, corroborándolo al ver al venda que cubría su pierna izquierda.

\- ¡Hola!.- comentó de pronto Gianluigi al acercarse del jugador italiano, haciendo que éste saltara del susto pues no esperaba encontrar a nadie por ahí-. Tú debes ser el otro jugador, el defensa, ¿cierto?.- comentó el joven, al tiempo en que llegaba a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada del líbero.

Por su parte Salvatore lo observaba muy desconcertado, pues no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero al parecer este tipo si sabía bien quién era él.

\- ¿Y tú eres?.- preguntó Salvatore, a la defensiva.

\- ¡Oh, perdón! Deja que me presente.- comentó el otro joven, con una sonrisa divertida-. Yo soy Gianluigi, hermano de Gino.- comentó tranquilamente, señalando hacia el interior-. ¿Has venido a ver cómo está?

Salvatore se avergonzó de inmediato al verse descubierto pues era cierto que estaba ahí para saber la condición de su compañero; él realmente se había quedado muy preocupado cuando vio la expresión de sufrimiento que su capitán había tenido al concluir el encuentro y, una vez que fue atendido de su propia lesión, estuvo dudando en si debería o no acudir a averiguar qué había sucedido con él. Gentile desvió la mirada para que su interlocutor no se percatara de las expresiones que podrían generar sus pensamientos.

\- Ven, entremos a verlo.- comentó Gianluigi al no ver respuesta por parte del joven.

\- No, no es necesario.- le respondió Salvatore, negando con la cabeza y decidido a irse de ahí-. Creo que mejor me voy a cambiar.

\- Por cierto.- comentó de pronto Gianluigi, deteniendo al jugador-. Déjame decirte que lo hiciste muy bien el día de hoy, tienes un gran talento para el soccer, verás que a la próxima podrás vencer a ese chico japonés sin ninguna dificultad.

El líbero se quedó muy sorprendió por las palabras de apoyo que le profesaba este personaje desconocido para él hasta ahora.

\- El próximo torneo ustedes serán quienes obtengan la victoria.- continuó diciendo Gigi-. Ya lograron un subcampeonato el año pasado, el que sigue seguro serán campeones.

Gentile no supo qué contestar pues por primera vez alguien le estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo bien al jugar futbol y eso hizo que en su interior naciera un sentimiento de orgullo desconocido para él.

Erika caminaba por el pasillo inmersa en sus pensamientos, una parte de ella estaba sumamente preocupada por Gino y su estado de salud, pero otra parte se encontraba molesta con él. Sí, estaba muy molesta y se preguntaba: ¿por qué carajos Gino había tenido que entrar a jugar? Pero al momento ella obtuvo su respuesta: amaba a Gino tan cual era y no sólo por su atractivo físico, lo amaba con todas sus características, virtudes y defectos, por lo que no podía enojarse con él por haber sido precisamente eso, él mismo.

Al verle jugar en el campo de juego no pudo negar que era algo que en verdad le fascinaba conocer, esa faceta que tenía como jugador que pocas veces ella había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar de tan cerca, y que en este torneo pudo apreciar en primera fila, admirando tantas cosas sobre él; le gustaba tanto que fuera tan serio y responsable no sólo en los partidos sino también en los entrenamientos, siendo un excelente capitán para su equipo, apoyándolos incondicionalmente a pesar de sus lesiones para que ellos mejoraran y para que dieron su máximo esfuerzo, él se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al equipo y a ella le fascinó el ser testigo de ello.

Como persona Erika lo conocía muy bien desde hacía tiempo, sabía cómo era su personalidad, sencillo pero muy extrovertido, con una habilidad innata para hacer amigos y llevarse bien con todos, incluso con gente como Salvatore Gentile, al cual pocos podían tolerar; Gino era un gran conversador, con una admirable soltura a la hora de hablar y que siempre tenía algo inteligente que decir cuando se hablaba con él, era muy culto e inteligente con una agilidad no sólo física sino también mental y esa capacidad de no permitir que los demás le sacaran de quicio tan fácilmente que a varios de los que ella conocía les fallaba, además de ser un excelente consejero que sabía escuchar a los demás sin juzgarlos jamás. Erika suspiró, resignada pues no podía seguir enojada por más que lo quisiera.

En ese instante del otro lado del pasillo miró a alguien que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Genzo Wakabayashi caminaba hacia donde ella estaba y al verla le sonrió con su característica media sonrisa.

\- ¡Genzo, hola!.- comentó la pasante a su amigo, al tenerlo frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?.- preguntó Wakabayashi-. Pensé que estarías en la enfermería.- agregó.

\- Lo estaba, solo que salí a buscar mis pertenencias que dejé olvidadas en la banca.- le explicó Shanks.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y cómo está Hernández?.- preguntó el japonés, con cierta preocupación.

\- Sus lesiones empeoraron considerablemente.- respondió Erika, con preocupación pero también con el ceño fruncido-. El entrenador no debió de haber permitido que entrara, él no debió de haber jugado por mucho que lo deseara.- se quejó amargamente.

\- Debo decir que en este caso estoy del lado de Hernández.- comentó el portero nipón-. Sé perfectamente bien lo que pasaba en ese momento por su mente y lo que sentía al respecto, en su lugar yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, no puedes simplemente sentarte a ver cómo tu equipo se desmorona frente a tus ojos.

\- Sabía que estarías de su lado.- suspiró Erika, decaída, pero dándole una sonrisa divertida a su amigo-. Ustedes dos se parece más de lo que puedes imaginar.

\- Quiero creer que eso es un cumplido.- sonrió a su vez Wakabayashi.

\- Créeme, lo es.- comentó, divertida, la joven.

\- Por cierto.- comentó Genzo, con más seriedad-. Ahora que estuve con Lily, ella me comentó que la Peque le acababa de enviar un mensaje diciéndole que Alemania y Schneider perdieron contra Suecia en un sorprendente resultado de cinco goles a tres.

\- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Erika, sorprendida al escuchar la noticia y sin poder creérselo.

\- Ese Stefan Levin es alguien a tomar en consideración.- comentó Wakabayashi muy serio y apretando instintivamente el puño de la maño que el sueco le había lesionado.

\- Sí lo sabrás tú, ¿verdad?.- comentó Shanks, al ver el movimiento de su amigo-. ¿Y tú cómo estás?.- preguntó, haciendo referencia a las lesiones que el japonés también tenía.

\- Mis manos están mejor.- comentó el japonés, con seguridad-. Y para el siguiente partido de cuartos de final, sin lugar a dudas estaré en la portería, vengaré la humillación que Levin me hizo durante el partido de la Bundesliga.- agregó, con mirada desafiante.

\- Sí, definitivamente ése eres tú.- sonrió Erika-. Sólo ten mucho cuidado, que ya hay demasiadas lesiones en este torneo.

La pasante entonces se disculpó y se despidió de su amigo para continuar con su camino, explicándole que ella deseaba terminar con sus pendientes lo más pronto posible para así poder regresar a la enfermería. Ambos jóvenes quedaron en volverse a ver antes de que los italianos tuvieran que regresar a casa.

\- ¿Erika?.- le llamó Genzo cuando ella ya se iba, haciendo que ésta se volviera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó curiosa.

\- Dile a Hernández que cuando ambos nos recuperemos de nuestras lesiones, tendremos un verdadero encuentro para determinar quién es el mejor portero no sólo de Europa sino del Mundo.- comentó Genzo, con su característica media sonrisa, llena de seguridad.

\- Claro, se lo diré.- respondió Erika, sonriéndole-. Él estará más que encantado con la idea.

Así pues, la joven se alejó por el pasillo, apresurándose a terminar todo lo que tenía por hacer.

Mucho rato después, Gino salía finalmente de los vestidores del equipo italiano, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo o de alguien en particular, por lo que Erika, quien se encontraba esperándolo afuera de los camerinos, saltó a su encuentro. Una vez que la pasante había terminado con sus deberes, ella regresó a la enfermería justo al tiempo en que el Dr. Lucchetti le autorizaba al joven a retirarse, por lo que lo había acompañado hasta los vestidores para que el portero se pudiera duchar y se cambiara, comentándole que le esperaría a las afueras del mismo por si necesitaba algo.

Y ahora que él finalmente se encontraba listo y frente a ella, Erika le miró con detenimiento, se veía realmente pálido, llevando fuertes vendajes en sus brazos, con la férula que sostenía su mano izquierda y el cabestrillo que le inmovilizaba su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó ella, con preocupación.

\- Tal vez en algún momento los medicamentos funcionen y el dolor se vaya.- comentó Gino, sincerándose-. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.- comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no me arrepiento de haber entrado a jugar.

\- Eso lo sé.-suspiró la joven y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Lo siento, te he preocupado mucho.- comentó él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella y rodeando su cintura con la mano izquierda.

\- Sólo no hagas que me tenga que acostumbrar a esto, por favor.- respondió ella, acariciando el cabello de él.

Gino por respuesta sólo sonrió, feliz.

El autobús del equipo italiano esperaba a que los últimos integrantes de la selección por fin subieran para finalmente partir del estadio con rumbo al hotel en Tokio. De los últimos jóvenes en subir habían sido Gino y Erika, quienes luego de abordar el autobús se sentaron juntos, siendo Hernández quién se hallaba al lado de la ventanilla y Shanks había quedado al lado del pasillo, pues ella le había sugerido que de esa manera no le molestarían los demás al pasar, situación que él terminó aceptando pues aún estaba muy sensible al menor roce.

Por más que Nicco y Gianluigi le habían pedido a Gino que regresara a Tokio con ellos, comentando que estaría mucho más cómodo en el automóvil que habían rentado que en el autobús, él se había negado rotundamente, alegando que aún seguía en la concentración de su equipo por lo que no podía irse por su propia cuenta y que debía permanecer con sus compañeros hasta su llegada a Italia. Erika al final les había dicho que estaría con él por lo que no tenían de que preocuparse y Gianluigi terminó convenciendo a Nicco de que todo estaría bien y que los verían en el hotel de todos modo.

\- Me siento sumamente cansado.- comentó Hernández, volviendo a sentirse adormilado-. Siento como si en vez de estar en un partido de soccer, hubiera participado en un maratón y me hubieran atropellado en el camino.

\- Pues no estás lejos de eso.- respondió Shanks, frunciendo el ceño, para luego suavizar su expresión-. Intenta descansar un poco, duérmete y yo te despierto en cuanto estemos en el hotel.

\- Creo que si lo haré.- comentó el portero, recargándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Erika tomó entonces su chamarra para acomodársela junto a la ventana y que él estuviera más cómodo; poco tiempo después de comenzar a andar el autobús, Gino ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, teniendo a pesar de todo una expresión de paz y serenidad. Salvatore que había estado algunos asientos atrás se movió en ese momento de lugar y se sentó del otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- le preguntó Salvatore a Erika, señalando a Gino.

\- Sí, creo que sólo cayó finalmente rendido.- respondió la pasante, mirando al portero y luego al líbero para continuar-. El Dr. Luccetti le administró un relajante y junto con el sobreesfuerzo del partido creo que al final todo lo terminó noqueando.- explicó.

\- Ya veo.- comentó Gentile, bajando la mirada para buscae el valor para continuar.

\- Lo siento.- comentó él, después de una pausa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó Erika, sorprendida.

\- Por ser el causante directo de que se le agravaran las lesiones.- respondió él, suspirando y dudando en cómo continuar-. El entrenador me comentó que están mucho peor que antes.

Erika miró los vendajes que Gino tenía en sus manos y suspiró.

\- Es cierto que sus lesiones empeoraron.- comenzó a decir la pasante-. Pero eso no ha sido tu culpa, en todo caso sería la de él o si tenemos que culpar a alguien más sería en todo caso la culpa de Aoi, quien fue el que realizó el tiro, sin importarle para nada la seguridad de su amigo.- comentó ella, a lo que Salvatore sonrió divertido.

_"¡Qué diría Gino si escuchara a Erika hablar así de Aoi!"_, pensó Salvatore.

\- Creo que, muy al contrario, fuiste tú quien logró que Gino volviera a recuperar ese espíritu de lucha que amenazaba por extinguirse con tantos inconvenientes.- continuó diciéndole la joven-. Debo confesar que Gino no se equivocó.- finalizó.

\- ¿Eh?.- cuestionó Gentile, sin comprender y enarcando las cejas, asombrado-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Creo que, después de todo, sí existe una buena persona dentro de ti.- le respondió ella, sonriéndole sinceramente-. Trata de sacar esa personalidad más a menudo, ¿quieres que comencemos de nuevo?.- agregó, extendiéndole la mano.

\- Me parece buena idea.- respondió él, aceptando la mano de ella.

Gentile se sentía muerto de cansancio pues la adrenalina que había tenido en este encuentro había sido enorme, sentía como si hubiera estado jugando una serie de varios partidos consecutivos en lugar de sólo haber jugado unos cuantos minutos y eso era debido a todas las emociones que había experimentado en tan corto tiempo, por lo que echó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento y cerró los ojos, en un intento de dormirse también.

_"Después de todo, esto no ha acabado tan mal"_, pensó el líbero, con una ligera sonrisa.

Mucho rato después, cuando finalmente la noche había caído, el equipo italiano se encontraba reunido para cenar en el restaurante del hotel; los jóvenes conversaban mucho más animados sobre los acontecimientos que habían sucedido ese día y en el centro del grupo se encontraba Gino, quien tranquilamente conversaba con los demás.

\- Hubiese deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes.- comentó Gino, sonriendo con tristeza-. Pero en verdad, chicos, muchas gracias por todo, me hicieron sentir tan orgulloso.- comentó, a lo que los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa.

\- Ya habrá otros torneos en donde podremos ganar.- comentó Valentino, animándolo.

\- Así es.- comentó Marco, a su vez -. Y entonces seremos invencibles.

En ese instante, Valentino sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra la banda de capitán y la colocó sobre la mesa, en frente de todos. Gino miró la banda con sorpresa y luego contempló del mismo modo al mediocampista.

\- Esto te pertenece.- comentó Valentino, señalando la banda pero mirando a su capitán.- Puede ser que a estas alturas ya no parezca ser nada importante, pero queremos que sepas que para nosotros tú eres el único y verdadero capitán de Italia, y ni una lesión ni si te encuentras o no en el campo con nosotros hará que eso cambie.

Gino vio entonces uno a uno a sus compañeros, quienes le asentían al tiempo en que los miraba, confirmándole las palabras que el mediocampista le había dado; incluso Salvatore le asintió con una expresión sincera que le dijo sin palabras que él pensaba igual. El portero se conmovió tanto por las palabras de su segundo como por las muestras de apoyo de los demás y sonrió agradecido, tomando la banda entre sus dedos y la acarició suavemente; para él, esta simple acción había significado mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse ya que en verdad había llegado a considerarse indigno de portar el brazalete.

\- Chicos, muchas gracias.- comentó Gino, bajando un poco la mirada para que no le vieran.

La conversación se reanudó en el grupo y en una oportunidad en que nadie más prestaba atención Gino se acercó a Salvatore.

\- Salvo, sólo quiero agradecerte.- comenzó a decir el portero.

\- ¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Salvatore, extrañado-. ¿Por casi matarte de nuevo? ¿O por lograr que tus lesiones empeoraran aún más, viendo que eso sí era posible?.- agregó, señalando el cabestrillo que inmovilizaba su brazo en ese momento.

\- ¿Lo dices por esto?.- respondió Gino, sonriendo y señalando con un gesto de cabeza su brazo-. ¡Vamos! Si es la nueva moda en Milán, ¿qué acaso no lo sabías?.- bromeó el portero, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego hacer una pausa-. Ya en serio, Salvo.- continuó con un tono más formal-. Hace rato, en el partido, yo estaba a punto de darme por vencido y fue gracias a ti y a tu intervención que no lo hice, el volver al campo de juego, aunque sea por esos escasos minutos me hizo ser de nuevo el mismo de siempre, por eso quiero agradecerte, por no permitir que me diera por vencido.- le comentó Hernández, extendiéndole su mano izquierda.

Gentile sonrió sinceramente y le apoyó la mano en el hombro para no lesionarle más la mano.

\- Al contrario.- respondió Salvatore, claramente apenado-. Quien tendría que agradecer algo sería yo… Gracias por enseñarme lo que es ser parte de algo, de un equipo, y lo que es tener amigos.- comentó, con una voz casi inaudible.

Erika, quien se encontraba compartiendo mesa con Gianluigi, miraba desde la distancia a Gino conversar con Salvatore.

\- Al final creo que estuvo de más mi presencia aquí.- sonrió Gianluigi, al ver a su hermano-. Debí saber que tú podrías ayudarlo.

\- No.- negó Erika, sonriéndole a su amigo-. No fui yo quien en verdad le ayudó, sino Gentile, esto era algo que ambos tenían que superar y yo sólo fui mera espectadora.

Erika había quedado muy impresionada por el cambio que el defensor había efectuado en los últimos días, quién diría que ese líbero arrogante, desinteresado y que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo se volvería parte del equipo y aprendería lo que es ser un verdadero amigo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

**21 de octubre.**

Gino Hernández se encontraba en su habitación intentando no perder una vez más la paciencia y dicho sea de paso también la cordura en el proceso; sus manos nuevamente le estaban jugando una mala pasada ya que, a pesar de que los medicamentos hacían su parte y sus brazos dolían mucho menos, los vendajes que tenía para contener el dolor e inmovilizarlos le dificultaban en gran medida toda actividad que el joven deseara hacer. El portero no podía ni siquiera flexionar los dedos de las manos, mucho menos poner algún tipo de fuerza o presión en ellos, por lo que era prácticamente imposible para él el sostener cualquier cosa en sus manos por muy insignificante que ésta fuera.

Su mano izquierda se encontraba vendada desde las falanges de los dedos más próximos a la palma hasta casi llegar a la altura del codo, sujetada además por la férula, lo cual le dificultaba totalmente los movimientos; en cuanto a su brazo derecho, éste estaba peor pues lo tenía vendado desde su bíceps hasta la palma, teniendo sobre las vendas una férula especial para inmovilizar el codo que le cubría todo el brazo en cuestión y con barras metálicas dentro de ésta para que no pudiera hacer ningún tipo de movimiento al tenerla puesta, siendo finalmente el brazo protegido por el cabestrillo que lo mantenía unido a su pecho, por lo que no podía hacer absolutamente nada con él.

Para Hernández era una verdadera tortura hacer hasta la actividad más básica como era flexionar y presionar los dedos sobre el control remoto para prender el televisor, o poner pasta dental en su cepillo de dientes, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda, independientemente de que ésta viniera de Salvatore, de Gianluigi o de cualquier otro que amablemente se ofreciera a auxiliarlo. Gino deseaba poder hacer por cuenta propia las cosas que normalmente hacía y sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa, pues se decía que tarde o temprano, o mejor dicho en sólo un par de días se quedaría solo y tendría que valerse por sí mismo; bueno no se quedaría solo pues Gianluigi continuaría estando cerca pero él no deseaba molestar a nadie con las cuestiones más básicas que se le dificultaban.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, varios de sus compañeros platicaron sobre los múltiples y variados sitios de interés que la ciudad poseía y que lamentablemente ya no tenían el tiempo suficiente para ir a conocer; fue entonces cuando a Valentino se le ocurrió organizar una salida nocturna por los barrios más representativos de la ciudad, terminando dicha travesía en alguno de los famosos karaokes que existían en la misma.

\- Es paso obligatorio si estás en Tokio el ir a un Karaoke en Shinjuku.- había comentado Valentino, a lo que los demás asintieron emocionados.

Así pues, el grupo se organizó rápidamente para programar la hora de su salida, razón por la cual Gino se encontraba en ese momento intentando alistarse para ir de paseo con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

Con mucho dolor, dificultad y desesperación de algún modo se las había arreglado para ducharse y sin haber conseguido secarse correctamente, había logrado deslizarse dentro de una camisa de algodón tipo polo, de color azul marino y de manga larga, la cual para su fortuna no tenía botones que abrochar, pero a la hora de ponerse los pantalones de mezclilla su suerte no fue tan buena, pues fue una verdadera tortura para él el simple hecho de poder subirlos, por lo que cansado y desesperado lo había dejado por la paz quedando el pantalón desabrochado, no habiendo podido lograr su objetivo final. El portero, cansado se preguntó cómo carajos le haría para terminar de arreglarse antes de perder la cordura y fue cuando se dijo que no iría a ningún lado, que estaba fatigado y muy harto de toda esta situación por lo que le valdría todo lo demás.

\- ¡Al demonio con todo!.- exclamó el joven, exhausto y frustrado, aventándose sobre la cama.

A Gino en verdad que le desesperaba el sentirse tan inútil, no era la primera vez que se había lesionado una mano pero en esta ocasión ambas tenían fuertes lesiones y éstas acabaron siendo mucho más serias que las anteriores, por lo que habían terminado de incapacitarlo mucho más de lo que él pudo haberse imaginado; la desesperación que sentía en ese instante amenazaba con hacerle perder el control pues se hallaba al límite de su paciencia y de sus fuerzas, por lo que el sólo hecho de girar su cabeza distraídamente hacia un lado de la cama, en donde vio el cabestrillo que reposaba a la espera de ser utilizado de nuevo, le hizo sentirse tan inservible que le llevó a hacer una rabieta un tanto infantil.

El joven se sentó sobre la cama y con los dientes se desató los broches de velcro que tenía la férula de su mano izquierda y, una vez libre de ella, la aventó hacia el balcón, lo más lejos que pudo; luego, no sin dolor, con su mano libre comenzó a desatar uno a uno los velcros y broches que ataban la férula del brazo derecho para, al finalizar esa ardua labor, aventarla para que ésta fuera a parar al mismo sitio que la otra; una vez que se sintió más libre y en un acto de máxima rebeldía de su parte, Gino comenzó a deshacerse los vendajes, pero en ese momento algo atrajo su atención deteniéndose momentáneamente de su actividad, pues alguien tocó a la puerta y acto seguido ésta se abrió y se asomó Erika por el marco de la puerta, quien se veía que estaba lista para salir pues llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y corto, de manga larga con los hombros descubiertos y una abertura en la espalda.

\- Perdón que entre así.- comentó la pasante, al tiempo en que ingresaba a la habitación-. Salvatore me prestó su tarjeta ya que quería ver cómo te encontrabas.

Gino miró a la joven detenidamente, olvidándose por un instante de lo demás, pero en seguida recordó lo que había estado haciendo, por lo que agachó la cabeza realmente avergonzado, lo menos que él hubiera deseado en ese instante era que ella le viera de ese modo y con esa actitud tan infantil; por su parte, la joven se sorprendió mucho por el comportamiento del portero hasta que vio sus manos y se molestó.

\- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?.- le preguntó ella, con mirada seria.

Erika se acercó a Hernández sin esperar respuesta y se sentó sobre la cama frente a él, al tiempo en que el joven la miraba avergonzado con los vendajes semi deshechos.

\- ¿Y bien, Gino Hernández, me vas a responder?.- le volvió a cuestionar la pasante, muy seria.

Gino suspiró antes de responder.

\- Fue un arrebato de desesperación.- contestó el joven, finalmente-. Me frustré mucho porque no puedo hacer nada.- se sinceró con ella-. Ni siquiera puedo mover la punta de mis dedos.- comentó, extendiendo su brazo derecho e intentando mover sus dedos sin poder conseguirlo.

\- ¡Por dios, Hernández! Te hace demasiado daño el convivir tanto tiempo con Salvatore.- le reprendió Erika, aunque ya había suavizado su tono-. Te has vuelto demasiado rebelde, por supuesto que no puedes mover tus manos y brazos, ése es precisamente el chiste de todo esto.- comentó, tomando su mano izquierda para terminar de desatar la venda con la intención de volverla a colocar-. Por favor, deja de estarte quitando los vendajes o le diré a Gigi que te aten a la cama en cuanto estés en Milán, a ver si así te puedes quedar quieto.

\- No te atreverías.- comentó Gino, dudoso y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Continúa de rebelde y verás como sí me atrevo a hacerlo.- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida-. Y seguro que Gigi estará más que contento de ayudarme.

\- De eso no me queda la menor duda.- bufó Hernández-. Ten por seguro que lo haría más que feliz.

\- Bien, te reharé los vendajes para que termines de arreglarte.- comentó ella, comenzando a enrollar la venda.

\- No pienso salir con los demás.- contestó Gino, cansado y aventándose hacia atrás, cayendo sobre las almohadas.

Al hacer ese movimiento la camisa se le subió, dejando descubierto su vientre plano con el pantalón sin abrochar, Erika se quedó sin aliento y se sonrojó al notar esa zona del cuerpo de él al descubierto, mordiéndose instintivamente el labio inferior.

\- ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó la pasante, tragando saliva para continuar pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió a Valentino y a los demás hacer esta salida?.- bufó Gino, desesperado, mirando hacia el techo y sin notar la mirada de la joven-. Ni siquiera puedo con lo más básico, ¿cómo voy a poder vestirme para salir?

\- Ellos sólo quieren disfrutar de los últimos momentos que tendrán en la ciudad, es lógico que quieran salir a divertirse.- comentó Erika, con dulzura.

\- Eso lo sé.- respondió Hernández, luego de un gran suspiro-. Pero eso me complicó mucho a mí las cosas, yo no podría ir a ningún lado vistiendo pants deportivo.- se quejó, algo avergonzado-. Y lo demás me cuesta demasiado trabajo ponérmelo.

\- Sí, ya sé que ustedes los italianos prefieren morir antes que atreverse a salir mal vestidos.- comentó Erika, riendo divertida.

\- ¡Oye! Eso se trae en la sangre.- comentó Gino, riendo también y levantándose para mirarla-. El estilo es algo que no todos poseen.

\- Eso es muy cierto, ahí tienes por ejemplo a Genzo Wakabayashi, que nació con nulo estilo de la moda.- comentó la joven, a lo que los dos rieron después-. Ven acá.- le llamó para que se acercara y pudiera ponerle los vendajes.

Una vez que Erika le volvió a acomodar el vendaje en la mano a Gino, se dirigió a la zona del balcón para recoger las férulas, regresando con ellas y colocándolas sobre una de las camas al tiempo en que se paraba frente a Hernández, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

\- Anda ven, deja que te ayude.- le comentó la joven, con una dulce sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamarlo a su lado.

\- ¿A qué?.- cuestionó él, sin comprender pues se había perdido en la sonrisa de la joven.

\- Deja que te ayude a terminar de arreglarte.- comentó Erika, a lo que él sin pensarlo mucho decidió aceptar la ayuda y obedeció, parándose frente a ella.

Al ponerse de pie, el pantalón de Gino quedó sostenido únicamente por su cadera en un claro desafío de la gravedad, llamando de nuevo la atención de la chica hacia esa zona, y ocasionando que no pudiera apartar la vista del cuerpo del él; Erika se dijo que no era correcto mirarlo de esa manera pero su razón y sus ojos simplemente ya no le respondían y no podía dejar de hacerlo, él era como un imán que la atraía sin poder evitarlo.

_"Concéntrate Erika y no pienses en eso"_, pensó la joven.

La pasante se forzó a actuar, desviando su mirada para tomar una de las férulas y centrar su atención en colocársela en su mano izquierda, gozando el contacto y acariciando suavemente el brazo para luego hacer cuidadosamente lo mismo con el brazo derecho pero por más que lo intentara evitar su mente no podía olvidar el objeto de su deseo, es decir, el portero, el cual tenía tan cerca de ella, deseando poder abrazarlo; Erika comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo que se extendió por todo su ser y terminó instalándose en su estómago, sintiendo repentinamente la boca muy seca. La fragancia que emanaba de Gino bloqueaba por completo su autocontrol y mirar su cuerpo, su rostro y esos carnosos labios que se presentaban tan cerca de ella, la hacían simplemente enloquecer.

Por su parte, Gino también experimentaba los mismo deseos que Erika tenía y comenzaba a sentir que perdería la razón en cualquier momento, simplemente no podía apartar la vista de la joven y mientras ella se concentraba en colocarle las férulas en sus brazos, él se entretenía admirando cada una de las facciones de su rostro, tan delicadas pero a la vez tan apetecibles, y qué decir de su hermoso cuerpo el cual lucía realmente bien en ese vestido que llevaba puesto, desde que ella había ingresado a la habitación él había deseado poder tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente.

La joven finalmente perdió su batalla interna y extendió su mano, comenzando a acariciar el rostro del portero, posicionando su pulgar sobre los labios de él y acariciándolos suavemente para luego con el resto de sus dedos acariciar su mejilla y pómulo, pasando después al área detrás de su oreja, mientras Gino recargaba su rostro sobre la palma de ella; los finos dedos de la joven bajaron a lo largo de la línea del cuello de él para pasar detrás de su nuca y lentamente fue jalándolo hacia ella, arrancándole sutiles y casi imperceptibles suspiros.

Una vez que Erika tuvo el rostro de Gino a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, ella acercó el suyo y lo besó con ternura pero también con mucho deseo, acariciando con una de sus manos su cabello al tiempo en que saboreaba sus deliciosos labios; al principio del beso Gino respondió de manera dulce aunque firme pero una vez que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos pasó a ser mucho más pasional, perdiéndose en la boca de la joven y sintiendo el mismo deseo que ella sentía en ese instante; al separarse, ambos se encontraban sin aliento, con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente e inundados de la emoción que abrigaban en ellos, habían dejado el alma en ese beso y sus miradas se encontraron para decirse sin palabras que ambos habían experimentado el mismo deseo y sentimiento.

Gino entonces pensó que ahora que se encontraban eliminados y prácticamente en el vuelo de regreso a casa, ya no había excusa para no pensar en lo que tanto le inquietaba, por lo que su mente le decía una y otra vez que era la hora de enfrentarse a algo mucho más importante para él que el torneo en sí; él debía de una buena vez por todas hablar con Erika y sincerarse con ella, declarándole sus sentimientos, él no quería perderla y no podía esperar para saber qué pasaría con ellos a partir de ahora, por lo que se armó de valor para finalmente hablar.

\- Yo no he podido olvidarte.- comentó él, con voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento y con mirada anhelante-. Cada vez que nos separamos, siento que mi corazón se destroza en mil pedazos, te amo y no quiero volverte a perder.

Al escuchar las palabras del portero, la pasante experimentó una gran alegría que inundo su corazón, todos sus temores habían sido infundados, sintiéndose como una tonta por haberlos tenido en un principio; él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él por lo que se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios, su felicidad era tanta que no cabía en sí, por lo que tomó el rostro del portero entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos y finalmente responderle.

\- Gino, no me pienso separar de ti de nuevo.- comentó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad-. La razón por la que me fui a Italia fuiste tú, para estar a tu lado, porque yo también te amo y quiero estar junto a ti, si es que tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

\- Por supuesto que lo deseo, es lo que más quiero en el mundo.- comentó él, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo para acercarla y volverla a besar con toda la pasión que llevaba conteniendo por tanto tiempo.

Erika rodeó el cuello de Gino y le correspondió al beso; ambos se dejaron perder por el amor, el anhelo y el deseo que llevaban acumulándose en ellos, besándose una y otra vez y separándose sólo para tomar aliento y continuar de nuevo con la acción, encendiéndose al instante los cuerpos y las almas. Después de unos minutos estaban agitados, sus corazones latían desbocados y sus manos ardían en deseos, ellos querían pasar a la siguiente etapa, explorar sus cuerpos y hacerlos suyos. Gino ya no sólo deseaba besarla sino que también quería hacerla suya hasta que se convenciera de que esto no era un sueño, que era real y que ella se encontraba ahí con él y que así se quedaría. Por su parte Erika deseaba arrancarle la camisa de una buena vez y arrojarla lejos de ellos para luego seguir con lo demás y poder sentir la piel desnuda sobre su propia piel.

\- Olvidémonos de los demás y quedémonos aquí.- comentó Gino, apretando el cuerpo de ella sobre su pecho, comenzando a besar el cuello de la joven.

\- ¿Y si vienen a buscarte? Salvatore puede entrar en cualquier momento.- comentó ella, entre ligeros jadeos que comenzaba a exhalar al sentir los labios de él bajando por su clavícula.

\- ¡Qué importa! Lo mandamos de regreso por donde vino.- rio él-. Además, ¿no dijiste que tú traías su tarjeta? Entonces no podrá entrar.

Por respuesta, Erika sólo sonrió y se dejó llevar sin reparo alguno, los besos eran demasiado intensos ya como para frenarse, su aroma y cercanía les hacían perder la razón, dejándose llevar finalmente por sus instintos más primitivos y entregándose por completo el uno a la otra sin contemplación. Gino odiaba no poder acariciar a Erika del modo que tanto anhelaba, sus manos solo podían hacer movimientos torpes con las férulas puestas pero se dijo que eso no lo detendría, él la deseaba y no pararía pues ya no había motivos o excusas para no tener las caricias, abrazos y besos que ambos deseaban en ese momento, los dos estaban llenos de deseos reprimidos y tenían la sensación de que ese día marcaría el inicio de un nuevo futuro juntos.

Fue la misma Erika la que le quitó las férulas y los vendajes para que Gino pudiera disfrutarla más y sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, con sus pieles en un íntimo contacto y sus lenguas entrelazadas por el deseo. Cuando finalmente ambos se fusionaron como un solo ser, Erika lanzó un gran suspiro de placer casi al mismo tiempo en que Gino lo hacía, perdiéndose ambos en el placer y en la pasión que los consumía. El mundo que giraba afuera de esa habitación dejo de importar para ellos pues en ese instante lo único que importaba para ambos era que al final podían estar juntos como tanto lo habían deseado, fundidos en uno solo y dispuestos a traspasar la última frontera del amor. Erika sentía que estaba en un sueño, no podía creer que al fin pudiera tener el cuerpo y el amor de su adorado portero italiano, mientras que Gino, a su vez, se sentía inmensamente feliz mucho más que si hubiese conseguido ganar ese mundial. En esos momentos él incluso olvidó su dolor y sus lesiones, lo único que importaba era amar y sentirse amado.

Comenzaba a obscurecer en la ciudad de Tokio y la luz que penetraba a través del ventanal en la habitación era cada vez menor, pero eso era algo que a Gino y a Erika no les importaba en absoluto pues de este modo podían disfrutar aún más de la intimidad que le sucedía al acto de amor que acababan de profesarse, los jóvenes se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, cubiertos únicamente con una sábana.

\- Gracias por ser siempre mi ángel salvador.- comentó Gino, abrazando a Erika con su mano izquierda para acercarla a él y besarla con ternura.

\- No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer.- respondió ella correspondiendo al beso y replegando su cuerpo al de él para luego rodear su pecho con sus brazos-. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ahora que más lo necesitas seré yo quien te cuide.

\- Ahora entiendo eso de que estudiabas medicina para cuidar porteros.- rio él, divertido.

\- Exactamente.- respondió ella, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa-. Yo te cuidaré mientras te restableces de tus lesiones y una vez que el médico lo autorice, podríamos ir con Alessio y Fabio para que te ayuden con tus ejercicios de rehabilitación o fisioterapia.

\- ¿Rehabilitación?.- cuestiono él, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡Claro!.- le respondió la joven-. Para restablecer la fuerza muscular, el movimiento de las articulaciones y la flexibilidad.

\- Eso suena a que necesitaré de mucha terapia.- rio él -. Espero que no me tome tanto tiempo el regresar a jugar.

\- No puedes forzar las cosas, para que no haya secuelas debes cuidarte y esperar el tiempo necesario y lo sabes.- Erika le reprendió dulcemente-. Al final será el médico quien diga cuanto tiempo pasarás inactivo.

\- Lo sé, creo que en cuanto llegué a Milán deberé ir al club para que me hagan la valoración.- comentó Gino, pensativo.

\- Pero mientras tanto, puedes ir a buscarme a la universidad y saldremos todos los días.- comentó Erika, feliz.

\- Eso me encantará.- comentó el portero-. Y ahora sí podrás ir a visitar a Nicco, a él le encantará, tenlo por seguro.

\- Eso mismo dijo Gigi hace días.- rio ella.

Gino se encontraba más que feliz; a pesar de todas las inconveniencias que tuvo, el día acabó con una experiencia que recordaría de una manera muy agradable y placentera. Justo en ese instante, el sonido de un celular repiqueteó haciéndoles saber a los jóvenes que había un mensaje de texto pendiente de leer.

\- ¿Piensas verificar el destinatario?.- comentó Gino, curioso, sabiendo que no era su teléfono pues no reconoció el sonido.

\- Podría ser.- respondió Erika, levantándose de la cama y jalando la sábana para cubrirse con ella al tiempo en que se levantó a buscar el dispositivo, dejando a Gino completamente desnudo.

\- ¡Oye!.- protestó el portero, aunque no hizo el menor intento de cubrirse.

\- Me gusta lo que veo.- comentó Erika, mirándolo con perversión.

\- Y a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera al revés.- respondió él.

\- Es de Elieth.- comentó Erika al sentarse junto a Gino-. Dice que ya están en Tokio y que si nos vemos antes de que nos tengamos que ir.

\- Pues tendría que ser ahorita.- rio Gino-. Porque mañana a estas horas ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los demás, no pensabas salir con ellos?.- cuestionó la joven.

\- Ellos ya deben haberse ido desde hace mucho rato.- respondió tranquilamente el portero-. De todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de ir.- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces deja que me ponga de acuerdo con Eli y salimos a cenar, ¿te parece?.- comentó la joven, distraída con el teléfono.

\- Me parece perfecto.- respondió él, tomando la sábana y jalándola para dejarla al descubierto, sonriendo al conseguir su cometido.

Una vez que las hermanas Shanks se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse, Erika ayudó a Gino a vestirse para luego ella arreglarse y, una vez listos, ambos salieron de la habitación abrazados, tras lo cual se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, muy felices porque al fin volvían a estar juntos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

Salvatore Gentile se encontraba sentado en uno de los múltiples sillones que se encontraban dispersos en el lobby del hotel, mirando distraídamente hacia todos lados sin tener un objetivo en particular pues estaba a la espera de que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo aparecieran; de pronto, el sonido de un celular comenzó a repiquetear insistentemente perturbando la paz y la tranquilidad del sitio. Era la enésima ocasión que el teléfono de Salvatore sonaba desde esa mañana y él se había negado rotundamente a contestar la llamada pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar con su interlocutor; para el líbero no le era necesario verificar quien era la persona que marcaba pues sabía de antemano que se trataba de Lucio por lo que el no querer responder obedecía al hecho de que el defensor no deseaba que su hermano lo volviera a sacar de sus casillas y que él terminara desquitándose con los demás como siempre lo solía hacer.

Gentile sentía que finalmente había podido dar vuelta a la hoja de su vida y deseaba intentar ser un mejor hombre, al lado de personas que fueran menos tóxicas para él y que en verdad le llegaran a apreciaran y a aceptar como en verdad era. A pesar de todo, al final el equipo lo había terminado aceptando como parte de ellos y él se había sentido muy bien al respecto; sobre todo en ese último encuentro cuando todo había terminado y varios de sus compañeros le dijeron que lo había hecho bien, dándole palmadas de apoyo.

Él continuaba con su deseo de ser el mejor líbero del mundo pero ahora sentía que tenía un equipo con quien compartir su sueño y que, al igual que él, se esforzaría por cumplir sus metas, y a pesar del dolor, la derrota y la humillación que sintió en este torneo, Salvatore creía que finalmente había crecido como persona, lo que lo llenó de una satisfacción desconocida hasta ese momento para él. Fue entonces cuando pensó que las palabras que había dicho Gino después del primer partido no podían ser más ciertas en este momento, sí, cuando dabas todo de ti no había nada de lo cual sentirse avergonzado después.

Luego pensó en su familia y en la tóxica relación que había llevado con ellos, no era que no los quisiera pero parecía ser que él jamás podría llenar los altos estándares que le imponían, siempre había tratado de ser el mejor para enorgullecerlos pero parecía que jamás lo conseguiría, ante sus padres Lucio era la muestra perfecta del éxito profesional, Massimo era el orgullo intelectual y Viviana era el correcto ejemplo de lo que la sociedad esperaba de ti, pero él siempre terminaba siendo el rebelde, el inmaduro, el incorrecto y cansado de los estereotipos y etiquetas que se le habían adjudicado desde muy joven, Salvatore decidió ser eso y más, llevando las cosas al extremo, volviéndose mujeriego, arrogante, petulante, irrespetuoso y hasta sacrílego, logrando con esto que la relación con su familia se fragmentara por completo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo y Salvatore lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar la pantalla que titilaba, él no deseaba responder pero se dijo que era momento de enfrentarlo, no quería seguir del mismo modo, amargándose por lo que Lucio o los demás le dijeran pues sabía bien lo que deseaba hacer con su vida y no aceptaría que continuaran menospreciando su pasión, por lo que el defensor deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para finalmente responder.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lucio?.- comentó Salvatore, una vez que respondió.

\- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Lucio, a su vez-. ¿Ya terminaste de perder el tiempo por allá?

\- Sí, Lucio, ya lo hice.- respondió Gentile, con sarcasmo y suspirando para contenerse.- Tomaremos el vuelo de regreso a Italia mañana temprano.- agregó, tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y ya has pensado que es lo que harás?.- preguntó su hermano.

\- No hay nada que pensar, Lucio.- respondió tajante el líbero-. Volveré a la Juventus en cuanto mi lesión sane, ganaré la Serie A y en cuanto pueda volveré a jugar con la selección.

Detrás de la línea se escuchó que Lucio bufó de frustración para luego hacer una pausa silenciosa antes de continuar.

\- Salvatore….- comenzó a decir después de la pausa.

\- ¡No, Lucio!.- interrumpió Salvatore, a quien le había molestado mucho la actitud de su hermano-. Creo que es hora de que tú me escuches a mí.- comentó con seriedad-. Lucio, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero ya es hora de que te diga las cosas de frente, no porque yo sea el hijo o hermano menor les da a ustedes el estúpido derecho de minimizar o ridiculizar lo que siento y quiero, el fútbol soccer es mi verdadera vocación y no pienso dejarlo jamás, por más que a ustedes les enfurezca.- agregó aumentando el tono de voz-. Por muy mal que nos vaya en los campeonatos, como fue en este caso, no me pienso rendir, siempre que pase algo similar como lo sucedido esta vez, me esforzaré para que sea yo quien gane para la próxima ocasión.- continuó diciendo, bastante efusivo-. Y si tú, mamá, papá, Massimo o Viviana quieren apoyarme, estaré más que feliz de que vengan a verme jugar, pero si no piensan hacerlo de una buena vez les digo que dejen de joderme la existencia, no voy a hacer lo que a ustedes se les antoje o quieran sólo porque a ustedes no les gusta lo que yo amo, es hora de que me respeten y entiendan, estoy cansado de que siempre me critiquen por todo y que jamás escuchen lo que tengo que decir al respecto.- finalizó, realmente exaltado.

\- ¡Wow!.- respondió Lucio, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar-. Jamás creí que pensaras eso de nosotros.- comentó, con falsa ofensa en su voz.

\- ¡Y cómo no hacerlo!.- respondió Salvatore, aun exaltado-. Si siempre es lo mismo con todos ustedes, sobre todo contigo, no me vengas a decir que no pensabas darme otro discurso tuyo de que debo madurar y buscarme otra profesión, y por favor no comiences a hacerte la víctima.- rezongó Salvatore.

\- No lo estoy haciendo.- respondió Lucio, viéndose descubierto-. Pero, ¡vamos, es sólo una broma, hermanito! No aguantas nada.

\- Ésa es otra cosa que me molesta y mucho.- gruñó el defensor-. Ustedes siempre salen con esa estúpida frase como si fuera de lo más natural que puedan ofender a los demás y hacer comentarios hirientes siendo que uno no se puede sentir mal al respecto porque siempre salen con lo mismo de que uno no aguanta nada, ¿qué te parecería que fuera al revés y fuera yo quien te dijera eso?.- agregó.

\- No creí que te hiciera sentir tan mal.- comentó el abogado, nuevamente haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Pues lo haces y ya deja de hacerte la víctima.- respondió Salvatore, tajante y muy molesto-. Como te dije, si quieres apoyarme yo estaré feliz de que lo hagas, pero debes intentar escucharme y poner atención a mis problemas también, la vida no sólo gira en torno a ti, ¿lo sabías?

\- Lo entiendo.- respondió Lucio, después de un suspiró de resignación-. Intentaré ser un mejor hermano para ti.

\- Gracias, es todo lo que pido.- respondió el líbero.

Salvatore estaba seguro de que la situación con su familia no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana y que una simple llamada no haría ninguna diferencia pues sus problemas eran algo que no se podían solucionar tan fácilmente, él sabía bien que el mundo no era un cuento de hadas o una historia rosa en donde todos vivirían felices para siempre, pero se dijo que quizás a partir de ahora las cosas podrían mejorar aunque sólo fuera un poco; por lo menos, él deseaba que así fuera.

En ese instante varios de los jugadores italianos hicieron acto de presencia, acercándose al sitio en donde el defensor esperaba, siendo recibidos por éste de buena manera. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, Salvatore finalmente se puso de pie.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.- comentó el líbero-. Ya estamos todos.

\- Aún no.- respondió Marco-. Gino todavía no llega.

\- Es mejor no esperarlo.- respondió Salvatore-. Así que vámonos de una buena vez o se nos hará tarde.

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos a esperar a Gino?.- preguntó Alonzo, a su vez.

\- Porque él seguramente en este momento se encuentra demasiado ocupado por lo que es mejor dejarlo en paz.- comentó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Salvatore, ¿qué es lo que tú sabes?.- cuestionó Valentino.

\- Algo que yo no les pienso contar, ya mañana interrogarán a su capitán durante todo el viaje de regreso a Italia a ver si él sí se los cuenta.- comentó el defensor, bastante divertido y saliendo del hotel con el grupo tras de él.

_"Eso de tener amigos no es tan malo después de todo"_, pensó Gentile.

Karl Heinz Schneider se encontraba de regreso en la ciudad de Tokio a la espera de que la siguiente fase del torneo diera inicio en un par de días, por lo que, aprovechando el descanso, había accedido a salir a cenar a lado de Elieth y de Lily, quien a su vez había convencido a Genzo Wakabayashi de que los acompañara en la velada. Así pues, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de un prestigioso restaurante en el distrito de Shinjuku.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estamos esperando?.- comentó Genzo, al ver que Elieth miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta principal del recinto.

\- Invité a Erika y a Gino a cenar con nosotros.- respondió Elieth-. Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar.

\- Yo también lo espero, muero de hambre.- comentó Wakabayashi, al tiempo en que su estómago rugía confirmando lo dicho, lo que ocasionó que los otros tres rieron de buena gana.

\- Será mejor que vayamos ordenando en lo que llegan.- comentó a su vez Karl, cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

Los otros jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a verificar el menú para ordenar sus platillos; no mucho tiempo después aparecieron Gino y Erika, quienes saludaron efusivamente a los otros.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tus lesiones.- comentó Karl con sinceridad, en cuanto los recién llegados tomaron asiento en la mesa.

\- Gracias, supongo que fue una mala racha.- respondió Gino, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo estás?.- le preguntó Elieth al italiano.

\- Pues tendré que estar fuera de la cancha por un tiempo.- respondió Gino, suspirando con pesar-. Todavía no sé bien cuanto tiempo será, pero apenas me restablezca volveré con todo.- sonrió más animado.

\- Y ahí estaremos apoyándote.- agregó Erika, con una gran sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para las chicas.

\- Por cierto, felicidades a ambos por pasar a la siguiente ronda.- comentó Gino-. Wakabayashi, tu equipo jugó muy bien, merecían la victoria sin lugar a dudas.

\- Gracias, aunque no es precisamente de este modo como quiero ganar.- respondió el japonés haciendo alusión a que se había mantenido en la banca-. Muero de ganas de entrar al campo de juego.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente bien.- comentó Gino, divertido, pues él conocía de sobra ese sentimiento.

\- Sí, y por eso terminas así.- agregó Erika, frunciendo el ceño, a lo que los otros rieron.

\- Genzo es igual de testarudo.- gruñó a su vez Lily-. Sino preguntémosle como le fue en las eliminatorias asiáticas.

Wakabayashi por respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros pues no supo qué decir, sabía de antemano que cualquier cosa que dijera sería usada en su contra por lo que mejor optó por el silencio para luego abrazar a Lily, rodeándola con su brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad?.- comentó Lily, dejándose querer.

\- Creo que al final de cuentas, todos aquí somos testarudos.- respondió Genzo, a lo que todos volvieron a reír.

\- Supe que perdieron su último partido.- continuó diciendo Gino, esta vez a Karl-. Esa sí que fue una verdadera sorpresa.

\- Ésa es una humillación que te aseguro no quedará en el olvido.- comentó Karl, algo molesto-. Me vengaré de Suecia y de Stefan Levin, ya lo verás.

\- Suecia es nuestro siguiente contrincante.- comentó Genzo-. Por lo que quizás no tengas la oportunidad de vengarte, Schneider; ellos serán eliminados por Japón y quien obtendrá su venganza seré yo.- comentó con voz desafiante.

\- En este mundo nos enfrentaremos más de una vez entre nosotros.- comentó Schneider-. Así que, si no es en este torneo, ya habrá otro en el que pueda darle su merecido.- agregó, con seguridad.

\- Siempre y cuando Japón lo permita y no quiera ser el centro de atención, como suele pasar en cada torneo.- comentó Elieth con sorna; divertidos por el comentario, los demás asintieron.

Los tres chicos se enfrascaron entonces en conversaciones futbolísticas y sobre los acontecimientos de los partidos que hasta el momento se había jugado, situación que aprovecharon las chicas para encarar a la mayor de las Shanks.

\- ¿En algún momento nos piensas contar qué fue lo que sucedió?.- preguntó Elieth, directa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Erika, sin comprender.

\- ¡No te hagas! Que traes una cara de felicidad que no puedes con ella.- terció a su vez Lily, burlona.

\- Y Gino trae otra igual.- completó Elieth, con la misma expresión de burla.

Ante esos comentarios, Erika se sonrojó mucho y miró a sus amigas con cierta vergüenza.

\- Digamos que ya volvimos.- respondió finalmente Erika, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¡Vaya, ya era hora!.- comentó Elieth, efusiva, siendo secundada por Lily.

Mucho rato después, los seis jóvenes ya habían terminado de cenar y charlaban amistosamente en la sobremesa, decidiendo pedir algunas bebidas alcohólicas para celebrar.

\- ¿No piensas beber, Hernández?.- le preguntó Genzo, al ver que no había tomado nada de su copa.

\- No.- respondió el aludido-. El doctor me recetó medicamentos fuertes por mis brazos, por lo que no debo hacerlo.- respondió tranquilamente, para luego intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con Erika y sonreír.

Ambos sabían que después de lo sucedido el otro día en el bar de Shinjuku, lo mejor sería que el joven no se arriesgara a repetir de nuevo su estupidez.

\- Deberías aprender, Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily-. Tú también estás lesionado.

\- Sí, pero yo soy japonés, ya estoy acostumbrado a los licores fuertes de mi país.- comentó tranquilamente.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!.- refutaron Lily y Erika al mismo tiempo, muy molestas.

\- Yo que tú, mejor les haría caso.- comentó Hernández, divertido, ante la mirada confundida del japonés.

\- Así es, Genzo, mejor hazle caso a tu doctora.- comentó Elieth-. Aprende a Gino que él si le hace caso a la suya.- se burló, ocasionando las risas de las otras dos jóvenes.

\- Sé que esto sonará extraño y quizás no tenga mucho sentido para ustedes.- comentó de pronto Gino, mirando tanto a Wakabayashi como a Schneider -. Wakabayashi, aún cuando eres japonés, tu estilo de juego es más europeo que asiático por lo que, por favor, pon en alto el nombre de los porteros de Europa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!.- sonrió Genzo, con su característica media sonrisa.

\- Y quedará pendiente nuestro enfrentamiento.- agregó Gino-. Por lo menos hasta que ambos estemos reestablecidos de nuestras lesiones.

\- Por supuesto.- respondió Wakabayashi, con una expresión desafiante-. Será cuando estemos al cien para que no haya excusas cuando te gane.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- respondió Gino, riendo ante el comentario-. Creo que será todo lo contrario y tú serás quien pierda. En cuanto a ti Schneider, eres el máximo goleador no sólo de Europa sino quizás de todo el mundo.- continuó diciendo Hernández-. No por nada te consideran entre los favoritos a ganar el campeonato, Joven Emperador de Alemania.- él dijo su apodo con tono divertido-. Así que, por favor, demuestra lo que es el verdadero fútbol europeo.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré.- respondió Karl, con seguridad.

\- Y nosotras estaremos aquí apoyándolos hasta que el torneo termine.- agregó Elieth a lo que Lily asintió.

\- Sé que ambos son estupendos jugadores y que cualquiera de los dos puede ganar el campeonato.- continuó Gino-. Por lo que espero que gane el mejor de ustedes y, por favor, quien quiera que lo haga, hágalo también por nosotros, por Italia.- sonrió.

Ambos jugadores le miraron y sonrieron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Lo que has dicho no es para nada extraño por lo menos para mí.- comentó Karl-. Entiendo perfectamente bien lo que quieres decir y por supuesto que ganaré el World Youth también por ustedes.- comentó, muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Sueñas, Schneider.- respondió Genzo, con petulancia-. Los que ganaremos la copa seremos nosotros, estamos en casa y se lo debemos a nuestra gente, les agradeceremos a nuestro país con la victoria.

\- Y ya van a comenzar de nuevo.- comentó Elieth, mientras miraba a los otros dos que se desafiaban con la mirada, a lo que los otros rieron.

\- Mejor celebremos a la salud de los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda.- comentó Gino, levantando su vaso de soda hacia Genzo y Karl-. Mucha suerte en sus partidos.

\- ¡Gracias!.- respondieron los dos, con sinceridad.

Fue entonces cuando Gino pensó que quizás para la mayoría de los jugadores el camino hacia la gloria estaría plagado de buenos y de malos momentos, pero lo importante era aprender de ellos y siempre continuar con la cabeza en alto y se dijo que había que admitir una cosa muy importante: el World Youth le había dado algo mucho más importante que una medalla o un trofeo, le había devuelto el amor y eso para él valía mucho más que la copa misma. En ese momento tomó a Erika con su brazo izquierdo para acercarla a él, a lo que ella le respondió abrazándolo por la cintura y se recargó sobre su hombro.

_"Sí, ya habrá otras oportunidades de triunfar y, como solía decir papá, lo importante es no olvidar los errores y aprender de cada una de las experiencias que la vida te da"_, pensó Gino.

El torneo en Japón le había enseñado una vez más que hasta de la caída más fuerte se puede aprender algo nuevo.


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**Milán, Italia. 23 de octubre.**

**Aeropuerto Internacional Milán — Malpensa.**

Una de las pocas ventajas que la selección juvenil italiana de soccer tuvo al asistir a un torneo exprés como lo fue el World Youth celebrado en Japón, fue que los organizadores pertenecientes a la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol, debido a la premura y cercanía con que se organizó el evento, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conseguir los boletos de avión que requerían las selecciones que participarían en el torneo, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de rentar aviones exclusivos para poder transportar a los distintos equipos, tanto en su viaje de ida como en el de regreso, siendo ésta la razón por la que el vuelo AIRBUSA330 de Alitalia había despegado únicamente con el equipo italiano a bordo.

Así pues, hacía apenas algunos minutos atrás que el vuelo "especial" de Alitalia procedente de la ciudad de Tokio, había hecho su arribo y sus exclusivos pasajeros se encontraban en ese momento atravesando el túnel de conexión para, una vez en el edificio principal del aeropuerto, integrarse con el resto de los pasajeros provenientes de los diferentes vuelos y destinos que también llegaban a la ciudad; una vez que los jóvenes italianos salieron del túnel, éstos caminaron por el largo pasillo que les llevaría a su primera parada, la cual sería el área de migración, para posteriormente pasar a recoger su equipaje en las bandas eléctricas y de ahí pasarían al área de aduanas para, finalmente, salir al área comunal de llegadas del aeropuerto.

La selección no esperaba un buen recibimiento en casa sino muy al contrario, creían firmemente que tanto la prensa como los aficionados estarían bastante molestos con ellos por el pésimo desempeño que habían tenido en el campeonato, siendo que esta idea era más que acrecentada luego de ver la manera en que fueron abucheados y maltratados en el estadio por su propia gente durante su último encuentro, por lo que, temiendo un recibimiento similar, no tenían mucha prisa en llegar a la salida, entreteniéndose en cada punto de su trayecto con bromas y juegos o mirando en cada una de las tiendas que se extendían a su alrededor, todo con tal de hacer el tiempo suficiente como para que la mayoría de los que pudieran estar esperándolos se aburrieran y decidieran irse.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó Gino, con voz cansada, cuando sus compañeros se pararon por enésima ocasión—. Por más que lo evitemos algún día tenemos que salir de aquí.

— Pero entre más nos tardemos, es más probable que quien haya venido a esperarnos y abuchearnos se termine aburriendo y al salir ya no lo encontremos —comentó Marco, no creyendo del todo sus palabras.

— No creo que ninguno de nosotros se encuentre preparado para enfrentar lo que seguramente nos espera a la salida —comentó Alonzo a su vez un tanto desanimado.

— Pues si fastidian mucho es sólo cuestión de que les dejemos al Dr. Lucchetti para que él responda por todos —comentó Valentino con tono burlón.

— ¡Te escuché, Conti! —comentó el galeno, quien venía cerca de ellos—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor te quedas tú a responder por todos? Total, tú eras el que estuvo de capitán en el último encuentro.

— ¿Qué, yo? —respondió el aludido, con expresión estresada a lo que los demás rieron al verle.

— ¿Quieren calmarse? Saben perfectamente bien que será el entrenador quien dé la cara —comentó Gino con seguridad—. Él dijo que lo haría, además de aclarar que no será en el aeropuerto sino en una conferencia de prensa dentro de algunos días más, así que dejen de preocuparse y caminen más rápido que a este paso varios de ustedes van a perder sus vuelos de conexión —agregó su capitán, finalizando con esto el tema, a lo que los demás obedecieron sin reproche.

— Por cierto, todos podremos irnos a casa tranquilos sabiendo que tendrás a un médico tan cerca de ti y que éste te dará una atención tan personalizada —se burló Valentino, colgándose del cuello del portero con cuidado para tratar de no lastimarlo, cambiando así el tema—. Sobre todo ahora que lo vas a necesitar más que nunca.

Por respuesta, Gino miró intensamente a Valentino, respirando profundamente al tiempo en que se mordía el labio inferior para no responderle a su amigo como en verdad deseaba hacerlo, prefiriendo en su lugar ignorar el comentario de éste mientras lo veía desaparecer momentáneamente de su campo de visión pues el mediocampista había tomado la prudente decisión de que lo mejor era irse a apresurar a los demás para que caminaran lo más rápido posible.

— Creo que no te dejarán en paz —le comentó Erika a Gino con una sonrisa divertida mientras caminaba al lado del portero.

— Estoy seguro de que no lo harán —respondió Hernández, devolviéndole la sonrisa después de un largo suspiro pues a pesar de todo no le molestaba tanto la situación—. Lo bueno es que para cuando los vuelva a ver ya se les habrá olvidado el asunto —agregó, al recordar quien había sido el causante de que sus compañeros ahora le estuvieran realizando este tipo de comentarios.

Un par de horas atrás, cuando el avión ya se encontraba dentro del espacio aéreo de la Unión Europea, el portero se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse al lugar en donde se encontraba Salvatore Gentile, quien se hallaba en ese instante escuchando música en su reproductor portátil, recargado contra la ventanilla, al tiempo en que levantaba la pierna lesionada sobre los otros asientos que se encontraban disponibles a su lado.

— ¡Salvo, esto es culpa tuya! ¿Cierto? —había reclamado Gino, exasperado, al llegar al sitio en donde se encontraba el líbero.

Salvatore entonces levantó su mirada hacia el portero que le veía desde el pasillo y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para quitarse los audífonos antes de responder.

— No sé a qué te refieres —comentó Salvatore, fingiendo total inocencia.

— ¡No te hagas! —exclamó Hernández, respirando profundamente para intentar controlarse—. Llevo casi quince horas soportando a Valentino, a Alonzo, a Marco y a Franco, los cuales no me han dejado en paz desde que abordamos el autobús con rumbo al aeropuerto.

— ¿En serio? —comentó Gentile, burlonamente, conteniéndose de soltar la carcajada que deseaba—. ¿Y por qué razón no te dejan en paz? —volvió a preguntar con tranquilidad.

— Es precisamente eso lo que quiero saber —respondió el portero, queriendo darle un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero con la férula que traía puesta en su brazo derecho—. ¿Qué carajos les dijiste anoche? —exigió saber.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo quien les dijo algo? —cuestionó Salvatore, muy divertido.

— Una, porque eres tú quien salió con ellos anoche —comenzó a decir Gino—. Y dos, porque fue el propio Valentino el que me dijo que tú les habías comentado algo y que debía ser yo quien se los confirmara.

— Pero si yo no dije nada —respondió Gentile, con tal seguridad que hasta Hernández dudó de si eran o no ciertas sus palabras—. Y será mejor que te sientes o te vas a caer —agregó el líbero, cambiando de tema cuando se sintió un ligero movimiento en el avión—. Con los brazos así como los tienes, si el avión hace un movimiento brusco no tendrás forma de sujetarte.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no dijiste absolutamente nada? —preguntó Gino, recargándose sobre el asiento de la hilera de enfrente pues justo en ese momento se volvió a sentir un ligero movimiento.

— Completamente seguro —comentó Salvatore, con seguridad en la voz, lo que terminó de convencer al portero que el defensor decía la verdad.

Hernández suspiró, dándose por vencido, por lo que al no encontrar la respuesta que había ido a buscar se dispuso a regresar a su asiento.

— Sólo creo que se me salió decir que Erika se había quedado con mi tarjeta de la habitación y que jamás regresó a devolverla, por lo que creía que tú y ella estarían muy ocupados —continuó diciendo Gentile en cuando el portero ya se había dado la vuelta para retirarse.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —Gino le gritó a Salvatore, siendo que todos se giraron a mirarlos.

Por respuesta el líbero soltó la estruendosa carcajada que había estado conteniendo desde minutos atrás.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Hernández.

— Pues porque es la verdad, ¿o no? —respondió Salvatore, con una sonrisa burlona—. Me vas a negar que te la pasaste de lo más entretenido anoche.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —rezongó Gino.

— Si tú lo dices —comentó Gentile, encogiéndose de hombros y buscando las puntas de sus audífonos para volvérselos a colocar, sin llegar a hacerlo—. Aunque al parecer resultó ser algo bastante interesante para los demás —volvió a reír con ganas—. Por algo todos quieren saber el chisme completo.

Gino estaba a punto de responderle a Salvatore de una manera más altisonante cuando el avión entró a una zona de turbulencias por lo que comenzó a hacer movimientos mucho más bruscos que casi tiran al portero; en ese instante se escuchó al capitán del avión, quien ordenó que todos los pasajeros permanecieran en sus lugares por lo que Hernández decidió regresar mejor a su lugar.

— Esto no ha terminado aún, Salvo —le dijo con tono molesto—. En cuanto aterricemos continuaremos con esta conversación.

— Lo siento mucho, su Eminencia, pero no puedo —respondió Gentile, con sorna, poniéndose los audífonos de nuevo—. Debo tomar mi vuelo a Turín en cuanto aterricemos así que no tendré tiempo para atenderle —comentó, bastante divertido y mirando cómo Gino regresaba a su asiento.

Y fue así que, gracias a Salvatore, después de que las turbulencias pasaron y antes de que el avión tocara tierra, Gino tuvo que contarles a sus amigos que Erika y él se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás y que ahora simplemente habían reiniciado su relación, teniendo que darles algunas explicaciones que el joven había deseado no hacer pero con la esperanza de que así lo dejaran de fastidiar y no la molestaran a ella; sin embargo, el resultado había sido todo lo contrario para él pues los comentarios y bromas no habían dejado de escucharse hasta que la azafata los obligó a sentarse en sus lugares para comenzar finalmente con las labores de descenso. Siendo así que, en ese instante, sus amigos no perdían la menor oportunidad de bromear al respecto como lo acaba de hacer Valentino, pero a Hernández realmente no le molestaba la situación pues finalmente estaba al lado de la persona que él amaba.

Fue en ese instante que Erika recibió un mensaje a su celular por lo que detuvo su marcha para checar el mismo y responderlo, siendo que el guardameta también se detuvo para esperarla y haciendo que, con esta acción, ambos se retrasaran y se apartaran del grupo principal. Una vez que la joven terminó de responder y ambos se dispusieron a continuar, Gino se percató de que detrás de ellos venía Salvatore quien caminaba con cierta rigidez en la pierna lesionada. Después de tanto tiempo de pasar en el avión en una posición algo incómoda para su pierna, Gentile traía una ligera molestia en la rodilla por lo que andaba más lento que los demás, quedándose relegado del resto del grupo sin que aparentemente nadie lo hubiera notado. Al verlo caminar así, Erika se preocupó pensando en la posibilidad de que su lesión se hallara en peor estado por lo que tanto ella como Gino le esperaron para ver cómo se encontraba.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Erika a Salvatore en cuando éste finalmente llegó a su lado.

— Sí, sólo traigo un poco entumida la pierna por tantas horas de viaje —respondió el defensor, escuetamente—. Eso me hace caminar un poco más lento.

— Salvo, ¿quieres que solicitemos una silla de ruedas? —comentó Gino, con genuina preocupación y mirando a su alrededor en busca de un personal del aeropuerto.

— ¡No, ni se te ocurra hacerlo! —respondió Salvatore, indignado —Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta.

Al final tanto Hernández como Shanks decidieron andar al mismo ritmo de Gentile para no dejarlo atrás y vigilarlo en caso de necesitar ayuda, por lo que fueron los últimos en salir de los procesos aduanales, llegando a la salida justo a tiempo en que el resto de sus compañeros se despedían para dispersarse por el aeropuerto, dirigiéndose a las diferentes salas en donde debían tomar sus respectivos vuelos de regreso a sus ciudades de origen, quedándose finalmente sólo Gino, Erika y Salvatore en la sala de llegadas, la cual por cierto brillaba por la ausencia de cualquier tipo de medio periodístico o tabloide de espectáculos, habiendo sólo uno que otro fan que se alegraban de poder tomarse algunas fotos con el equipo italiano. Mientras Hernández se entretenía tomándose una foto con un fan, Shanks aprovechó el momento para preguntarle una vez más a Gentile si éste se encontraba bien de su pierna, a lo que él le respondió que sí y que ya incluso se le había pasado el malestar por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Una vez que los jóvenes quedaron libres de cualquier situación que los distrajera, continuaron con su plática por algunos minutos más y justo cuando estaban por despedirse algo los interrumpió.

— ¡Gino! —se escuchó de pronto decir a una voz femenina que llamaba a sus espaldas—. ¿Gino, eres tú?

El portero, un tanto sorprendido y curioso, se giró en dirección a la fuente del sonido, encontrándose de inmediato con la persona que le hablaba, la cual le saludaba efusivamente con un suave y delicado movimiento de su mano, por lo cual Gino al reconocerla sonrió al instante y de inmediato se dirigió a ella dejando atrás a Erika y Salvatore, quienes se quedaron miraron la escena a cierta distancia con mucha curiosidad, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar toda la conversación; la persona a la que había ido a ver Gino era una hermosa joven pelirroja de cabello rizado, de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos, de ojos turquesa y piel clara quien le sonreía animadamente a Hernández, se notaba claramente que ellos se conocían pues su trato era muy familiar y cercano.

— ¡Dafne, cuánto tiempo sin verte! —sonrió Gino al llegar con la joven, para luego abrazarla con efusividad.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamó la chica, con mucha preocupación, cuando finalmente se separó del portero y miró con mucho más detenimiento los elaborados vendajes e inmovilizaciones de los brazos del guardameta—. Parece como si te hubieran atropellado —comentó, bastante alarmada.

— Algo así —rio Hernández, avergonzado—. Tuvimos un muy desafortunado torneo y terminé lesionado durante los encuentros, de hecho venimos llegando de allá.

— ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! —expresó Dafne, con genuina empatía—. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó la joven, con marcado interés en la salud del portero.

Gino entonces recordó en ese instante el enorme dolor que experimentó durante el último partido, sabía bien que debía ser paciente y cuidadoso para mejorar sus lesiones pero era demasiado desesperado y cada que intentaba hacer algo por su propia cuenta terminaba arrepintiéndose por el dolor que aún le generaban las lesiones.

— Duele sólo si me muevo —respondió finalmente Gino—. Así que ya te imaginarás, será un largo proceso de recuperación —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo en Milán?

— Vine a comprar un nuevo guardarropa —respondió la joven—. Tú sabes que en mi profesión siempre debo vestir con lo último de la moda.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —comentó Gino con una gran sonrisa—. Que ya eres toda una actriz famosa, el otro día vi un programa en donde aparecías.

— Aún son papeles secundarios —respondió Dafne, sonriendo—. Pero pronto verás que seré la actriz principal y la más famosa no sólo de Italia sino de toda Europa.

— Estoy completamente seguro de que así será, eres una actriz muy talentosa —respondió Gino.

A sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia Erika miraba la escena, los jóvenes se veían muy animados y alegres en su conversación, lo que la hacía experimentar una cierta sensación de desazón en su corazón pues la familiaridad con que se trataban los dos, además del constante contacto que había entre ellos, la hacían pensar que durante estos tres años que no había visto a Gino muchas cosas pudieron haber sucedido.

"Quizás se trata de alguna exnovia", pensó la joven, con desconsuelo.

E instintivamente Erika se comenzó a morder el labio inferior para contener sus emociones, abrazando su cintura para oprimirse el estómago y con eso eliminar la sensación que comenzaba a asentarse en él. Salvatore quien se encontraba a su lado y no había perdido detalle alguno de los movimientos que realizaban los tres personajes presentes, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

— Ya estás como él —se burló el líbero, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Gino—. ¿Será acaso contagioso?

— ¿De qué hablas? —respondió Erika, sin comprender las palabras de su interlocutor.

— De ese tic —respondió Salvatore, señalando el labio de la joven el cual se encontraba siendo apabullado por los dientes de ella en ese instante—. Vi a Hernández morderse el labio de ese mismo modo en muchas ocasiones mientras estuvimos en Japón y sé que puede ser originado por varios motivos, ¿cuál es el tuyo? ¿Acaso son celos? —le dijo con sorna.

— No sé de qué hablas —respondió Erika al instante, dejando de morderse el labio y enrojeciendo.

— Yo diría que sí, ¡atiné! ¿Cierto? —sonrió Salvatore, con arrogancia.

— Bueno, ¿tú no tenías que irte ya? —comentó Shanks, intentando cortar el tema.

— Aún tengo tiempo disponible —respondió Gentile, encogiéndose de hombros y sin querer darle más detalles a la joven.

Salvatore no había querido admitirle a Erika que el motivo por el cual aún no se había ido era porque se encontraba realmente interesado en la escena que sucedía frente a él, pero sobre todo estaba interesado en su protagonista pues desde que esa joven había aparecido él no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima, la chica le había parecido realmente hermosa y deseaba a toda costa poder conocerla y saber qué tipo de relación era la que tenía con el portero, considerando las posibilidades y pensando si éste podía serle de utilidad para acercarse más a la joven, por lo que impaciente de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba se decidió a romper el momento e interrumpir carraspeando lo más fuerte que pudo para así llamar la atención de su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Oh, perdón! —se disculpó Gino, al recordar que no se hallaba solo y haciéndole señas a Erika para que ésta se acercara a ellos.

Erika obedeció, un tanto insegura, pero sus dudas se disolvieron en cuanto llegó al lado de Hernández, quien la tomó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia él.

— Dafne, deja que te presente a mi novia Erika Shanks —comentó el portero, con una gran sonrisa—. Erika, ella es mi amiga Dafne Marcoccio —agregó, señalando a la joven con quien había estado conversando.

— Mucho gusto —saludó Erika.

— ¿Tú eres Erika? —preguntó Dafne, sorprendida, para luego mirar a Gino—. ¿Es la misma Erika?

Shanks, quien no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, miró primero a la joven para luego mirar al italiano, quien se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza por la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho.

— Sí, es ella —comentó finalmente el joven, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que responder, con lo que se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en Marcoccio.

— Gino me habló mucho de ti —le dijo Dafne a Erika, aún con la gran sonrisa—. Hasta que por fin te conozco, no sabes cuánto él te extrañaba y por supuesto te puedo asegurar que te ama con locura.

— ¡Dafne! —exclamó el portero, sumamente avergonzado, lo que ocasionó las risas de las jóvenes.

— ¿Y a mí no me piensas presentar a tu amiga? —preguntó Salvatore en ese instante, interrumpiendo la escena pues ya estaba cansado de ser ignorado.

— ¿Sigues aquí, Salvo? —cuestionó Gino, fingiendo sorpresa y con cierto tono burlón—. Creí que me habías dicho que tenías mucha prisa por tomar tu vuelo.

— ¿Me la vas a presentar o no? —gruño Gentile, pues no esperaba que le regresaran el golpe tan pronto.

— Mmm, no lo sé —respondió el guardameta, fingiendo que lo consideraba durante un instante—. Aprecio demasiado a Dafne como para presentarle a un dolor de cabeza como tú.

— ¡Hey! —comentó Salvatore, dolido—. Y yo que creí que tú eras el bueno, no creí que me odiaras tanto —agregó, con un ligero dramatismo.

— ¿Y quién dice que te odio? —preguntó Gino, riendo al ver la expresión de su compañero de equipo—. Es broma, Salvo, ven acá —comentó, con un gesto de cabeza y una gran sonrisa—. Dafne, él es Salvatore Gentile, mi compañero en la Azzurri; Salvo, ella es Dafne Marcoccio, una querida amiga mía a quien conozco desde hace ya muchos años.

Salvatore, sumamente feliz de por fin estar frente a la beldad que deseaba conocer, tomó la mano de Dafne y la besó con bastante galantería.

— Es un verdadero placer conocer a tan hermosa dama —comentó Gentile.

Por su parte, en cuando Dafne desvió su atención del portero para observar a la persona que le hablaba a su amigo a cierta distancia, ella quedó impresionada al mirar al joven que se hallaba parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde ella se localizaba, pues el defensor era un hombre realmente atractivo, alto, musculoso y con esa cabellera castaña clara, esos ojos azules y esa piel bronceada que le hacían lucir guapísimo; sin embargo, en cuanto vio que Salvatore tomaba esa actitud de engreimiento y autosuficiencia tan característica del defensor, aunque Gentile le había gustado de primera intención, Dafne decidió adoptar una actitud fría y algo arrogante con el hombre que se encontraba claramente coqueteándole.

— Mucho gusto, señor Gentile —comentó la joven aparentando no tener ni el mínimo interés en el defensor y estirando su mano lo más que pudo para alejarse de él.

Si Salvatore notó la actitud de Dafne pareció no importarle en lo absoluto pues ni se inmutó con la acción de la chica ni cambió su semblante, continuando con la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido y por supuesto sin quitarle ni un segundo la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? —sugirió Salvatore, muy galante, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dafne, con la esperanza de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

— ¿No tenías un vuelo pendiente? —le volvió a decir Gino, mordaz—. Jamás podríamos perdonarnos si lo llegaras a perder —agregó, con cierta ironía.

— Aún tengo algo de tiempo disponible —respondió cínicamente Gentile, sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo.

Ante tal respuesta, Gino esbozó una ligera mueca divertida por la clara desfachatez de su amigo. Hernández sabía muy bien que si bien al principio el defensor le alegó no tener el tiempo necesario para quedarse, era más que evidente que Salvatore estaba dispuesto a perder su vuelo con tal de pasar más tiempo al lado de Dafne, por lo que el guardameta, a quien no se le había pasado por alto la actitud que Gentile tenía con su amiga, se dijo que ésta era la ocasión perfecta para molestarlo un poco en retribución a lo que el otro había hecho la noche previa en Japón.

— En fin, buen viaje de regreso a Turín, Salvo —comentó Gino, con malicia, haciendo el ademán de buscar su equipaje para salir de ahí, el cual ya tenía Erika en sus manos —. ¿Dafne, vienes con nosotros?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió la aludida, tomando a su vez su equipaje—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante que me recomendaron y que no está muy lejos de aquí —comentó Gino, ignorando la presencia de su amigo.

— ¡Gino! ¡No me puedes correr así como así! —protestó Salvatore, mirándolo incrédulo.

— ¡Cierto! Yo no te puedo correr —respondió Hernández, con mucha tranquilidad—. Ésta es una zona federal y puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees, nosotros somos los que nos vamos pues es éste nuestro destino, así que buen viaje de regreso a Turín, Salvo.

— ¡No, espera! —reclamó Gentile— Voy entonces con ustedes.

— ¡No, eso sí que no! —comentó tajante Gino—. Tú tienes un vuelo pendiente, así que te quedas aquí, nosotros somos los que nos vamos tranquilamente a comer.

— ¡No me puedes hacer eso! —reclamó Salvatore.

— Claro que puedo —respondió al instante Hernández—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo que no podías quedarte porque tenías ya tu vuelo programado y que ésa era la razón de que no pudiéramos terminar con la conversación que teníamos pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

— Bueno, sí, pero…—comenzó a titubear Gentile, pensando en cómo zafarse de sus propias palabras—. Mi vuelo sale hasta dentro de tres horas —confesó al fin—. ¡Vamos! Mínimo vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre, no me pueden dejar aquí.

— Pues cómprate algo de comer en alguno de los establecimientos de comida rápida que hay aquí —respondió Gino, gozando el momento y cada palabra.

— ¡No! Mejor me quedo sin comer —respondió Salvatore, todo indignado y haciendo muecas de disgusto de sólo pensarlo—. Vamos los cuatro a comer a un buen restaurante; dices que conoces uno cerca, me daría bien tiempo de ir y regresar.

— ¡Adiós, Salvo! —comentó Hernández con voz triunfal, para luego ignorarlo y girarse en dirección de las chicas; las cuales, una lo miraba con mucha curiosidad y la otra bastante divertida.

Salvatore no supo si eran o no ciertas las palabras que el portero le decía pues no lo creía capaz de dejarlo ahí sólo, muriéndose de hambre; no, él no era de ese tipo de personas pero por más que le se quedó mirando fijamente, Gino simplemente lo ignoró.

— Dafne, ¿por qué no en vez de hospedarte en el hotel, te quedas en mi casa durante los días que estarás en Milán? —preguntó Gino de pronto—. De este modo no tendrás que estar sola.

— No lo sé —respondió la joven, algo dudosa—. No quisiera ser una molestia.

— No lo eres en absoluto —le respondió Hernández con sinceridad—. Además, así podríamos tanto Erika como yo acompañarte en tus compras y paseos por la ciudad.

— ¡Oh! Eso me encantaría mucho —sonrió Dafne, entusiasmada—. ¿Pero no será mucha molestia?

— Yo también te puedo acompañar —se escuchó decir a Salvatore, pero o no lo escucharon o prefirieron ignorarlo.

— Para nada —respondió Erika a su vez, continuando con su conversación—. Por mí encantada de acompañarte, aún tengo algunos días libres antes de volver a la Universidad y en ese tiempo nos podríamos conocer más.

— Oh, sí, y te podría contar algunas cosas más sobre tu novio —rio Dafne, divertida.

— ¡Eso sí que no! —respingó Gino, a lo que las jóvenes rieron—. Lo que sí es que yo tengo que ir al club a valoración médica uno de estos días y seguramente después de eso quedaré libre.

— Oigan yo también puedo acompañarlos —volvió a decir Gentile.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí, Salvo? ¡Creí que ya te habías ido! —le dijo Gino, con toda tranquilidad—. Bueno, ahora sí, nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos Salvo —comentó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— Nos vemos, Salvatore —comentó a su vez Erika, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Cuida mucho esa pierna.

Salvatore vio incrédulo como los tres jóvenes se retiraban del aeropuerto, dejándolo ahí a su suerte; sin embargo, no habiendo avanzado mucho aún, Dafne Marccocio se detuvo un instante de su andar para mirar hacia atrás y darle una última sonrisa al defensor de la Juventus. Gentile sonrió genuinamente ante esta muestra de afecto y se dijo que eso no se iba a quedar así.

— ¡Hey, Gino! —gritó Salvatore, a lo que Hernández se giró a verlo algo sorprendido por la insistencia de su amigo—. Nos veremos muy pronto, más pronto de lo que te puedas imaginar —comentó, con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Y por supuesto que así sería, Salvatore Gentile no se daría tan fácilmente por vencido, pues estaba decidido a no sólo conocer a esa hermosa dama sino además a conquistarla y sólo el tiempo decidiría si él podría o no lograr su objetivo.


End file.
